Under Your Spell
by twiXlite
Summary: The Cullens, Hales and Swans are the oldest and most respected families in the small island town of Forks. What happens when the rest of the town discovers a secret they've kept hidden for centuries, threatening everything they've worked to build? AH/AU
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

_**Prologue**_

The six of them sat in a circle surrounded by candles that could not be blown out by the wind rushing around them. The elements could not touch them within the circle. They were completely protected by the magic that encompassed the group of thirteen year olds testing out their gifts for the first time, binding themselves together as a group forever.

They sat gazing at each other, hands linked, revelling in the atmosphere and power that they, as a group, had created.

They broke their hands apart, but did not stop gazing at the one sat across from them.

To anyone observing them from afar, they would appear to be a rebellious group, sneaking out in the dead of night to do some unspeakable things in the woods. Others of their age, sneaking out of their houses, would probably be breaking the rules: drinking, smoking or whatever they could do at their age. But this group was different.

Instead of _breaking_ the rules, they were linking themselves to their past. Their lineage. Their bloodlines.

In contrast, the six teenagers had not snuck out to be together on this night. It was in fact the summer solstice and their parents were out celebrating in their own way. They had understood their children's desires to spend the holiday together, on the condition that they did not stray beyond the crossroads a mile away from their homes. Living on the same street had its advantages. Their parents had, in their own way, invited this bonding of their children, for it could be seen that each of their parents sported scars across their palms, in the same way that their children now would.

They were following a tradition that spanned centuries, and would, hopefully, carry on for many more.

For as normal as this group of teenagers may seem, there was _nothing_ normal and simple about the six individuals that were now bound by blood, identical cuts on both palms.

"We did it." The small, black haired girl whispered gently, not breaking her gaze from the blonde boy sitting across the circle from her.

"We always said we would." A small brunette girl replied just as softly, her eyes fixing on the gorgeous bronze haired boy sitting across from her, grinning widely. The six of them shared the same grins, for they knew now that they could never be broken apart, no matter where in the world they were, they would always feel the essence that bound them.

Magic.

It bound them all together. Infinitely. For eternity. For it was not just their blood-ties ritual that had bound them. They had been bound together long before they even realised they could perform the ritual. For they shared the same ancestors. Each of them may have been born and lived on the same street all their lives, but their ancestors did not originally derive from the small island that housed the town of Forks, just off the coast of Washington. In reality, their lineage hailed from across the country in Salem, Massachusetts. These six teenagers, were the descendents of those persecuted in the Salem witch trials of the 1690s. Of course, people weren't actually smart enough to find the _real_ witches, so they were able to escape. And these six teenagers were all that was left of their distinguished bloodlines.

They each broke their gazes and picked up the candle sitting in front of them, holding them out in front of them with one hand, picking up the candle snuffer that sat next to each of them in the other.

"We are now bound by unbreakable ties." The bronze haired boy spoke softly, his voice like liquid velvet. "Never again, shall we be alone, and forever shall we be bound together. As one. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." The other five spoke softly as the six of them placed the candle snuffers over the flame of the candle in their hands, effectively ending the ritual.

The six of them sat there grinning at each other for a full minute or so, before they each stood up, taking the hand of their respective partner and putting out the candles in the circle around them.

"We did it." The small brunette girl smiled up at her bronze haired boyfriend.

"Yes we did." He grinned back at her, leaning down to press his lips to hers gently. The others in the group were doing the same.

They broke apart and her hand softly made its way up his neck and the tip of her index finger softly traced the pentacle birthmark that resided just below his left ear. His gaze rested on her left collarbone, where a birthmark identical to his rested. As he pressed his lips to it gently, she smiled her gaze flicking over the others in the circle before fluttering closed.

"We're bound forever." The blonde girl in the group breathed to a dark haired boy, who was large, even for a thirteen year old. He grinned back at her before he pressed his lips to hers. As they kissed her fingers gently traced the same birthmark that was present on the inside of his right elbow. She had the same on her right wrist and his thumb gently brushed back and forth over it.

The last coupling just stood gazing at each other, lost in their own little bubble, almost like the bubble that had encompassed the group only a few moments before. No words were needed between these two. It had been that way since they were young. They too had their fingers subconsciously running over the pentacle birthmarks that resided somewhere on their bodies. His was at the bottom of his neck, at the join between his neck and his shoulder, and hers rested on the back of her right hand, between her thumb and index finger.

These birthmarks were just another symbol of the fact that this group of teenagers was unlike any other. The birthmarks that each of these children sported were also present on their parents and their parents before them, being passed down from generation to generation since the time of the Trials.

They stood their for an unknown amount of time, the three couples gazing at each other, completely unaware of the changing in the light behind them, or the awakening of the forest and all its creatures. Normally, the six of them were attuned to everything around them. The whispers of the wind as it brushed through the tops of the trees. The hum of the stones beneath their feet, each and every different type of stone emitting its own pitch or frequency, identifying itself to the young witches.

Because that's what they were. They were witches. Even the boys. For in contrast to the common misconception, being a witch is not gender specific. Both males and females were able to become witches, though many aren't _born_ witches, as this group was. Most throw themselves into that specific way of life, most of the time, not realising that it is what it is.

But for the moment, the couples knew nothing outside of each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Forest green on ice blue. Ice blue on chocolate brown. Chocolate brown on emerald green. That was all they knew.

The six of them were more in sync than anyone would know because at the exact same point in time, three words tumbled from six separate sets of lips.

"I love you." The whispers resounded throughout the small clearing as they resumed their silent gazing, which was only broken by the rustling of the wind and the sounds of the animals in the small forest that surrounded the adolescents.

They finally snapped back to the real world once the sun had emerged over the tree tops. The looked at each other and smiled before gathering up their supplies and made their way back to their houses. They walked down their street, each couple hand in hand, walking as a single line.

The couples broke off at their respective houses, each taking the hand of their siblings and walking through their front doors.

Nothing could separate the six of them now.

They were bound forever.

They belonged together. The six of them. As a group.

None of them were aware of what fate had in store for them.


	2. Family

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

_Bide within the law ye must, in perfect Love and perfect Trust_

_Live you must, and let to live, fairly take and fairly give._

_**Edward**_

Sitting on the large seat underneath one of the bay windows in my bedroom I could see the house that had been vacant for the last two years.

I still couldn't come to terms with the fact that they no longer lived there.

I looked down at the scars that laced my palms, evidence that we were all bound together. I ran the index finger of my right hand over the now white scar that stretched from the bottom of my index finger, diagonally across my palm, ending at the heel of my hand on the opposite side. It seemed like a dream, standing there in that clearing.

That was the first time I told her I loved her. She had professed her love for me at the exact same moment and I had felt my heart soar. Now all my heart did when I thought of her was thump painfully as my chest constricted, leaving me with the illusion that I couldn't breathe.

I wonder if she felt the same way I did when thinking of me.

If she thought of me at all.

It had been four years since that day in the clearing. Almost to the day.

I looked up at the smoky quartz pendulum that hung down in the centre of the window, throwing the refracted coloured light across my room, sending rainbow patches all around, littering the golden carpet and walls.

The pendulum had been a gift from her. And I had hung it there after she left, with it a wish that it would tell me if and when she was near. Send me some sort of sign. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I knew it would be something significant. It moving in some way. It hadn't moved at all in the two years since I had put it up. Not even when the window was opened or someone nudged it. It would always remain still and silent as though made out of the toughest steel strip, rather than a simple chain and crystal. It seemed that my enchantment on the crystal was still holding strong.

I just wished that it would move.

That would mean that she was near.

I gazed back down at my palm, noting the white gold band that was wrapped around my middle finger. Turning my hand over, the sun caught on the large sapphire that rested neatly on my middle finger. She had the same stone, only it was on a pendant rather than a ring. A pendant seemed more fitting for the girls, whereas us guys had rings.

Isabella Marie Swan.

She and her brother, Emmett, had left two years ago, being taken away from the tiny island by their parents because their father had received another, higher paying, job. I guess that traditions that spanned centuries didn't mean that much to him anymore. I guess, what with us still being in high school, we had more time to study and act upon the ancient traditions.

Which we still did, though they didn't have the same impact as they would if Bella and Emmett were here. It was always more powerful magic with the six of them working together.

"Edward?" A small voice called me, and I turned around to see my twin sister, Alice standing in my doorway, a small smile on her face. "You okay?" She asked and I sighed, nodding gently.

_Are you sure?_ She asked me with her mind. I nodded again, turning to look back out the window.

Another thing about me. I can read minds. I can only hear those of mine and the other magical families clearly. The rest of the time, it's just a hum in the back of my head. Something I can usually block out. If I really want to know what someone is thinking, then I can find out by concentrating on that person but most of the time, the innermost thoughts of the town of Forks is not all that interesting.

At the moment though, Alice was singing Poker Face by Lady Gaga in her head, which meant that she had _seen_ something she didn't want me to know.

"What are you hiding from me, Ali?" I asked, turning to face her and narrowing my eyes in her direction.

She smiled innocently. _Too_ innocently if you ask me and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Then why are you singing in your mind?" I asked her and she shrugged and turned to walk out the door.

"You'll see." She answered cryptically. Sometimes I hated that little pixie and her visions. She was the only one that knew how to block my mind reading effectively and if she had a vision of the future that she didn't want me to see, then she'd hide it from me. No one else had the skill to do that. Why is it my twin is the only one that can block me?

_That's not technically true_. I thought sadly. Bella had been able to keep me out completely. I couldn't hear anything from her. Not a whisper. But then again her shielding abilities might have come in handy with that one.

_Tanya will be here in two minutes._ Alice informed me and I groaned audibly. _Hey, she's your girlfriend._

"Don't remind me." I grumbled and I heard her laughing.

She appeared in my doorway again, grinning widely. "Well, if you're not happy with her, why don't you just dump her?" She asked as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I've tried, remember?" I asked, throwing a paper ball at her. She giggled as she dodged it, walking into the room and sitting down on the edge of my bed.

I turned to look at her, and found her gazing at the pendulum I had been watching a few moments ago. The sun had started shining, something that was very rare for Forks, and it had cast rainbow patches all around the room. Watching Alice gazing at it, I was reminded of a child trying to move a pencil with their mind. Of course, unless you were one of us, that was impossible, but who am I to talk? I could do it.

I looked at my sister and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. As much as my twin bugged me sometimes, she was also one my best friends. Small and petite, with her pale skin, short black spiky hair and forest green eyes, she was every embodiment of a pixie. She had the energy for it as well. Constantly hyper, we'd found that the only one who could calm her down, even minutely was her boyfriend, Jasper Hale. I guess it was convenient that he lived next door. I looked at her and saw her pendant glinting in the sun. It was the same as the one Bella had hanging around her neck. If she still wore it that is. The only difference was that Alice's was an emerald rather than Bella's sapphire. Jasper, like me, had a ring to match Alice's pendant. Jasper's twin, Rosalie, also wore a pendant, but hers was a ruby. Bella's brother, Emmett, had the ring that matched Rosalie's pendant. These gems had been passed down from the original coven in Salem and they were just another way that the six of us where interlinked.

"What are you doing?" I asked her and her face relaxed as she smiled at me.

"Trying to get through your little enchantment." She replied, looking at me slyly. This was something she tried every now and again. Just to make sure that the enchantment I had cast on the pendulum two years ago was still holding strong. It would tell us if Bella was near and it was the only thing we had to tell us. Other than the possibility of moving trucks at the third house on the street.

"Still holding strong, huh?" I asked, rolling my eyes and looking back out of the window, gazing down at the ocean that was spread down behind the houses.

"Yup." She popped the "p" at the end. "You did a really good job on that one, little brother." She stood up and patted the top of my head. I swiped her hand away and she giggled. She was two minutes older than me, and she never let me forget that face. The fact that I was around a foot and a half taller than her didn't matter. I was still the younger twin and apparently that was all that mattered. Not that I really cared. It didn't matter to me who was older. All that mattered was she was my sister and I would be there for her no matter what. Even if she did keep rubbing in the birth time differences. _Meh, I'll just throw some sand at her later._ I thought and she stopped mid-tracks. I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face as she turned to face me, horror on her face.

"You will not!" She almost shrieked and I shrugged, not looking at her. I saw Tanya's dark blue Mercedes approaching down the road and groaned again. She would be here in around twenty seconds and I had no escape. She would have seen me sitting in the window as she drove down the road. "Why don't you just break up with her. We can all see how much you want to."

"I don't know." I sighed, shaking my head and running my hand through my thick bronze hair.

Looking at the two of us, you wouldn't think that Alice and I were twins. You could tell that we were brother and sister due to our looks, but twins? Nobody would ever guess. If Alice didn't dye her hair black, then the two of us would look more alike. Her hair was naturally the same as mine, only mine had a little more red in it than hers did, making it more pronounced. As soon as she was old enough, she had started dying her hair black, saying that she preferred darker hair to the natural bronze locks that graced the both of our heads.

"You're not happy, Jingles." She sighed and I snorted a laugh. She hadn't called me that in I don't know how long. It was a nickname I'd had since I was small. It came from the fact that when I had first started learning to play the piano at age four, "Jingle Bells" was the first tune I had learned to play and would play it constantly. In the end, people just started calling me "Jingles" because of it, even years after I had learned to play much more advanced music. It was something that tied me to when I was tiny.

I wasn't the only one with a nickname. Around the same time as I had been on my "Jingle Bells" kick, she had discovered a deep obsession with Tinkerbell. I had started calling her "Sparkles" because of it. My reasoning back then was that Tinkerbell was a fairy and fairies sparkled, thus the nickname "Sparkles" was born. Like Jingles for me, Sparkles for Alice had stuck with her. The only ones who used it were our families. The Hales and Swans, were considered our family so they were the only ones allowed to use it.

They hadn't in recent months. Not quite sure why.

A knock on the door alerted the two of us to the fact that Tanya was here.

I knew that it wasn't Rose, Jasper or either one of their parents because none of us bothered knocking anymore. Grow up together and formalities like that kind of fly out the window. Tanya was the only one that knocked.

"Can someone get the door?" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"I'll get it." Alice offered, getting up off of the bed and I smiled at her, resuming my gaze out the window, watching the waves before they disappeared behind the cliff to break on the shore.

I heard Alice bound lightly down the stairs and open the door for Tanya. I heard them greet each other briefly before I was aware of Tanya's heels clicking on the flagstone floor that led to the stairs. Tanya could never understand why all the floors in the house, other than in the bedrooms, were either wooden or made of flagstone. I guess it didn't really register with her that these houses were over three centuries old.

I sighed and closed my eyes, bracing myself for Tanya's entrance.

Ask me why I was with her and I honestly couldn't tell you. But I had been with her for almost two years. She had been a rebound. I knew that and I hadn't meant for it to go on as long as it had. After Bella had left, I had been so empty and voice of any emotion whatsoever, and then Tanya moved to Forks two months later. I asked her out, for a reason that was unknown even to me. She didn't compare to Bella. But then again, nobody ever would.

I noticed that people behaved differently at school with Tanya compared to when I had been with Bella.

When Bella had been my girlfriend, nobody approached us at all, not even wanting to try to ask me out. Or her for that matter. But with Tanya, it seemed that I was fair game. She tried to make it clear that she was my girlfriend, but it seemed that the other girls didn't take notice of her like they had of Bella.

But that might have something to do with the fact that Bella was from this particular street. Those of us living on Crowhaven Road had a bit of a reputation. People were intimidated by us and to them we radiated power. They just didn't know why. They didn't know that our power came from the earth and its magics. It might have been that power, radiating off of Bella that told the other girls around her that I was hers. And I was happy to be. Tanya didn't have that power. No matter how hard she tried, she didn't hold a candle to Bella, even with the others in school. She was part of the "popular" group, as we were, but she didn't really fit. She wasn't in sync like the rest of us were. Well, other than Rose's boyfriend, Royce, that is.

"Hey, Eddie." I cringed slightly at the use of the nickname I hated. She knew that I hated it, and yet she still insisted on using it. I knew that someday soon, Rose was going to snap at her for using it. She hated it as much as I did. I think that stemmed from the fact that when Bella and Emmett left, she and I had gotten closer as friends, helping each other through the process of saying goodbye to them and I think her hatred of the nickname came from my own.

"How many times? Don't call me Eddie." I muttered, still looking out the window.

She didn't acknowledge that I had dismissed the nickname and her greeting. I looked at my watch and saw that we had to leave for school in fifteen minutes. Why she insisted on driving to my house just so that she could ride to school with me was beyond me. But then again, I didn't really understand what went through her blonde head.

"We need to go soon, babe." Her tone was clipped and cold. I knew that she didn't like my house. She didn't understand anything that went on in it that's why. She didn't understand the old mixing instruments in the kitchen, or the beams that lined the walls and ceilings. She didn't understand the large herb patch in the garden or the plaque above the front door. She didn't understand the crystals that lined the mantel above the large stone fireplace in the living room or the symbols that spread throughout the house. She didn't understand anything.

And of course, she didn't know that everyone that lived on this street was in fact a witch. That was not something we broadcast around. People through history have had their suspicions, but nothing had ever come of it.

She didn't like the fact that these things spread out into my room as well. She thought it was all stupid and had tried more than once to get me to clear it all out. Lets just say that argument didn't last long. This was my lineage, my ancestry that she wanted me to throw away and there was no way that that was happening.

She was a modern girl and moving from modern, up to date, always changing New York to this quaint, little island town where change comes slowly, if it comes at all. And the fact that her boyfriend happened to come from one of the three oldest families in the town, where nothing in the traditions has changed in three hundred years, was not something that worked for her. She wanted me to be more "up to date" in the décor in my room. I was happy with it as it was.

It was _mine_.

I turned to face her and my eyes widened to see her standing at the main desk in my room _flipping through my tarot cards!!_

"Tanya!" I practically shouted and she looked up at me lazily. "How many times have I told you not to touch those?!"

"Okay, calm down." Her tone was icy as she put them back on the table that was littered with crystals and runes, herbs and candles. How she hadn't clicked what it was for was beyond me. I think anyone with more than one brain cell could have worked it out. But nope, not Tanya. "They're just cards." She scoffed, sitting down on the bed.

"No." I shook my head, standing up and grabbing my bag off of the floor. "They're not _just_ cards. Come on." _Great!_ I thought bitterly. _Now I have to cleanse them. Again!_ I'd had to cleanse them so many times I'd lost count, all because Tanya didn't grasp the concept that no one else is supposed to touch them. _Why am I still with her again?_ I asked myself, shaking my head.

She walked out of the room in front of me, and if I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own thoughts and pissed at Tanya for now causing me to lose two hours of my day, I might have noticed the pendulum hanging in the window starting to move in slow wide circles as I left the room.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where my mother was grinding herbs softly, with one of the many mortar and pestles she had littered around the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder to see Tanya standing at the bottom of the stairs, jaw clenched, obviously furiously trying to get some signal for her phone.

"Good luck charm." She said softly, smiling at me. "You four have your Calculus tests today and Alice has her audition for the play. I thought you could use a little luck. Not that you need it." She grinned at me, emptying the last of the herbs into four tiny red drawstring bags and handing one to me. I should have known it was for luck. Red is always the colour that my mother used for luck.

I held it to my nose and sniffed it briefly. Good luck charms normally stank, so I wanted to see how pungent this one was, so I would know whether to put it in my bag or in my pocket. I was mildly surprised to find the scent of lavender drifting up my nose.

"This smells…" I trailed off, looking at it sceptically.

"Lavender?" She smiled and I nodded. "Well, I know how smelly good luck charms are, so I figured, add a little lavender, make it smell nice and _voila_!" She grinned at me, proud of herself and I smiled back as Alice came into the room and picked up a bag, obviously having foreseen what they were for. She too smelt hers, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"These smell nice." She giggled and my mother stood there beaming at the two of us.

"You know what, mom." She turned to face me as I sniffed the little bag again. "You keep this up and you could be the first witch in the world to cast all spells and charms with minty freshness."

She laughed and I glanced over my shoulder again, seeing that Tanya was still preoccupied with her phone, not paying attention to anything around her.

The door opened and Jasper, Rose and Royce walked in. Tanya looked up and walked over to them as they made their way into the kitchen, Jasper wrapping his arm around Alice.

"Smell." She picked up another little bag and thrust it under Jasper's nose, causing me to laugh.

"Lavender." He grinned and Alice nodded, her head flicking towards my mother. I saw Alice mouth 'for luck' at him and he mouthed "Thank you." To my mother. This whole exchange went unnoticed by Tanya and Royce, but Rose did the same as Jasper, picking up the fourth and final bag that was on the counter.

I looked at my mother and I found her gaze flicking between her two actual children and the two that she had considered children their entire lives. What got me the most was the fact that she was thinking of all the herbs she knew and translating their names into the Latin, German, French and whatever other language she could think of.

Her gaze didn't linger on Tanya or Royce at all. She didn't consider either of them as part of the family, even though they had both been in our lives for around two years. Rose had met Royce around the same time I had met Tanya. Technically speaking, they _were_ outsiders, that would never be accepted into our way of life. We couldn't be natural around them.

I narrowed my eyes at her and she blinked at me a few times. "You kids should get going, you're going to be late otherwise." She turned around, still reciting herbs in her mind and the others started to move.

"Eddie, are you coming?" Tanya asked in her sweet, _too_ sweet, voice.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I kept my eyes on my mother, who had now turned around and was flicking through labels she had written up, putting the leftover good luck mixture into a small vial, so she could store it should she need it later. I heard Tanya's heels clicking towards the door. "What are you hiding?" I asked her and she looked up at me, a look that was too innocent on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked turning back to the vial and labelling it.

"Don't play dumb, Mom." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Both you and Alice are hiding something from me. She's singing annoying pop songs in her head and there's no way that you're translating all the herbs you know into foreign languages at the exact same time by chance. Now, what are the two of you hiding from me?"

"It's nothing, sweetie." She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes again. "You'll find out later."

"What is with the cryptic today?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air for emphasis.

My mother smirked and shook her head at me. "Don't worry about it. You'll find out when you get home. Now." She moved around the island that stood in the middle of the kitchen and pushed me towards the door. "Get to school."

"Alright, alright." I moaned, rolling my eyes and giving my mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later. Love you." I called making my way out of the house.

"I love you, too, my boy." I heard her call behind me.

I made my way out of the house and towards my silver Volvo that Tanya was now leaning against, inspecting her meticulous, fake nails. I hated those things. They were unnecessary and a waste of money. She looked up as I unlocked the car and she climbed in, not saying a word to me. I rolled my eyes again and climbed in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition.

As I started the car, the radio started up and the gentle melodies of Clair de Lune filled the car, earning a scoff from Tanya.

"Why do you listen to this crap, Eddie?" She asked me and I could picture the disgusted look on her face. I knew she was itching to turn the station over but she also knew that no one fucked with my radio. Not even my family were allowed to touch my radio.

"It's only crap to you, Tanya." I sighed, turning off of the road that so many people in this town found intimidating. Well, it wasn't really the road they found intimidating, just its residents. "And don't call me, Eddie."

"I like calling you Eddie." She shot back, trying to make her voice all sweet and innocent.

"Well, I don't like the name." I retorted, speeding up as I made my way down the streets that led us to school. There was little traffic, so I was able to get up to a decent speed. That was one thing Tanya hated more than anything. My need for speed. Everyone on Crowhaven Road was a speed freak.

We arrived at school finding Alice, Jasper, Rose and Royce waiting for us outside. Alice and Rose were talking as Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice, resting his head on her shoulder and closing their eyes. I remembered feeling like the two of them did. In contrast, Royce was holding Rose's hand and glaring at every male in the immediate vicinity. He even went out of his way to glare at Jasper and I on occasion, which was stupid of him, because Rose was his sister, his _twin_ sister and she was practically my sister anyway. I mean, she and Jasper were born four days before Alice and I were, so it's safe to say, I don't see Rose in that way.

"Hey." She called waving at me slightly as Tanya and I walked up to them. Royce took it upon himself to glare at me, as was normal, so I decided to play on it, walking up to her and wrapping my arm around her, giving her a hug. _Royce is glaring again, isn't he?_ She giggled and I nodded as I pulled away from her. She rolled her eyes and I chuckled.

I felt Tanya grab my hand and I saw her glaring at Rose as I looked down at her.

"What was _that_ about?" She snarled as we started walking into school.

"Rose is my friend and I wanted to give her a hug." I shrugged.

"Right." She agreed, sarcasm dripping in her tone. "I don't like how close you are with her, and you know that, Edward."

Great. She was pissed, now. "Well, like I've told you, it's something you're going to have to deal with. I've known her my whole life and she's like a sister to me. I'm not going to stop seeing her just because you don't like it."

"Don't you care how I feel, Eddie?" She whined and I closed my eyes as we reached my locker. "Because it seems like you don't."

"Of course I do, Tanya." I opened my locker and put the books that I wouldn't need in before closing it again and resuming walking to English which was my first class of the day. "It's just, Rose is like my sister. I've known her my whole life. Since we were born its been the six of us and that's not going to change anytime soon."

"Six?" She asked, stopping and I cursed silently. I had included Bella and Emmett into the equation, the fact that they had moved away two years ago slipping my mind. Yet again. "Who are the other two."

"Just some people that used to live on the street." I shrugged, resuming walking.

"If they moved away, why did you include them in your little group?" She wasn't letting up at all and I knew that this was something that could go on for days.

"Because we still consider them family." I answered bluntly. "And we always will, so can we drop it now please?" It was a rhetorical question, but I had a feeling that Tanya didn't know that that actually meant _don't answer_.

"For now." She replied calmly and coolly. I hated it when she used that tone. "We're going to talk about it later though."

"There's nothing to talk about." I sighed, stopping outside my English room.

"Not to you, maybe." She glanced around, probably making sure that people were watching as she pressed her glossed lips to mine. Her watermelon lipgloss was sickly and sweet and it made me want to hurl. I walked into my English class, and wiped the sticky substance off of my lips as I sat down.

"Hey, Edward." A female voice cooed as a shadow fell across my desk. I looked up to see Jessica Stanley standing in front of me, a flirtatious smile on her face. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine, Jess." I replied. The girl might not have much in the way of brains and be overbearing but there was essentially nothing harmful about her. Unless you were something or someone to gossip about. And the Cullens' and Hales were always people to gossip about. She was always so far off the mark that we didn't pay any attention to it. "How was yours?" I asked, not really caring but just being polite.

"It was great." She beamed at me. "On Saturday, me and Mike-" Thankfully she was cut off as the teacher walked into the room and called the class to order. She winked at me and sat down. I shuddered internally, blocking out the thoughts behind that wink.

All my classes droned on in the same way that they always did, other than the test that the four of us had for Calculus, an advanced class that we had all been placed in and I found myself praying for lunch. As soon as the bell rang for lunch I launched myself out of my seat in Spanish, Jasper following closely behind me.

"Oh my god!" He moaned leaning his head back as we walked and I couldn't help but chuckle at him. "That was so-o boring!"

"Isn't it always?" I replied, smirking at him and he looked up at where he was going.

"Too true." He smirked back as we entered the cafeteria, attracting the stares that we always did as we made our way over to stand in the food line. We had grown used to the stares so they didn't bother us anymore.

We quickly grabbed some food to eat and made our way over to the table that ad been ours since the first day of freshman year. Even then we had "ruled the school" as some people put it. We had been the most respected group in Forks High since our first day, knocking the current popular group off their pedestal as soon as we walked through the doors.

We didn't ask for the attention. It was just given to us. When talking to our parents they had told us that they had been treated in the same way when they were at school and that they were still treated as such at their current workplaces. So I guess its something we can look forward to for the rest of our lives. It's easy to ignore, so we're not too bothered.

Tanya revelled in the attention that being with our group brought her. Whereas the rest of us just got on with our lives, Tanya craved attention. It was another thing that separated her from the rest of the group.

Sitting down, we joined Rose and Alice who were sitting there talking about what had transpired in their Spanish class. Apparently Mike Newton, an annoying boy in our year, that I could only describe as a golden retriever type person, had thrown a first because he couldn't get a handle on some verbs. Apparently it was quite amusing to see.

I heard two chairs scrape and I knew that Royce and Tanya had sat down, Tanya's hand moving to grip my knee underneath the table. I turned to look at her and she smiled at me, starting to eat her salad as the rest of us dug into our pizza.

Alice was still singing songs in her head, keeping me out for whatever reason. Now she had moved on to annoying one hit wonders from the nineties.

"Alice, what-"

"Nope." She cut me off, smiling.

"But, I-"

"Nothin' doin'!" She glared at me and I scowled back. She smiled and shrugged at me, turning back to her food. Hating that pixie right now. And she knew it. She knew that the best way to wind me up was for her to block me out on purpose. When she did that I knew that there was something about to happen that I would really rather some form of warning to.

"Do you two have to do that?" I heard Royce snipe. He hated the fact that the four of us could hold a four way conversation and not once of us ever get more than two words into a sentence.

"Yes." Alice and I replied in sync. _That_ was purely a twin thing. Another thing that annoyed Royce and we both smirked at each other.

"Would rather you didn't." He retorted, his voice smug. _Like that'll happen._ I thought smirking to myself and I could hear Alice, Rose and Jasper thinking the same thing.

"Don't always get what you want." Alice told him in a singsong voice and Jasper, Rose and I tried to keep from laughing.

Lunch was pretty uneventful and soon after the bell rang, signalling that I had to go to Biology.

Tanya walked next to me, jabbering on about how she wanted to know all about the family that used to live in the house slightly down the road from mine. I wouldn't tell her everything, probably just repeat what I've told her time and time again. She knew that I wasn't comfortable talking about Bella and Emmett and yet she paid no attention to my discomfort. If she cared about me wouldn't she be able to sense that I didn't want to talk about it. Bella had always been able to. She knew that if there was something I didn't want to talk about, not to push it, or push just enough to get me to open up without being forceful. She was always attune to my emotions, whereas it seemed Tanya just didn't give a stuff. Again, I questioned why I was with her.

I walked into Biology and sat down at my lab table. I didn't have a partner as it seemed people were too intimidated by me to want to work with me. It suited me fine. I knew that if I had a partner, there was little chance I would get half the work done that I did. I was quite content to work by myself without the distraction of a partner. As it turned out, I was the fastest at labs and never wrong. Maybe it came from my extensive knowledge about different plants, their usage and most aspects of nature. Another perk that came with my ancestry.

As I walked into History, my last class of the day, I wished for the time to pass quickly so that I could get home.

"Right." The teacher, Mr. Browne, called the class to attention and I rested my head on my hand as Tanya sat down next to me. This was the only class of the day that I had with her. "Starting today and for the next month or so, depending on how quickly we get the work done, we will be studying the arts and opinions of magic throughout history." I held back a snort and rolled my eyes at him. "Now, we're going to start with the Shamans, work our way through history all the way up to nineteen-fifties Gardnerian Wicca."

I sighed and settled myself in for a long hour. I detached myself from the whole class, knowing that whatever the teacher was spouting off, it was going to be the farthest thing from the truth. Unfortunately, I couldn't say anything to contradict him because a) it would expose what I knew and b) I hadn't been paying attention so I had no idea what he was talking about.

When the bell rang, it couldn't have been soon enough. I gathered up my things and walked out of the class, Tanya grasping my hand as we walked. She leaned into my side and I knew that she was telling the other girls around us to back off. That I was hers. _Whatever_. I thought, glumly as we approached the Volvo.

_You get the "Magic Throughout History" lecture today?_ Alice asked me in her mind and I nodded slightly as I walked. _Load of bullshit, don't you think?_ I shrugged as I opened the drivers' door to the Volvo, disguising it as shrugging my bag off of my shoulder as I threw it into the backseat.

I climbed into the drivers' seat and pulled out of the lot quickly, smirking to myself as I saw Tanya gripping the seats either side of her as I drove. She really should be used to my driving by now. It has been almost two years after all.

As I pulled up onto my street, I noticed that there was an Audi R8, a BMW M3, much like Rosalie's, an Aston Martin Vantage and the largest Jeep I had ever seen parked outside the Swans' old house. I narrowed my eyes at them as I pulled into my driveway and climbed out of the car. There was no movement that I could see from inside the house, but that didn't necessarily mean that there was no one home. It was quite easy for a whole family or two to be home in these houses and for no one to know about it. I made a mental note to check it out later.

I walked into the house, Tanya following me closely as I took off my shoes and made my way through to the large kitchen.

"Hey, Mom." I called and she appeared, a huge smile on her face. She seemed happier than normal, and I knew that it had something to do with whatever she had been keeping from me this morning.

"Hello, Esme." Tanya smiled politely. Like everyone else, she found the parents of our two families intimidating, even though my mother was the gentlest person I know.

"Hey kids." She grinned, not looking at Tanya. No one in either of our families really liked Tanya, but that was due to who she was versus who we were. Nothing really to do with her at all. It was the same with Royce. It was purely because with the two of them around, we couldn't be ourselves as we normally would. "How was school?" _I want to talk to you kids about the solstice celebration._ She added mentally.

"Fine." I answered both of her questions with that one word.

The door opened and Alice, Jasper, Rose and Royce walked into the house. I could tell that Royce, like Tanya, wasn't too comfortable here. Maybe it was due to the fact that all of us were especially close.

"Hi, Mom." Alice called, perching herself on one of the stools that surrounded the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey Ma." Rose and Jasper chorused. It was a thing between us kids to call our actual mother and father "Mom" and "Dad", but when it came to the others parents we called them "Ma" or "Pa". Something we've always done.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." Royce greeted, not even informal enough to call my mother Esme, as she had requested almost every time she saw him. She had given up trying to convince him a while ago, seeing that it would never happen.

"Hi, kids." My mother greeted the others.

"I've got homework, so I'm gonna go up to my room." I told them, picking up my bag and walking upstairs, Tanya following me.

"I still want to talk, Eddie." She said sweetly, stopping in front of my door. I had to force myself not to groan or roll my eyes at her as she walked into my bedroom.

"What about?" I asked, feigning ignorance and walking in behind her.

"About the people that used to live in that house. It seems new people have _finally_ moved in…" I didn't hear the rest of what she said because my attention was fixed on something else.

The pendulum in the window. Where it had remained still and unmoving for the last two years, it was now travelling in small so circles so quickly it looked as though it was spinning on the spot.

_She's home!_ I thought, a grin spreading across my face. "Alice!" I shouted and I heard her running from the kitchen.

"What? What?!" She cried, stopping in my doorway and I turned to face her, pointing at the pendulum. A huge grin spread across her face and she nodded, answering my silent question of "is it true?"

"Come on!" I shouted, grabbing her and running down the stairs.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Jasper cried, hearing the two of us thundering down the stairs.

"Swans!" I shouted, not stopping to explain. "Back!"

I heard Rose squeal from the kitchen as I tore out of the door, not bothering to put any shoes on, running down the street. I knew that Rose, Alice and Jasper were following me as I turned to run up the small path that led to the house that had been vacant for the past two years.

I stopped on the porch, the other three stopping behind me, and knocked on the door. I heard movement on the other side and the door opened to reveal a woman in her late thirties with dark hair and equally dark eyes. As soon as she saw us, a grin that rivalled my own spread across her face.

"Renee!" The four of us chorused as I threw my arms around her.

"Kids!" She cried back, squeezing me tightly. As I let her go, I heard Alice squealing and bouncing up and down.

"Was wondering when you four were going to show up." I heard a masculine chuckle come from inside the house. Stepping round Renee slightly, I saw Charlie standing there grinning at us all. "Well, come here then." He walked towards me, arms outstretched and I threw my arms around him as well, not caring about the "guys don't hug" thing. All that crap went out the window on this street.

After everyone had hugged and, in the girls case, squealed a lot, we all looked around, wanting to see the other two members of the Swan family.

"Now, tell me, were you four always this hyperactive?" Renee asked, looking completely out of breath.

"Yes." I answered shortly, bouncing on the balls of my feet, seemingly channelling Alice's hyperactivity. "Where are they?" I asked the question we all wanted to know the answer to.

"Who dear?" Renee asked, her expression too innocent. I mocked scowled at her and growled playfully and she grinned at me again. "Oh, them! They're on the beach."

"Thank you!" The four of us cried simultaneously as we ran out of the house.

"Edward!" Alice shouted as we ran towards one of the many paths that would lead us to the beach situated just below our houses.

"Yeah." I asked, glancing at her as I ran. She was keeping up with me, an enormous shit-eating grin, that probably rivalled my own, spread across her face.

"You do realise that you just left Tanya standing there in your room, right?" She asked and I could hear the amusement in her tone.

"Meh." I shrugged, not slowing my pace as we ran down the path. "She'll get over it." I pushed ahead, reaching the sand before the others, running down the beach.

"You think so?" Alice asked, catching up to me.

"Nope." I popped the "p" as I turned to face her, side-stepping as I moved. "But I really don't care." I turned to face the direction I was running again, as Jasper and Rosalie caught up to us. "Hey Rose!" She nodded at me to show me that she'd heard. "What about Royce?"

"He'll live." She looked at me grinning. I could tell that she was as happy as I was at the prospect of the Swans being back in Forks. "Edward!" She held out her hand to me and I grabbed it, the two of us pressing ever faster along the beach.

"I see them!" I shouted.

And I could. I could see two figures, one much smaller than the other, standing there in the surf, both of them with their faces turned up towards the sky, seeming to enjoy the sea air.

"BELLA!" I shouted, as Rose and I broke apart and ran even faster, Alice and Jasper on our heels.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie cried at the same time, her tone as happy as mine.

The two figures turned to face us, and I could see the smiles on their faces as they watched us approach. The two of them looked at each other and began running full pelt towards us.

I didn't slow my pace as we met them, instead grabbing Bella around the waist and swinging her around in circles. I wasn't oblivious to the electric current that began pulsing through my veins at the contact as I swung her around in circles, earning myself a beautiful round of laughter from her.

God how I'd missed that sound.

Eventually, I stopped spinning her and the momentum caused the both of us to fall to the ground, laughing like idiots. I lifted my head to see that Emmett and Rose had also ended up in a heap on the sand, giggling and laughing at themselves, while Alice and Jasper had sat down and were laughing at the four of us.

"Miss me?" Bella asked softly and I turned to face her.

She hadn't changed at all. Well, her face hadn't. I couldn't tell about the rest of her. She still had that beautiful heart-shape to her face, gorgeous strong cheekbones, covered with smooth alabaster skin. Her lips were pink and slightly pouted, just as they'd always been, with her top lip, slightly oversized and slightly out of balance with the lower one. It made her even more beautiful. And her eyes. Those eyes that had been my undoing more times than I could remember throughout our childhood were still that entrancing shade of brown. Chocolate and deep. Other people's brown eyes were flat and lifeless, devoid of anything, but Bella's… Bella's held depth and substance. They were the window to her soul and they also had the power to see into my very being, bringing me to my knees every time I looked into them.

"More than you can imagine." I admitted and she giggled, wrapping her arms around me in a huge hug as we sat up. I could see that Alice and Jasper really wanted to wrench her away from my grasp, but they also knew what her return meant to me. This was so much more than a friend returning home.

"Well," She sighed gently, resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm back."

"No." I shook my head and she looked up at me confused. "You're home."

And she was home. And she wasn't leaving again.


	3. Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

_For tread the Circle thrice about, to keep unwelcome spirits out._

_To bind the spell well every time, let the spell be said in rhyme._

_**Bella**_

As soon as I set foot on the sand in Forks I knew I was home. And from the look on my brother, Emmett's face, so did he.

We both looked down at the waves crashing onto the sand that we had spent many a day and night playing on, dancing on, growing up on. Both closing our eyes and taking a huge breath of the beloved sea air that we had both missed when we had moved to Phoenix, we looked at each other and grinned. Emmett held out his hand to me, expectant.

"Come on, sis." He chuckled and I giggled taking his hand in my own and looking back down at the beach.

We both took off at a sprint, heading towards the water as we always used to do. It was different to before we left. It was only the two of us. It didn't feel right without the other four bodies on either side of us.

We let go about half way down the beach, still running towards the surf. I just knew that I had to get away from Emmett before he grabbed me and threw me into the water as he always used to do. I was not in the mood for a soaking.

I could feel the magic in the air. It crackled and buzzed all around me and I revelled in it. I had missed this. The raw magical foundation of Forks. Phoenix had been a literal dead-zone for magical energy. There was just none of it. Because it was a city, much of the natural landscape had been destroyed to make way for buildings, whether they be businesses or houses. Because the land had been ripped up in such a violent fashion to make way for the ever expanding human race, the magic that had no doubt been present in the land, the rocks and earth, even the air they breathed, had been sucked out and dissipated.

It had been depressing to say the least.

As soon as I had set foot on the hot tarmac of the airport I had felt that I would find no joy from the earth in this place. Emmett had felt it too. We hadn't known how we were going to survive and being here now, back in the heartthrob of our magical existence growing up, we both knew that we hadn't really been _living_ in Phoenix. We had been _surviving_.

Now we could get back to living.

We both ran into the surf and immediately began attacking each other with the water. It swirled around me, as though enforcing its life-force through my skin. I stopped in the waves, letting them wrap around my feet and ankles, manipulating the fabric of my skirt around my limbs and tapped into the essence I hadn't been able to access fully since I'd left two years ago. I felt the power that I possessed spread through to my fingers and toes.

I breathed out a sigh of contentment. I had taken this feeling of being one with nature for granted when growing up. I had thought that there was no way that I could _not_ feel this way. I now knew different. I now knew that there were places in the world that survived without magic. Even though I knew they existed, I didn't understand how. Magic was in everything. It possessed everything from the air we breathe to the water we drink, the earth we stand on to the trees that surrounded us, providing us with our oxygen. It was in the clouds and rain that brought life descending from the heavens and it was in the fire that destroyed everything in its wake, also bringing the chance for more life to flourish and thrive.

Humans were a destructive species, damaging and destroying everything in their wake, just to obtain what they want. Just like the fire. But unlike the fire, there was rarely a chance for anything to grow after they had vacated. The land became desolate and unusable.

I looked at Emmett to see him standing the same way I was.

As much as I was, he was home.

"BELLA!"

"EMMETT!"

We both looked at each other, grinning as we heard he voices before turning to look in the direction they had come from.

Sure as I knew there would be, there were four figures sprinting towards us, two clearly in the lead, unable to wait before they reached us. The two figures in the front had run onto the beach with their hands linked, but as they neared us they broke apart, each pushing themselves forwards as fast as they could, which, if I remember correctly, is pretty damn fast.

Emmett was at my side in a second. "Come on, Bells."

I giggled and we both ran towards the oncoming figures. They were getting closer and I could now pick out the beautiful bronze hair of Edward. I used to love that hair before I left. It was soft and thick, and the most unusual colour I had ever seen. Not even the dyed hair of Phoenix could compete with its shade. How I would love to run my fingers through it again.

_Stop it, Bella! _I chastised myself. _He's not yours anymore. He probably has someone new._

Of course he had someone new. He was Edward Cullen. Even though everyone, in essence, feared him or was at least intimidated by him, I knew that each and every girl in the town would do whatever they could to get with him, even if they never acted on it when I was around. Who knew what had gone on while Emmett and I had been away.

Neither of our paces slowed as we met and I instantly felt a strong, muscular pair of arms wrap around my waist, encompassing me in their warmth. The electric current that passed through us before we left was back with full force.

He was laughing as he swung me around, and I knew that I could listen to that sound every second of every day for the rest of my life and not want it to stop.

He stopped spinning me and we collapsed on the sand in a giggling, laughing tangle of limbs.

I was oblivious to everything and everyone else around us, seeing and feeling only the warm, strong, muscled, beautifully scented, laughing body beneath me. He had been there many times before, but this was different. This was a reconnected after a long separation.

"Miss me?" I asked, and he turned to look at me. I barely contained the sigh that threatened to escape as I gazed into the beautiful emerald green eyes that I had fallen into many many times before. They were alight with laughter and happiness and I loved that it was my return that had caused him to feel that way.

He hadn't changed, but then again, I didn't really expect him to.

He still had the strong features he'd inherited from his father. The strong jaw-line that I had run my finger along so many times before, the high cheek bones that would flush a beautiful pink when he had just used a lot of energy, like after a ritual or practise for one of the many teams he was on at school, or when he was extremely embarrassed. Normally he wouldn't flush, but if you hit it right, with the right story, then a small flush would appear right along the bone of his cheeks.

His nose was still in perfect proportion to the rest of his face and his skin was still pale, seeming to shimmer in the faint sunlight. He really was, in his own way, ethereal.

How did I go two years without seeing this boy, well, _man_, now.

"More than you can imagine." He admitted in his soft velvety tones and I immediately had a flashback of that beautiful voice whispering _other_ things in my ear, causing me to giggle.

"Well," I sighed, dropping my head to rest just below his shoulder. "I'm back."

"No." I could feel him shaking his head and I looked up at him, wondering what the hell he meant. Did he not believe that we were back? That I was here to stay? Because I sure as hell was not leaving again. "You're home."

I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face at those words. I giggled and nodded. "That I am." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder again. "And there's no way I'm leaving again."

"Good." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and sitting up, taking me with him. "Because I'm not sure that I can watch you leave again."

"I wouldn't want you to." I breathed looking up at him, and I saw him looking at me in the same way he had for years before I'd had to leave. Did he still feel that way about me?

He couldn't do. Could he?

He let go of me, standing up slowly and I immediately felt the loss of his touch. He reached down to help me up and I took his hand gratefully. He both brushed ourselves down quickly, looking at each other again.

He was about to say something when suddenly he disappeared from in front of me with a yell.

I looked over and saw that Emmett had tackled him, sending him flying. I couldn't help but laugh at my brother's overzealous nature.

"Bella!" I heard two squeals shout my name and I saw the outlines of my two hyperactive female friends before I was encompassed in the darkness that their arms thrown around me brought.

"Hey, guys!" I giggled before realising that I couldn't actually breathe. "Um, guys. Air!"

"Sorry." They both released me and stepped back and it was my turn to throw my arms around them.

"I missed you guys, so much." I mumbled, as we gripped each other fiercely.

"We missed you guys too." They both replied in unison and I had to laugh. I had missed this.

I looked over at the boys, still scuffling on the ground. Emmett had dragged Jasper into the confrontation and they all looked like they were loving it.

Looking behind me to my best girlfriends, I knew that this was where I belonged.

I was home.

I noticed something on the cliff. Or actually, it was a some_one_. Standing there watching the whole exchange between the six of us on the beach. I couldn't see who it was, but something told me that they weren't happy. I closed my eyes and focused the magic I felt around me, focusing it, manipulating it.

"_Suil_." I whispered, opening my eyes. Everything was clearer, more defined and detailed. I could see the colours of the individual specs of sand beneath my feet. I could see the individual blades of grass on the cliff-top above me. It was spectacular, but draining. I couldn't keep this up for long, but it would last long enough to see the figure on the cliff clearly.

I looked up to see that it was a girl. She was tall and blonde, standing there, watching over the scene on the beach as though she was watching over loyal subjects or something to that effect. She had a snooty, stuck-up air about her, something that I could feel from down here. I didn't know who she was, but I _did_ know that she was not from Forks.

"Hey." I called to Rose and Alice, releasing the magic from its focus point in my eyes and feeling it flow back into the rest of my body, relishing the feeling once more. They walked over to me, both wrapping their arms around mine. "Who's that?" I nodded up to the figure on the cliff and they both sighed angrily.

"She knows not to come here." Alice grumbled, clearly pissed off.

"Who is she?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"That's Tanya Denali." Rose muttered, her tone pissed as well. They were both glaring at the figure on the cliff-top. I could see why. If this had remained the spot of our group, then anyone else being here was an insult. We knew that no one from the town came down here. They were too scared to. Our road scared them. Had since the town had first been built apparently. "She's………" Rose trailed off and looked at Alice. I knew exactly who she was without them even saying it. Her hesitation said it all.

"She's Edward's girlfriend." I finished for her and she nodded slowly. "You guys, I'm fine." I smiled at the two of them. "I've been away for two years. We didn't even know if we were ever going to come back so I couldn't have expected him to stay single for the rest of his life could I?"

"Are you saying that if your parents hadn't come back now, you wouldn't have done at all?" Alice asked, sounding a little more than hurt.

"That's not what I meant guys, and you know it." I looked between the two of them. "Of course I would have come back! This place is my home! What I meant was that I couldn't have expected Edward to wait indefinitely for me to come back."

"We know." The two of them nodded and Alice let go of me, bouncing up and down.

"I can't believe you're back, Bells!" She giggled, clapping her hands and bouncing in the sand. "That means we can go shopping."

"I need a few supplies so _maybe_." I pointed my finger at her and she giggled.

"You know that means yes." She laughed and I looked at Rose. We both shrugged at the same time and looked back at her, hearing the boys yell.

"Hey!" They ran over to us, completely soaked.

"Don't you dare, Cullen!" I shouted at Edward as he stalked towards me, completely dripping with cold sea water. "Edward, don't!"

He didn't listen to me, lunging for me and I shrieked and ran from him, towards the street. I heard identical shrieks come from Alice and Rose and I quickly heard them following me, running from the boys, who were now laughing maniacally behind us.

"Come on!" Alice cried, turning up the familiar path towards the houses.

We turned and I heard Rose scream as she was caught by Emmett. I couldn't help but laugh, without turning around. I didn't want to slow down. Not that that made any difference. A second later, I felt a strong, cold, wet arm wrap around my waist and hold me close to a cold, wet, hard chest.

"Edward!" I shrieked and he laughed, not relenting in his grip. I felt droplets raining down on me and I shrieked again, knowing that he was shaking his head, causing the droplets of sea water that had made their way into his bronze mop cascade onto my head. "Let me go!"

"What's it worth?" He asked, his voice low and sexy in my ear.

"Me not telling your mother about the teapot incident." I threatened and he released me instantly.

When we were younger, about seven or eight, I could never remember which, Esme, Edward's mother, had had an irreplaceable bone china teapot that had been passed down in the Cullen family since the early eighteen hundreds. She had treasured it and what happened to it. You guessed it. Edward broke it. By accident of course, but that's not the point. We managed to mould it back together with our magic, but Esme knew that something was different with it. We managed to convince her that we had been down at the beach all day and hadn't been anywhere near the teapot. Whether she actually believed us or not, I didn't know, but she never brought it up again. Edward was constantly afraid that she would find out what had happened and he would pay for it. And I don't mean in cash.

"You wouldn't." His eyes narrowed at me as I turned to face him.

"Do that again and we'll find out, won't we?" He opened his mouth to retaliate, but closed it again quickly, knowing that there was no way he could argue with me on that point. I had him and he knew it.

"Come on, guys!" Alice shouted, having escaped Jasper's clutches. He was laughing and following us as we made our way up the cliff-top.

Edward slipped his arm around me and I leaned into his shoulder. The movement felt so right and natural that I forgot he had a girlfriend. At that point I didn't care.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my hair.

"Not as much as I've missed you." I countered and he chuckled.

"Playing that game are we?"

"Oh yes!" I looked up at him and grinned. He smiled down at me, his eyes shining.

"Eddie!" I heard a sugary sweet voice call and Edward audibly groaned, his grip on me tightening as if to say "help me". This confused me. I thought she was his girlfriend.

"Tanya." He replied with little emotion. There was something going on here and I was going to find out what it was. I looked at Jasper and he tapped his nose at me, telling me that he knew what was going on, but he wasn't going to tell me. Sod!

We continued walking towards the roads, having reached the top of the cliff.

"Who's house we going to?" Emmett asked, his hand linked in with Rosalie's.

"Cullen!" I answered sharply and the others laughed at me. Well, everyone except Tanya that is, who had latched herself onto Edward's other arm, though it was _her_ holding _his_ arm whereas he had _his_ arm around _my_ waist. I also noticed that she was holding herself away from him, obviously not wanting to get wet. _Well sweetie, that's what happens here_, I thought. "What?! I haven't seen Esme and Carlisle since I got back and I miss them."

"Well, Dad is at work, but Mom's in." Edward looked down at me. "I think she was a little shocked when we all ran out the door."

"She wasn't the only one." I heard Tanya mumble.

"Excited to come see us, were you, Jingles?" Emmett asked and I heard Edward groan, though it wasn't an annoyed groan like the one he had given Tanya when she approached us. It was a frustrated "oh holy fuck, he we go again" groan that made us all laugh. Again with the exception of Tanya.

"Of course." Alice giggled, glancing between her brother and I.

We made it to the Cullens' house in no time and I broke free of Edward and ran through the door, not bothering to knock as we never had before. I loved how we could just walk into each other's houses here and not worry.

"Mama Esme!" I cried, seeing the woman who had stuffed me to the gills in this very kitchen many times over.

"Bella!" She cried back, just as excited to see me as I was to see her. Her green eyes lit up with excitement as she noted that the others had walked through the door as well. She threw her armsa round me, humming as she did so. "I've missed you, dear girl. Oh, you're all wet!"

"Blame your son." I laughed, breaking away and she laughed looking over the boys, drenched appearance.

"I see what you mean." She laughed and held her arms open for Emmett who grinned, letting go of Rosalie's hand and making his way over to Esme. "Emmett, my boy!"

"Mama Esme." He laughed, embracing the woman, who in my mind had contributed more than anything to his hulking size.

"My goodness, you're so big." She looked him up and down, her eyes widening. Emmett had filled out _a lot_ in the last two years, almost doubling in size I'm sure.

"Yes, and it's your fault." I pointed at her accusingly. I'd often joked about how it was her fault that Emmett was so big. "And you know it."

"Me!" She feigned hurt and shock, placing a hand on her chest, looking between Emmett and myself.

"Yes, you!" I giggled and she laughed. I wrapped my arms around her again, squeezing tightly. "I missed you, Ma." I told her, going back to what I used to call her.

I looked around and noticed that the boys had disappeared, probably going to change into something dry. The door was still open, yet nobody made a move to close it. The weather was nice and calm – for once – and everything was content. I wandered around the house, gazing at everything I had missed when I had been away. That's all I saw it as now. I hadn't moved away. I had just been away for a little while and now I was back.

Nothing had changed in the house. The only differences were that there were more photos of Edward and Alice than when I left.

I walked over to the mantelpiece and gently picked up the chalice that resided there. It was solid stone, a large pentacle engraved on the front and back. It had come from the original coven when they had first come here. Each family had something from the originals. It was only fair.

I placed it back on the mantelpiece just as someone cleared their throat behind me.

I turned around to see Tanya standing there, her arms crossed over her chest and a less than pleased look on her face.

"Hi." I smiled at her. A smile she didn't return.

"Listen." She said suddenly, her sugary sweet tone clipped and terse. "You're new here so I'll level with you. Edward," she pointed a perfectly manicured nail at the ceiling, "is mine. Okay?" She gave me a patronising smile. "Everything about him is mine. So you know what? You might be living on the same street as him, but you can keep your filthy little skanky paws off. He's mine and if you go near him, I will destroy you. I have the power to do that here."

"Oh you do?" I asked, playing along. This girl could do jack-shit to me and if she thought that I was going to stay away from Edward purely because she says so, then she's got another thing coming. And who does she think she's calling a skank?

"I do." She smirked. "This town might be a tiny blip in the nowhere-loserville radar but I have a lot of connections."

"Really?" I asked, feigning ignorance. She nodded, her smirk growing. "Right." I nodded, walking towards her slowly. "If you had any _real_ connections, then you'd know who I am. FYI, I am not 'new here'. I'm moving _back_ into my old house. I was born on this street, I grew up on this street. This is my home and these people," I indicted the entire street, "are my family. Including Edward. So, if you don't like it, you can disappear. No one will notice you're missing." I looked her up and down. "I know that because you're Edward's girlfriend, you think that you rule the place. You're probably popular at school, guys want you, all that crap, yeah? Well, here's a heads up, when my brother and I walk through those gates tomorrow, you'll be forgotten. That's the way it is." I walked around her, stopping at her shoulder, looking up at her, seeing as she was a few inches taller than me. "Oh, and you think you have _everything_ of Edward's?" She turned to glare at me. "Ask him who his first was." I smirked and walked out of the room, not caring what she thought of me.

I walked back out into the kitchen, finding that the boys had returned. Well, Edward and Jasper had. Emmett was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Em?" I asked, standing in between Jasper and Edward.

"He had to run home to get changed." Jasper said, wrapping an arm around me and holding me to him gently. I'd missed Jasper. He was so calm and caring. He was the level-headed one of the group, injecting calm into the frenzy when it needed it. Literally. If anyone got too worked up, or if the group got a bit over excited then he would calm us all down.

Being an empath has its advantages I guess.

"Bells?" He said gently. I hummed in response, looking up at him. "What the hell did you say or do to Tanya?" He asked, chuckling. "She's about ready to explode."

Edward groaned and his head slumped to the table, in what seemed to be defeat.

"Seriously, Ed." Jasper moaned, reaching behind me and giving him a shove. "You know that you're not-"

He cut off as Tanya walked into the room. I gathered from whatever he'd been about to say, it wasn't anything that could be said in front of Tanya. I had a feeling that there was a lot that wasn't said in front of Tanya.

"Hello." A masculine voice said from behind me. I turned to find an unfamiliar face smiling at me. "I'm Royce King." He held out a hand and I took it tentatively. His hands were large and strong, but not in the good way. He held my hand too tightly and it hurt slightly.

"Bella Swan." I gave him a polite but forced smile. He still hadn't let my hand go and I wasn't comfortable with it. I could tell that Edward and Jasper weren't either as they were both stiffening with each second that passed. I focused a small portion of energy and directed it into my hand, giving Royce a short, sharp shock.

"Ow!" He pulled away quickly, freeing my hand from its sweaty confines. "What the hell was that?"

I shrugged, shaking my head. "Static electricity?" I offered and the others snickered behind me.

Esme walked into the room, a sad look on her face. "Carlisle's not going to be able to come home tonight. He's his relief doctor, who was meant to work the night shift tonight, call in sick. He's having to do an extra shift."

"Another one?!" Alice and Edward moaned at the same time.

"Isn't this, like, the third one in a row?" Rosalie asked, looking a Esme sadly.

"I'm not sure. I've lost count." She sighed, running her hands through her hair, a trait that Edward had picked up from her _and_ Carlisle. It was cute the way he had picked up on their traits and mannerisms.

"This is getting ridiculous now." Edward moaned, frustrated. "He's spent more time at the hospital than he has at home recently."

"I know, dear." Esme looked between her children sadly. It was clear to see that Carlisle had not been home a lot recently and his kids missed him. It was only natural. Even more so on this street because we were all so close. A closeness that I was glad had not dissipated when we had left.

"But what about-" Jasper started and Esme shook her head.

"Tomorrow." She sighed.

I looked between them confused, wondering what the hell was going on. She and Jasper smiled at me, and I knew that I wasn't getting in on the secret until it happened. Not fair!

Emmett appeared about twenty minutes later, saying that Mom and Dad would have dinner ready in about half an hour and we had to go back then. It saddened me to have regular routine interfere with our reunion.

That half an hour passed all too quickly and before I knew it, I was walking over the threshold of the house that I had called home for seventeen years, even though I hadn't lived in it for two of them. Our parents had never sold it, knowing that they would never be able to forgive themselves if they did. This was more than a house. This was a symbol of our streets unity against the rest of the world. It was one third of a sanctuary.

One that we took full advantage of.

After dinner I walked up to my bedroom. It was the same room I'd had before I moved and I knew that we would be coming back sometime, because we had left the furniture here. The deep oak dresser, chest of drawers, vanity table, bedside cabinets and queen-sized bed were still here, unmoved. I had cleared all of the dust away, opened the windows to let some air through and begun unpacking almost as soon as we had all of the luggage into the house. Now, everything was put away in its place, put away as though it had never been moved.

I took out a small drawstring bag, opening it and reaching in. I slowly pulled out a large clear quartz pendulum. Edward had given it to me just before I left and I'd had it hung in my window in Phoenix. The only good thing about that place was the fact that the sun shone through and caused the refracted light to throw rainbows all through my small room. I knew that bursts of sunlight were few and far between in Forks, but to me that made them all the more special. I stepped onto the inbuilt sofa underneath the large bay window in my bedroom and hung the pendulum there in the centre.

I stepped down and gazed out of the window, smiling when I could see glimmers of light from the window I knew to be Edward's. We had always been able to see each other from our windows. I didn't bother closing my curtains. There was no point. They were supposed to give privacy right? Well, there wasn't anywhere more private that I could think of.

I changed for bed, throwing on a light blue cami and a pair of matching shorts. I crawled my way into the middle of my bed, sitting, leaning back against the pillows and opening my own personal _Book of Shadows_ to the place I had left off, detailing what I had done during the day, harnessing the different magics around me. It felt like it had been forever since I had written anything substantial in there. It felt good to. I flicked to the front page, smiling at what was written there.

The Rede.

What we all lived by.

I closed and flicked off my light, snuggling down into the pillows, and watching the moon travel across the sky as the night passed. I didn't know how long I had laid awake for, but the next thing I knew was the sun was shining on my face, waking me up.

It was sunny in Forks! Alright!

That _has_ to be a good sign for going back to school.

I climbed out of bed, and grabbed a towel and jumped in the shower. Going through my morning shower routine I was in and out in fifteen minutes, leaving plenty of time for Emmett to get himself sorted before school. At least I hoped so.

I walked into my bedroom and glanced at the clock. 5:50AM. Plenty of time.

I towelled my hair so it was only slightly damp before I walked over to my abnormally large closet and rifled through it.

I eventually settled on a white button-up shirt, with black cami underneath, a pair of deep blue skinny jeans, which hugged my ass perfectly if I do say so myself and a pair of five inch 'fuck me' heels. I was so glad that I had left my clumsiness behind years ago. I hadn't been able to walk in a straight line in bare feet without falling over let alone any kind of heel.

After doing my make-up and hair, I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs, seeing that it was just gone half past six.

"Come on, Bells!" Emmett shouted, standing in the doorway. "Esme's making breakfast."

"Yeah!" I pumped the air with my fist and walked out after him, closing the door behind me. My parents were still oblivious to the world turning beneath them, so they wouldn't notice that we had disappeared. We made it to the Cullen household quickly, hearing laughter coming from the inside. We walked in, grinning.

"Bells! Emmie!" Alice and Rose cried seeing the two of us walked into the kitchen. Jasper and Edward sat there grinning at us like a pair of idiots, tucking into a pile of pancakes that Esme had just pushed under their noses. She set two more on the table and I sat down next to Edward.

"Morning." He grinned at me, and I had to giggle. "What?"

I wiped away a little syrup that he had travelling down his chin and licked it off my thumb. "Is a syrup beard a fashion statement I missed out on?"

He grinned at me stupidly before going back to his breakfast. I laughed and tucked into my own. Blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. The best! I had always loved Esme's pancakes and these just served to tell me why, yet again.

A little while later, when we were all chatting and throwing insults around at each other, there was a knock at the door. Alice jumped up to get it and came back with a sarcastic grin on her face. I knew immediately knew why when Tanya walked into the room.

"Good morning, Esme." She said in her sickly sweet tone and Esme smiled at her, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Good morning, Tanya." She replied, busying herself with something on the side.

"Are you ready to go, Eddie?" I saw him grimace and scowl at the use of his dreaded nickname. He hated it and something told me that she knew that.

"How're you getting to school Bells?" He asked me and I shrugged. "Wanna ride?" I grinned at him, grabbing my bag and walking out of the door behind him. I walked up to the door behind the passenger seat, but he was in front of me, holding out the passenger door as he always used to do and I grinned at him, sliding into the seat. I looked out of the window and saw Tanya standing there, seething.

She moodily and loudly huffed and climbed into the back behind me. I could see in my side mirror that she was giving Edward looks in his rear-view mirror. I didn't turn to see how Edward responded. I didn't really want to know. I still loved him. It was no secret. I always would. But he had a girlfriend and there was nothing I could do about it.

My phone started vibrating in my bag and I took it out, looking at the caller ID.

_James._

I pressed reject and Edward raised his eyebrow at me, accusingly. "Not in the chatting mood?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Someone who won't leave me alone?" I shrugged. It was the truth. He hadn't believed that I was moving back to Washington and believed that I was still somewhere in Phoenix hiding from him. Sorry. No.

I grinned as Edward picked up speed. It was clear that Edward still had his need for speed, like the rest of us did. I remembered sitting in Carlisle's Mercedes and Edward sitting there urging his dad to go faster all the time. It was a good memory. I had many like it and they were all precious to me. I wouldn't change them for anything in the world.

We pulled up to the school and I sighed, seeing that it was exactly the same as it had been when I left. I slid out of the car and Edward, Tanya and I walked over to where the others were waiting.

"Um, Em and I have to go and pick up our schedules, so we'll see you at lunch?" I said looking around at the others and they all nodded.

"Have fun." Edward said in a sarcastic tone and I scowled at him.

"Bite me."

"I thought I had." He winked at me and my mouth fell open. _Little bastard_!

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Emmett asked as he held the door open for me.

"No." I shook my head and grinned at him. He held up his hands, indicating that he really didn't want to know. Good choice there Em. Good choice. And anyway, even if he _had_ wanted to know, what Edward and I did before we left was none of his business. It had been awkward explaining the bite mark shaped scar on the top of my thigh in gym though. Not something I wanted to do again.

As we walked, we heard the whispers start. Those that had been here when we had left at the end of freshman year were telling those who weren't about us. Everything they were saying was bound to be complete and utter bollocks so we didn't listen.

We approached the reception desk and saw that Ms. Cope was still working here.

"Shouldn't she have retired a hundred years ago?" Emmett mumbled in my ear and I nodded, giggling behind my hand.

"Emmett and Isabella Swan." She looked between the two of us, her eyes widening. "I had heard that you two were coming back, but there are so many rumours flying around the place, you never know which are true and which aren't."

"Well, some are worth listening to." I replied as innocently and politely as I could. We stood there for a moment as she sat there and smiled at us. "Um, first bells about to go. We need our schedules." I reminded her and she seemed to snap back to life.

"Oh, of course." She shook her head as if clearing it and dug around in some of the papers on her desk, pulling out two schedules and two slips to sign before handing them to us. We looked at her and smiled, thanking her as we walked away.

I handed Emmett his schedule and he handed me mine. It seemed I had Spanish first, whereas Emmett had English. I looked over my schedule, sighing as it seemed to be nothing challenging. I loved this place. It was my home, but hell, they really needed to find some challenges in school. Seriously, not even funny.

I said goodbye to Emmett and walked into Spanish just as the bell rang, ignoring the looks that I received. I was used to them by now. Even in Phoenix, I turned heads. Not that I was conceited or anything, I knew that I did.

Spanish was boring as hell. As was History and Calculus. The only reprieve I had in Calculus was that a) I had been placed in it at my parents request and b) Edward was in this class. He sat over the other side of the classroom though, so we couldn't really do anything about it.

After Calculus, I made my way into the bathroom. I was just about to let myself out of one of the stalls when I heard some people come in. From the number of heels clacking on the floor, I put the guess at three of them.

"I mean, who the hell does she think she is?" I heard the familiar sugary sweet voice huff angrily.

"It would be easier for me to tell you if I knew who you were talking about, Tan." A second voice, one that I recognised as Jessica Stanley replied, exasperated. Was it possible that Jessica didn't know that I was back? How the hell is that possible?

"Bella fucking Swan!" Tanya practically shrieked. "I met her yesterday. She was practically hanging off of Edward, like she owned him."

"Um, Tanya, I hate to say this, but she kinda does." I could hear the apologetic tone in Jessica's voice and I had to smirk.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Tanya spat, clearly not pleased.

"I know that you're going to hate me for this, but it's better you hear it now, than from someone else." I could really hear Jessica struggling to explain in a way that Tanya would understand. "If what I'm hearing from you is right and Bella Swan is back, then you've got no hope. I'm sorry. I mean, they were together for years-"

"Edward and I have been together for years!" Tanya shrieked, and I could imagine her getting into a little strop over it. Even though I didn't honestly know anything about the girl, after the way she 'threatened' me yesterday in Edward's house, I wasn't really going to play nice.

"You didn't see them together, Tan." Jessica insisted.

"She's right, Tan." I knew that as Lauren Mallory. It was no secret that she had wanted Edward, probably still did but she, like everyone else, had steered well clear, knowing that he and I were together. I wondered if Tanya got the same respect as I had.

"I thought you two were supposed to be my friends." Tanya snapped at the two of them.

"We _are_." Jessica pleaded with her. "That's why we're telling you this. Seriously. When Bella was here, Edward was untouchable. Nobody even _tried_ to do anything with him. Not even _us_." That seemed to reinforce that they had been after Edward after I left. "And then when Bella left, he was fair game, and ……"

"And?" Tanya snapped.

"He kind of still is." Jessica mumbled.

"He is _not_!" Tanya growled. "And if that little bitch tries anything then I will knock her so far down the social ladder she will be begging people to play sad little video games with her over the internet."

I chose this moment to step out of the stall and wash my hands. I looked at the three of them, smirking at Tanya and smiling at Jessica and Lauren. They gave me a small, shocked smile back as I walked out. Tanya on the other hand, was fuming.

I walked down the hall smirking to myself as I made my way to my next class.

Hell, yeah, it was good to be home.

_**What do you think?**_

_**I know Bella may seem a bit bitchy or whatever and she is majorly OOC in this story – when is she **_**not**_** in my stories – but she's merely more confident in herself than normal. She's not going to be shy and timid and scared of Tanya. She's going to meet Tanya blow for blow and she wil be taking Forks (and Edward) by storm soon. :P**_

_**Don't judge her on this chapter. She's not a complete bitch. Just a little one. We're all a little bitchy from time to time and any girl who says she's not is a liar. We've all got it in there.**_

_**Translation:**_

_**Suil – Eyes**_

_**The Wiccan Rede  
**__**(Written in Bella's Book of Shadows)**_

Bide within the law ye must, in perfect Love and perfect Trust

Live you must, and let to live, fairly take and fairly give.

For tread the Circle thrice about, to keep unwelcome spirits out.

To bind the spell well every time, let the spell be said in rhyme.

Light of eye and soft of touch, speak you little, listen much.

Honour the Old Ones in deed and name, let love and light be our guides again.

Doesil go by waxing moon, chanting out the joyful tune.

Widdershins go when the moon doth wane, and werewolf howls by the dread wolfsbane.

When the Lady's moon is new, kiss the hand to Her times two.

When the moon rides at Her peak, then your heart's desire seek.

Heed the North wind's might gale, lock the door and trim the sail.

When the Wind blows from the East, expect the new and set the feast.

When the Wind comes from the South, loved will kiss you on the mouth.

When the Wind whispers from the West, all hearts will find peace and rest.

Nine woods in the Cauldron go, burn them fast and burn them slow.

Birch in the fire goes, to represent what the Lady knows.

Oak in the forest towers with might, in the fire it brings the God's insight.

Rowan is a tree of power, causing life and magic to flower.

Willows at the waterside stand, ready to help us to the Summerland.

Hawthorne is burned to purify and to draw faerie to your eye.

Hazel, the tree of wisdom and learning, adds it's strength to the bright fire burning.

White are the flowers of Apple tree that brings us fruits of fertility.

Grapes grow upon the vine, giving us both joy and wine.

For does mark the evergreen, to represent immortality seen.

Elder is the Lady's tree, burn it not or cursed you'll be.

Four times the Major Sabbats mark, in the light and in the dark.

As the old year starts to wane the new begins, it's now Samhain.

When the time for Imbolc shows watch for flowers through the snows.

When the wheel begins to turn, soon the Beltane fires will burn.

As the wheel has turned to Lamas night, power is brought to magic rite.

Four times the Minor Sabbats fall, use the Sun to mark them all.

When the wheel has turned to Yule, light the log the Horned One rules.

In the spring, when night equals day, time for Ostara to come our way.

When the Sun has reached its height, time for Oak and Holly to fight.

Harvest come to one and all when the Autumn Equinox does fall.

Heed the flower, bush and tree by the Lady blessed you'll be.

Where the rippling waters go, cast a stone, the truth you'll know.

When you have and hold a need, harken not to others greed.

With a fool no season spend or be counted as his friend.

Merry Meet and Merry Part, bright the cheeks and warm the heart.

Mind the Three-fold Laws you should, three times bad and three times good.

When misfortune is enow, wear the star upon your brow.

Be true in love, this you must to, unless your love is false to you.

_**These Eight words the Rede fulfill:**_

"_**An ye harm none, do what ye will."**_

_**The Book of Shadows – **__A book containing secrets regarding traditions, practises, spells etc regarding the Pagan religion. Not generally shown to anyone other than owner or members of respective coven. (Not just made up for Charmed ;P)_

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	4. Making The Right Choice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

_**Just a quick note to let you know that Alive Again has been nominated for Best Incomplete All Human over on the Twilight All Human Fanfiction Awards. Voting started on the first, so if you could all head over there and gimme a vote then I'll love you all forever. Not that I don't already, but still.**_

_Light of eye and soft of touch, speak you little, listen much._

_Honour the Old Ones in deed and name, let love and light be our guides again._

_**Edward**_

Having the Swans back on the street made all of us feel more whole again.

It was as though when they had left, a portion of those remaining on the street had gone with them. We hadn't been the same since. But ever since their return yesterday, it was as though the street was in a complete jubilation.

It put an ease back onto the whole street where there had only been two years of unrest and anxiety bubbling under the surface of everyday life.

We had been separated. And that was not something that we adjusted to well.

When I'd seen Bella that morning, I thought that I was going to jump her. As she walked into my kitchen wearing those skin tight jeans and death trap heels – that she seemed to have no problem with now, mind you – I wondered what everyone would say if I grabbed her and we disappeared into my room all day, foregoing school?

Then I had remembered the fact that I didn't think everyone else wanted to be privy to the information of what we were doing. Oh! Yeah! And the fact that I have a girlfriend.

Something I will have to remedy soon. _I'll do it after school_. I thought, making my way into the cafeteria, Jazz at my side moaning about some shit or other, just as he did every other stinking day.

"Dude!" Jasper whacked me on the arm, causing me to snap out of my train of thought.

"Hmm?" I hummed back, turning to face him as we stood in the line for food.

"You listening to me?" He asked, a scowl forming on his face.

"Nope." I replied, popping the 'p' and he huffed, pissed. "What? Would you prefer I lie and tell you that I was hanging onto your every word?"

"I don't know." He shrugged as we moved along and grabbed some random crap that was being offered to us. It was supposed to be food but even after three years or so, I still had my doubts. "Kinda makes you depressed that we've got another year of this shit to eat, doesn't it?" Jasper chuckled as we made our way over to the table where Alice and Rose were already sitting.

As we sat down, we noticed that the whole cafeteria literally stopped moving and the four of us smirked at each other, not bothering to turn around as we knew who had just walked in.

A minute or two later, the cafeteria was still near enough silent as the two figures we knew had caused the disturbance approached our table and sat down.

I tutted at the two of them, smirking as they sat down, shaking my head in mock disappointment. "You two can't go a day without causing a stir, can you?"

"Oh, shut it, Jingles." Bella swatted me on the arm lightly, before giggling and turning to her food. "In our defence, they never used to stare that much."

"Because you were here every day." Alice replied, sounding a little bit like a know-it-all. But then again, that was normal for Alice. Seeing as she really _did_ know it all. Well, mostly.

All of a sudden, the doors to the cafeteria flew open and we all turned to see a sobbing Tanya running towards us.

_Oh no!_ I groaned in my head, hearing the others doing the same in tandem. It was amusing when we all came out with the same thing out loud, but when it was in our minds, it was a bit ridiculous.

"Eddie!" I groaned, hating the dreaded nickname. She ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck, nearly hitting both Alice and Bella in the face.

"Tanya, what's going on?" I asked as the others rolled their eyes and glared at her.

"It's …… it's …… it's my daddy." She sobbed, perching herself on my lap. _Oh no! _Mr. Denali had had the threat of a heart attack or a stroke hanging over his head for a while now. It must have happened. "He's in the hospital. He had a heart attack about an hour ago. My mom just phoned from the hospital."

"Then shouldn't you be with him?" Rose asked, sounding concerned. It was for Mr. Denali, who had always been kind to us all. He was a genuinely kind man, like Carlisle, he wanted to help people. Namely children. He was a children's' advocate and acted as a lawyer for single parents battling the State for whatever reason. In the two years he'd been in Forks, he'd made a reputation for himself.

"Eddie, will you come with me?" She looked at me, her eyes wide and I fought back the urge to sigh. I _really_ wanted to finish my lunch, but I would have felt guilty about Mr. Denali if I didn't.

I nodded and we both stood up. I lead her out of the cafeteria and towards my Volvo.

Climbing into the Volvo, I sped off towards the hospital. This time Tanya didn't complain about my maniacal tendencies on the road, something she would have done if she had been lying to me. But then again, I don't think she had any reason to lie about her own father. Did she?

I hoped not.

When we arrived at the hospital, I quickly yet carefully parked the Volvo and we walked in through the sliding entrance doors. I nodded towards Marci, the girl at the reception desk as we approached.

"Hello, Edward." She smiled at me warmly. I knew that she wasn't into me. Thank the deities. The worrying thing was that she was into my father. That was something I didn't need to know about, thank you very much. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Marci." I leaned on the desk in front of her. "Two things. One) is my father still here? Two) can you tell us what room Mr. Denali is in?"

"Alright." She looked at the screen in front of her. "Your father's shift is about to finish and I can't give you Mr. Denali's room number, Edward. You know hospital rules."

"I've got his daughter here." I moved slightly so she could see Tanya standing there, and she nodded, looking back at her screen.

"He's in room 1436." She told me, looking back up at me. "Would you like me to page your father?"

"Please." I nodded, taking Tanya gently by the elbow and leading her towards the elevator to get to the room her father was in.

"Oh Eddie." She buried her head in my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my neck as the doors to the elevator closed. I wrapped my arms around her waist gently, not feeling comfortable. She was too thin and she felt wrong in my arms. She always had. Why was it I was only really realising this now?

_Because Bella's back._ That stupid internal voice told me and I knew that it was right. Bella being back was bringing a lot of things into the light.

I couldn't help but feel for the Denali's. Eleazar Denali had been nothing but kind to everyone he met – something his daughter could learn from, but hey, can't all be perfect can we? – giving to the community as soon as he arrived in Forks. He was well loved and admired in the community, giving to various charities that were running, organising events and such. He was almost on a par with us on the street. _Almost._

I couldn't help but think was there something that _I_ could do, that no one else in the hospital could do? Well, my father would be able to, but that was beside the point. Would I be able to do something about it. Could I mess with Mother Nature in that way?

I wanted to believe so, but I wasn't too sure. I didn't want to chance the threefold law.

We got off on the right floor and I heard Tanya's mother Carmen, call out to us, rushing towards Tanya and I. Tanya let go of me and ran towards her mother, clinging to her. I couldn't help but feel pity for this family.

"Edward." Carmen looked over at me, extending her arms, walking towards me. I knew that she thought of me as a son, but I didn't have the heart to tell her that I never would be. That there was no way that I would ever be a part of her family.

It wasn't going to happen.

Even if it was a possibility between Tanya and I, she would never understand my way of life. She would never be able to get her head around how we lived. They would never fit in.

She wrapped her arms around me, thanking me quietly for bringing Tanya. I told her it was no problem, and really it wasn't. After all, Tanya was still my girlfriend, and I liked Mr and Mrs. Denali. It was just their daughter that was grating on me at the moment.

"Eddie." Tanya sniffed, looking at me, her blue eyes wide and expectant. "Come in with me."

"He's not allowed, sweetie." Carmen replied softly, making her way over to her daughter.

"Why not?" She looked confused.

"Because I'm not family." I explained. "Only family is allowed in at the moment."

"But you're my boyfriend." She argued, taking my hand in hers. It felt wrong. It wasn't warm and soft, as I wished it would be, but it was harsh and cold. Not the way someone's hand should be. They didn't fit.

"That doesn't matter to the hospital." I told her and she shook her head, about to argue when I heard a voice behind me.

"He's right, Tanya." The soothing voice of my father, came from behind me and she immediately stopped what she was about to say. Carlisle had that effect on people. He could quell an argument almost instantly. I swear that were they related, it would be him that Jasper took after with his empathic abilities. I felt a small surge of energy focussed around Carlisle and I knew that he was purposefully calming Tanya. I looked back at him and he looked at me innocently.

_What?_ He asked in his mind, and I shook my head, turning back to Carmen and Tanya, neither of whom had seen our little exchange, or had any idea of what was going on, why they were feeling so calm.

"Edward is unable to go in with you to see your father at the moment." He explained in calm voice and she nodded. "Why don't you and your mother go in and see him, and Edward will be allowed in a little later on."

They nodded and Tanya let go of my hand, walking with her mother towards the room her father was in.

"You okay?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I nodded, not looking at him. "I feel bad for them though." I looked at him to see his eyes swimming with sympathy. "I mean, he doesn't deserve this."

"I know." He sighed.

"Is he going to make it?" I asked in a quiet voice, turning to look at my father. He wouldn't lie to me, I knew that much.

"Yes, he will." He nodded and I felt a little better about telling Carlisle what I had been thinking about in the elevator up here. He sensed my hesitation and turned his whole body to look at me. "What is it, Edward?" He asked, his tone concerned, as though he was trying to work out what was going through my mind, and try to come up with an answer to an unasked question.

I didn't know how he was going to react to my questions and theories, but I had to try right.

"Dad." I started out slowly, wondering how to word it all. "I was thinking, you said that he's going to be alright, didn't you?"

"Yes." He nodded slowly and sadly. "But there's even more of a risk of this happening again now. Chances are, he'll have to stop working, on complete bed rest for … I don't know how long. Until his heart gives out completely, I guess."

"Well… what if … someone could change that?" I asked, looking at him warily. He looked at me, his eyes narrowing slightly, trying to work out what I was getting at.

"Someone?" He asked, his tone tentative and wary, his grip tightening on my shoulder a little.

"Someone like us." I almost whispered and he closed his eyes. "Look, I know what you're thinking-"

"No." He shook his head, his eyes flying open and looking around us. "No, Edward."

"Why not?" I asked, my voice merely a hiss and he glanced around again, before his hand slid off my shoulder and grasped my bicep on the same arm, dragging me behind him. His mind was racing, unfortunately, it was like he was reading through a medical journal he hadn't glanced at since college. He dragged me through a door a little way away from where the Denali's were at the moment, welding it shut with a small magnetic field.

"Edward." He breathed out slowly, calming himself. He rarely got worked up and I didn't see the big deal now. He had just told me that Eleazar Denali was going to be fine, did he not? So what is the big deal? "What you are suggesting …… no."

"But why?" I asked, shrugging away from him and walking a few steps away. "Why not? I mean, you _just said_ that he was going to be okay."

"It is not for us to determine these things, Edward." Carlisle argued, running a hand through his hair.

"Who's determining anything?!" I asked, my voice raising slightly. "You _just_ said, that he was going to be okay. And that was before I said anything. As far as things go, he's going to be okay with or without our help. _Without_ our help he could live anywhere from what? A day? To a month? Right?" He didn't reply and I knew that I was appealing to his caregiver and life preserving side. "But _with_ our help, he could live a long and healthy life, Dad."

"Edward." He sighed, his blue-green eyes meeting mine from where we stood. "We cannot abuse our powers in such ways. We cannot alter the natural order of things."

"Dad, all we do, is mess with the natural order of things." I chuckled darkly. "Seriously. We were given these powers for a reason and if prolonging the life of that man is not a good reason to use them then I don't know what the hell is."

"Edward." He scolded me for my language. He took a large breath and started pacing, running a hand through his hair. "How are we going to explain it to the hospital? That one minute he's in a near coma and then the next he's right as rain."

"I've already thought of that." I answered quickly. I quickly outlined what had been going through my head since I entered the hospital. If I could restore Eleazar's heart to the strength it should be, I could prolong his life. Of course there was the problem that my father had just voiced, but I had that figured out. Keep him in the coma-like state for another day or so, and then ease him out of it, ease his strength back up. A simple spell would be able to do that. But I needed to be with Eleazar to fix his heart. The after part was no problem.

"I don't know, Edward." He still sounded wary. He knew that I could do it. I was a simple matter of focused energy healing. Just like I did with Bella practically every time she fell down and cut herself. Only this was on a much bigger scale.

"Please, Dad." I pleaded with him.

"Edward." His tone had turned into a warning tone now, and I knew that a look of pleading that Alice and I had perfected when we were younger was creeping its way onto my face without me even trying. "Edward, don't." He looked away from me, turning away and pacing a couple more times, running his hands through his hair. He glanced at me one more time and sighed in frustration and defeat. _That damned face. Can't say no. To either of my children._ "All right." He turned to look at me, pointing a finger. "But don't ever pull that face again."

"I'll try." I told him, lying obviously. Hell, that face got me what I wanted every single time, no matter whether it was with my mother or my father. They were both suckers for it. "Thank you, Dad." I said honestly. I didn't want anything to happen to Eleazar. He was too good of a man to have something happen to him again. He looked at me confused when I walked up to the door but didn't go through. "Um, Dad." I pushed on the door, or tried to at least. The barrier that he had put up was preventing me from passing through.

"Sorry." He mumbled and I felt the barrier dissipate. "What is it that you'll need?"

I thought for a moment, an idea forming in my mind. "Do you have your rewritten version of the family Book of Shadows in your safe?" I asked and he nodded. We had a family Book of Shadows hidden at home, with only those on the street knowing where it is. A safety precaution passed from generation to generation. He had taken it upon himself to rewrite some of the more prudent rituals and spells in there, in case we needed them for whatever reason. Normally, it was just a precaution and dad's safe was probably one of the easiest places to put it, seeing as he was the one rewriting the enormous thing. "Have you still got the selection of herbs and things that mom gave you in there as well?"

He nodded again as we made our way to his office, locking the door after us. He made his way over to the large picture of everyone on the wall and took it off, placing it on the floor gently. He swiftly made work of the safe combination lock and pulled the door open. He moved what he had in the front of the safe out of the way, nudging a back panel open. He reached in and pulled out an enormous book. Granted it wasn't as big as the one at home, but then again that one had over three centuries worth of accumulated knowledge, spells and rituals in it. This one had only just been started, by comparison. I took it from him, laying it on his desk and moving what he had on their to the side, stacking it neatly. I started flipping through the book to where I needed it. He placed the different herbs that my mother had insisted he have in his office, should he need them anytime, some candles, matches and a mortar and pestle in front of me on the desk.

"Dad, I need you to disable the smoke alarms in here." I told him, still flipping through the book. I heard him do so and felt him standing behind me, looking at what I was flipping through.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, as I stopped on a particular page.

"I'm thinking … a blending of two particular herbal concentrations." I told him as I ran my finger down what I needed. "Because its evident that he's most likely going to wake up after I'm done, I was thinking if I could mix what we'd use to cultivate sleep and what would be used to improve muscle strength and health after sickness – you know the one that Mom used after Alice and I got really sick when we were little?" He nodded. "That one. I was thinking, if I could blend those two together then it just might work. What do you think?"

"I think ……" He sighed, running his hand through his hair and I was afraid that he wouldn't let me do this after all. Whatever his decision was, I would listen to him. He was my father after all, but I really hoped he would listen to me. "I think that the adults are going to have to step aside soon." I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled. He grinned down at me, clapping me on the shoulder. "Let me know if you need anything, son."

I was glad that he was letting me continue with this, and that he was letting me do this rather than taking over himself. He obviously had faith in me, and I hoped that I wouldn't disappoint him.

I got to work quickly, lighting the candles that I'd need and mixing the various herbs. Dad didn't interfere, but he watched closely, there to give any encouragement or to help me out, should I need it. I didn't and the smile on his face as I poured the mixture that I hoped would work into a small velvet pouch, grasping it in my palm told me that he was proud of me.

I reworked the smoke alarms in the room whilst my dad put everything back into the safe, making sure that nothing incriminating was left out. He couldn't risk anything being discovered, even if it was in his locked office. The risk for him and our families was too high.

"How are you going to administer it?" He asked as I stepped down off one of the chairs and sliding it back into place.

"It needs to be inhaled, so I was thinking, of putting it into the flowers that were by his bedside." I explained and he nodded. "When the water evaporates, so with the mixture and _voila_." He nodded.

"What about the others that will be in the room though?" He asked, as we walked out into the deserted corridor his office was on.

"Well, I'm going to keep the pouch on me so it will be infused with Eleazar's energy, meaning that the components of what is in the pouch will only target him." I explained and he looked at me, impressed.

"I must say, Edward, you've really thought this through, haven't you?" He asked and I nodded, following him back through to where the Denali's were.

He walked out before me and we made our way down the corridor Eleazar Denali's room was on. I followed him and he entered Mr. Denali's room, motioning for me to follow.

When I entered the room, I saw Eleazar lying there, his skin as white as the sheets surrounding him, hooked up to all manner of machinery. I looked at Dad, who had a solemn look on his face. Tanya and Carmen were sitting either side of him, both looking worse for wear.

"Eddie." Tanya said softly, making her way towards me and wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey." I wrapped my arms around her gently, placing a kiss to her temple. Carmen sat there smiling at us, looking as though there was nothing in the world that would make her happier than to see us together for the rest of our lives. _Sorry Carmen, not happening._

"Why don't the two of you go down to the cafeteria, get something to eat and freshen up a bit." Carlisle suggested calmly and soothingly.

"I don't want to leave him on his own, though." Carmen looked longingly at her husband, obviously wishing that he would wake up soon.

"I'll stay with him." I offered. This was just the opening I needed to get them out of the way, so I could work my magic, no pun intended.

"Are you sure, honey?" She asked, and I nodded, giving her a small smile. "Thank you, Edward." She stood up and made her way over to me, giving me a kiss on the temple before she made her way to the door.

"I want to stay with you." Tanya mumbled and I pulled her away from me, looking into her eyes.

"Your mom needs you, Tan." I told her, putting as much emotion as I could muster into the words. "You need to be with her at the moment. I'll watch over your dad, don't worry." I pressed a kiss to her forehead, deliberately avoiding her lips and she nodded, going to meet her mother at the door.

Carlisle welded the doors closed as he had done in the other room as I made my way up to the frail form of Eleazar.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me, stepping up behind me. What I was about to do would drain a lot of my own energy and I needed him there to catch me should I fall once I severed the connection between Eleazar and myself.

"Absolutely." I whispered, though it rang true in the air.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and placing my hand on his chest, willing the energy that flowed through my veins to meld into his, strengthening the arteries and veins that made the spiders' web that linked to his heart. I needed to repair those first before I moved onto the thick muscle of his heart. If I strengthened the muscles first, then the force of the blood flow would be too much for the pulmonary artery to handle and would burst as his blood was forced out of his heart.

I could feel myself starting to weaken as I knitted together the broken muscles of his heart. I could feel my fathers' presence behind me, ready to catch me should I need him to.

"Edward?" He called softly, though his voice sounded as though it was being called through a thick, black veil.

My muscles were starting to ache now, as I neared the end of what I was doing. My one man mission, as it were, to save this man's' life.

I could feel when his heart was repaired to what it should be, when it started to pump the blood in his system through with the normal force. I severed the connection I had with him and I immediately felt the energy that I had left in me drain away as I crumpled into my fathers' arms.

"Easy." He whispered in my ear as he placed me on the visitors bed so that I could regain some strength. "Easy. You're okay." He ran his fingers through my hair gently. I could hear the pride in his mind, but I didn't have the energy to focus and find out what it was he was thinking.

"Did it work?" I asked, opening my eyes to look at him.

"From what I can tell, it did." He grinned down at me.

"Dad." I licked my lips, trying to get some moisture back onto them. "The pouch." I nodded at the pouch that was tucked in my hand and he nodded at me, standing up and emptying the contents into the flowers' water as we had discussed in his office.

"Right, now, you need to rest." He told me, trying to smooth out my hair again and chuckling when it didn't behave.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but the next thing I knew there was a gasp at the door and Tanya and Carmen were standing there, mouths agape, staring at my father and myself.

"What happened?" Carmen asked, making her way to stand behind my dad while Tanya stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do.

"Just a little fainting spell, wasn't it, Edward?" I closed my eyes, nodding slowly. "He just needs a little rest and something to eat and he'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Carmen asked, obviously not trusting my dad's judgement, even though he was a doctor. The best in the hospital I might add.

"Oh yeah." He waved her off as though she was worrying about nothing. "Probably didn't eat anything at lunch. He and his sister used to do that all the time. I think they were the only children I knew that would forego food, just to stay outside and play." He chuckled and I smiled slightly. That was actually true. But it was all of us on the street that used to stay outside, even when there was food on the table. Well, all except Emmett that was, but then again that's not really a surprise, is it?

"Is he going to be okay?" I heard Tanya ask in a small voice. I still had my eyes closed, and I could feel the exhaustion brought on by my healing of Eleazar dragging me down into the subconscious world. I gladly went with it.

/////////////////////////////////////

I woke up a little while later, on a surface a lot softer than the one I fell asleep on.

I opened my eyes and looked around slowly, discovering that I was in my own bedroom.

"Hey, sleepyhead." I looked towards the window and saw Bella sitting on the window seat, gazing at me intently. I tried to sit up, finding that I had no strength in my arms to do so. I resigned myself to curling up on my side to look at Bella. She stood up and walked over to my bed, kneeling down and threading her fingers through one another, laying her forearms flat on the mattress, laying her head on her intertwined fingers. She never took her eyes off of me as she moved, her deep brown orbs boring into my green ones. "We're all so proud of you, you know?" She sighed and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. "Alice saw as soon as you made the decision."

"What about me?" I heard Alice call from the doorway as she strolled into my room. "Afternoon, sleepy." She grinned at me, flopping down behind me on the bed.

She sat up slightly, resting her chin on my hip, laying her arm flat on my leg, her elbow at my knee and her hand just next to her chin near my hip as she looked between Bella and I. I didn't want to know what was going on in the evil pixie's mind. So I guess it was a good thing that she was blocking me at the moment.

"That took a lot of guts today, Edward." She said softly and I hummed in response. "And, you should know that because of you, he is going to live until he's eighty-seven, retiring right here in Forks. Happy as a clam."

"You know, I've always wondered why they use that saying and where it came from. I mean, clams aren't really going to be that happy, are they?" Bella piped up, lifting her head off of her intertwined fingers. I stared at the girl and Alice's mind had actually gone blank – which was an almost never occurrence – signalling that she actually had nothing to say to what Bella had come out with. "I mean, they're just going to get eaten or whatever, so there's not really any way that they can be happy."

"You know what?" I turned my head to look between Alice and Bella. "It's times like these when I am so glad that I can't hear what's going through your mind."

Alice made the not so ladylike sound of a snort and Bella slapped me lightly on the shoulder, both of them giggling.

"Hey. Jingles is up!" I heard Emmett's booming voice before I felt him dive bomb the bed, causing Alice to cling on to me for dear life as we both flew about six feet in the air. Unfortunately, during the whole 'happy clam' thing, I hadn't really regained any strength or energy, so I was in real need of some food.

"Oh yeah!" Alice cried, nearly deafening me as she moved away and placed something next to me. I looked down to see that there was a plate of homemade vegetable sausages, some cheesy mash with rosemary and an assortment of vegetables. "You need to eat something. Just make sure that you have enough room for tonight."

"Huh?" I looked around, confused, as I slowly sat up.

"Come on, man." Emmett moved around and helped me sit up.

"Thanks." He sat back on his heels before moving back to the foot of my bed and sprawling out. As Emmett does. I started on the food in front of me, and I don't know whether it was the meal or the fact that I needed nourishment more than anything at the moment, but I had never tasted anything so good in my life.

"Your strength will be back to normal after you've eaten this and had that half an hour nap you're going to have at four-thirty." Alice smiled at me, pleased that she had been able to tell me exactly when I was going to fall into unconsciousness and when I'm going to reawaken. Why did she feel I needed to know this? "Which means that you will have plenty of time to get showered, changed and down to the beach for the Swans welcome home party." _Ah, there it is._

"Alice, leave him alone." Bella reached out and ran her arm up and down mine. I reached out and intertwined her fingers with mine as she rested her head back on the bed.

"Yeah, Sparkles." _That_ one earned him a scowl from Alice and a laugh from everyone else. "Dudes, trying to eat. Leave him alone."

"Of course, Emmett's mind would be on the food." Jasper drawled from by the window. I looked over to see that he and Rosalie had been sitting up there with Bella. I just hadn't seen them. "Not on the fact that Edward basically saved someone's life today."

"Carlisle said that he would've been okay anyway." I told them and Alice shook her head.

"If you hadn't done what you did, then he would have had another heart attack two days after he was released. And this one would have killed him." She smiled at me, albeit it a sad smile. "You really saved his life, Edward."

"And he'll never know." Rosalie whispered and I shook my head.

"No." I looked around at them all. "He will never know."

"Maybe on his deathbed." Alice mused and we all laughed. "What? He wouldn't be able to tell anyone."

"No, Alice." Jasper shook his head, still chuckling.

I put the now empty plate aside, immediately feeling the benefits of the food.

"Feel better?" Bella asked, her hand still intertwined with mine.

"A little, yeah." I nodded and she grinned at me, her eyes shining. "Having cheese at home was a little weird though."

"I picked it up on the way home from school. Woman in the shop looked at me as though I was crazy. Just buying a block of cheese." Alice giggled, shaking her head. "Which no one will ever eat."

Nobody on the street ate meat, and apart from when we were at school, we never laid a hand on dairy products. The main reasoning behind that was that everything either had meat or cheese on it at school and we would much prefer to eat cheese than meat. Which I think is completely understandable, don't you? Everything on the street was either vegetable, mineral, herb or soy. Except for the block of cheese that was obviously sitting in the fridge downstairs. Unless my mother has taken it upon herself to throw it into the sea, which wouldn't surprise me.

"Maybe we could, I don't know, smuggle it into the school, so there would be some actual _cheese _on the cheese pizza." Bella suggested and we all laughed.

"How come you bought that stuff anyway?" Jasper asked, his tone confused and curious.

"Because Edward needed something more than soy." Alice explained quickly. "The fat and the energy in the cheese was best for him." She sounded proud of herself and I could imagine why. It probably would make me feel better faster than if I'd had soy or anything else.

I could feel my eyes getting heavier on me, a product of the exhaustion and the food that was now settling in my stomach.

I shuffled down underneath the covers, resting my head on the pillows, Bella's hand still gripping mine. I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness, hearing Alice's triumphant 'Right on time' as I succumbed to the darkness yet again today.

///////////////////

I woke up a little later on, finding that there was another body in the bed with me.

I lifted my head up, to see Bella lying there, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched me.

"Hi." She whispered gently, causing me to inhale a breath of her deliciously intoxicating scent.

"Hey." I mumbled back, rolling onto my back and stretching out. "What?" I asked, hearing her giggling slightly.

"You still wake up in the same way." She mumbled, turning slightly red. "I'm sorry. That's weird of me to remember that."

"Why?" I asked her, confused. "I mean, we slept in the same bed for … I don't know how long …" It was true. We did. Our parents just didn't know about it. "Why is it weird that you remember that? I remember how you wake up."

"You do?" She asked, looking me in the eye again. I nodded and she smiled at me. "Well, then, we're weird together."

"That we are." I nodded, causing her to giggle again. I found that I still loved that sound and I wanted to hear it as much as possible.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, brushing a hand through my hair. I had to bite back a moan on feeling her nails gently scraping my scalp. I closed my eyes and focused on the question.

"Um, much better." I answered and she smiled.

"That's good." She whispered and I hummed in response, enjoying the feel of her so close to me, her fingers in my air, her gentle breath on my face… _Wait! When did _that_ one happen?_ I opened my eyes to find that Bella was a lot closer to me than she had been before. It seemed that we had been moving closer and closer to each other with every passing second.

In fact, her lips were literally a hair's breadth away from mine.

"I, um, I should really………" She whispered, not able to form a proper sentence or finish that one off.

"Bella." I whispered and she hummed in response. "Shut up."

The next thing I knew, my lips were on hers. Soft and supple, gentle and sweet, yet full of passion and fire. I knew instantly that this was what I had been missing for the last two years. It was her. Completely and utterly. Everything about her called to my senses, waking me, invigorating me. In more ways than one if you get what I mean.

She moaned gently into my mouth as I felt her tongue flick against my bottom lip and I parted my lips, feeling her tongue dart inside my mouth instantly. I felt her gasp into my mouth as her tongue came into contact with mine and she pulled away slightly.

"Edward." She mumbled against my lips. "What the hell is that?"

"Lost a bet." I mumbled back, pressing my lips to hers again, but she pulled away again and I grumbled in frustration.

"Can I see?" She asked, her eyes wide and pleading. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. "Did it hurt?"

"Not really." I shrugged and she pressed her lips to mine again, gently before sighing and pulling away again.

"We can't do this, Edward."

"Why not?" I whispered, blinking slowly.

"Because you have a girlfriend." She sighed, stroking my cheek with her thumb.

"Who, today, was going to become my ex girlfriend, but with the turn of events, that didn't happen." I explained and she nodded slowly.

"Really?"

"Yes." I nodded, placing a kiss on her cheeks and nose. "I was planning on breaking up with Tanya after school today, but … well, you know what happened?"

"I think you should wait until her father is out of hospital." She whispered and I felt my face fall immediately.

"What?" I moaned, my head flopping back down onto the pillow.

"Well, the girl might be bitchy, rude and a complete pain in the ass, but still, her dad has just had a heart attack. There's got to be some give there." She looked at me and I knew that I could never refuse her. "I might not like her and she might have been a complete bitch to me, but still, I kinda have to feel sorry for her. Especially if you break up with her while her dad is in hospital. You wouldn't be that mean, would you?"

"No." I mumbled, knowing that she was right. "I guess not."

"Good, because if you would, then you're not the Edward I know and love." She smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. "What?" She looked confused, wondering what she'd said or done.

"Say that again." I whispered, knowing that she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I still love you, Edward." She whispered, closing the gap between us again. "I never stopped."

"You have no idea how it feels to hear you say that." I whispered at the same volume. "You're all I've been able to think about for the last two years. Nothing else mattered. I love you so much, Bella."

She crushed her lips to mine again, forcing her tongue into my mouth, both fighting for dominance over the other. I heard her moan again as she encountered the bar running through my tongue. It seemed that she liked that particular piece of jewellery.

There was a knock at the door and we sprung apart, Bella actually falling off the bed, giggling incessantly.

"Shit, Bella, are you okay?" I leaned over the side of the bed, looking down at her. "Aren't Swans supposed to be graceful?" I asked and she flipped me off.

"Not this one." She laughed, sitting up. "I actually contacted the Goddess and she told me that she was letting me off from the graceful gene. Told me that she needed some entertainment."

"Oh, okay then." I nodded, helping her up. "Come in." I called and the door opened to reveal my mother standing there, smiling at the two of us.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, baby." She walked over and gave me a kiss on the forehead, no doubt leaving a nice smudge of lipstick on my head. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered as I sat up.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled at her and she wrapped her arms around me.

I'm sure you're thinking that any normal seventeen year old boy would be embarrassed that his mother was hugging him in front of the girl that he had been in love with for pretty much his whole life, but nobody on this street felt that way. We were all one large family, so embraces and loving words were always met with love, never embarrassment. And especially after today, I could not bring myself to feel anything but love for my mother.

"Right, Alice is throwing a major fit downstairs. She's hyper about something and I don't think it's the party this evening. I just wish I knew what it was." I glanced at Bella and saw that she was biting her lip. I knew that she was thinking the same thing that I was. Alice had seen us together.

She would hide what she had seen from me. She always did.

"Anyway, the dad's are down on the beach, getting a fire started, as well as trying to work the barbeque and I think that all you kids have to do is show up." She grinned at the two of us and I smiled at her back.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave our dad's alone on the beach with fire?" Bella asked, her tone wary and Esme shrugged.

"Well, at least they're next to the worlds biggest puddle if anything happens." I put in and she nodded, smiling. Her eyes were still wary, probably not trusting the idea of our fathers around anything flammable.

"I'll see you kids later." She smiled, pressing another kiss to my forehead, smiling at Bella before she left.

The next thing I knew, a squealing pixie was sitting on top of me, grinning from ear to ear with our friends standing in the doorway, laughing.

"Alice." I grumbled, trying to retake the air that she had forced out of my lungs upon impact. "Get off me."

"Not a chance, Jingles." She squealed, leaning down and wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing a sloppy, wet kiss to my forehead. "I just knew that was going to happen."

"Alice …" I slapped at her arm, which was now cutting off my air supply. "Can't …… breathe."

"Oops." She moved her arm and I welcomed the flow of air that rushed into my lungs. "Sorry."

"Thank you." I scowled at her and she giggled.

"Now, if Edward's able to breathe again, would someone mind telling us what's going on?" Emmett asked, frustrated, flopping down on the couch in my room. "I mean, we've had to deal with this hyperness for the last twenty minutes or so, so we kinda wanna know what's going on."

Alice squealed again, clapping her hands and looking from Bella to myself.

"Oh my God!" Rose squealed, mimicking Alice, obviously realising what it was she was so happy about. "Oh, you guys!" She crooned, sounding as though we had just told her that we were going to make her flower girl at our wedding. Something that I've never really imagined. It was strange now, especially seeing as that job normally goes to a little girl, but whatever.

"What?" Jasper and Emmett still looked confused as they watched Rose and Alice in all their hyper glory.

"Edward……" Rose lifted up one index finger. "And Bella……" She lifted up her other index finger and pressed the pads of them together, all the while looking between Jazz and Emmett. "Mwah."

The two of them grinned like there was no tomorrow, having finally realised what was going on.

"Wait." Jasper said and everyone stopped. "What about Tanya?"

"What _about_ Tanya?" Rose scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, I was going to break up with her today, but as you can imagine, that didn't really work out so well." I told them and they all nodded.

"So he's going to wait until her dad's out of hospital." Bella told them, looking at me forcefully. I was actually a little scared for a moment. "That's what we decided."

"No." I clarified. "That's what _you_ decided. I'm just nice enough to go along with it."

"Still." She sat down next to me on the bed. "You wouldn't be cruel enough to break up with Tanya while her dad is in hospital, would you?" She asked in a tone she knew I couldn't argue with.

"See, right there." I pointed at her and she sat back slightly. "You know exactly what you're doing when you use that tone." I looked at Jazz and Emmett and they were both nodding. "See!"

"It's true." Jasper nodded. "You girls do know exactly what you're doing when you use that kind of tone or say something like that. You know that we can't say no."

"Because you boys are wusses." Rosalie slapped him gently on the chest with the back of her hand.

"No." Jasper shook his head, reaching over and removing Alice from where she was still sitting on top of me. "We just don't know how to say no to you three."

"Wuss." Alice tapped the point of his nose with the pad of her index finger and he growled playfully at her. "Anyway!" She suddenly clapped her hands together, making everyone jump. "Everyone in the showers and dressed! Everyone's outfits are on personal beds in own homes. Now scoot! Go!"

She waved her hands and everyone, knowing better than to cross Alice disappeared. Bella gave me a chaste kiss before she too ran out the door and away from the evil pixie.

"And back here for half past seven!" She shouted down the stairs. She turned back to face me as I climbed out of bed, shaking my head at her. "See you in a bit." She squeaked as she closed the door.

I stood up still feeling a little shaky, but otherwise okay. I grabbed a towel and made my way into the bathroom across the hall, making sure I got in there before Alice could. She always took forever in the bathroom. Lord only knows what she did in there.

After a ten minute shower, making sure I had gotten all the hospital smell off of me – one thing I hated about hospitals was the smell. The disinfectant and bleach smell. Made me feel ill – I walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom, walking past a scowling Alice, who was no doubt pissed because I had managed to usurp the shower first, thus putting her perfect schedule back ten minutes.

Oh no! Whatever shall we do!

I rolled my eyes and shook my head when I saw that she had laid out the outfit she wanted me to wear tonight. It was a pretty simple dark blue t-shirt with light grey jeans. Why I couldn't have been allowed to pick that out for myself, I had no idea. But then again, Alice was Alice and there was no way you argued with her when it came to what she decided you wear.

I remember, Emmett did once and he went deaf for three weeks straight. He never tried that again. Nobody angers the little pixie when it comes to fashion.

After I'd dried myself down and gotten dressed, I knew I had some time left over, so I made my way over to the small alter I had in my room and lit the incense stick I had there, not completing the salt circle that resided on the small piece of furniture. I was only looking to do some meditation, nothing more.

As I let the scent of the incense overwhelm my senses, I closed my eyes and levelled out my breathing, allowing myself to drift away from the worries of everyday life. To prepare myself to let everything go for tonight. Down on the beach, nothing that affected us throughout the day could permeate through to the solitude of the beach.

I wasn't sure how long I sat like that. I never was when I meditated. Normally, I aimed for around twenty minutes or so at the beginning of the day, but sometimes, when I meditated in the afternoon, it could turn into hours without me even realising.

"Edward?" A soft voice broke through my thoughts and I slowly opened my eyes and turned to see Bella standing there smiling at me.

I stood up, not really knowing what to say or do. She was beautiful. I would have to thank Alice for putting her into this outfit. I would definitely owe her. If I could keep myself under control that is. Hell, I would have to thank her, even if I couldn't.

She was wearing the shortest pair of shorts I had ever seen. They had straps over the shoulders, fastening with clips which fell to the outside of each breast. Not that I was looking or anything. Fuck it! Who am I kidding? Underneath it, she was wearing a low v-neck tshirt in the same colour as mine. She had no shoes on her feet, but then again, we never wore shoes down to the beach. Nobody ever did.

"Come on, you guys." I heard Alice call and we followed her. Well, Bella followed Alice, I followed Bella. Something I had no problem with. If I thought that her ass looked gorgeous in those jeans this morning, then it was nothing compared to what it looked like now.

We all made our way down to the beach, where the adults were getting everything set up. I could see why Bella was apprehensive about having Charlie near the fire. But then again, all the dads were being idiots, probably just enjoying a night off with no repercussions to speak of.

"Edward!" Charlie called my name, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Carlisle told us what you did today, son." I looked up at him and saw nothing but pride in his eyes. "We're all very proud of you. I hope you know that."

"I do, Pa." He grinned at my use of the word 'Pa'. It signalled to him that even though he hadn't been here for two years, the way we felt about him, didn't change.

"Ah!" My father clapped his hands together. "I see that the children have arrived."

We all rolled our eyes at being called children. We might be seventeen still, but we only had two months or so until we were all eighteen. So 'children' wasn't really the right word to use. At least, I didn't think so.

"Now, before we get anything started, I wanted to talk to you all about the Beltane celebrations." Carlisle looked around at everyone. "Now, because the Swans are back with us, it's evident that we will be able to go back to our traditional celebratory ways." A small cheer from everyone made him grin. "Good to hear that everyone is on board with that one. Also, we have the summer solstice coming up, so we need to prepare for that." He looked around at everyone, finding no arguments. "We can sort all of that out in a proper meeting tomorrow. Now, for anyone who's hungry, there are some of Esme's homemade sausages and burgers about to go on the grill, and there are all sorts of condiments and drinks on the table over there." He pointed to a table and we all made our way towards it.

"This is great." Rosalie giggled, jumping on Emmett's back forcing him to give her a piggy back ride. We couldn't help but laugh at the startled expression on his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

I hoped that those two would be able to sort out what was going on between them. They were perfect together and I hoped that Royce would get kicked to the curb soon. I really really didn't like him, but then again, you might have guessed.

"Whoo, Edward!" I was brought back to earth by a small hand waving in front of my face and someone calling out to me. I looked down to see Bella standing there with a plate with a burger on it. She giggled when I shook my head and took it from her. "Wakey wakey. Welcome back to the land of the sane."

"Well, then what the hell are you lot doing here?" I asked, and she slapped my arm lightly, her mouth dropping open.

"That was rude." She gasped and I shrugged, taking a bite out of the burger, finding it made just the way I liked it.

"I don't care." I told her, grabbing her side and wiggling my fingers, causing her to laugh and squirm in my grasp.

"Edward… Edward! Stop it!" She gasped in between fits of giggles, still trying to squirm away. "Uncle! Uncle! I give!" I stopped moving my fingers and she looked up at me, leaning on my chest. "That was mean."

"I don't care." I told her as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine gently.

"You should do." She whispered and I shrugged. "Boys!" She scoffed. "Why are you all so mean?" I shrugged again and she chuckled.

"Kids!" I heard Carlisle shout from where he was standing by the grill. "We're lighting the fire!"

"Yay!" Bella squeaked, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to where the enormous pile of wood was situated.

We all made a circle around the wood, waiting for the adults to sit down while, Carlisle, Charlie and Carson, Rose and Jasper's dad, - all similar names huh? Weird, I know. – lit individual pieces of wood before moving to separate points on the pile.

"This, it to welcome home the Swans." Carlisle shouted triumphantly as the three of them placed their burning sticks to the base of the pile, watching as it sparked and caught. "We're finally complete again." He said in a much softer voice and sitting there watching the blue green flames that danced in front of us, Bella leaning against my chest, tucked in between my legs I couldn't help but agree.

I looked around the circle to find everyone in their couples. My mother and father leaning against each other, Renee and Charlie, sitting much the same way that Bella and I were, Carson and Maria, wrapped in each other's arms. Alice and Jasper weren't even paying attention to the fire, gazing into each other's eyes in what seemed to be an extremely private moment. I looked away from them quickly, looking over at Rose and Emmett.

They were sitting the same way that Bella and I were, Rose leaning against Emmett's chest. She, like me, was not looking at the fire, but at me. When our eyes met, her expression turned into the biggest smile I've ever seen on her and I knew that my returning grin was just as goofy. I couldn't help it and I knew that she couldn't either.

Her man was home, just as my girl was.

We were complete again.

_**Link to Bella's outfit on my profile.**_

_**Let me know what you thought.**_


	5. One Word and An Athame

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

_Doesil go by waxing moon, chanting out the joyful tune._

_Widdershins go when the moon doth wane, and werewolf howls by the dread wolfsbane._

_**Bella**_

What Edward had done at the hospital was nothing short of a miracle and we were all so proud of him.

Unfortunately, he was paying for it over the next few days.

He was tired, never having any energy and he missed school on Wednesday down to pure exhaustion. But the fact that Jasper and Emmett had goaded him into chasing them down the three mile stretch of beach the night before might have had something to do with it. They had gotten in trouble for that one.

It was now Friday, and people at school were still shocked to see the reappearance of Emmett and I, but they seemed to be getting used to the fact that we were back.

Well, most of them.

Tanya was still around. Her dad had 'woken up' on Thursday, but wouldn't be released for another two weeks or so, depending on how well he recovered. We all knew that he would be absolutely fine. As Alice said, he would live until he was in his eighties. We didn't mention that though. I think it might have raised some unwanted questions.

Alice and Rose had coerced me into joining them in Seattle for a shopping trip on Saturday. I really didn't want to go, but Alice said that because it was my first Saturday back in Forks, I really didn't have a choice. I did promise that I would go with her, so I really couldn't say no.

The crux of that was she had mentioned it in front of Tanya who had commented that she needed some new shoes and effectively invited herself along with us.

Cue simultaneous internal groans.

I knew that it was only because she wanted to know that I was away from Edward. That much was plain to see. She was intimidated by me. And well, who wouldn't be? I'm not being conceited or anything, but I know I'm hot. Hell, I get told that practically every day. By unwanted admirers, but still, they told me.

"So ……" Alice mused, flopping down on my bed, folding her arms and resting her chin on her arms. "I was thinking that we leave here at about eight tomorrow. That should get us into Seattle for about noon, where we can get some lunch and then shop."

"I need to get some supplies remember?" I reminded her as Rosalie walked into my bedroom, three mugs of camomile tea in her hand.

"How are we going to get those with Tanya with us?" Rose asked, handing Alice our mugs before sipping on her own.

"Well, you two can keep her busy, while I go to _Eclipse_." I shrugged and they scowled at me. None of us liked that she had invited herself along with us. It meant that we couldn't be ourselves as we normally were.

"Fine." Alice huffed, taking another sip of her tea. "What do you need to get?"

"I need to get some more focusing crystals and seeing as the garden hasn't been used in the last two years, my mom hasn't cleared it away and I need to get her some rosemary and I need some sage." I took a sip of my tea, resting it between my hands. "I'll probably pick up some incense and things on the way as well."

"Cool." The two of them hummed, both playing with the pendants that hung around their necks. It took me a moment to realise that I was doing the same thing. I couldn't help but smile. Alice gave me a funny look, obviously taking in my smile. "What?"

I nodded to what the two of them were doing, playing with the pendants and smiling as they noticed that we were all doing the same thing.

"Thinking of Edward." Alice stated and I nodded. I couldn't _not_ think about him. I knew that it was wrong of me and of him, but we couldn't stay away from each other. I still loved him so much. There were always loving words and chaste kisses exchanged when we could and I knew that if he said that he wanted me, wanted to be with me, then there was no way that I could turn him down. He was my soul mate. My other half and I couldn't give him up. I was amazed that I had been able to go this long without him.

"When is he going to get rid of that hussy?" Rosalie whispered, setting her tea down at taking up the same pose that Alice had been in moments before.

"When are you going to get rid of Royce?" Alice shot back and Rose nodded slightly.

"Touché." She smiled and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Seriously, Rose." I looked at her and she sighed. "When are you going to get rid of Mr. Creepy?"

The two of them giggled at my name for Royce. I had told them about what had happened in the kitchen and they had agreed. We all knew that Royce and Tanya were going to be kicked to the curb soon, we just didn't know when. Rose needed the confidence and the opportunity and Edward needed to wait for Tanya's father to be released from the hospital. At my insistence. I might not like her but hey, even I think that breaking up with someone when they have a family member in hospital is wrong.

Edward reluctantly agreed. I could see that he didn't want to be tied to her anymore, but the gentleman in him wouldn't be so cruel. Esme had really done a good job with him.

"I don't know." She sighed again. "I just, I want to break up with him, but it never seems appropriate. I've tried and the last couple of times, something has come up."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"It's like … something out there knows that I want to end it with Royce and then it'll bring something along to …… fuck it up." She sighed, her head flopping onto my bed.

"Maybe you and Edward should do it together." Alice giggled and I had to laugh at her logic.

"What? Like breaking up in tandem?" I asked her, still giggling.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "Maybe knowing that someone else is there …… even if they're not with you … you know, doing the same thing as you … maybe it would help."

"I don't know." Rosalie sighed. "I'm going to do it soon though. I know that it's going to happen. Nothing's going to stop it."

"She wants to be with her Emmie bear again." Alice giggled and Rose scowled at her, hitting her with a pillow and taking a gulp of her tea at the same time. Boy, that girl can multitask. Alice flopped backwards, her head hanging off the end of my bed and we sat there in silence for a minute.

We couldn't help but giggle when we heard the boys enter the house. They were loud and they obviously knew where we were without having to ask anyone. It was like a magnetic field surrounded us all, drawing us in together.

Moments later, they ploughed into my room, laughing and grinning. We couldn't help but laugh at them as they stood there grinning, Jasper finding Alice, Emmett making his way to Rosalie and Edward easing down next to me.

"Hey!" I grinned at him, genuinely happy that he was there. "What have you guys been up to?"

"They were laughing at me." Emmett moaned and Rosalie ran her hand through his hair.

"What were you laughing at this time?" I asked, rolling my eyes and looking between Jasper and Edward, who were giving Alice and I extremely innocent looks. Too innocent, if you ask me. "Edward." I narrowed my eyes at him and he sighed, knowing that he was beaten.

"Alright." He wrapped his arm around my waist and Alice sat up looking at him, her eyes narrowing at Jasper as he sat innocently at his side. "Well, Emmett couldn't seem to grasp the fact that if someone doesn't have direct access to a lodestone, then simply using a hematite stone would have the same effect."

"But _how?"_ Emmett asked, his arms flailing in the air. "I mean, they aren't the same thing. There's no way that using one in the other's place would have the same effect."

"Not in a delicate ritual perhaps, but for a simple location spell then, yes, you can use either one." Jasper argued and he shook his head, sighing, obviously not agreeing. Being honest I had to giggle a little. The expression on Emmett's face was too comical not to.

"Aw, Emmett. Just give it up." Alice laughed, shaking her head and everyone nodded. Except Emmett, obviously.

"So, what have you girls got planned for tomorrow?" Edward asked, looking between the three of us.

"We are going shopping." I told him and he frowned at me. He didn't understand why we were going shopping. Hell, _I_ didn't understand why we were going shopping. "Those two want new clothes and I need some supplies."

"What do you need?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

"Just some herbs and stuff." I shrugged and he nodded. "Oh!" I turned to look at Alice. "I also need a new athame."

"What happened to your old one?" Jasper asked, looking a little hurt. He had given me my old one. And it had been stolen by an angry stalker-ish type person.

"It was stolen." I told him honestly, knowing that lying wouldn't get me anywhere. Emmett would have my ass if I did.

"What?" Edward and Jasper shot up, looking at me with shock on their faces. "When did that happen?" Edward asked, sounding a little more than worried.

"Just before we left Phoenix." I told him.

"Bells." I looked over at Emmett, who had a slightly worried look on his face. "You _have_ told them about James, right?" I bit my lip, not breaking eye contact. "Dammit, Bella!" Emmett glared at me for a minute. "They need to know. What if he shows up here?"

"What if he does?" I asked, staring my brother down. "If he shows up, he shows up. Emmett, we're at an advantage here."

"How so?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Challenging me.

"Because here ……" I gestured around. "There is magic. We didn't have that in Phoenix."

"What is going on?" Edward asked, his arm snaking its way around my waist. I turned to look at him, finding a worried look on his face. He looked exhausted, which wasn't surprising. His body hadn't fully recovered from the whole hospital/healing thing yet. "Anyone else feel completely in the dark?" He looked around at the others and they nodded. "Who is this James guy?"

"Well……" I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "James was someone that was in our year at school in Phoenix." _Keep it easy to begin with Bella_. "He …… took a shine to me, but I didn't return his feelings. How could I when my heart was here?" I looked down at Edward and smiled. He gave me a lazy, sleepy smile back. He really was exhausted and probably wouldn't be awake much longer. I felt really bad for him at the moment. "He didn't like that and he thought that I was lying to him, so he started following me. He wouldn't leave me alone for the entire two years I was there."

"Kind of like Mike Newton?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side, trying to work it out and I shook my head.

"If he was dangerous." I added and they all grew worried. "He made threats and did things that really put the family on edge. He got really pissed when we told him that we were leaving Phoenix. He didn't believe me and kept saying that we were lying about moving back to Forks and that we couldn't be leaving because of how he thought I felt about him."

"He's a delusional psycho." Emmett muttered.

"How come you didn't stop him?" Rose asked, looking as worried as Jasper and Alice were.

"Because Phoenix was a literal deadzone for any kind of magical activity. There was no energy there. None at all and it was …… it was draining. Why we moved there I don't know." Emmett explained and I shook my head.

"Well, that doesn't matter." I smiled at them. "We're back and we're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, and if that James guy comes around again, then we'll all be showing him who's boss." Rosalie grinned, an evil glint in her eye.

I heard the cutest little sound and looked down to see that Edward had fallen asleep. "Well. Maybe not _all_ of us." I added and the others laughed slightly. "Poor guy." I ran my fingers gently through his hair and sighed gently, smiling when a tiny smile appeared on his lips.

"He'll be alright, Bells." Rose said softly, and I turned to see her smiling at me.

"I know he will." I sighed. "But seeing him like this. It's hard."

"We know." They all nodded and I turned back to Edward, knowing that he would be alright soon enough. He had to be.

We talked for a while longer until the sun was casting an orange glow around my bedroom. It was getting dark by the time everyone decided that they were going to go home.

Edward was still asleep, needing the rest and recuperation. We let him stay asleep, letting Esme and Carlisle know where he was. They weren't worried, naturally. They knew that Edward would be okay soon enough, and knowing that he was safe at our house must have put their minds at ease.

I went into my bedroom, asking Emmett to change Edward while I was in there, knowing that he wouldn't appreciate it if he woke up in his jeans and tshirt.

"Why don't I move him into one of the guest rooms?" Emmett asked as I walked out of the bathroom, having changed into my pyjamas. "Might be easier."

"Leave him there, Emmett." I waved him off as I took my hair down, placing my clips and bands onto my dresser. "Besides, if you move him, you know he'll wake up. He needs as much rest as he can get, and having you and Jasper terrorizing him all hours of the day are not helping. Leave him. It's not like anything's going to happen."

"Well, I don't know that, do I?" He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled smugly at me.

"Don't try that Emmett. I'm six minutes older than you, so don't even bother." I pointed at him and his smile dropped. "Besides, look at him. Do you really think that anything's going to happen? Did he wake up when you were changing him?"

"No." He shook his head, slowly.

"There you go." It was my turn to give a smug smile now. "So you can go now."

I waved him out of the room, closing the door and turning off my light before I made my way over to the bed and Edward, easing the covers out from underneath him before draping them over him and myself. I couldn't help but look at him in the light of the moon that was drifting into my room. He was so precious and so innocent. He was beautiful.

The next thing I knew, the sun was shining into my bedroom and there was a squealing, happy pixie jumping up and down on the end of my bed.

I grumbled something incoherent at her and shoved my head under the duvet, coming face to face with Edward.

"You hiding too?" I asked him and he nodded sleepily at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Wiped." He yawned at me, grinning when I unintentionally mimicked him.

"You slept most of yesterday afternoon and all through the night." I said indignantly and he shrugged.

"I'm still exhausted." He argued and I nodded.

"I know." I smiled at him, gently brushing his hair away from his face.

Just then I was assaulted by a blinding light as Alice ripped the covers away from me. "Alice!" I moaned, hearing Edward chuckle as he clutched the duvet tighter around him, shielding himself away from the light. He yawned again and I knew that he would be out again in a few moments. Carlisle had told us it could take anything from three days to two weeks for his energy levels to be back up to normal.

"Come on, Bella!" She cried and I shushed her, shoving my finger against my own lips, indicating Edward. She shrugged and poked him, not getting a response. "He needs to leave now anyway."

I waved her away and gently pulled the covers away from Edward's head. Sure enough, he was sleeping again.

"Leave him be, Alice." I told her and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "It's not like he hasn't seen it all before anyway."

"That's not the point." She scoffed and I giggled at her.

"It is _so_ the point." I recovered Edward how he had been before and climbed out of the bed. "Do your worst." I challenged her and she grinned at me, thrusting an outfit my way.

I made my way into the bathroom, seeing that she had handed me a long white skirt that would fall to the floor when I put it on. It was gypsy style. Something I loved. She had also given me a dark blue tank top, with a white cardigan.

I put the outfit on and made my way back into my bedroom, seeing that Rose had now arrived and that she and Alice were wearing the same outfit as me, only Alice was wearing a green tank top and Rosalie's was red.

"Something tells me we're putting on a united front or something." I narrowed my eyes as Alice handed me a pair of flip flops with a dark blue trimming on the edge.

"And why not?" Rose shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the bed and smiling down at the lump under my covers that showed a sleeping Edward. "I mean, she's wormed her way onto this shopping trip and she has to know that she's not a part of our street and that she never will be."

"I guess so." I sighed, sitting down at my bay window. I didn't like that Tanya had wormed her way in on our day out, but we were determined not to let her ruin it. I looked out the window and saw a dark blue Mercedes driving down the street. "What does she drive?"

"A Mercedes." Alice told me and I rolled my eyes at her. "It's blue. That's all I know."

I turned to ask Rosalie, who was a whizz with cars and could take an engine part and put it back together faster than anyone I knew – it was one of the reasons Emmett loved her – only to find that she wasn't in the room anymore. I looked out of my window and saw that she was outside, waving to Tanya.

_Traitor._

Alice and I grabbed our bags and coats just in case we'd need them and made our way downstairs. I quickly locked the door using a small enchantment that Edward and I had come up with when we were younger. He would recognise the energy around it in an instant if he wanted to get out. I just didn't want anyone disturbing him if he was trying to sleep. None of the others knew this particular little gem of Edward and mine, and we weren't going to enlighten them any time soon.

We made our way down to the cars in front of my house, seeing as the only car that would hold all of us was my Audi. Rosalie's eyes went wide as she comprehended that we were going to be driving in this. She had been gushing about it all day. I had just neglected to tell her that it was mine.

We climbed it, Rosalie in the front passenger's seat, Alice behind Rosalie and Tanya behind me. I could tell that she was put out at not being able to see Edward and that we were riding in my car, but I really couldn't find it in me to care.

We chatted about this and that one the way there, Tanya not really contributing at all, but then again, we were talking about things that happened before I left, so she really didn't have a clue.

Getting into Seattle didn't take us as long as I thought it would, but then again that might have been because I was driving and talking at the same time. Multi-tasking does seem to make the time go faster.

After we parked the car and memorised where we were, we headed into the mall.

"Oh my God!" Alice cried, jumping up and down next to Rose and I, who giggled at her. "When the 'rents saw the bite mark on your leg!" I blushed at the memory.

That had not been a good day.

_~Flashback~_

_Two years previous._

"_Come on, Bella!" Alice whined, dragging on my arm. "You have to wear it."_

"_But it leaves _nothing_ to the imagination, Alice." I argued and she smirked evilly._

"_Isn't that the whole point?" She giggled and I threw a pillow at her. "Oh come on, Bella. Everyone knows."_

"_What?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "That I've had sex with your _twin brother_?" I stressed the last words and she cringed slightly, obviously not wanting to know what had happened between Edward and I. Only knowing that we had done it._

"_Alright, alright." She held up her hands in surrender. "Look I know that you two have done the nasty … but …" She held up the material again. "Come on. He'll love it."_

"_Alright." I grabbed the tiny bikini from her. "I'll wear it. But if Emmett flips then it's your fault."_

"_Totally." She nodded, backing out of the bedroom._

"_Oh and Alice." I called before she closed the door. "_Nothing_ about what your brother can do is nasty. And I mean, _nothing_."_

_I changed into the ridiculous little thing, thanking god that the parents of the street were out at some meal or whatever, knowing that I wouldn't get in the shit for not wearing enough. Charlie, Carson and Carlisle would throw a bitch fit that would make the ones our mothers throw on occasion look serene and peaceful._

_I made my way down to the beach, knowing that everyone else was already down there, hearing the boys yelling at something. Emmett probably found another jellyfish or something. I don't know. _

"_Bella!" Alice and Rosalie called and I noticed that they weren't wearing that much more than I was. I was actually thankful for that. It meant that I wasn't the only one that was going to die when the parents found out. Or more specifically, the fathers._

"_Come on." I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm, knowing that she would be insufferable all night knowing that I had given into her demand._

_We made our way down to the beach, looking out over the sea when all movement and sound stopped. I looked over at the boys and saw that they had all frozen in place. I couldn't help but smirk at Edward's expression. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were wide, his arms frozen in whatever position they had been before he had seen me._

_The next thing I knew, as soon as my foot hit the sand, his arms were around me and his lips had crashed down onto mine. Not that I was complaining, mind you._

"_You. Look. So. Hot!" He murmured between kisses and I couldn't help but giggle. "I think we might have to forego the beach gathering."_

"_Not a chance." I murmured against his skin, revelling in the taste of him._

_I broke away from him, hearing him growl in annoyance as Alice and Rosalie did the same thing, and we all ran down the beach, the boys chasing us._

_We ran around the beach head and stopped panting, slipping into our hiding place that the boys didn't know about._

"_Here." Alice took out three small sarongs, handing a blue one to me and a red one to Rosalie, keeping the green one for herself (we kind of have a theme going) and we wrapped them around ourselves before sneaking out onto the beach and making our way back to the main area where our food and belongings were._

_It didn't take too long for the boys to find and accost us again, attacking us with everything they had at the time._

_After they boys had gotten over their original shock at our appearance, we sat down on the beach, enjoying the cool feeling of the sand beneath us, arguing amongst ourselves about meaningless, trivial things, not wanting the night to end, even though we knew it had to._

_Everything was so peaceful when we were down here._

_At least, until the parents came along that is._

_They made their way along the beach, making a lot of noise and each of the boys receiving deadly glares from Carlisle, Carson and Charlie. I guess the fact that the three of us girls sitting here in outfits that would be considered underwear wouldn't really help in that situation. Don't get me wrong, the parents were happy that we were all together. It was something they could have only dreamed about, but I guess that we were all sitting here together kind of makes it all the more real._

_After about fifteen minutes or so, Charlie walked over to where Edward and I were sitting, sitting down next to us. He didn't say anything, so neither did we._

"_What the hell is that?" Charlie asked suddenly and I looked at him worried to find that he was staring at my leg. Or more importantly, the purplish bite mark on my leg. _Shit_._

"_Gotta go." Edward whispered in my ear quickly._

_And then he was gone. Just disappeared, as had my father. I knew that Edward wasn't in any mortal peril, but hey, that didn't mean that some bodily harm my the Chief was out of the question._

_Fuck! My Dad's gonna kill my boyfriend._

_~End Flashback~_

I buried my head in my hands as we walked, remembering that night. It was so embarrassing. Charlie and Edward didn't come back for about half an hour and even then, Edward was out of breath, so I knew that he hadn't stopped running. He used me as a shield, knowing that Charlie wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

That didn't stop him from giving the two of us – or mainly Edward – evil glares all night.

"Oh my God, that was _so_ embarrassing." I murmured, going red at the memory.

"You have a _bite mark_ on your leg?" Tanya asked, her tone giving away something more. Disgust?

"Well, what can I say?" I winked at the other two. "Edward used to get a bit overzealous in the bedroom."

"What did you just say?" She stopped and I turned around to find her glaring at me. "You did not just talk about my Edward." She was fuming and to be honest, it was really funny.

"_Your_ Edward?" Rose walked over to her, all humour-related pretences gone. "Listen to me. Edward is not _yours_. He will never be _yours._ He belongs to Bella. Always has and always will. The sooner you get that into your thick little skull, the better off we'll all be. Don't expect to be welcome on the street for too much longer. Because you won't be coming back." She turned and smirked at Alice and I, who were standing there grinning mainly through shock. I had never expected Rose to come out and say something like that, especially when we were out in Seattle.

"Well, Bella." Tanya gave me a smug look. "You have to remember who he's been fucking for the last two years."

"Well, Tanya." I gave her the same look. "You have to remember who he fucked _first_."

With that I turned and walked away from Tanya, who had to follow us around the city because she had no other way to get back to Forks. Each of us had suggested ditching her in whatever store we were in, but decided against it, due to the fact that people would notice she was missing. Eventually.

"Hey, guys. I gotta go to _Eclipse_." I told them and they smiled at me. "You guys done?" I asked them and they looked at each other.

"We've just got one store that we want to go to and then we will be." Alice told me, her eyes pleading with me. I got the impression that it was Victoria's Secret, so I was glad that I needed some supplies.

"Um, okay, why don't I meet you at the car in half an hour?" I shrugged and they nodded, quickly going off in the direction that they needed to go in.

"I think I'm going to come with you." I heard Tanya's snarky voice behind me and rolled my eyes before turning to face her. "What you're doing seems more interesting than what they're doing?"

"Whatever." I shrugged, walking in the direction of _Eclipse_.

She walked next to me, not saying anything, but I could feel her looking at me. She was obviously curious as to where we were going. _Eclipse _was not in the main area of the city. It was a good five to ten minutes walk away from where the hustle and bustle of the main city took over. It was down a small street, perfect for what it was and who its customers were.

"Please don't tell me we're going into some sort of sex shop." Tanya suddenly broke the silence, her tone filled with that same disgust. "It'll never work."

"I don't know, and I don't care what you're talking about Tanya." I turned and stopped in front of her. "But you're the one that chose to come with me. You could have stayed in the mall and gone to Victoria's Secret with Rose and Alice, but no, you chose to come with me. And now, you're stuck until I'm ready to leave. So shut up. And if you're talking about Edward, I don't have to try anything. You might think that you've got him wrapped around your little finger, but in all honesty, and Edward wouldn't tell you this because he's too much of a gentleman to, but he only does what you ask him to, because you annoy him. Now, I've got some things to pick up, so put up and shut up." I turned away from her, feeling nothing but relief when I saw _Eclipse_ on the corner.

I walked into the shop, revelling in and breathing in the scent of the different incenses that assaulted my senses. They had shops like _Eclipse_ in Phoenix, but they were always showy and gimmicky. Nothing there was real. This was the kind of shop I was talking about.

"Oh my god!" I heard a deep voice call from somewhere in the back. "Is that Bella Swan?"

"Jacob!" I dropped my bags and threw my arms around him. "I've missed you."

"How have you been, short stuff?" He wrapped his arms around me, chuckling deep in his throat.

"Hey!" I slapped him on the shoulder, making him laugh even more. "Just because you're like …… seven feet tall, doesn't mean the rest of us are short. You're just abnormally tall."

He grinned at me, showing off his white teeth. I was not exaggerating. Jacob was enormous. With his deep tan skin, and dark hair he and his brothers down at the Indian Reservation on the opposite side of the bridge were every bit the intimidation pack.

They were practising Shamans, invoking the different spirits of the animals to learn their ways through life. Divination and stuff like that. I just say, ask Alice, but hey, not everyone has their own personal crystal ball.

"So you back?" He asked and I nodded. "For good?" I nodded again and his grin grew even wider. "I bet Cullens happy." He grinned at me. He had told me once that he thought the way Edward and I were together was cute. But he had also mentioned in the same sentence that if Edward and I hadn't been together, he would have wasted no qualms about asking me out.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked him, nudging him on the shoulder.

"Oh, not much." He shrugged. "Working, school……" Because yes, believe it or not, despite his size, Jacob was only sixteen. He could easily pass for twenty-five.

"Anyone worth mentioning?" I asked slyly, smiling at him and I knew my answer from the huge grin he gave me. "There is! Tell me about her!"

"Her name's Renesmee-"

"What?" I asked, my mouth opening slightly. "That's a bit of a mouthful."

"I know." He chuckled, nodding his head. "That's why I call her Nessie. Or Mae. She's not too fussed either way."

"What's she like?" I asked, my smile widening as his did.

"She's amazing." He grinned his eyes glazing over slightly. "When she's around, it's like, nothing else matters. Like everything else melts away. There's nothing else there."

"Aw, Jakie's in love." I crooned and he shoved my shoulder lightly, grinning like the fool he was. "You know its true."

"I know." He nodded. "What about you?"

"Well, I moved back to Forks about a week ago and am getting into the swing of things back on the street." I nodded, smiling at him.

"What are we doing in this dump?" Tanya sneered, walking up to me.

"I am talking to my friend and shopping." I replied in a cold voice as Jacob's smile faded as he took in the Barbie next to me.

"And you are?" Jacob quirked an eyebrow at her and she looked him up and down.

"Tanya Denali." She smiled smugly at him.

"Oh, Edward's girlfriend?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded at him, a smile spreading across my face.

"So you know him? Been talking about me has he?" She smiled at me, quirking her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, not in the way you want to know about." Jacob chuckled, turning away from her and raising his eyebrows at me. I nodded, grinning at him. "Where the hell did he find her?" He muttered, walking past me.

I turned with him, walking towards the counter. "Rebound." I sung, knowing that she could hear me. I really didn't care.

"Right." He snickered, walking across the shop. "What are you here for today?" He asked.

"Supplies." I sung following him, round the shop, picking up things as I went. "I need some more sage, rosemary and some focusing incense."

"Can do." He nodded and I made my way around.

"What scent do you want?" He asked me, keeping an eye on Tanya as she made her way around the shop, her nose crinkling at the various smells that assaulted her senses.

"Um…… what you got?" I asked, grabbing three packets of sage and stopping to pick up some rose and smoky quartz crystals.

"We've got Sandalwood, Vanilla, Cedarwood or we have some brand new Chinese Fend Shui Incense if you wanna try that." He held up a packet for me to look at.

"Cool." I nodded. "Um ………… I don't know." I looked at them all. "I'll take them all."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded. "All right then."

"Oh and I need a new athame."

"All right." He grinned at me. "What are you looking for?"

"Something simple. I don't want anything too flashy." I looked around at Tanya who was looking at some candles, her nose wrinkling as she smelled each of them. "Help me out?"

"Can do." He went into the back room and came back with a large box, setting it on the counter and opening it carefully. I looked over the athames in there and smiled when I saw the one I wanted.

"That one." He nodded and took it out, wrapping it up.

It was a simple twelve inch blade, with a black and gold single hand grip handle. It was simple. Just what I needed. I still had my special athame for more extravagant rituals.

After chatting with Jacob for a little while, I handed over my cash and made my way out of _Eclipse_, Tanya following me, complaining that her hair smelled and that she was never going to get the smell of whatever she had been touching out of her hands.

Whatever.

We met up with Alice and Rosalie later than we had agreed, but the look on their faces told me that Alice had seen that we would be late, so they weren't fussed. They had spent extra time in VS, so they weren't too bothered.

What _I_ was bothered about was finding out that they had decided that they were going to buy things for me. For my 'inevitable reunion with Edward' as they put it. Oh, well. It made them happy. Who was I to complain?

The drive back to Forks was as uneventful as the drive there, other than Alice and Rose gushing over what they had bought. Tanya was quiet. Again. But then again, nobody really wanted her to come with us. We all knew that the only reason she came with us was because she wanted to rub it in that she was with Edward and I wasn't. Rose and Alice believed that she would be on the curb soon enough and I wanted to agree with them. I had spent time with the girl twice. Two times. Count 'em two and I wanted to rip her head off. How did Edward put up with her?

I breathed a sigh of relief when I turned onto the street, pulling up outside my house. Then waiting for half an hour while Rose and Alice got all of their stuff out of the car. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the amount of stuff they bought.

When they'd retrieved everything, they made their way over to their own houses to dump their things, and most probably get attacked by their respective brothers as they always did when returning from shopping. Emmett would do the same, but he knew how much shopping bugged me, so he didn't bother.

I walked into my room and dumped my things at the end of my bed, flopping back onto his, feeling the air whoosh out of my lungs.

"Today has been a long day." I sighed.

"It couldn't have been that bad." I sat up and saw Edward standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe in a pose that would rival the world's hottest male model. Seriously, what the hell is that guy doing stuck in this town? Not that I'm complaining mind you.

"Wanna bet?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, walking into my room and sitting on my bay window seat. I crawled across my bed and sat next to him, one leg tucked under me, just as he was sat.

"Shoot." He grinned at me.

"Well, I had to endure a day of shopping with Rose and the pixie." He grimaced slightly, no doubt remembering the last shopping trip they had dragged him on. Which would have been quite recently, knowing Alice. "And …… your girlfriend decided that she was going to tag along as well."

"I'm sorry." I winced, noting the iciness in my tone.

"No." I shook my head, placing a hand on his. "It's not your fault. Though she thought she was being smart."

"How?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

"She thought that she would be able to get to me by rubbing it in my face that she was the one you're sleeping with now." I smiled smugly at him. "But I managed to rub it in that I was your first."

He shook his head, confusion on his face. "Bella, I've never slept with Tanya." I felt my eyes widen in shock and he nodded.

"So wait," I held up my hand, telling him to stop for a moment. "You've been with her for two years and you haven't slept with her?" He shook his head, never breaking eye contact. "Why?"

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Because she's not you."

I couldn't help but feel my heart melt a little more than it did every time I saw him. He really was incredible.

"Really?" He nodded again, smiling and I couldn't help but grin back.

"And this is where I find out that you have slept with someone else." He grimaced at the thought but smiled when I shook my head.

"There's been no one." I whispered and he chuckled. "There was that weird guy I was telling you about…" His brow furrowed in confusion. "You know. I was telling you about him yesterday?" He shook his head again. "Oh right. I think you might have been asleep."

"Probably." He sighed. He hated that he was so exhausted all the time, but I knew that he would prefer to be extremely tired for a while, rather than to have Mr. Denali die when he knew that he could do something about it.

"How're you feeling now?" I asked, brushing a few hairs out of his eyes.

"I'm good." He nodded, smiling at me, gently taking my hand in his. "Not tired anymore."

"That's good." I whispered quietly.

"Guys!" Emmett shouted up the stairs and we rolled our eyes hearing his feet pounding on the pieces of wood as he made his way up them.

"What?" I called back as he appeared in my doorway.

"We've got a problem." He was out of breath, like he'd just run a marathon. He wasn't red or anything, so I knew he hadn't run that far, just fast. One of the other houses on the street?

"Whoa, what's going on, Emmett?" Edward asked, standing up, keeping a hold on my hand.

"We've managed to get rid of Tanya, but Alice is freaking out." He explained as we made our way down the stairs.

"What is going on?" He asked, stopping and stopping Emmett at the same time.

"Come on." I looked at Edward as Emmett took off down the street. I removed my stupid sized heels, threw them into the foyer and made my way outside after Edward, not caring about the fact I wasn't wearing any shoes.

The three of us ran to Edward's house and into his kitchen, where Alice was sitting, tears down her cheeks.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked.

"I saw……… I saw ………" She sobbed, her head in her hands, and Edward froze.

"She won't tell us what she saw." Jasper complained, his tone worried.

"Edward?" I asked, shaking him slightly. "Edward, what is it?"

He shook his head lightly, before looking at Alice, a look on his face that I hadn't seen before. Fear?

It couldn't be. What did they have to fear?

Edward suddenly broke away from me, heading towards the stairs. I followed behind him; almost keeping pace wondering what the hell it was that he and Alice had shared between them. I would find out. We deserved to know.

"Edward, what is going on?" I grabbed onto his arm, trying to stop him, but it didn't work. He wasn't paying any attention to me.

We ascended the stairs, moving at a fast pace when he suddenly stopped, causing me to slam into him. I looked where he was looking and saw that there was something embedded into his door.

We slowly started to walk towards it and I let out a gasp when I saw it was an athame.

Not just any athame.

The one that Jasper had given me.

The one that had been stolen.

By James.

It was. It was it. It even had the patterns that Jasper had carved into the blade. I could feel myself shaking with anger. Who the hell did he think he was, coming into this house and doing this?

I followed Edward as he made his way to his door, seeing that there was a note attached to it.

I couldn't see what was written on the paper before Edward curled his fist around the athame and ripped it out of his door, taking off the note that was still attached.

"Bella." He turned around to face me. "The person that stole this athame. What did they know about you?" He went to ask him how he knew. "Everyone knows this athame. It's pretty unique."

"He didn't know anything." I whispered, shaking my head. Edward was pissed. I knew that it wasn't at me, but Edward's emotions tie directly into his powers, just like all of ours do and whether he's willing to admit it or not, he's the most powerful of us.

I've seen him pissed before and let's just say, the scenery around us wasn't the same after that.

Edward pissed scared me.

"He didn't know anything about us and what we were like here." I told him, wondering what was written on that paper. "We weren't that stupid."

"Well, it looks like he's been doing his homework." He muttered dryly, showing me the paper.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking it from him.

I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't what I saw. How could James have known about us? I looked from Edward to the paper, not believing that James really knew anything, but was just grasping at straws. Hell, I was having trouble comprehending that he was even in Forks. He had been so convinced that I was still in Phoenix. Or was that just a sick little game. He has been following me for the last two years after all. Why should my moving over a thousand miles away have any effect on what he does?

I stared at Edward wondering how James could have known. We were always so careful about how we spoke, what we did and where we did it, being careful not to draw any attention to how we were different. I guess that taking Tanya to the shop in Seattle might not have been the best idea. But that was only today, and the athame had to have been pinned to the door when we weren't here. So how could he have known.

I looked back to the paper in my hand, feeling the panic inside of me starting to rise as the word seemed to jump out at me from the page.

_Witch_.


	6. An Eventful Few Days

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

_**In reply to vampirepixie00916 and NY5393's questions: yes I am Pagan and I have no qualms about people knowing that fact. So a lot of the terminology and practices in this story are taken from my own personal experience. Any other questions, feel free to ask.**_

_**Any rituals or spells shown in this story are not to be repeated. They are all taken from personal experience and I've been a practicing pagan most of my life. The results **_**will**_** be different for anyone else that attempts them. So it's best not to try unless you know what you're doing.**_

_When the Lady's moon is new, kiss the hand to Her times two._

_When the moon rides at Her peak, then your heart's desire seek._

_**Edward**_

_Witch_.

The word glared out at me, black on white, garish and bold.

Someone knew about us.

Or about _me_, at least.

And that meant that they knew about my family. If they knew about me being a witch, then they would surely know about us all being witches. We were all in danger if someone knew.

At least, judging by what happened to the original families anyway.

Standing next to me, Bella was shaking with what I assumed was fear. I hated seeing her that way, but all I could see was red. Someone was inadvertently threatening my family and that I would not tolerate.

_Edward, what's going on up there?_ Jasper shouted through his thoughts. _Bella's shit scared and you're extremely pissed. To the dangerous level. And you know what happens what you get like that. Calm down! What's going on?_

I _did_ know what happened when I got too angry. It was like I lost control. Last time that happened was before Bella left and the forest surrounding the cliff-top of the town of La Push on the mainland hadn't been the same since. Of course, we had attempted to rectify the damage that I had caused, but the new trees we had planted and sped up the growth of didn't compare to the fallen majesty of their predecessors. But I couldn't control it. It was as though someone pulled a curtain of red over my eyes and nothing else mattered.

But I had to stay in control now.

I didn't want to lose control in front of Bella. She could get hurt and that wasn't something I wanted. I never wanted to hurt her. It would kill me to know that she was hurting. Especially because of me.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, turning to face Bella as I did so.

"Bella." I whispered, and she looked at me, her gaze worried and scared. "Do you know who left this?"

She nodded and gulped, tears forming in her eyes. I hadn't seen her this scared before and I hated knowing that someone was instilling fear like this into her.

"It's someone called James." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, hugging, shielding and defending herself against an unknown force. I remembered her saying something about a James. She had said that he 'took a shine to her' and I didn't like that.

How did he know about me and that I was a witch?

"Come on." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her downstairs, taking the athame and note with me.

We walked into the living room where the population of the street was sat. You would have thought that twelve people, sitting in one room would have been crowded, but it wasn't. It was homely.

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper asked, looking between the two of us.

"Jasper!" His father scolded and Jasper immediately went red.

"Sorry, Dad." He mumbled before looking back to the two of us. "Seriously. What's going on?"

"This." I held up the athame and note. "Was fixed to my door."

"That's the athame I gave to Bella." Jasper noted, taking in the detail of the athame, even from a distance. "I thought it was stolen."

"It was." Emmett replied grimly from where he was sat on the floor, his arm around Rose. He looked grimly at the note in my hand. "What does it say?" He asked, gesturing to it.

I sighed, looking back down at it, scrunching it up in my hand. "Witch." I replied, watching the faces of my family go from confused to horror stricken.

"What?" Carlisle gasped, standing up and taking the note from me, his face scared and nervous as he looked back up at me. His mind was racing, going through all the possibilities. I didn't know if any of them were relevant, and at the moment, I really couldn't bring myself to care. All I knew was that all the people in this room were in some form of danger and since the note had been pinned to _my_ door, this was my fault.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked, her voice concerned and worried.

"I don't know." I replied, my grip on Bella tightening slightly as she leaned into me. "We know who it was though." I looked down at Bella who nodded and looked around at the room.

We moved to sit down on the floor. She sat between Emmett and myself and I settled myself down next to Alice, who immediately linked her hand through mine, shooting me a frightened glance.

I think it was meeting time.

"Bella." Carlisle said calmly and quietly and she looked up at him. "Who did this? And why?"

"I don't know for sure why?" She shook her head. "But I can guess." She took a deep breath, opening and closing her eyes slowly. "His name is James Wilson. He went to school with Emmett and I in Phoenix. He introduced himself to me pretty much as soon as I walked out of the school office on my first day. He seemed …… interested in me."

Emmett scoffed from where he was sat opposite us. "Interested? He was obsessed with you, Bells."

She nodded, looking down. "I guess he was." She sighed heavily, looking at us. "He liked me. He told me so, but I didn't feel the same way. I liked him, but as a friend, and he didn't like that."

"He didn't hurt you, did he, Bells?" Jasper asked, sending a calming wave my way as I felt my temper rising again. He shot me a glance and I flashed him a small smile and a nod, telling him I was grateful for his interference with my emotions. He knew when I needed his aid keeping them under control. Now was definitely one of those times.

"No, he didn't." She shook her head. "But he became …… stalkerish I guess is the right word. It seemed that everywhere I went, he was there. We went to the police but seeing as he hadn't actually done anything to me, they couldn't do anything about it." She gave a single chuckle of laughter, which was directed at the situation that was anything but humorous. "Ironic, isn't it? Having a father on the police force and they can't do anything about a stalker." She shook her head and I took her hand in mine, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She smiled at me, seeming to take strength from the small action. "Anyway, everywhere I went, he was there. He kept asking me out and I kept turning him down. I didn't want to know how long it would be before he did something to hurt me or someone I love. When Mom and Dad told us that we were moving back to Forks, he didn't like that idea and he was convinced that Emmett and I were making it up. That we weren't moving out of Phoenix, but were moving to a different part of the city to try and get rid of him. I don't know what was going through his mind, but obviously something's not right."

"So it seems that he's finally caught on that we're not in Phoenix anymore." Renee mumbled, snuggling closer into Charlie's side, clutching at his sweater.

"My question is how he got into the house." Esme looked around at us all, her worried gaze lingering on the six of us on the floor. She thought of all of us as her children and would do anything to protect us. Having something threaten us must have been hard for her to handle. Her mind was whirring with protection spells and rituals that she could perform to keep us from harm. She was sifting through her knowledge, trying to forge something that was more powerful than what she already knew.

"My question is how he knew that we're witches." Carson growled from where he was sat behind Rose and Emmett.

"We don't know that he knows everyone here is a witch." I pointed out and all eyes turned to me. "I mean, the note was pinned to my door. It might be only me that he suspects. The rest of you might not even feature into his plan on that front."

"I don't know." Bella shook her head, not trusting my judgement, obviously. "James is smart. If he's worked out that you're a witch, he'll have taken into account that we all are. I mean, he stole the athame that Jasper gave to me. He would have looked up what it was and what it was used for. I mean, he would have figured out that something wasn't right with our family. Something not ……… _normal._"

"Who needs normal?" Charlie scoffed and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"The question is, what are we going to do?" I looked around at everyone and nobody offered an answer.

"We don't even know where he is." Emmett hugged Rose tighter to him, if that were possible, wanting to protect her as much as I wanted to protect Bella.

"I can keep an eye out for him." Alice offered in a small voice. She was still reeling over the vision she had had earlier and I shook my head, clearing my mind of the memory of what I had seen in her mind. I didn't want to think about what could happen if that came to pass. It wasn't a future I was willing to embrace. I would do everything in my power to stop it.

"Can you do that?" Cariad, Jasper and Rose's mother asked, her tone hopeful.

"I can try." Alice shrugged, turning to look at me.

"Don't strain yourself, dear." Esme said, leaning forward slightly. I could tell that she didn't want Alice to hurt herself.

"Yeah." I squeezed Alice's hand gently. "If you see something, then you see something. But don't strain yourself looking for something about him."

"I know." She whispered, resting her head on Jasper's shoulder. She was feeling useless and she hated feeling that way.

"James won't do anything rash." Bella looked around at us. "Everything he does is always well thought out. He'll have taken everything into account. That's probably how he was able to get into the house earlier."

Knowing that he had been in the house sent a ripple of anger down my spine and I immediately felt a wave of calm thrust at me from Jasper.

"Jeez, Jasper." Emmett moaned, shaking his head slightly. "Trying to put us to sleep here?"

"Tell that to Edward." Jasper nodded his head in my direction and I shrugged. "He's the one getting pissed."

"Jasper." Cariad reprimanded her son and he bowed his head again.

"Sorry, Mom." He mumbled and we all chuckled.

"All right." My dad stood up and looked around at everyone. "I suggest some barrier spells and warning infusions until we can get this under control. Hopefully, we can get this sorted sooner rather than later."

We all nodded, sighing and grumbling our discomfort at the situation.

It was an informal end to an informal meeting. We all stood up and I clutched Bella to me, not wanting to let her go. Even though she was with her family, I didn't like not having her with me. I didn't like watching her leave.

"Hey, honey." My mom called from the doorway as I sat on my bed. I looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

She walked into my room and sat down next to me, pulling me to her.

"I just …" I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning into her embrace. I placed my head on her lap and put my feet on the bed as she ran her fingers through my hair gently. "It just feels as though I've only just got Bella back and someone's trying to take her from me."

"Oh, sweetheart." She sighed and I closed my eyes, inhaling the lavender scent of my mother. "It'll be okay."

"How do you know that?" I argued gently, not opening my eyes. I was comfortable and didn't want to move at the moment. This seemed to be a certain attribute of my mother's. She seemed to always know the right thing to say to get Alice and I, easing our worries, no matter what they were.

The next thing I was vaguely aware of was that I was being moved and there was someone else in the room with my mother and I.

"_Look at him, Carlisle."_ That was my mother's voice. "_He's so vulnerable when he's like this. He's still my baby."_

"_I know."_ My father was in the room with us. "_I don't like that he and Alice are in danger. Whatever this James character is after, it seems that he's targeting Edward for some reason."_

"_Why do you say that?"_ My mother sounded confused.

"_The fact that the note was pinned to his door as opposed to anyone else's. If it was meant for all of us, then it would have been pinned to the front door, don't you think? I don't want him or Alice in danger. Any of them. They all mean to much to me."_

"_I know, darling._" I heard my mom sigh gently. "_I just …… hate this."_

I heard someone walking across the room and something being placed under my pillow. My mom's delicate fingers ran gently down the side of my face, from my temple to my jaw before running through my hair gently.

After that I was left alone, and completely confused. What had that been about? I decided to file it away for another day, seeing as I was really fucking tired and wanted sleep.

Sunday passed in pretty much the same way as Saturday did. The exception being that there were no notes pinned to anyone's door, so I guess that was pretty much an improvement.

Nothing really to report on Sunday's events, apart from there was a lot of lounging about, watching T.V, going to the beach and taking the piss out of Emmett.

Regular day really.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of rain and thunder. That was the normal weather of Forks. Not the obscure sunlight we had had over the past few days.

I turned over and saw that there was a little pouch on my bedside table. I picked it up and reached for the note that had been left underneath it.

_Edward_

_Your father and I have headed onto the mainland for the day, along with Cariad, Carson, Renee and Charlie. We'll be back later on this evening. This pouch contains a protection combination. I want you to wear it all the time until we have this situation under control and resolved. I know that you have various protection stones in your collection and I want you to keep a few on you, just for safe measure._

_Stay out of trouble._

_I love you,_

_Mom._

I couldn't help but smile at the commanding tone she had even in a note.

I rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower quickly, freshening up before I went downstairs. I dressed quickly, tying the pouch that my mother had given me to one of the loops on my jeans and tucking an amethyst, a chrysophase and a serpentine stone into my front pocket.

I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs, finding Alice sitting at the island in the kitchen, eating her breakfast.

"Good morning, brother dear." She called as I walked past.

"Morning." I replied, grabbing a bowl and the cereal from the cupboard. I opened the fridge, frowning when I couldn't see what I wanted. "Soy out?" I turned to look at Alice and she pointed towards the bottle of soy milk that was on the island in front of her. Pouring some over my cereal, I down at the island opposite to her.

"See anything good happening today?" I asked her, wondering if something was happening later on, either in school or after it.

"Nope." She shook her head, sounding frustrated and I knew that it was because she couldn't see anything. She felt useless and she hated it. But unfortunately, there wasn't anything she or any of us could do about it. "But Bella is riding in with Emmett today."

"How come?" I asked, hearing the slight whine in my own voice.

Alice chuckled, smirking at me. "Because she doesn't want to get any wetter than she has to."

Now, is it wrong of me to imagine something other than the rain when Alice mentioned Bella getting wet? Probably at half past eight in the morning.

Alice and I finished up our breakfasts and quickly ran to my car, trying to avoid getting completely soaked through, and failing utterly and completely.

"Alice, where's your umbrella?" I asked as she shook out her wet hair into the confines of my Volvo. I wanted to make her pay for doing that in my car, but I knew that retribution would be swift as it always was with Alice.

"I think Emmett stole it." She grinned at me and I couldn't help but laugh. Sounded about right. It _was_ an Emmett thing to do.

I drove to school at a slower speed than I would normally, seeing as the roads were practically invisible due to the rain. It didn't make a difference really though. We still made it to school at roughly the same time as we normally the same time as we normally did.

I made my way through classes as I normally did, not paying attention to anything or anyone around me. My mind kept travelling back to the note that had been pinned to my door. How the hell had he gotten into the house in the first place, let alone far enough to put the note on my door? How the hell had he known that – at least – I was a witch? Especially for someone that had only just appeared in Forks after travelling all the way from Phoenix.

Who the hell was this James guy?

I didn't even notice when Tanya strolled up beside me as I walked to lunch and grabbed my arm. At least, not until she dug her fingernails into my arm.

"Ow!" I pulled my arm away from her and she scowled at me. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Well, if you were paying attention to what I was talking about then I wouldn't have to resort to doing things like that, would I?" She looked at me, obviously pissed that I hadn't been listening to her.

"Honestly, I have enough going on in my own life not to have to worry about your drama, Tanya." I shot back and she stopped with a shocked look on her face.

"What the hell?" She stood there in the middle of the hallway, hands on her hips. "What has gotten into you, Edward?" _Great! She used my full name. At least it's not Eddie._ "Ever since that Swan bitch came back, you've changed-"

"Hey!" I stopped her before she could get any further, not caring that people were stopping to watch. "Don't you dare talk about Bella like that. And talk about pot calling the kettle black. You are the biggest bitch I've ever known, Tanya. I really don't know how I've put up with you for the last two years. You don't think about anyone but yourself and I'm sick of it. We're done." I turned away from her, walking towards the cafeteria.

"We're talking about this later." She threw back and I laughed, stopping and turning back to face her.

"No." I shook my head, still laughing. "You don't get it. We're done. As in you and me. We're over."

"You can't break up with me!" She practically shrieked and I swear some people around covered their ears at the pitch.

"Well," I shrugged, smirking at her. "Looks like I just did."

I turned around and walked into the cafeteria, making my way into the food line. I knew that people were staring at me, but hell, I was used to it so I really didn't give a flying fuck. They could stare and whisper all they wanted. No skin off my nose.

The conversation didn't break as I sat down at the table, smirking to myself as Royce had to go and fetch himself another chair to join us, seeing as the six of us had occupied the six chairs surrounding the table.

"Yo, Edward." Emmett called from across the table and I looked up. "What the hell was the screeching in the hallway, coming from your girlfriend about?"

"Ex." I mumbled, taking a bite of pizza, internally smirking as five sets of satisfied and jubilant and one set of incredulous eyes landed on me.

"Excuse me?" Bella laughed, looking at me. "Did you just say 'ex'?"

"Yup." I replied, popping the 'p'. "That's what the shrieking was about."

"You broke up with her in the hallway?" Rose raised an eyebrow, apparently not approving of the method, even if she despised Tanya.

"Hey, it wasn't planned." I defended myself, or at least attempted to. "She took her whining and bitchiness one step too far, so I ended it. Saying she's not happy about it would be an understatement."

"Well considering she just gave you the biggest stink-eye I've ever seen a girl who isn't Rosalie give, I'd say that she's pissed." Alice giggled and Rosalie looked over at her, her mouth slightly open.

"Actually, Rose, you are the master of the evil eye." Bella pointed out and Rose shrugged slightly, apparently agreeing with her. We all laughed at her, apart from Royce, who didn't get the joke, but then again. He never did.

"So … how does it feel being a free agent again?" Bella giggled, winking at me.

"I don't know." I shrugged, turning to face her. "Not really had time to adjust to it yet." I joked and she giggled.

_You know, Tanya's going to try stirring things for you and Bella when you get together, which will _definitely _happen by the way. But nobody's going to pay any attention to her. _Alice told me mentally, grinning like the idiot she was from across the table. _You two are like the golden couple._

I couldn't help but grin at Alice's analogy of my relationship with Bella. Being 'the golden couple' wasn't exactly something I relished.

"What?" Bella asked and I glanced over at Alice. Her mouth formed the cutest little 'oh' shape and I bit my lip in an attempt not to kiss her. I mean, I had just broken up with my girlfriend and even with Alice's reassurance, I wasn't sure that my kissing Bella a mere five minutes or so later would go down well with the student body at all.

"So, little Eddie's free again. Whatever will he do now?" Emmett placed a hand over his heart and made an attempt at what looked like a sad face, but it was obvious he was trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to burst out of him.

"I don't know." I played along, playing the whole 'woe is me' scene he was creating. "I think I'm going to sit in my room and eat Ben and Jerry's for four days straight."

"Hang on, isn't that what we do anyway?" Jasper cut in, looking around at the group.

"Oh, yeah." Emmett and I chorused and the whole table laughed. Again, minus Royce. He didn't get anything we laughed about. I was wondering when Rose was going to get rid of him.

The rest of the day passed enjoyably fast. The news of my breaking up with Tanya travelled twice as fast.

It seemed that the girls of the school had some kind of sixth sense. With Tanya no longer giving them the bitch eye, they came up and talked to me, but none of them ever made a move. It was as though they knew that Bella and I would be back together soon.

"Hey, Edward." I closed my locker to find Jessica standing there smiling at me. It wasn't a flirty smile like the ones she was constantly throwing at Mike. I swear, one of us should just do some kind of ritual to get those two to quit dancing around each other. This was a genuine smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I smiled back at her, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"How's Bella?" She asked and I grinned, shaking my head.

"You ask me like you're anticipating us getting back together." I chuckled and she shrugged, a smirk kind of like Alice's on her face.

"It's only a matter of time." She grinned at me.

"Have you been spending time with my sister?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No." She shook her head, a confused expression on her face. "Why?"

"Because what you just said sounded a lot like Alice." I chuckled and she grinned at me again.

_Come on, Edward!_

_Hurry up, bro!_

"I gotta go." I rolled my eyes at her. "Siblings and friends need to learn to use their own vehicles."

"I hear you on that one." She laughed. "Might as well walk with you. Seeing as everybody's going that way."

"Fair enough." I shrugged. "So how are you and Mike?" I asked her, throwing that ball out into the court.

"I don't know." She sighed, looking down at the ground. "Sometimes I think he's interested and then others he's …… I don't know …… distant. I don't know what to do."

"Do you want me to get Alice to give him a kick in the balls for you?" I asked her, causing her to smile. Exactly the reaction I wanted. "'Cause she'll do it."

"I have no doubt." She giggled. "But no thank you. I don't want any bodily harm to come to him thank you very much."

"Fair enough." I shrugged again. "Just remember, if you want her help, the pixie has hearing like Superman."

"I heard that." She called from across the parking lot, and I laughed. "See you later."

"See you, Edward." She grinned at me, turning in the opposite direction. "Oh, Edward!" I turned to face her. "For the record, you and Bella are awesome together."

"Thanks." I turned back to the others and was met with incredulous stares from all but Bella, who was engrossed in yet another new copy of Wuthering Heights. "What?"

"You and Stanley?" Emmett stood there gaping at me.

"Shut your mouth, or are you catching flies?" I sidestepped Emmett and unlocked my car. "What?"

"Seriously, Edward." Jasper had pretty much the same look on his face as Emmett, though Emmett had now closed his mouth. Probably through fear of catching any flies. "Why were you with Jessica Stanley?"

"Am I not allowed to talk to the female population now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, but, why her?"

"She started talking to me, and I talked back ergo conversation started." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Before you guys say anything, she's hung up on Mike. You know that. Even ask Jasper." I gestured to him and he nodded as everyone turned to face him. "See! I was just talking to her."

"Sorry." Alice shook her head. "It's just, it's weird. Now that you and Tanya have broken up, all the girls seem to be keeping their distance. Granted it hasn't even been a day yet, but still. It's odd."

"I know." I shrugged, opening the door and throwing my bag on the backseat.

"You know what it is, don't you?" Jasper grinned like an idiot at me.

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him. He chuckled and his eyes flicked to Bella, who was still engrossed in her book. I didn't know if she'd even heard the conversation at all. Not really an end of the world tragedy if she hadn't, but whatever.

She was happy reading, and that's what mattered to me.

"It's only a matter of time." He said in a sing-song voice and I wanted to smack him right then and there because that happened to be the exact moment that Bella closed her book.

"What's only a matter of time?" She asked, looking between the two of us.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, still glaring at Jasper, who smiled smugly right back. _Smarmy bastard._ "Come on. Let's get home."

"Damn straight." Emmett thundered next to us. "I'm fucking starving."

"You've been snacking all day." Bella chastised him and he laughed at her, shrugging, saying something about being a growing boy. I couldn't suppress a laugh at that and I didn't think that anyone else could either. Everyone knew that Emmett didn't need to grow anymore. He needed to shrink to be in the normal person's height bracket.

When we got home, our parents were still out, so we all piled into the Cullen household, curling up under blankets in the living room and shoving a movie on.

I smiled to myself, thinking how weird it was to be normal teenagers for once, without having to learn the Latin for numerous types of herbs, or how to use a specific crystal to find your centre of meditation. Sitting here in this room with my brothers and sisters was the best thing that I could ever ask for.

I didn't need anything else.

Unfortunately, Emmett did.

Popcorn.

I rolled my eyes at him as the girls were going to put on another movie, making my way upstairs.

I flopped down on my bed and threw my arm over my eyes, blocking out what little light there was in this dismal town that had actually been quite sunny over the last couple of days.

I heard my door click closed and I lifted my arm to peek at who it was, and was quite surprised to find Bella standing there, biting her lip and swaying ever so slightly from side to side.

"Hey." I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at her as she stood there, seemingly unsure of what to do now that she was here. I hadn't seen this side to Bella before. This was a side I didn't know about. "Are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah." She grinned at me, her confidence seeming to return. It was as though she had had an out of body experience and was now back.

Note to self: Girls = confusing.

I heard something else click and she walked towards me, lying on the bed beside me.

"Alice told me to tell you that Tanya plans to accost you before school tomorrow." She gave me a sly grin and I moaned, flopping back down onto my bed.

"Thanks for the heads up." I ran my hands down my face and she giggled. "Did she say where?"

"The west side of the parking lot." She replied surely and I felt the movement of the bed as she shifted positions.

"Right. I'll remember to go the opposite direction, then." I mumbled and she laughed again.

"You know, I think everyone's betting on when we'll be getting back together." I chuckled and she looked at me.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, pouting slightly, her deep brown eyes boring into my own green ones.

"Only if you think so." I answered truthfully. If she didn't like it, then I didn't. I don't know what was going on with me. It's like I've lost all sense of free will.

Not that I'm complaining mind you.

"I don't think it's a bad thing." She shrugged, looking up at me, a devilish smirk on her face. "I mean, we are the 'golden couple' after all."

I couldn't help but laugh as she said that. "Alice?" She nodded and giggled, resting her head on my shoulder. "Jeez, what is it with that girl?"

"I don't know." I could feel her shaking her head against my body. "I swear she has a secret stash of caffeine somewhere."

"I don't think so." I looked down at her. "I mean, she's always been that way, hasn't she?"

"That's true." She conceded, sighing gently. "She's right though."

"About what?"

I didn't get a verbal answer from her. Instead I was met with a weight on my chest and Bella's lips on mine. Her hands travelled down my arms, her fingers intertwining with my own. Slowly and surely, she moved our hands so that I was 'pinned' beneath her. I could get free if I really wanted to, but I didn't really want to move right now. This was a good place to be.

"Is it bad that I've been thinking about doing that ever since you told us you broke up with Tanya?" She asked, looking down at me curiously.

"Only if it's bad that I've been thinking about doing that ever since I saw you down on the beach your first day back." I countered and she giggled gently.

"Okay." She whispered, her tongue flicking out to lick her lips gently. "You win."

"Yippee." I mumbled, as her lips pressed to mine again.

I don't know how long we stayed that way, our bodies pressed together, lips and tongues battling for dominance and you know what? I really didn't care. I really didn't give a shit that our parents were more than likely home by now and the others had told them that the two of us had disappeared. No doubt they had gotten wind of my break-up with Tanya and I was definitely going to get it from my mom if they had. Cue lecture on letting a girl down gently.

Meh.

I broke away from Bella at the sound of my phone ringing.

"Ignore it." I mumbled but Bella shook her head and climbed off of me. I made some pathetic grumbling noise that should have come out of someone about ten years my junior but I didn't care. I wanted Bella and I wanted Bella now!

"It could be important." She argued and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

I grabbed my phone off of the bedside table, not bothering to look at the caller ID and opened it, holding it to my ear. "Hello?" I was met with silence which was just confusing. "Hello?"

"_Witch."_

I shot up, knocking Bella flying. She grumbled at me, but I was too focused on the voice on the other end of the phone. "Who is this?" I asked sharply into the phone.

"_Witch."_

After that I heard the dial tone, signalling that whoever it was had hung up. I closed the phone slowly and looked at Bella.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked, obviously miffed about my reaction to the phone call. "Who was it?" I still didn't answer her, but opened my phone and went into the call history. I slammed it shut in frustration, seeing that it was only registered as a withheld number. Fucks' sake! "Edward, what's wrong?"

"It seems that your little friend James has gotten a hold of my phone number." I growled, watching as her face fell and turned horror stricken.

"How the hell did that happen?" She asked, following me as I climbed off of the bed.

"I don't know." I shrugged, unlocking the door and making my way downstairs, Bella close on my trail. "Hey, you guys!"

"Yeah!" Came the single chorus from all of them.

"Guess who I just got a phone call from?" I stood in the doorway to the living room and they all looked at me.

My posture must have given away who I was talking about because four sets of eyes widened – leaving Royce wondering what the hell was going on. I nodded once and walked out of the living room, and into the kitchen.

I heard Rosalie ushering Royce out of the house and Royce arguing that he wanted to stay. Either that or she to go with him. Personally, I think it was purely because he didn't want her near Emmett without him there. _Won't be that way for long, buddy._ I thought as I heard him curse in frustration.

"You know what Rosalie?" I heard him say as I made my way out to the foyer where the two of them were standing. "I'm getting a bit tired of this. There's always something 'top secret' or 'family business' going on around here. You're not even family, so why the hell you have to get involved in Cullen's drama is beyond me."

"Because the Cullen's 'drama' as you so nicely put it, is that of the whole street." Rose argued and I told myself to stay out of this unless she really needed my help. "We are one big family here, Royce."

"Seriously, Rose." He growled back and I clenched my teeth in frustration. "He's a big boy; he can handle his own problems by himself. Besides, he's got all of those guys in there. He doesn't need you. Come on."

"No." Rose replied and I smiled at the forcefulness of her answer. That smile was short lived though as I heard what happened next. "Ow, Royce. Let go of me."

"Come on Rosalie." He growled again, more of a sneer in his voice. "I know that you don't really want to stay here with this lot."

"I think she told you to let her go." I said through clenched teeth, walking out to the side of him and grabbing the hand that was clenched around Rosalie's arm. She looked at me in relief and thanks as he let her go, moving to stand behind me.

"Back off, Cullen." Royce snapped, turning to face me, glaring at Rosalie. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Actually, seeing as you're accosting my sister, in my house, it kind of is my business." I retorted and his mouth pulled up in a sneer.

"She's not your sister, Cullen." He chuckled, obviously not understanding the dynamics of the group. Who would have thought he would though? "I thought that you would have been smart enough to know that."

"Well, to us, it doesn't matter if we're blood related or not. We're all still family." I stepped towards him and I saw him visibly shrink into himself. "Now, if I were you, I'd get out of my house, off my street, and I wouldn't come back."

He glared at Rosalie one last time before he turned around and threw the door open, letting it slam on the wall behind him. I raised an eyebrow at his incredibly childish reaction of his. I was kind of expecting him to turn around and start stomping his feet in the driveway. Thankfully, he didn't, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to contain any laughter that would be pointed at him.

I closed the door and turned to face Rosalie. "Are you okay?" I asked her and she threw her arms around me, clutching me tightly to her.

"Thank you, Edward." She whispered in my ear.

"Anything for a sister." I smiled down at her as she squeezed me tighter.

"What happened?" The others were standing there watching, having appeared at the tail end of the fight. "What's going on?"

"Royce." I said shortly and Rose nodded, her head still buried in my shoulder. "He didn't want to leave without Rose and he was going to physically force her to do so."

"Bastard." Jasper muttered, holding Alice close to him. Emmett wrapped an arm around Bella and she leaned into him, looking at me.

"Thank you, Edward." Rose mumbled again, leaning back and looking at me with tear filled eyes. I noticed that some had broken free and I wiped them away with my thumb.

"Hey." I whispered and she closed her eyes, sniffing slightly. "What are these? Don't go crying over that asshole." I knew that she couldn't help it. She was in shock. I squeezed her to me again, indicating for Emmett to comfort her with a nod. He smiled at me and walked towards us, his arm still wrapped around Bella as he walked.

It was like we were doing some sort of trade-off. Exchanging Bella for Rosalie. Emmett gently wrapped his arms around Rose, his burly arms replacing mine and she seemed to melt into his arms. I knew that feeling. She was home when she was in Emmett's arms. Just as I was with Bella.

"That was a brave thing to do." Bella whispered in my ear as we watched Emmett comfort Rose, who was still trying to process the fact that her boyfriend, who was definitely ninety per cent on his way to becoming her ex-boyfriend after that little fiasco. All she needed to do now was to make sure that he knew that.

"Well, I couldn't let him hurt her." I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder as her arm snaked its way around my waist. I pulled her to me and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Um, guys." Alice stood there, looking torn between breaking us all up and letting us carry on our little gathering in the foyer. "This is wonderful and all. You know, you guys getting back together," she gestured at Bella and I. I looked down at Bella and she grinned at me, shrugging at the same time. "Obviously not the whole Royce thing, but this…" This time she gestured at Emmett and Rose. "Is. But unfortunately, we still have the problem of the guy who's harassing our brother."

"Well, that brought us back to reality." I heard Bella mumble as I led her into the kitchen.

"Now, what happened?" Jasper asked as we all sat down.

"The phone rang, I answered it, he only said one word." I explained, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that Bella and I had been in my bedroom alone at the time. I knew that I would be on the receiving end of some very crass jokes from Emmett if I did.

"Witch?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"What the hell does he want?" Rose asked, leaning into Emmett just as Bella leaned into me. I noted that Alice had done the same thing with Jasper.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "He's not made any demands or threats or anything. He literally just said 'witch' and hung up. That was all. Something tells me he's just trying to frighten us because of what he knows."

I got up to retrieve the family Book of Shadows. Maybe there was something in there that could help us with this.

"He's right." I heard Bella say as I walked into the den and removed the picture on the wall. I spun in the code for the safe and pulled out the ancient book, placing it on the table as I closed the safe and hung the picture back up. I walked back into the kitchen to see them all pondering something.

"What?" I asked and they all looked at me as I put the book on the counter in front of me before sitting down.

"We were just speculating about the idea that maybe he has the information, but he doesn't know what to do with it." Alice explained and I nodded, carefully opening the book in front of me.

"That doesn't sound like James though." Emmett shook his head at her idea. "In all the time that we've known him, he's always had his way marked in front of him every step of the way. He knows what he's doing. He knows how he's going to get what he wants. And we just have to wait for it."

"No, we don't." I smiled, placing my finger on what I thought could help us out.

"A location spell?" Bella asked and I nodded. "How is that going to help us?"

"If we can locate him, then we can confront him." I looked around at the group, who looked nervous at my loose plan. "We go as a group and he doesn't stand a chance against the six of us. We'll have him cornered and we can get what information we want. What he wants. What he's doing here. You know, the generic stuff."

"It'll work … to a certain extent." Alice shook her head, returning to the present as I had a flash of the vision she'd just had run through my mind. It wasn't really clear, but then again, her not knowing James, and the fact that he was a regular person made it difficult for her to see.

"What do you mean, to a certain extent?" I asked, not liking that phrase at all.

"We won't find out everything we want to know, but we'll find out the basics." She explained to everyone else who nodded slowly, still nervous. I had to get them more confident in what we were doing.

"Come on." I noted down what I needed to make this work, noting that I needed fresh sea water. Which was easy enough. I stood up, grabbed a small bowl and a needle, just as the instructions in the book stated.

"Want me to put the book back?" Alice asked and I nodded. She grabbed the book and disappeared into the den, reappearing moments later, joining the waiting group.

We all made our way down to the beach where the waves were calm, a flip change from how they normally were. I removed my shoes and socks, as did everyone else and I made my way towards the ocean, dipping the bowl into it and gathering some of the water.

I made my way back to the group who had sat in a circle, waiting for me to go back to them.

"Do you know what you're doing, Edward?" Bella asked, sounding concerned as I sat down.

I nodded, placing a kiss on her temple before I turned back to the task at hand. I pulled the needle out of my pocket and took it out of the protective casing I had placed it in. I took a breath and closed my eyes, envisioning what I was after.

I pricked my finger with the needle and held it over the bowl. I allowed three drops to fall into the bowl before I put my finger in my mouth, cleaning the blood off my finger.

I looked into the bowl, grinning when I saw that it had worked.

"Gotcha." Emmett murmured and we all got to our feet scrambling to get our shoes on.

"Let's go." I ran down the beach and up to our houses and cars.

I threw myself into my Volvo, Bella, Jasper and Alice and drove like a maniac, even by my standards.

"Edward, slow down." Bella sounded scared, but I ignored her. This guy knows that he ahs something against my family and she expected me to slow down? Not a chance.

"This is it." Alice whispered as I stopped the car outside a dreary looking house.

I climbed out of the car, the others following me closely. Jasper kept trying to calm me down, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Not even his own personal gift could break through my anger. I didn't bother knocking on the door of the house that we knew to be his. The fact that Emmett has already desecrated the door put paid to that formality anyway.

We made our way into the house, keeping together and ready for anything. Sounds like a bad sci-fi movie, doesn't it? 'We're ready for anything'. Not that I was interested in that shit but when you have friends who were, you kinda get sucked in.

"Are you sure there's anyone here?" Bella asked in a small voice as we made our way into the house.

"I'm sure." I nodded. She looked at me sceptically and I raised an eyebrow at her, tapping the side of my head.

"It gotten stronger?" She asked, sounding curious.

"I can focus in on …… regular people and hear them clearly. I have to really be listening to them though." I explained, closing my eyes and focusing on the humming voice I could hear in the back of my mind. If course there were the voices of all the people in a three mile radius in there as well, but hey, this guy's voice was louder.

_It seems they've finally worked out where I am._ Nothing about this guys voice gave away anything to say that he was nervous or freaking about the fact that we had found him. If anything he seemed …… cocky.

He was making his way towards us, walking out of the back room.

When he came into view I wondered why the hell Bella had been hanging around with someone like him. It wasn't like me to judge on appearances, but hell, I could hear the vile thoughts running through his mind and looking at him told me that he needed a good bath and a change of clothes.

"Nice of you to pay me a visit." His voice was just as slimy as the greasy blonde hair that adorned the top of his head. His blue eyes were focused on me, and I knew that it would be me that he would answer. He didn't want to talk to the others in the group. He saw me as the leader of us – whether or not that was true, I didn't know, and I really didn't care – and he had no desire to speak to anyone other than me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, stopping in the middle of the room, everyone stopping behind me. Bella stepped up next to me, placing a hand on the small of my back, probably hoping to calm me down.

"Such a temper." He tutted, walking slowly towards us.

"Well, phone calls and notes pinned to doors with athames will do that to a person." I crossed my arms over my chest and he chuckled.

"A bit primitive and juvenile, but hey, I'm seventeen. What do you expect?" He shrugged as though harassing people was something he did every day. Then again, it probably was.

"I expect you to tell us what the hell you want and then to piss the hell off." I didn't care that I was coming off as crass. This guy had pissed me off. Jasper was hitting me with everything he had, not even making a dent in my mood. He was worried, as were the others about what would happen should this guy push more of my buttons.

"Calm down, Edward." Bella whispered in my ear, so low that no one but me could hear. "Getting worked up isn't going to solve anything."

I took a deep breath and continued my glare at this James guy.

"What do I want?" He pretended to think, tapping his chin with his index finger on his right hand. "What do I want? Oh, right! I know. I want you and your families gone…… poof."

"You want us to leave our own town?" I raised an eyebrow and had a seriously hard time not laughing at his warped logic.

"No." He shook his head, walking over to us. "I don't want you to leave."

"Then what the hell do you want?" Rosalie snapped, glaring at him from beside Emmett. Emmett tried to shield her from his leering gaze, but she pulled away from him slightly, not allowing him to. Surprisingly, he acknowledged her question, when everything in his mind was screaming putrid, hateful things at all of us.

What the hell had made him hate us so much?

"I live by one simple rule." He looked at me, a smirk forming on his face as he stopped in front of me. "Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live."

Realisation hit me like Emmett during a tackle.

So _that's_ why he was here. He was here to fulfil what they'd started in Salem over three hundred years ago.

"Witch hunter."

_**Love? Hate?**_

_**So now we know why James is in Forks. What will the kids say/do/think?**_

_**Push the little green button and let me know.**_


	7. Support Stacie

**_Not an update. Sorry about that._**

**_But I want to let you all know to start saving and counting any pennies you have left over_**

**_because the Support Stacie Auction will be on from the 11th Sept - 14th Sept_**

**_and you guessed it, if you want me to, I can write you your very own imaginings._**

**_You all know its for a good cause, so head on over and check out what I'm offering at_**

http://majiksfanfic(dot)com/phpbb/viewtopic(dot)php?f=115&t=2641&p=52196&hilit=twiXlite#p52196

**_There are loads of authors on auction so click on the icon at the top labelled 'Twlight Auctions' and it'll lead you through to them_**

**_You know you want to help out._**

**_And you get a story at the end of it, so it's win win._**

**_^_^_**


	8. Mixed Emotions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

_**Again, thanks should be expressed to Shelby0321 for kicking me up the arse about this chapter. Magicward has been hassling her apparently so here it is.**_

_Heed the North wind's might gale, lock the door and trim the sail._

_When the Wind blows from the East, expect the new and set the feast_.

_**Bella**_

"_Witch Hunter."_

We all froze at the whispered words that came from Edward's mouth. I could feel the anger radiating off of Edward, the calming force that Jasper was directing solely at him, full force, having no effect at all.

Edward was inconsolable when he was like this and we all knew the devastation it could cause. Those trees would never recover. And neither would the side of the cliff.

I remembered people wondering what the hell happened to the portion of the cliff that was visible from the small island that housed our town. I remember their speculations and being thankful that they didn't really ponder it for too long. It was a curious piece of gossip for a few days, but then again, a huge chunk of rock is gouged out of the side of the cliff by some invisible force, falling into the small line of water that separated the island and the mainland is bound to confuse people.

Thankfully, nobody guessed that the real reason was a pissed off teenage witch. That would have raised some unwanted questions.

I hated when Edward was like this. I knew that it wasn't his fault. Carlisle had a theory stating that he thought that because Edward's powers were so great, it didn't take a lot of emotion to tap into them. But unfortunately for Edward, he thought that the basis of his powers seemed to take control after they reached a certain level. I didn't want to think about that, hoping that it wasn't true, but after seeing Edward as a slave to his anger like this, I couldn't help but think . . . maybe he was right.

I glanced at Jasper and saw the look of worry and fear on his face. He glanced at me and then back to Edward, signalling that he was thinking along the same thoughts as I was. _Get Edward out of here._ We were in a built up area and if he snapped while we were here, he could do a lot of damage, and not just to the buildings. There were people around too, meaning that while Edward was like this, they were in danger.

I glanced at Emmett, who nodded, taking a step forwards and wrapping his arms around Edward, pinning his arms to his sides, lifting him off of the ground slightly, so that he could remove him from the house we were currently standing in.

I turned to glare at James as Jasper and Emmett managed to get Edward out of the house without too much of a fuss.

"You … are so lucky right now." I sneered at him, hating the way he was watching what was happening in front of him with that stupid smile on his face.

"We should have let Edward blow him to pieces." Rosalie murmured angrily and I couldn't help but agree with her.

"Girls!" Jasper called, sounding panicked and we all glared at James once more before running out of the house to where Emmett still had his arms wrapped around Edward, whilst sitting in the back of the Jeep which the others had arrived in, preventing him from moving. This also worried me, because if Edward snapped and Emmett was still holding him, he could get really hurt.

None of us really knew how powerful Edward was. And that really wasn't the way we wanted to find out.

"We need to get out of here." Emmett called to us and we all nodded.

Jasper climbed into the front of the Jeep while Rose and Alice followed me as I took the keys that Jasper had managed to swipe from Edward and took the Volvo. Even though I knew he hated others driving it, I think that Edward would be alright knowing that it was me driving it as opposed to any of the others. Not that he didn't trust them. He was just ridiculously protective of his damn car.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked when she noticed that Jasper wasn't taking the normal route home. He was using a parallel road that took us down to the beach. I knew that Jasper was reasoning better to let Edward loose there than somewhere where someone could get hurt.

"The beach." I replied, still too worried about Edward to really put anything into the answer I gave her. She must have noticed this because neither she nor Alice said anything for the remainder of the journey. I knew that Alice was worried about Edward, and so was Rose.

There wasn't really much that we could do when something like this happened. It had only happened on this scale once before, and I don't even remember what had set him off that last time. Maybe one of the others did. But hey, I wasn't going to dwell on that time now. The point is, we knew the kind of damage that he could cause and we didn't want him anywhere near any people, so our beach was the best place to take him. Or at least, we reasoned that way.

The Jeep skidded to a halt and the guys climbed out hastily, Emmett letting go of Edward, who flew out of the small clearing and down onto the beach before the girls and I could even unbuckle our seatbelts.

Alice and Rosalie flew into Jasper and Emmett's arms while I slowly made my way towards the gap in between the sand dunes in the direction that Edward had taken off in.

"Bella." Emmett called and I turned to look at him, seeing a worried expression on his face. "Don't. I don't know how he kept himself under control to even get here, Bells. He's ready to pop."

"I know." I nodded, looking back out where I had been a moment ago, seeing the deep blue of the sea over the small hills of sand. "That's why I'm worried. He could really hurt himself."

"He could really hurt _you_ as well." Jasper put in and I swung around to face him.

"You think I care about that?" I practically glared at him. I knew that this wasn't his fault, but I was worried and scared. James was targeting Edward for some reason. Maybe because he realised that he was the strongest of us? Maybe because he realised that we looked to him as an informal leader? I don't know what the reason was, but whatever it was, it had upset and angered Edward. Of course, he had access to more than the rest of us did, what with his ability to read minds. "I don't care what happens to me. I just want to know that he's okay."

"And do you really think that he'll be okay if you get hurt going down there to see him?" Rosalie asked, her voice calm and understanding. "He won't. He's waited for two years for you to come back, Bella. Do you really think that he's going to let you go so soon after you get back? Not a chance. Bella, he's still in love with you. We know it, you know it and he knows it. There's no way he'd ever forgive himself if you got hurt because of him."

"I know." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "I just……"

"You're worried." Emmett released Rose and made his way over to me, wrapping his arms around me. "We all are. None of us really know what's going through Edward's mind when something like this happens. I mean, remember the last time this happened? We had to say goodbye to some nice old trees."

"Yeah." The others nodded, their concern and worry clearly etched on their faces.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack behind us and we all looked at each other, all on complete alert.

"Shit!" I ducked out from under Emmett's arm, turning and running through the gap in the sand dunes that Edward had disappeared through.

I ran down the beach, not seeing him, but seeing the dark clouds that were rolling in much too quickly to be natural. _Edward_. I thought, pushing myself faster. He was doing this. I ran down the beach, directing a small amount of magical energy into my legs and feet, pushing myself faster and faster, all the while searching for my love.

I skidded to a stop when I saw him, which was interesting seeing as it had now started raining.

He was standing next to one of the cliff faces that adorned this end of the beach that slowly gave way to the sloping hill as it gradually got closer to our homes. He had his hands pressed against the surface, his head bowed and he was panting deeply with exertion. He was completely soaked through, but he didn't really seem to care at all. I guess I wouldn't either.

What made my mouth drop open though was the large crack in the side of the cliff. The cliffs here were made out of a harder stone than those on the mainland. No one really knew what the difference was, but it was clear that they were not the same stone. The ones on the mainland, surrounding La Push, were made of a soft stone, almost chalky and easy to break away. These cliffs were harder than marble seeming impossible to transform in any way.

And yet looking at the enormous fracture Edward had just created in the side of the enormous stone wall proved that theory wrong on so many levels. I looked at the others and saw that they were gaping at it as well.

It was enormous. Starting from where Edward was standing, his hands still pressed against the cliff side, gradually making its way up to the very top of the cliff, splitting the top open completely. Who knew how deep it went, and who knew what could happen as a result.

I gulped slightly, and took a deep breath, hoping that Edward had calmed down slightly. I made my way to him slowly, like one would a dangerous wild animal. I didn't want him to freak out and hurt himself.

"Edward?" I called softly as I walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond to my touch as he normally did. I could see now that he had his eyes scrunched together and he was breathing heavily. "Edward?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered so lowly I could barely hear it over the rain that was still thundering down.

"No." I whispered, manoeuvring myself so that I was standing in between his hands. He looked up at me, a look of pain, sorrow and a tiny hint of confusion on his face. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. Ah!" I held up a finger as he opened his mouth to argue. "It's not your fault. Nobody got hurt. Nothing apart from the cliff got damaged, but then again, people rarely come down to this beach, so I think we're safe. All you need to do," I placed a finger under his chin, which had dropped as he looked back down at the ground, "is learn to control your temper a little better."

"I know." He whispered, nodding, closing his eyes again. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." I scolded him and he opened his eyes again, a small glimmer in them as a tiny smile played on his lips. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I just…" He sighed, pushing away from the cliff and running his hands through his soaking wet hair. "I don't know. I could have really hurt someone."

"But you didn't." I argued, moving towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "You didn't hurt anyone and that must have taken so much self control. I'm proud of you and so are the others. You didn't hurt anyone or yourself, when you could so easily have done so."

He wrapped his arms around me, resting his cheek on my head.

"Right, if you're okay now, can we go, or could Edward at least put the plug in the shower?" Rosalie called from where they were standing.

Edward looked down at me, confused and I smiled at him. "It's you causing the storm." I told him and he gave me a sheepish smile. "Just turn off the shower."

"Alright, alright." He pressed his lips to my forehead and I felt the rain start to lessen. I knew that it was tied into Edward's emotions, so the calmer he became, the lighter the rain became.

"I can't believe that you didn't realise that you were causing that downpour." Emmett mumbled as we all stood there, soaking wet and clinging to each other as though we would all fall apart if we didn't.

"What?" Edward shrugged. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Trying to calm down, huh?" Jasper cocked an eyebrow at him and he nodded, shrugging again slightly.

"I really think that we should be getting back now." Alice looked around at all of us. "We're all going to get sick if we don't get in soon."

"Right." We all nodded and the others made to move down towards the cars.

"Edward." I said softly and he looked back down at me. "Can we walk back? I want to spend some time with just me and you."

"Of course we can." He pressed his lips to my forehead again and I smiled, pressing my nose into his jawline, inhaling his beautiful scent that was only enhanced by the rain.

"Thank you." I whispered and he turned to look at the others.

"Hey, we're going to walk back along the beach." Edward informed the others. I took his car keys out of my pocket and threw them to Alice who caught them gleefully. She received a glare from Edward that told her she'd better look after it or she was in trouble. Of course after witnessing what Edward had just done, she didn't take the silent threat lightly.

We waved goodbye to the others and began our walk down the beach. It would take us about half an hour to walk back, depending on our pace, but we didn't mind. It would be just me and him, so I was happy.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him and I rested my head on his arm as we walked.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly after a few minutes of our slow ambling down the beach. I knew that I wouldn't get to have a talk like this with him again if I didn't take the opportunity while I had it. The others would always be around and I needed to talk to him without anyone else near. "And if you dare use that 'F' word then you're in trouble." I threatened him and he nodded, knowing I was serious.

He sighed gently, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of anything.

"I don't know." He sighed after a minute or so of silent walking.

"What's wrong?" I stopped, making him stop along with me. I looked around, seeing some decent sized rocks to sit on and pulled him over to them. We sat down and he looked at me, shaking his head and sighing gently. "Edward?"

"I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair that was starting to dry off slightly, begin to stick up in its usual disarray. "I just…"

"Edward, look at me." He did and I ran my hand gently down his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, smiling softly.

"I just can't help but feel that … I'm more of a danger than I am of help to you all." He admitted softly, looking down at his hands. "I mean, I can't control my temper, which sends my powers into overdrive. I can't be trusted not to hurt anyone."

"Edward." I scolded him, yanking his head up to meet mine. "You are _not_ a danger to anyone. This has happened once before. _Once._ You cannot base anything on those two experiences. All you need is to learn to harness your powers properly. It's something that we all need to practise on. Even the adults do sometimes, so you can't blame yourself for anything like that."

He nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me to him. He slowly slid off of the rock he was sitting on, settling on the sand, obviously not caring about getting a sandy ass.

I adjusted myself in his lap, turning to face him, looking down into his beautiful emerald orbs. They were so clear and bright, it seemed as though someone had actually fashioned the precious gem into small circles and placed them in his eyes, allowing them to shine at anyone who was privileged enough to even gain a glance at them. They were gorgeous. _He _was gorgeous.

And he was mine.

I leaned down, pressing my lips to his capturing his sweet scent and taste in that one instant, it rendering me almost incapable of saying, doing, feeling anything but pure love for this man sitting underneath me.

I pressed myself into him, pushing my chest flush against his, enjoying the moan that emanated from the back of his throat. I couldn't help the smirk that grew on my face as I felt his dick hardening beneath me, through the fabric of both our sets of jeans.

I broke away, gasping for breath, but not stopping my assault on his skin as my lips moved down his jaw to his throat.

"Bella." He moaned, shifting beneath me and my smile grew as I continued to nip, suck and kiss at the skin on his throat. I could feel him practically pulsing and twitching beneath me. _God_ it felt good know that I had this kind of effect on this Adonis underneath me. "Bella, we can't ……"

"Why not?" I whispered against his skin, gently biting at the pulse point in his neck. He moaned at the sensation but offered no argument.

I made my way down to his collarbone before I increased the pressure of my kisses, biting and sucking harshly, intending to leave a mark on him. With each bite or movement, Edward's breathing became more erratic, he shifted or moaned beneath me, but he never told me to stop.

Satisfied that I had marked him I made my way back up his throat, attaching my lips to his.

He shifted beneath me again, before he started moving, gently moving me backwards, settling me down in the sand, resting himself on top of me, his arms taking most of his weight. His lips never left mine as he moved.

"I thought you said that we couldn't." I teased as we broke apart for air. His lips made their way down one side of my throat and back up the other side.

"Fuck what I said." He mumbled back and I giggled.

"Edward." I moaned as one of his hands moved to cup my breast, his thumb ghosting over my hard peak through the layers of clothing I had on. "I want you inside of me. Now." I looked him in the eye, being completely serious, meeting his concerned gaze. "You know I'm clean and I'm on the pill so you don't have to worry about that." I pulled him back down, crashing my lips to his. "Get the fuck inside me. Now."

"Interesting choice of words." He mumbled against my lips, his hands travelling down my waist, pulling my shirt up over my head. We only broke apart for the second that it took for my shirt to be removed and then I pulled his lips back down to meet mine. He was wearing a button down, so we wouldn't have to worry about that.

I quickly removed his shirt, throwing it somewhere into the sand, not really caring where it landed. I pulled away from him and took a moment to appraise him. He was still as gorgeous as ever, beautiful and pale, slightly muscled. Not too much but enough to be intimidating. Unless your name was Emmett that was. I ran my hands up and down his chest and back, loving the feeling of his muscles rippling underneath his skin.

"See something you like?" He retorted, giving me my favourite crooked smile.

"Most, definitely." I murmured, reattaching my lips to his as his hands travelled around my back, unlatching my bra and tossing it off somewhere. I hoped I could find it later. That one was my favourite.

I heard him moan as he pulled away from me again before his head ducked down and his lips attached themselves to one of my hardened nipples causing me to gasp. My hands flew to his hair, scraping against his scalp as he manipulated the sensitive skin of my breasts with this tongue and fingers.

I felt the fingers of his other hand ghosting over my stomach, gradually inching lower and lower. He was giving me the chance to say no, just like I knew he would.

I tugged on his hair, removing his lips from my breast, staring him in the eye. "Screw the foreplay and fuck me already."

He smirked at me, a smirk I knew well. It was one that said 'as you wish'. It had only been used in the bedroom, so I knew that it would always have those connotations attached to it.

His weight disappeared off of me and I felt him gently removing the boots that Alice had made me wear this morning. I was thankful that she had given me relative flats to wear, because heels all the time could really mess with your feet. They messed with mine anyway.

After my boots were gone, his hands snaked their way up my legs before coming to rest on my hips, just at the waistband of my jeans. I urged him on with my mind, willing him to get rid of the offensive material. Which he did. And he said that he couldn't read my mind.

He removed my jeans swiftly, leaving me only in my panties while he was still almost fully dressed.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, pushing him backwards into the sand. He could have easily overpowered me, but I knew that he wouldn't. I kissed my way down his chest, my hands ghosting over his throbbing erection that seemed like it was actually trying to break free. Give that thing a light and a shovel, it would surely dig its way out of its confines.

I undid the button on his jeans slowly, popping the button open and pulling the zip down. He moaned in frustration as I smirked against the skin of his stomach.

I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his jeans, catching the elastic of his boxers at the same time, sliding them down his legs at the same time. I couldn't help it as my eyes widened slightly at the sight of him. Either he'd grown since I saw him last or I'd just forgotten how big he was. He'd probably grown because I don't think I'd forget _that_.

I removed his jeans and boxers, flinging them away from me, kissing my way up his chest as his fingers hooked around the elastic of my underwear.

"You're not particularly attached to these panties, are you?" He asked, pressing his lips to mine gently.

"No." I mumbled against his mouth.

"Good." I felt his hand pull away from me sharply and I heard the ripping of my underwear before they disappeared, replaced by the feeling of Edward and a slight breeze easing the hot ache between my legs, clashing divinely.

"Edward." I moaned as his fingers came up and brushed against my nipples, causing them to tighten even further.

"What is it you want, love?" He whispered softly against my skin, his fingers running gently up and down my stomach.

"You." I whispered back, grabbing his hair in my fingers and pulling him up, crashing my lips to his. I forced my tongue into his mouth, causing him to moan as my legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him to me. "I want you, Edward."

I could feel him at my entrance, gently pressing against me. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, his voice full of concern and worry.

"Absolutely." I whispered, pressing my lips back to his.

I moaned as he started to enter me, slowly pushing himself within me. He stopped moving every so often, letting me adjust to his size, knowing that even if I had had sex while in Phoenix, it wouldn't have prepared me for this again. He was large and it took me a moment or two to adjust to him. But once he was completely sheathed within me, I felt like I was complete again. Like I was home.

I moved my hips, signalling to him that he could move. He slowly began moving his hips, causing the best kind of friction there was.

"Edward…." I moaned, unable to make any other kind of sound. I raked my fingers down his back, hearing him moan as I did so, feeling his muscles moving underneath his skin as he moved in and out of me.

"Ungh . . . Bella. . ." He began speeding up his movements, causing the fiery coil in the pit of my stomach to tighten to the point that I thought I might explode. "I'm . . ."

"Look at me, Edward." I whispered, barely managing to say the words. He looked into my eyes, chocolate meeting emerald in the moment that we would finally be together again. He changed his angle slightly, hitting that sweet spot inside of me, making that coil tighten even faster and with more intensity than before.

"Come with me, love." He whispered, not breaking eye contact with me. He pressed his lips to mine gently, before moving to whisper in my ear. "Come with me."

It was that which was my undoing. As he whispered in my ear, I felt that tightening reach its peak and the coil in my stomach suddenly snap with an intensity I had never known before. I felt myself surrounding Edward completely as he thrust twice more into me before stilling, his muscles quivering as he exploded inside of me.

We lay there for a few moments, completely still, revelling in each other and the aftermath of our climax. Edward lifted his head off of my shoulder and brushed a few stray hairs out of my face before sliding out of me and sitting up slightly. I nearly whimpered at the loss of contact but kept myself slightly more composed than that.

"Let's go for a swim." He grinned at me and I couldn't say no. Besides, we needed to clean up and wash away any sand that we had places. He stood up, pulling me up with him and we ran down the beach and dove into the water, not giving a damn about the rest of the world.

Deep down, we both knew that this bliss would be short-lived and that we needed to enjoy it while we could. Something deep inside of me told me that there was darkness on the horizon, trouble not far beyond these few hours or days, however long we had. My instincts were pretty accurate when it came to things like that, and if this was how I was feeling now, I was sure as hell going to enjoy Edward while I could.

His eyes told me that he knew the same thing that I did. That this would be over soon and that we needed to take what we could get now, while we could. While we were still free to do so.

We enjoyed our alone time, playing about in the water in much the same way that we used to when we were younger. Apart from the fact that when we were younger we weren't post-coital and naked. To us it was just games in the water, but now, it meant so much more.

After we both felt like we were turning into prunes and I started shivering we made our way out of the water, enjoying the last few rays of sun that there were still available to dry off in.

"You know, if someone wanted a free show, they've just got one out of this whole afternoon." I said as I stood there with Edward, dressing each other slowly, both reluctant to get dressed but both knowing that none of our families would be too impressed if we turned up butt naked and sandy.

He laughed as he buttoned up his shirt before wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. "I love you." He murmured into my hair and I pressed my ear against where his heart was beating soundly in his chest, loving the dull thud that let me know he was healthy and strong. Just as he should be.

"I love you, too." I whispered back, pressing my lips to that same place on his chest before I pulled away and ran up the beach towards our homes.

"Where do you think you're going?" He laughed, following me up the beach, only narrowly missing me as I dodged his hands as he tried to grab me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to escape him for long, so I was going to get the most out of this as possible.

"Home." I giggled as he reached out and snagged my waist with his right arm, pulling me to him and swinging me around in a circle. We were now on our familiar stretch of beach, our houses visible from where we were.

"Really?" He laughed, pressing his lips to mine gently. I melted into him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and not wanting to ever let him go. Unfortunately I had to when he practically growled and pulled away from me.

"What?" I asked, confused at his actions.

"Alice knows." He stated simply and I knew better than to ask why.

"That's kind of weird." I raised an eyebrow and he nodded, resting his head on my shoulder gently. "And gross." That caused him to laugh and I knew that I would never get enough of that sound. After the few days that we had had on the street, we needed more laughter. "Where is she?"

"On the cliff apparently." He sighed, standing up straight and I pouted at him, not wanting him to pull away from me. I wanted him touching me, close to me all the time. "It seems that they have something they want to talk to us about."

"What?" I asked, looking at him as he shook his head.

"She's blocking me, so I don't know." He sighed, glancing up at the cliff. I chanced a look up there and saw that, true to what Edward had said, there were four figures up on the cliff, watching us intently.

I could already see what their faces would be like. Each of them in their own way would know what had happened between Edward and I. Alice had obviously seen what was going to happen between us, so there was no getting away from her. Jasper would know through his gift, obviously feeling how content and euphoric the two of us were and putting two and two together. Rose and Emmett were just so sexual anyway, that I think they could spot post-coital from a mile away.

We slowly made our way up the cliff and walked past the beaming four standing there expectantly.

"Um, hello!" Rosalie called after us and we turned around, looking at them.

"Yeah?" I answered as Edward tried hiding a smirk. He didn't really succeed, but then again it was so goddamn sexy I really didn't give a monkeys whatsit.

"Where the hell have the two of you been?" Emmett asked, turning to glare at the both of us. It would have worried me, but I was on such an emotional high after the afternoon with Edward, I couldn't really bring it in me to care.

"We thought that something might have happened to you." Jasper put a hand on his sister's arm, trying to calm her down slightly.

"Are you serious?" I laughed, squeezing Edward with the arm I had around his waist. "You really thought that something might have happened to us? Really?"

"Yes." They chorused and I couldn't help but laugh. "What is so funny?" Rosalie practically stood there and threw a tantrum all by herself. "Seriously. You guys, we were really worried. What with that _James_ lurking about, we were scared when you didn't turn up."

"Look, Rose, we appreciate your concern, but um . . . have you guys forgotten _why_ we took a walk down the beach in the first place?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the four of them.

"So that Edward could calm down." Emmett replied, his tone not understanding where I was going.

"Oh." Alice, Jasper and Rosalie got my meaning at the same time, realising that we hadn't been worried about ourselves because of the insane amount of power Edward possessed. I know it's wrong to fall back on that, but still, it comes in useful.

"What?" Emmett looked between the five of us, confused. We all laughed at him, not able to keep it in any longer.

"Emmett, we weren't worried about ourselves because it's not really like anyone who attacks us can stand up to any of us, let alone Edward in a piss." I replied, still laughing. He comprehended that for a second before a look of understanding passed across his face. He got it. Finally.

"Look, we're sorry you guys were worried, but . . . we were just . . . kind of in our own little world." Edward shrugged, tightening his hold on me.

"Bet you were." Alice smirked at the two of us, knowing exactly what had happened down on the beach.

"Enough out of you." Edward pointed at her which only caused her smirk to widen into a full blown grin.

"I'm not saying anything." She held her hands up in a form of surrender.

"Good." I retorted and she giggled.

The other three looked between us, slightly confused. I knew that Jasper could feel the emotions coming off of Edward and I, but it seemed as though he wasn't entirely sure of where they were coming from. Emmett and Rose just hadn't caught on yet, which was absolutely fine with me. We weren't going to enlighten them any time soon. They would only play it for all it was worth when they did find out. As it was I knew that I was going to get an interrogation from Alice – and Rose when she found out – and Edward would probably get a slap on the back and endless jokes from Emmett when the guys were enlightened.

"Let's go to the house." Edward suggested, a smile breaking out on his face. "Mom's making dinner."

"Ooh!" Emmett grinned, clapping his hands together before a wrapping an arm around Rosalie's shoulders. "Mama Esme food!"

With that we all made our way up to the Cullens house, excited for whatever it was Esme was cooking. It would probably end up being a whole street get together, as most evenings were. Emmett and Rosalie were up front, Emmett jabbering on about how much he had missed Esme's cooking while we were in Phoenix. Apparently, my cooking didn't compare to hers. Meh, she was a damn good cook, so I wasn't going to complain.

Edward and I followed, holding onto each other tightly. We didn't need to talk to each other. It was as though a silent communication was always running through us through the electrical buzz that ran through our skin. It seemed to have magnified over time, our separation having done nothing for the magnetic draw that pulled us together. I could only hope that we would always be like this. Our parents – all of them present on the street – had always been together, solid and firm in their marriages and relationships. I could only hope that Edward and I were the same. If I had to give up everything in the world – my home, my magic, my life – I would do it every time for Edward. It was the same for Edward. I was firm in the belief that we were it for each other. We didn't need verbal confirmation for our love. It was just nice to hear every so often.

Alice and Jasper followed us and I could feel Alice's gaze on me every so often. It was obvious she was reading into the way Edward and I were together. Watching for any changes in our relationship, in the present and the future. She hadn't given us any condemning hints yet, which meant that she hadn't seen anything that was going to jeopardise what Edward and I had.

Jasper and Alice were like Edward and I. They didn't need any verbal confirmation that they loved each other, though they voiced it all the time. It was just something that felt natural to them, as it did for us. Their love was like a fairytale love – like others said Edward and mine was – the kind of love everyone strives for. Everyone searches for. None of us had really had to search for love. It had always been there. In each other. And I'll be damned if I was going to let Edward go again. I had done it before, and I was never going to let him go. Even when I was in Phoenix and had guys after me, there was never anyone else. The friends I'd made in Phoenix never seemed to understand that.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Bells." Gianna, one of the friends that I had made pretty quickly after moving to Phoenix, whined at me. "He is totally fuckhot. Are you saying that there's no way you'd even consider it?"_

"_No." I shook my head, at her. She and Chelsea, another friend I had made sighed at my answer._

_I'd met the two of them the first day I'd been in school after moving to Phoenix. I'd been missing Alice, Rose, Jasper and Edward. So much that it made me ache inside whenever I'd thought of them, which had been pretty much constantly after I'd moved to this sunny magical deadpan. Especially Edward. I couldn't get my mind off of him. I spoke with him every day, but it was never enough. It would never be enough without being able to see him, to touch him, to smell his glorious scent entwining with my own. But he was over a thousand miles away, and not even our magic could touch each other over that distance._

_I hated it._

_It had been three months since I'd moved, and even though I still spoke to the guys back in Forks, it was becoming less frequent than before. I missed them all as much as I had waking up on that first sunny morning. Being here felt wrong, and I think I'm about explode with the lack of magical activity here. I mean, there were people that practised Wicca and such, but they weren't true witches. They were only people that had seen something about it on TV and thought that it sounded like a good idea. They weren't magical in the least._

_Gianna and Chelsea were two of those people. They said that it was that that drew them to me in the first place. Apparently they could 'see' that I wasn't like everyone else at Maydell High, the most exclusive and hardest to get into high school in Phoenix. I didn't want to think of what my parents had done to get Emmett and I in there, even though there was an extensive waiting list for the school. It wouldn't have been anything bad, but I knew they would have fiddled the system a little. Not that I'd ever bring it up. Maydell High was certainly better than the other schools around, no matter how hard they tried to compete. They knew that there was something different about me. When they first saw my bedroom, the instantly thought that I practised Gardnerian Wicca, just as they did. I wasn't going to enlighten them to the fact that the magic I practised hailed from long before the nineteen fifties._

"_But he's the star quarterback." Chelsea argued the point along with Gianna. "Do you know how many girls would kill to have him chasing after them? There are literally hundreds of girls wanting that."_

"_Good, then he can go and chase one of them." I looked them straight in the eye but they didn't back down. They were reminding me of Alice and Rose in this moment. The only difference was, Alice and Rose had a lot more oomph to their stares of persuasion. Of course, Alice being able to see whatever I had decided as soon as I made my mind up helped their case a little._

"_Bella, come on." Chelsea whined like a two year old that wanted to go to the park. "Look, you've been here for three months, you've got all these guys chasing you. Guys who are all incredibly good looking and you're not paying them any attention. Why? Because of some guy back in Washington?"_

"_Chels, is right." Gianna nodded, looking at me, apparently frustrated with my lack of response. "I mean, you really think that this guys – what's his name, Edmund? - is going to wait for you? I mean, you might not even go back so why-"_

"_First off, his name is Edward." I replied, cutting her off hating the way she spoke about him and our love. Like it was something that could be thrown away. Yeah, I know that every sixteen year old girl with a first boyfriend thinks its love, but with Edward and I, just with Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett, it was different. It was so much more than an infatuation. "And secondly, I _will_ be going back to Forks, it's my home. I might be living here now, but I won't be forever. I don't belong here. I belong there, with them, with _him_. I love him, and he loves me, and I don't blame you guys for not believing that but . . . I don't know what else to tell you guys. I know you're not going to believe me, but he's it for me. And I know that I'm it for him. We might be apart now, but we won't be forever."_

"_Whatever you say, Bells." The two of them sighed, Gianna leaning back and laying down on my bed, Chelsea hugging at the oversized honeysuckle and lavender scented pillow Alice had gotten me before I left, knowing that honeysuckle and lavender mix was my favourite scent. It's what Edward smelled like._

"_We just think that it's a little silly to put your whole love life on hold waiting to go back to this guy." Chelsea sighed, smelling the pillow. "Though, off on a tangent, where did you get this pillow? It smells great."_

"_My best friend Alice made it for me." I smiled at the memory of her giving it to me. "It's honeysuckle and lavender. It's what Edward smells like."_

_The two of them gave me a sad smile. I didn't understand why they were so sad for me. True, I had left Edward back in Forks, the place I most wanted to be right now, but I was going back to him. When my parents decided that they missed Forks too much, or when I left high school – whichever came first – I would be going back. So I didn't see the point of getting sad over it, even though I missed everyone there so much it felt like my chest was being torn in two._

"_Well." Chelsea sighed, smiling again. "He must smell _really_ good."_

"_You have no idea." I grinned, at them the memory of Edward's scent swilling around in my head, engulfing me even though he was nowhere near. "Listen guys," I looked down at my hands, which were now playing with the sapphire pendant that hung around my neck, becoming serious again. "I know that you guys are only trying to help, but honestly, I don't need it. I love Edward and going out with another guy – even if it's just once and nothing happens – it feels wrong to even consider it. So can you just . . . let it go? Please?"_

_The two of them looked at each other, and nodded at me before moving onto another subject that didn't involve my love life._

_End Flashback_

Even after I that tiny discussion in my bedroom, Gianna and Chelsea didn't stop pointing out cute guys to me, or making sly suggestions about how someone liked me. Each time I shot their ideas down before they even had a chance to voice them properly. I was there two years and they still didn't get the hint. I went out with one or two guys to get them to shut up, but made it plain that that was as far as it was going. Nothing would happen.

Yes, it had stung to find out that Edward had had a girlfriend for two years, but I also had confirmation from Edward that nothing other than kissing had happened between them. He said that it had felt wrong to even consider it when it wasn't with me.

And that thought made me smile.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked, looking down at me with a slightly concerned look on his face. "You spaced out for a second."

"Just remembering some of the friends I made in Phoenix." I assured him, resting my head back on his bicep. "You'll have to meet them someday."

"I'd like that." He grinned and I could tell by the curiosity in his eyes that he really would like that. I was sure that once they met him, _if_ they ever met him that is, Gianna and Chelsea would understand why I would never love any man other than Edward Anthony Cullen.

"Hey." I heard a whisper from behind me and Edward and I turned around at the same time, seeing Alice motioning for us to slow down. We did so, hoping that we weren't going to have the conversation I knew Alice wanted to have right now, right before dinner and outside.

"What?" I asked and she grinned.

"What do you two say to a little persuasion for those two?" She pointed at Rosalie and Emmett who were both unaware of the plotting pixie's possible scheme.

"What were you thinking?" Edward asked in a low voice and I looked up at him, slightly shocked that he would be going along with Alice's plan. "What?" He shrugged, looking down at me before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I hate Royce."

"You know, without that confirmation, I never would have guessed." I shot back and he laughed quietly.

"Sssh." Alice hushed us, waving her hand at the two of us. "I'm not talking about anything huge. Just little nudges for the both of them. You know, getting Emmett to approach Rose with how he still feels – although I'm pretty sure she's aware of him feelings." Jasper nodded from beside her, as did Edward, who obviously knowing her thoughts, knew exactly what Rosalie was thinking. I was glad he couldn't get into my head unless I let him in. "And giving Rosalie a little push into getting rid of Royce."

"I like that part of the plan." Edward grinned and I whacked him lightly in the stomach. "What?"

"Well?" Alice looked at the two of us as we walked. We looked at each other and nodded, causing her to bounce up and down as she walked.

"What's up with the imp?" We heard Emmett call from where he and Rose had stopped a little ways ahead.

"No clue." Edward lied smoothly, chuckling at his sister. "It's Alice. Need I say more?"

"Very true." Emmett nodded, wrapping an arm back around Rose, continuing the short walk to the Cullen's house.

As we walked into the house my senses were overwhelmed with the overpowering scent of Esme's incredible cooking.

"Wow, Ma." Emmett cried as he slipped off his shoes. "Smells great."

"Thank you, Emmett." Esme called from the kitchen, smiling at us all as we made our way in. "Hopefully, it'll taste good, too."

"Mom, it doesn't matter what you cook, it always tastes great." Edward smiled at his mother. It would be natural for anyone outside of the scene to call him a 'suck-up' or a 'brown-noser', but this was just the way Edward was with his mom. He never said anything he didn't mean to her. He was always sincere, especially with his parents.

"Uh-oh." Alice mumbled, settling down on one of the bar stools the Cullens had around the island in the middle of their kitchen. Edward groaned and followed suit, dropping his head into his hands, obviously seeing the vision Alice had just had through her thoughts.

"What?" We all asked, looking between the seemingly despaired twins.

"Seems that Tanya doesn't understand the meaning behind 'we're done'." Edward grumbled, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. I looked up at Esme to see her smirking at the two of us knowingly. It seems I'd forgotten something major when in Phoenix: there are no secrets on this street. It felt as though I was in The Hills or Gossip Girl, where everything gets documented for public knowledge.

"She's coming down the street, right now." Alice grumbled. "And she's not alone."

"What do you mean, she's not alone?" Emmett asked, sounding pissed as he wrapped an arm around Rosalie again, hugging her to him. She didn't seem too put off by his obvious display of affection. If anything, I'd say that she enjoyed it.

"It seems she's been raving about how even though Edward had broken up with her, they would be getting back together." Alice explained, accompanied by a snort and a 'ha' from Edward at the last few words. I knew that she didn't get this information from a vision. She knew it because she was Alice. Nothing else to it. "And she's come here to try to convince him to come back to her."

"Not gonna happen." Edward remarked in a singsong voice which made me giggle. He smirked into my hair and I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean back into him, revelling in his touch.

"We can tell." Jasper chuckled earning himself a glare from me and probably one from Emmett as well.

"Anyway," Alice continued, dodging around the interruption. "It appears that _Royce_," none of us missed the way she sneered his name, "heard her and has decided to join her."

At that moment there was a knock on the door, and the guys all glanced at each other. Edward gently removed me from his lap before standing up and placing me back on the seat he had just been sitting on. He gave me a kiss on the forehead before he, Jasper and Emmett left the room. I looked at Alice and Rose who both had a 'hell if I'm staying in here' look on their faces. As I'm sure I probably did as well. We all quickly followed suit, following the boys and hanging back in the doorway to the kitchen. We could hear and see everything that would be going down, but we would be out of the way, should something get physical. We knew that Royce had a quick temper, as did each of our boys, so we wanted to be there to act as mediator should something happen.

Edward walked up to the door, with the other two hanging back, but clearly flanking him – not that he needed it, mind you – should something happen. He opened the door to be met with a pair of arms flinging themselves around his neck. He quickly turned his head to avoid the lips that were throwing themselves at him.

"Eddie!" I heard a shrill voice whine at him as he pulled the arms from around his neck, stepping away, shaking his head. I could feel the waves of calm radiating off of Jasper, directed at Edward.

"What do you want, Tanya?" He asked, his voice hard and cold. I hated it when he used that tone. Thankfully, he had never had to use it with me.

"I wanted to see you, Eddie." She replied and I could see her standing there, twirling her hair around her finger, trying to be flirty. It made me want to throw up to be honest with you.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I didn't, would I?" She laughed and I had to repress a laugh. Alice was pursing her lips and Rosalie had her hand over her mouth in an effort to keep quiet.

"Apparently this girl has a worse memory than Dory from 'Finding Nemo'." Alice whispered and I had to giggle. It was true. Couldn't she recall what had happened in the corridor earlier on today? Seemingly not.

"Um, Tanya. You're not my girlfriend anymore." Edward stated matter-of-factly. "Do you not recall today? Just before lunch? In the corridor?"

"What?" She asked, batting her eyes at him. I could practically hear the internal groan coming from him and we all looked at each other, wondering if this girl was for real.

"I broke up with you, Tanya." He told her straight out.

"Oh, that." She laughed, waving her hand at him. "We all know that's silly, Eddie."

"No, Tanya." He shook his head. "I'm serious Tanya. We're over. Done. Finished. Not going back there."

"What are you saying?" She asked, sounding confused.

"As in there is _no more me and you._" He stressed each word and she finally understood, turning angry.

"This is all because of that Swan bitch, isn't it?" She hissed.

"Hey!" Jasper called walking up behind Edward, standing just behind his right shoulder. "Don't you dare talk about Bella that way, you bleach blonde slut." There were rolls of anger coming off of Jasper and it was getting me wound up. If anything, I'd say he was channelling some of Edward's rage. Wouldn't surprise me. "She is ten times the girl that you will ever be, and don't you forget it."

"I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you, Hale." I could hear the smirk in Royce's voice as he stood up for Tanya.

"And why is that?" Emmett asked, his voice equally smug as he and the rest of us made our way over to the door. "I thought Edward told you not to show your face here anymore."

"Oh well." He shrugged, smirking at us all. "I don't think you'll be troubling us anymore."

"Why is that?" Edward asked, crossing his arms across his chest, tilting his head to the side.

"Because we know all about you guys." He replied, mimicking Edward's pose yet not seeming quite so intimidating, even though he was quite a bit bigger than Edward was. Edward just seemed dangerous in this instant, radiating the power he possessed. I could see the fear growing in Royce's eyes as he gazed at Edward. It seemed as though he somehow knew that Edward was dangerous and powerful, but he didn't know how or why.

"And _what_ is it that you know?" Edward asked, stepping towards him, seeming to succeed in psyching him out as Royce took a step back. "Come on, Mr. Confident. What is it that you think you know?"

"What you are?" He squeaked out, losing confidence as the seconds ticked by.

"I always thought that we were people but, you know, I could be wrong." Jasper shrugged, watching Royce carefully. He had calmed down a lot, meaning that the rest of us weren't feeling the aftermath of his anger. Let me tell you, that is not pleasant at all.

"We know _exactly_ what you are." Royce commended, sounding pleased with himself at getting those six words out.

"I'm lost." Edward shook his head slightly, signalling that fact.

"We know that you're witches." Tanya stated, earning a glare from Royce. Apparently, he had wanted to play that out for a little longer. Edward snorted, basically laughing in her face. "What? What are you laughing about?"

"Can you hear yourself?" Emmett sputtered out and Jasper was chuckling behind him. We were all smirking at them from behind the three boys.

"What do you mean?" Royce and Tanya both looked utterly confused by our reactions.

"Witches?" Rosalie laughed back. "We go to Forks High, not Hogwarts." She giggled at the two of them. "Royce, I thought that you were more intelligent than that. Honestly, I thought that you were a completely different guy than you really are and you know what?"

"What?" He asked, staring at Rose with wide eyes.

"We're not working out." She stated simply.

"What?!" He practically shouted. "What the hell, Rose?!"

"We're not working." She shrugged, knowing that she was safe behind Jasper, Emmett and Edward. "I thought you were different to who you really are. We're over."

"You can't just break up with me." He snapped, stepping towards her.

"It seems like she just did." Emmett growled stepping in between Royce and Rose before he could even get his toe over the threshold. "Now, if I were you, I'd get away from the house and off of this street or I'm going to remove you both myself."

The two of them looked at each other before looking back at us. Tanya glared at me and I smirked back, wiggling my fingers at her in a slight wave. Her glare intensified as she turned around and stalked up the path, shaking her ass as much as possible.

Edward closed the door, leaning on his and releasing a large breath.

"Think we dodged that one?" Emmett asked, looking slightly worried.

"I think so." Edward nodded, motioning me towards him. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist as his enveloped me, resting his cheek on my chin. "I got through their minds that they believed that we thought they were insane. They were going to judge the truth from our reactions."

"And?" Jasper sounded slightly worried waiting for Edward's response.

"They believed us." He sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I tilted my head up, pressing my lips to his jaw. He closed his eyes and sighed gently.

"Who told them?" Rose asked approaching Emmett slowly and wrapping her arms around him, snuggling into his embrace, much like I was Edward's.

"Who do you think?" Edward sighed, tightening his hold on me. "It seems he's been keeping tabs on who we've been seen with since he's been here."

"Who knows who else he's been talking to." Jasper sighed, worried.

It hadn't escaped our notice that the adults had all trickled in through the doorways surrounding us. They had all seen what had happened with Tanya and Royce and were all worried.

"What's going on?" Cariad asked, approaching her children.

"We don't know." Edward replied, clutching me closer to him. "Tanya and Royce have obviously been approached by James, but hopefully we've gotten rid of them as they believed that they'd been played by James."

"Well, we'll keep an eye on them, then." Carlisle nodded clutching Esme close to him, obviously fearing for her safety.

I looked around at my families as they stood around in the enormous foyer of the Cullen house. We were all separated into our couples, holding each other as though we were all going to be torn apart very soon. Well, for all we knew, we could be and we weren't going to be taking any chances.

We all turned around sharply as Alice gasped from Jasper's arms. Edward stiffened in my arms, obviously seeing the same thing she was.

"Edward?" I whispered as his muscles relaxed as the vision he and his sister were sharing finished. "Edward, what is it?"

"James isn't the only one we need to worry about." He practically growled, gripping my waist tightly to him as though it would cause him physical pain to let me go. I was glad that he wasn't going to let me go. I didn't want to ever be away from him.

"What do you mean?" Esme whispered, fear evident in her voice.

The two of them looked at each other, slight fear in their eyes and they communicated silently as only twins can do, before they sighed simultaneously, speaking quietly as one.

"_Someone's coming."_

_**What do you think?**_

_**I know that some of you are probably thinking that it's a bit soon for Edward and Bella to be doing the naughty stuff, especially on the beach ;P, but it's what the two of them need. On the other hand, a lot of you have been asking for it, so I hope it met your expectations.**_

_**Sorry it took so long to get up. You can thank Shelby for it being posted :D**_

_**Press the little green button and let me know what you think.**_


	9. It's Started

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

_**I'm sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out. Work and real life caught up with me. I also had a case of writers' block, which I don't usually suffer from, so I had no idea how to deal with it. I know exactly where I want this story to go and I have the end all mapped out, but it's the getting there that's the problem. Know what I mean? Hopefully, it won't be too long before I update again.**_

_**Ignore the updates to the other chapters of this story. There aren't any changes being made, other than me correcting some mistakes I've found.**_

_**I hope that this chapter makes up for the lack of updates recently. Like I said, writers' block, making it hard for me to write so this chapter might suck ass. Let me know what you think.**_

_When the Wind comes from the South, love will kiss you on the mouth._

_When the Wind whispers from the West, all hearts will find peace and rest._

_**Edward**_

"_Someone's coming."_

"Who?" My mother's voice permeated through the mist that the vision Alice and I had shared had created. She and the others were looking at the two of us, eyes wide and fearful. We already had enough trouble with James hanging around. We didn't need another reason to fear leaving our own homes. "Who is coming?"

"We don't know." Alice whispered, shaking her head. She shrank back into Jasper, seeking comfort in his touch as Bella's arms tightened in their hold around my waist. She was scared. And if I'm honest, so was I. I wasn't the least bit prepared for this. I'd thought that we'd just have to deal with James and then we could get back to our lives. But it seems he has other plans. At least, that's the symbolism the vision gave off.

"We'll know him when we see him. We don't know who it is, though. I've never seen him before." I told the others and they nodded, eyes down and arms around their loved partner. We'd never had this before. We didn't know how to deal with something like this.

Our way of life here had been peaceful ever since our ancestors moved, never really having to use our magic for anything other than small bits and pieces around. We didn't flaunt our magic and we _always_ abided by the three-fold law.

Wait!

The law!

Could that possibly be why this was all happening? And now? Was I the reason all this had befallen my family and my loved ones? Because of what I had done to save Eleazar?

"What are you thinking?" Bella's small soft voice broke through my thoughts and I looked down at her to see her large doe eyes gazing up at me in worry. "What's going through that mind of yours?"

"I couldn't help thinking that . . . maybe this is all my fault." I whispered, not able to make my voice go any louder.

"Why on earth would you think that?" My dad asked, stepping towards me, not letting my mother go. "What would make you think that Edward?"

"Because of what I did at the hospital." I admitted and I knew that there were eleven sets of eyes on me.

"No, Edward." Bella hugged me tighter and I could feel her shaking her head on my chest. "No."

"But what if it is?" I looked around at all of them. "What if all this is happening because of what happened with Eleazar?"

Charlie broke away from Renee, walking towards Bella and I, stopping directly in front of me, a stern, commanding look on his face. "Edward. What you did in that hospital is nothing short of a miracle. Now, I know you're worried about the three fold law, but in respect to the law, the consequence of using said magic would not bring this upon on us. With the magic you sent out, the spirits can send back nothing but good. Don't you understand? It's not because of you that all of this is happening. Don't ever think that. This is happening because some sicko wants to scare us. And from what I can tell, it's working. This has nothing to do with you, my boy. Understand?"

I nodded slowly, mulling over his words in my mind. Could he be right? Would my actions in the hospital only have caused good to come back to us? There must have been something that caused this, but other than that, I couldn't think what.

"Well, what the hell are we going to do?" Emmett asked, earning himself a smack around the head from Renee. "Ow! What?"

"Language." She scolded him and I couldn't help but chuckle at his indignant look. It was nice to know that even though we were in a whole shitheap of trouble, there was still some humour there. Now all we had to do was find out who this guy Alice and I saw was, and what the hell he wanted.

Well, in the vision he was talking to James, so we both knew what he wanted. He must be the fucker that James answered to. But who was he?

He wasn't that big, probably about five foot six, if that. He was skinny, not really sporting much in the muscles department, but the leery feel I got from him through Alice's vision told me that he didn't need muscles to get what he wanted done. His jet black hair was slicked back, revealing his pale face, angular face. I hadn't even met him yet and I knew that I hated him.

"Emmett's right though." Bella spoke up next to me, breaking me from my musings. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." I answered and everyone looked at me in shock. "There's nothing we can do. We don't know when he's going to get here or what he's going to do when he _does_ get here. So what are we supposed to do? Hide ourselves away until he arrives? We can't do that. I mean, we have school." I gestured around to the other five. "And you guys all have work. We can't run and hide because some asshole – sorry Mom!" I ducked out of her reach, away from her hand which could sure as hell hurt when it came into contact with the back of your head. "But because someone wants to expose us or whatever he wants to do. I mean, what's he going to do?"

"Kill us all?" Rosalie looked at me with a 'duh!' look on her face.

"He can't do that without attracting some major attention. I mean think about it. Everyone here knows everything about everyone else – well, _almost _everything – right? So people are going to know that this guy has made an appearance. I doubt that he ever thinks he can come into a small town like this, get rid of three of the best known and respected families in said town and just leave. There's no way." They all stood there, thoughtful, mulling over what I had just said.

"He's right." Carson mused. "There's no way that he can do it without getting apprehended at some point, later on down the road. He'd be caught and that would put an end to his little tirade, wouldn't it?"

"Some of these people are nuts, though." Jasper put in, holding Alice close to him. "I mean, some of them don't care what happens to them, only seeing that they're getting rid of something cruel, nasty and evil. Which he probably believes that we are."

"I don't know." I sighed, running my free hand through my hair before resting it around Bella's waist.

"If he were to approach us and harm any of us, he'd be lynched." Renee looked around at all of us and we knew it was true.

"What if he tells the town?" Cariad put in softly, her small voice scared and worried. She kept glancing over at Jasper and Rose and I could tell that she wanted to tuck them away and hide them somewhere, just as I knew my mother and Renee wanted to do with the rest of us. Although we were pretty much adults now, to them we could always be their babies. Which was kind of weird actually. "I mean, he could expose us."

"And who's really going to believe him?" Emmett scoffed and I looked over at him. "I know that the people of Forks aren't really up there in America's smart list, but the people of this town are not that dumb. Even if it is true. They're not going to believe some stranger spouting off that we're witches. He'll get laughed out of town."

"We don't know that." My dad, raised his hands, quelling all discussions for the moment. "My advice to you all is to not draw attention to yourselves. I know it's hard, but you have to try. We all just need to behave as we normally would."

We all nodded, knowing that he was right.

We couldn't attract any unwanted attention, especially since James was obviously spreading it around already. Who knew who else he had spoken to.

The next day dawned bright and sunny and I blinked away the sleep that had accumulated in my eyes over the night, trying to adjust to the stream of light pouring into my bedroom. The pendulum was still hanging in the window, no longer frozen in place, as Bella was back. It would sway lightly if hit by the breeze, reflecting light throughout my room, sending rainbow prisms across the walls.

I rolled out of bed, quickly making my way into the shower before Alice could. She had obviously seen me make the decision seeing as I opened the door to the bathroom as she came out of her room, scowling at me. And me being the grown up, stuck my tongue out at her.

What else was I to do?

I showered quickly, letting the hot water wash away the stress of the last day or so. At least I had gotten away from Tanya. That was an achievement in itself. Though she didn't seem to understand that fact. Hopefully, after we had laughed her out yesterday, she would get the hint that we were no longer together.

_Hurry up in there, Edward!_ Alice screamed at me in her mind, causing me to wince at the intensity of her inner thoughts._ I need to get ready for school_!

"Alright!" I shouted back, knowing that she was standing outside the door, waiting for me to walk out. "Just shut up, alright!"

_When you get out of the bathroom_!

I swear, being telepathic could be a real drag sometimes.

I walked out of the bathroom, giving her a smug smile while she scowled at me, thinking why couldn't mom and dad had en suites put in. She had broached this subject before and mom and dad had said that because this house was so old, they would not be adjusting it. Apparently, we didn't _own_ the house as it were, we were just its keepers for the time we lived here. All I knew was that Alice wasn't happy with the decision.

I got dressed completely ignoring Alice when she screamed at me to wear the dark blue button down with the black denim jeans. Instead I chose a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt with a white button down. Earning myself a glare as we made our way down to the kitchen.

"Why are you wearing that, Edward?" She sighed, for probably the fiftieth time and we had only been in the kitchen for about a minute.

"Because I want to." I replied, just as I had replied the other forty nine times she'd asked. "Why do you care?"

"Because that blue shirt would have looked perfect for today." She whined and I rolled my eyes as I turned around towards the fridge. "Soy's out." _As usual_, I thought, turning and pouring some into a glass, drinking it straight down.

"No, I mean, why do you care what I wear? I mean, it's not like it affects you, is it?" I raised an eyebrow and she huffed at me, knowing that I wasn't going to let up. She knew that I was stubborn. She had lost many a fight to my stubbornness, purely because she knew that she _couldn't_ win.

"Is it a crime to want my brother to look his best?" She asked, seemingly innocent. I wasn't fooled.

"No, but it is to steal all of the clothes in his closet that you don't like. For which, you are paying for, by the way." I added on with a smirk and her mouth dropped as she followed me out of the house.

"No, I'm not." She argued, stopping at the end of the pathway. She was probably riding with Jasper today then. "I did you a favour."

"By stealing and ruining all of my favourite clothes? Right." I rolled my eyes again. "How about his? You're paying for them, or I'm telling mom and dad."

"You wouldn't." She growled, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Try me." I challenged and I saw her mind flick to the future, confirming that I would. She didn't do it often, but I hated it when she tried manipulating my wardrobe. Lightly put, it pissed me off.

"Fine." She huffed, storming off down to the Hales as fast as she could in her heels. Which surprisingly enough, is pretty fast.

"What was that about?" Bella asked, a smile in her voice as she appeared at my side.

"I told her that she had to pay for the clothes of mine she threw away or I'd tell mom and dad." I explained, a smug smile on my face and she rolled her eyes.

"I swear, the two of you are as bad as each other." She giggled resting her head on my arm and sighing.

"Hey, we're twins. I'm sure you can relate." I shrugged and she looked up at me, thoughtful.

"Hmmm . . . I can in fact."

"Well, there you go, then." I walked over to my Volvo, opening the passenger door for her. "Come on, get in. We're gonna be late if we don't leave soon."

"Alright, alright." She rolled her eyes sliding into the car as she went.

The drive to school was calm and comfortable as Bella interlaced her fingers with mine as I drove. I couldn't help but smile because this was what I had wanted – yearned for – over the last two years. Everyone who said so was right. She was mine and I was hers. That wasn't going to change.

Getting out of the car, I grasped Bella's hand and was not surprised by the stares that came from the other students. Hell, it had only been yesterday that I had broken up with Tanya. But then again, they were all anticipating us getting back together. It really shouldn't have been a shock to them. It was most likely that some of them had even taken bets.

I remembered Alice's warning about Tanya, not really caring whether or not it still mattered and gently pulled Bella as far away from the west side of the parking lot as I could. I was _not_ going to be dealing with her today.

"Hey, guys." I heard someone call and I saw that Jessica was walking up to us.

"Hey, Jess." I smiled and Bella grinned at her. "How're you?"

"I'm alright." She shrugged a little, her mind giving off the vibe that she was still frustrated about her situation with Mike. If I'd concentrated on her, then I would have been able to hear exclusively what was going through her mind, but I really couldn't be bothered. And I felt kind of bad rooting through her mind without her permission. Not that I would ever be able to gain permission without sounding like a freak. _'Hey, Jess. Can I read your mind?'_ Yeah, that would go down like a lead balloon. "I see that you two are back together." She nodded at our intertwined hands, smirking, her gaze flicking between the two of us.

"Yes, we're back together. You were right." I held up my free hand in defeat, Bella looking at us in confusion. I shook my head, indicating for her not to worry about it.

_Seriously,_ her voice invaded my head and I knew that she'd encompassed me in her shield. The same shield that prevented me from getting inside her mind. _What was that about?_ I shook my head minutely, knowing that Jess probably wouldn't notice. _You're going to tell me._ Her voice came through loud and clear before her mind was perfectly silent again. I didn't want to think of how she was going to make me tell her. It wasn't _that_ huge of a thing, but hey, Bella was unpredictable and I never knew how she would react.

"You two are really cute together, don't you think, Ang?" Jess turned to the side and I noticed that Angela Weber had now joined us. I liked Angela. Quiet girl. Kept to herself a lot, but she's got a wicked tongue if you piss her off. I remember when Tyler made that mistake in freshman year. He's always been polite and nice to her since. I couldn't help but laugh.

"They really do." She nodded, smiling as Bella leaned into my arm, closing her eyes slowly. "But I'll warn you now, news that you two being back together has spread pretty quickly – well, of course it has, this is Forks – and Tanya is out for blood."

"Well she can have some." Bella stood there nodding, smiling at Angela and Jessica who stood there with shocked expressions on their faces. "Her own if she starts anything."

"Do you think that _anyone_ will be listening to her ranting and raving about Edward and Bella?" I heard a tinkling laugh behind us and saw Lauren standing there grabbing something out of her locker. "I mean, she really doesn't know that the dynamics here in school have changed dramatically since you two are back together, does she?"

"Nope." Jess popped the 'p' on the end of the word and Angela stood there shaking her head. I looked down at Bella, confused, while she shrugged up at me. Neither of us had a clue what these girls were talking about. "I mean, now that you two are back together, she's not at the top anymore, which she was by purely being with Edward. She's been plummeted down to where the rest of us low-lives are while you guys are still royalty.

"'_Royalty'?_" Bella laughed and I couldn't help but grin. "Whatever you guys are on, that's funny."

"Seriously, though." Lauren smirked as she stood next to Bella. "I've already seen her this morning. She's going for the whole, 'I'm going to make myself look hot so he knows what he's missing' ploy after a breakup."

"Wait." I held up my hand, stopping her. "Girls actually _do_ that?"

"Oh, yeah." Bella and the others nodded, smiling slightly and even though it had never happened to me, I felt kind of played. Probably for every other guy that had been played like that. "Come on, you." Bella laughed, tugging at my arm. "We have to go or we're gonna be late."

Just at that moment, the second warning bell rang signally that students had two minutes to get to class, or be classed as tardy.

Saying goodbye to Bella, I walked into English, ready to start yet another boring, long ass day that taught me nothing whatsoever. I swear, the only lessons I learn, are at home. The only ones able to teach me anything are my parents and other family members.

"_Would Edward Cullen please come to the Principal's office?"_ A tinny voice over the tannoy called and pretty much all the heads in the class turned to look at me as if to say 'what the hell?' I didn't know what was going on either.

I looked up at the teacher, who nodded and I packed up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and walking out of the class and down the corridor to the principal's office.

_Edward, what's going on?_

_What's happening?_

_Why does the Principal want to see you?_

_Is everything okay?_

_What have you done now?_

That last one came from Emmett, as usual and I for once wished that I could answer them because I really didn't know. Their voices were all filled with worry and panic, wondering what could have happened. Bella had even taken down her shield, which she didn't do often, so I knew that she had to have been scared about something. Did she have Alice in her first class?

_This isn't good._ Alice's mind floated through my head. She'd obviously had a vision, but I wasn't close enough to her to share it with her. I wish I had been now, then I would know what she was on about. She would be cryptic about this. _Be careful Edward. This isn't going to be pretty._

What isn't?

As I entered the Principal's office, his secretary Melissa Morgan looked up and smiled at me. "If you take a seat, Principal Greene will be with you in a moment." I nodded and sat down, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ah, Edward." Principal Greene's voice broke me out of my musings. "Come in, my boy. Come in." Well, he didn't seem angry about anything. If anything he seemed incredibly happy about something. This is where I wished I had Jasper's power. Would make things so much simpler. Of course, I could focus in on his mind and find out what the hell was going on, but I didn't really feel like being a walking zombie for the rest of the day.

"Now, Edward." He closed the door behind me and motioned for me to sit down. "I want you to meet someone very special. This . . ." He gestured behind him and it was only then that I realised there was someone else in the room. He was sat in the corner and I couldn't really see his face, but I could tell that he wasn't that big a man. "Is Aro Volturi. He is taking a tour of the United States, visiting various schools and interviewing the brightest students with the most rewarding futures at their fingertips."

I turned back to Principal Greene wondering where this was going. "Forgive me, but, what does this have to do with me."

"Well, Mr. Volturi, has chosen you as one of said students. He's seen your record and feels that you are one of the brightest students in the country." He looked at me as though this was supposed to make me swell with pride the way he was. I knew that my GPA was impressive, but I really didn't care. I wouldn't call myself one of the brightest students in the country. There were kids smarter than me.

"I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you Edward." I turned back to face him and froze as he stood up, allowing me to see him fully.

It was _him_.

From the vision Alice and I had shared.

"_Someone's coming."_ was what the two of us had said, and that statement wasn't true anymore. He was here.

"I've heard so much about you." He grinned at me, but it wasn't a smile one would trust. It was a smile that set you on edge. That made you wary. It was a smile that said 'I'm going to make you trust me but when you least expect it I'm going to eat your eyeballs'. "Principal Greene, I was wondering if you could give Edward and I a moment alone. I'd like to talk to him in private if you don't mind."

"Of course not." I could hear the pride in the stupid man's voice. He thought that the school was going to get some sort of publicity. All it was going to get was one hell of a racket going through it.

He stood up and quickly left the room. I knew that I should have asked him to stay, not to leave me alone with this man, but I couldn't do that without raising his suspicions. I mean, what would I tell him about not wanting to be left alone in his office with a seemingly harmless man I had never met before.

Okay, when you put it that way, it sounds like a legitimate complaint.

As soon as the door clicked shut, the smile disappeared and his gaze turned hateful. I couldn't help but smirk at him. He hated me. He knew that I was a witch. He was _definitely_ connected to James in some way.

"What?" I asked innocently, tilting my head to the side.

"Disgusting." He muttered, turning away from me and closing the blinds that covered the window. Whatever he was planning, I was ready. "All of you. You're all just disgusting."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still playing innocent. It wouldn't work for long, but still, it was winding him up which seemed amusing.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He turned back to look at me, looking me up and down, a sneer on his face. "Filthy. Disgusting. _Witch_." With each word, he took a step towards me until he was standing right in front of me.

"Well, if anyone's disgusting, it's you. Seriously. When was the last time you took a bath?" I wrinkled my nose at him, because honestly, he did smell a little.

"You all need to be eradicated. You're not natural. Powers such as yours should not belong to mortals. Only God should hold the powers that you have." He turned to look at me, looking down at me from where he was standing and I couldn't help but snort. Not very gentlemanly, but hey, he sounded so stupid.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head, holding up my hand, still laughing, unable to stop myself. "Where the hell did you get that line? Because it sounds like you stole it from the movie 'Jumper'. You know that movie? Come on, you must do. It has Hayden Christensen and Samuel L. in it. You gotta know it, especially since you totally just ripped off one of Samuel's lines. I think it was '_only God should have the power to be all places at all times_'. You see the similarities?" I couldn't help it. The guys face was so funny. He went from indignant to angry to plain pissed in about three seconds.

"Listen to me, vermin." He placed his hands on the arm rests of the chair I was sat in. "Because that's all you are. _Vermin_. Pests that feed of off others to perpetuate your own desires. I know all about your kind. You and your _families_ will not be around for much longer. I'll make sure of that."

"What are you going to do?" I smirked at him, as he stood up, seething at my indifferent attitude. "Find your little helper and burn us at the stake like they did in Europe?"

"Oh no." He smiled at me, a really fucking creepy smile before chuckling. "_We're_ not going to be doing anything to you. It won't be _us_ getting rid of you."

"Then what the hell are you talking about?" I stood up, wanting answer and realised that he was about a head shorter than me, again depleting his whole intimidation routine.

"_We're_ not going to be hunting you and your little families." He grinned at me before looking out of the window that overlooked the entire town. _"They_ are." He nodded towards the town and I felt my brow furrowing in confusion.

"You're a fucking loon." I shook my head, grabbing my bag and starting towards the door, turning back to him as I rested my hand on the doorknob. "And stay away from my family. I'm sure James will tell you what happens when someone pisses me off."

Hell, the crack in the cliff should prove that to him if nothing else did.

I walked out of the office without giving him time to answer, receiving strange looks from both Principal Greene and his secretary. I didn't care. What did he mean when he said '_they_ will'? It included the people of Forks, I knew that much. But _what_ did he mean?

I didn't pay attention to any of my classes as they passed. I didn't notice any of the strange looks that flew my way, or the whispers that people kept hissing at me, trying to find out about why I had been called to the principal's office this morning. I guess that they thought the eternal good boy had been caught doing something he should have been. That he'd done something wrong.

Well, apparently I had.

I'd been existing.

I couldn't get my mind off what that creep said, which is probably why I didn't notice Tanya standing right next to me as though she was expecting something from me. When I finally snapped out of my daze, I gave her a blank look to which she batted her eyelids.

"Can I help you?" I asked her flatly and she smirked at me.

"Well, when you put it that way, Eddie." She smiled at me, running a finger down my arm. How had I put up with her for two damn years? I wondered that more and more with each passing minute.

"What do you want, Tanya?" I sighed, closing my locker and moving away from her. "And _don't_ call me Eddie."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." She linked her hands in front of her, looking down at the floor. I raised an eyebrow at her as she looked back up at me expectantly and I shook my head, shrugging, indicating I had no idea what she was talking about. "At your house. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things."

"Right." I said, walking off towards the lunch room to meet with the others. I still had to tell them about this Aro guy and I knew that they weren't going to like it. I knew that the lunch room would be the safest place because none of them would be able to blow anything up – including me – at that point in time.

"But, the guy that told us that stuff. He seemed really convincing and he was convinced himself. I mean, the things that he said made sense." I stopped and she walked into me not expecting my sudden halt.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, thankful that my voice came out disbelieving rather than the slight worry I was feeling.

"Well, he said some stuff that, I don't know, seems to fit." She shrugged and I shook my head, running my hand through my hair.

"Like what?" I stared at her, knowing that she would answer me.

"Well, the cards that you hate me touching, the crystals all throughout the house, the little bags of things that your mom always makes for you. Stuff like that. He told Royce and me what all that meant and it makes sense." She smirked up at me, crossing her arms and lowering her voice. "And no matter what you say or do, I know that it's true. So does Royce."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. Obviously we hadn't done a good enough job of convincing them that James was a nutter. "What do you want Tanya?" I sighed, not really caring for this right now.

"I want you back." She stepped closer to me, running a finger down my chest.

I grabbed her wrist, moving her hand away from me and dropping it at her side. "Not happening." I muttered and she smirked at me again.

"Well, then, I guess the rest of the town would love to hear about its three favourite families." She looked at her nails, pretending to inspect them as she spoke before looking up at me, a smirk on her lips.

"Right, Tanya." I chuckled, shaking my head. "You're insane. Not only are you stupid enough to believe this crap that this guys telling you, but you think that the rest of the town is going to believe it as well? My God, I am _so_ glad I'm not associated with you anymore." I shook my head again and turned away from her, making my way to the lunch hall.

I walked into the room to stares. Nothing new there, but these were because of the announcement earlier. I noticed that the others had already grabbed me some food so I didn't have to line up and wait for the crap they served here. It was ready and waiting for me at the place next to Bella.

"Hey." Emmett mumbled though a bit of his sandwich. "Alice told us what she saw earlier. Is that what happened?"

I looked over to Alice and she replayed the vision she had had earlier. A perfect recollection of what had happened between myself and this Aro dude. I nodded and they all sighed in unison.

"Shit." Rose muttered and I nodded. "Who is this guy?" She asked and I shrugged, shaking my head.

"I don't know, Rose." I whispered and they all looked at me. It was clear that they expected me to guide them out of this mess. But how the hell was I supposed to guide a group if I had no idea myself?

"I'm sorry." Alice muttered and I looked up at her, confused and she half smiled at me. "For not warning you about the Tanya thing. I saw it about ten minutes before lunch when she was planning it all in her head, but I didn't warn you, even though I know I should have."

"Don't worry about it." I waved her off, knowing that she would only stew about it. "It's not like warning me would have made any difference.

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied cryptically, but seeing as though it had already happened, she couldn't see what any other outcome would have been.

"Right now, she's at the bottom of the list of my priorities." I sighed, pushing the tray of food away, not hungry. "We need to figure out what we're going to do about this Aro guy."

"I don't think there is much we _can_ do." Bella sighed, shifting closer to me and I couldn't help but pull her close. "I mean, Alice is looking out for him now, now that we know for definite why he's here. But there's nothing really that we can do until he decides to make a move."

"I hate playing the waiting game." I sighed angrily, running my hand through my hair again.

"Calm down." Bella yanked on my hand, taking it into her own, trying to calm me down as I knew that if I got wound up I could ruin everything our families had spent centuries building.

"What I want to know is what he meant by '_they _will' comment. I mean, talk about creepy." Rose shivered and Emmett pulled her close to him, just as I had done with Bella and Jasper had with Alice.

I couldn't help but think about that comment too. What had it meant?

And then it clicked. My head shot up and my mind was in overdrive.

I knew what he had meant.

He hadn't meant that he and James would destroy us themselves. He had meant that they would infuse the ideas and curiosities about us into the people of Forks before slowly turning them against us. He wasn't going to destroy us himself. He was going to have the town decimate us, just like Salem in 1692. History would be repeating itself. And something in my mind couldn't help but wonder if that were actually true.

Could actions such as those of this man and boy be what originally started the flow of events that caused the Witch Trials over three hundred years ago?

It was possible, wasn't it?

It was definitely something to think about and discuss with the others when we got home. I couldn't do that here, not knowing that he was so close to us.

"You've worked it out." Emmett mumbled, looking at me. It wasn't a question because they all knew that I had indeed worked it out. I had to tell them what I thought, or it was going to eat away at all of them and I couldn't be the one that caused them that kind of unease.

"He's going to have the town come after us, rather than getting his own hands dirty." I explained and I knew by the grave expressions that sat around the table, the others reasoned so too. I wasn't going to voice what I queried about the Witch Trials. That could wait until we got home. Who knows what kind of reaction a suggestion like that could elicit and I knew that I wanted to be away from anyone that could get hurt, should the others not agree with me.

Not that it would end in a fight but hey, you never know.

The rest of the day passed relatively slowly, and I found myself wondering if it would really matter if I skipped History. I tried to talk Bella round in Biology, seeing as she had become my new partner, but she didn't buy it. She didn't want my record to suffer so she told me that she'd snitch to my mom if I did. That's great, isn't it?

So here I was, sitting in History, waiting for the teacher to continue on with the lecture I wasn't listening to yesterday. Could this day get any more boring?

No, but it can get more annoying.

I grimaced as Tanya walked into the room, smirking at me. For some reason, she thought she'd won something spectacular. Maybe going with what James was telling her was payback for me dumping her.

Whatever.

It wasn't like I needed Tanya's drama. I had my own to worry about.

I rested my head on my folded arms and settled in for the long hour. And unfortunately, Tanya was still seated next to me, so I had to put up with her less that subtle glances all class. To say this was becoming annoying would be an incredible understatement. She had been watching me all lunch and that had been annoying. But then I was too worried about this Aro guy and what that meant for us. I still had yet to voice my opinions about the Witch Trials. And I knew that wasn't going to be well received.

When the bell rang, the hustle and bustle of people gathering their things together, grabbing things from lockers and friends shrouded the fact that Tanya had followed me to my locker.

"Eddie." She crooned and I rolled my eyes, looking down at her as she batted her eyelashes and twirling a piece of her blonde hair around her index finger.

"What?" I asked plainly and if that bothered her, she didn't flinch.

"Oh, Eddie." She pouted at me, stepping towards me. "Don't be like that. We both know that this little break is silly, so to make it so nobody loses out, why don't we just kiss and make up and we'll be together again like everyone is expecting us to be."

I let out a laugh and couldn't really believe what this girl was on. "Tanya, on question." She straightened up and smiled at me. "Are you for real?"

"What?" She asked, clearly confused and not acting anymore.

"Are you for real?" I repeated the question, still laughing. "I mean, get it through your head Tanya, we're not together anymore. And we're not going to be again. We're done. Finished. For good."

"You say that now, Eddie, but I know what you really want." She added on the end, trying to be seductive, no doubt.

"You have no idea what I want Tanya." I shook my head, chuckling to myself, because this shit was just funny. "Never once in our relationship did you actually ask me anything about me. Not once. And forgive me if I'm wrong, but when you're in a relationship with someone, especially a two year relationship, you should really know what your boyfriend's favourite food is."

"Butter noodles." A low, sultry voice from behind me spoke up and I turned to see Bella standing there smirking at Tanya.

"She's right." I nodded and Tanya scowled at me before glaring at Tanya.

"Get lost." Tanya sneered at Bella before stepping closer to me. "We were talking."

"Were you really?" Bella asked her rhetorically, a sound of shock in her voice. "And how many brain cells did you need to sacrifice to work up the power to do that?"

"Why you-" She stood there, her fists bunched at her sides and wait for it . . . stomped her foot on the floor. "Eddie. Are you going to let her talk to me that way?"

"Did you really just stomp your foot on the floor?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow at her. "I thought it was only little kids and people on T.V. who did that."

"Eddie." She whined, doing it again and Bella turned to look at her, her eyebrows lifting as well.

"Don't call me that." I replied. "Tanya, leave me alone. We're done. Over. The sooner you understand that, the better off we'll all be. Now, I have some important things to sort out with my family, so if you'll excuse us." I gently wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and pulled her away from the demented blonde who stood there fuming at us.

"How did you put up with that for two years?" Bella asked quietly as we walked and I shook my head.

"I've been asking myself the same thing." I felt her giggling into my side and smiled. That was a sound I loved to hear.

The journey home was uneventful and we made it home just after everyone else – seeing as they had all thought to bring their own vehicles into school today. Saved room in my car, so what did I care?

Walking into the house, I noticed five pairs of shoes that had been slipped off just inside the door, which meant that the gang was here and so was my mom, but not of the other parents were.

"Hey, kids." She beamed at us from the kitchen. I swear, my mother is permanently attached to that room. But she loves it in there, so we don't question. "How was your day?"

"Ummm . . ." I pondered for a moment, trying to think of how to describe the day I had had. "Eventful, I think would be the way to put it."

"How so?" She looked at me worriedly as the others filed in. "Well, aside from all the Tanya grief. . ." She rolled her eyes at my stupid ex-girlfriend. "I know what the guy from the vision Alice and I shared wants."

"Wait, he's here?" She looked shocked at the revelation and I nodded. She blinked a few times, before shaking her head slightly and nodded, asking me to go on.

"His name is Aro Volturi – well, if that's his real name, I mean, we don't know that it is, do we? – and he's masquerading as someone who's travelling the country, talking to the students in various schools that have the brightest future."

"He could be." She offered and I shook my head.

"Well, when the Principal left the room, he turned around and called me a filthy, disgusting witch, so I think the cover story is definitely out." I sighed, running a hand through my hair and resting my arms on the island in the middle of the table. "I think he wants to turn the town against us."

"Why would he want to do that?" She asked, confused and the others shrugged, not knowing the answer or coming up with the conclusion that I had. I knew that I had to tell them and I heard Alice gasp next to me and I looked at her.

"Oh, my God, Edward. You could be right." She whispered, her hand hovering above her mouth gently as Jasper melted into her side.

"Right about what?" Rose looked between the two of us hurriedly. "I hate it when you two do that." She grumbled and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"I think that he's aiming for a repeat of Salem." I looked up at them to find looks of confusion on their faces.

"You mean, like, the Trials?" Bella asked and I nodded slowly, looking down at the island again. "But how does that translate into our situation?"

"Well, ever since he said about it to me in the office, something was niggling in the back of my head. Wondering what the hell he could do to turn the town against us and how he could think that it would work, but then I thought, what if it's happened before?" I looked around at them to see them still slightly confused. "What if this guy isn't the only one that's been hunting witches? I mean, we know for a fact that there are witches throughout history, but what if there are hunters as well? What if the Salem Witch Trials wasn't purely because of the fact that they lived in a suspicious town with a couple of girls in the wrong place at the wrong time, starting off that whole chain of events? What if they had someone whispering in their ear? Putting the ideas that there could be witches in the area into their heads."

"My God." Bella whispered, sitting down next to me. I sat on a stool and pulled her into my lap, feeling her relax and mould herself to my body immediately. "You could be right."

"You really think that's what could be happening?" Esme asked, a look of shock on her face.

"I think it could be." I nodded, resting my head on Bella's shoulder, as she kissed the top of my head. "I mean, to them, it gets the job done and it saves them from getting their hands dirty, doesn't it?"

"You're right." Jasper sighed and I saw that Alice had curled up into him, obviously seeking some sort of comfort.

"When's Dad home?" I asked, looking over at my mom and she shook her head.

"Not until tomorrow." She sighed sadly. "He's on a double shift." I hated the shifts my dad worked at the hospital. They were all ridiculously long and it meant that Alice and I never got to see him.

"I miss him." Alice said softly and I knew what she meant. I nodded and Bella wrapped her arms around me, pulling me to her.

"I know you do, but, it's just the way it works out, I'm afraid." She sighed turning back to whatever it was she had been doing before we walked into the room. She placed her hands on the side before spinning quickly. "Do you really think that this is what's happening Edward? A repeat of Salem?"

"I don't know." I sighed, shaking my head. "It's a theory, I guess. I mean, I hope not. I'm not really looking to get hung any time soon." The others shook their heads and she sighed gently.

"None of us are." Jasper nodded and I sighed again, closing my eyes as Bella started to run her fingers through my hair.

"Alright." Alice stood up straight, looking around at everyone. "We're all being too doom and gloom for my liking and you know what? Nothing's even happened yet and we have no idea if something is going to happen. So, Why don't we all head down to the beach for a little down time? I mean, it's nice and sunny – well, as sunny as it gets around here – so why don't we just go and chill for a little while?"

"That sounds like a good idea actually, Ali." I smiled at her and she grinned back, proud of her idea.

None of us bothered with shoes, all used to the sand for it to be any real bother to us, no matter what the temperature was.

I couldn't help but smile as Rose and Alice raced Jazz and Emmett down the dunes onto the beach. I felt a small hand slip into mine, along with a surge of electricity that seemed to pass straight through my skin into my veins and I looked down to see Bella smiling up at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice low and worried.

"I'm just . . . scared, I guess." I admitted, not ashamed in front of Bella or my family. It would be useless lying to Jasper about it anyway, not that he'd say anything.

"Well, then we're all screwed." She smirked up at me, her eyes full of amusement.

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes as we walked down onto the beach. "It's just, all this is happening and I have no idea what to do about it. I mean, how are we going to stop this? There's nothing that I can do."

"Edward." She sighed, squeezing my hand gently. "It's not up to you to protect us all. We all need to sit down and come up with a plan. Parents included, even though they are old and probably won't let us leave the house when they find out." I grinned at that, knowing that that's probably exactly what Charlie, Carson and Carlisle would do. They'd shove us kids into one house and then make it so we couldn't get out. Their answer to everything. Protect the kids.

Well, it is a parents inbuilt instinct, I guess, right?

We followed the others down onto the beach, getting a little shock when we stepped onto the freezing cold sand. Bella having lived in Phoenix for the last two years, wasn't really prepared for the sand, even though she should have remembered.

As I looked for the others out on the sand, I noticed that they had all stopped and were staring at the Cliffside.

_Edward_! Alice's voice thundered through my head, causing me to wince with the intensity. _Get over here. Now!_

I looked at Bella and squeezing her hand, started to run. We made it to the others in a matter of moments to find them all staring up at the cliff, not really paying attention to us.

"What's going on, guys?" Bella asked, worried and Emmett pointed up at the cliff with wide eyes.

I turned to look at the cliff and couldn't hold in the breath that escaped me as I took in what was on the side.

It was an enormous cartoon rendition of Bette Midler from Hocus Pocus, that ridiculous film about the three witches that come back to life after some kid lights some candle. I don't know. They used to play it every Halloween when we were in Middle School and I think they still do.

Underneath, it had in large block capitals: _You've put a spell on us_. _And now you're gone. _It was obviously supposed to be a play on the words from the song, 'I've Put A Spell On You' from the film, and let me tell you, I hate it.

I looked at the others, who were all looking at me with worried expressions on their faces.

What the hell was going on?

Was this Aro and James, or was this someone else? Someone from the town.

Looking at the writing on the wall, I recognised the flick on the 'e' as that of Tyler Crowley. Even though the writing was huge, it hadn't made a difference. It was his writing. I turned to look at the others, hating what was happening to us. We hadn't even done anything wrong to anyone.

"It's started."

_**Again, I'm sorry that this too forever for me to get out.**_

_**Just to clarify points that some might have picked up on in the chapter: there were **_**no**_** burnings in Salem. Over 150 people were accused and imprisoned, and nineteen (fourteen women and five men) were hanged, with one man being crushed to death with stones because he refused to enter a plea. The Burning Times happened in Europe, spread mostly throughout France, Germany and Switzerland, the majority being burned from the years 1550 to 1650.**_

_**If you have any other questions, let me know and I'll do my best to answer them.**_

_**Again, ignore the updates on the other chapters. That's just me correcting some mistakes that I've found.**_


	10. Secrets and Betrayals

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

_**I know I said I'd get this up days ago, but I kind of passed out at my computer and have been in Somerset since. Not a whole lot of writing got done while I was in la-la land. Sorry **_

_**Just letting you know, there's a bit of POV skipping in this chapter, so hopefully you can keep up.**_

_Nine woods in the Cauldron go, burn them fast and burn them slow._

_Birch in the fire goes, to represent what the Lady knows._

_**Edward**_

I didn't want to think about what was happening here. Was what Aro said true? Could he and his little freak of a side kick turn the town against us?

It certainly seemed that way to me.

We'd called our parents down immediately, not leaving where we were stood rooted to the spot, Bette Midler smiling down at us from where she had been sprayed onto the side of the cliff. I was sure you could see it from the air, which is probably what they were going for.

Charlie went into cop mode immediately, asking if we knew who could have done it and I told him about my suspicions because of the 'e'.

It turned out that I was right because Charlie immediately went over to Tyler Crowley's house to discover him throwing away numerous cans of spray paint, in the colours that had adorned the side of the cliff. He charged him with vandalism wanting to know who else had helped him, stating that if he told him straight, then his punishment wouldn't be as harsh.

So Tyler being Tyler squealed like a stuck pig, admitting that he'd had help from his little friends, Michael Newton and Eric Yorkie. What a surprise!

Charlie made them clean it off the cliff side and _then_ – after that had been finished – they each had two hundred hours of community service to complete, which we on the street didn't think was fair but hey, can't win 'em all, can you?

It seemed that Aro had managed to get to Mike, Tyler and Eric as well as Tanya and Royce and I realised what his pattern was.

"What are you thinking, Edward?" Bella asked me one night as we all sat in my room, lounging on the floor, bed, window seat, basically whatever surface was available. I hummed in response, turning to look at her as she ran her fingers over my forehead gently. "Your brow's all creased and your mouth has that little frowny thing that you do when you're thinking about something intense. Let us in. What's going on in there?" She emphasized her point by tapping my forehead twice with her index finger.

"I think I've figured out Aro's pattern." They all turned at my statement and I nodded.

"What do you mean?" Emmett sounded slightly confused, holding Rosalie to him as he did whenever the sleazeball was mentioned. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist pulling her to me so that her head was resting on my chest and she sighed, closing her eyes and placing a hand on my heart.

"I mean, there's a pattern here." I explained, looking out of the window at the ocean. It wasn't a nice night tonight and for once I was glad that we were stuck inside. "I mean, think about it. First Tanya and Royce approach us, accusing. He must have known that Rose and I broken up with them, so they'd be pissed at us. He used that to his favour, using now as the time to start whispering in their ears."

"But what about Newton, Crowley and Yorkie?" Jasper asked, not seeing where I was going.

"I was getting to them." I held up a hand quickly before placing it back on Bella's waist. "What's the one thing that the three of them have always felt for us?" I looked around, seeing nothing but blank faces. "Jazz, you should be able to help me out here."

"I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair, biting down on his lip, thinking. "All I've ever felt coming from the three of them is jealousy. Not really anything else."

"Exactly." I sat up as understanding dawned on the others' faces.

"You think that he's using those with negative feelings about us against us first?" Bella sat up, looking at me intensely, searching in my eyes for something.

"I do." I nodded, looking around at the others. "Which means that we have to be careful. Not just us. The adults too. I mean, there are obviously going to be people that harbour bad feelings towards our parents, even if they're not aware of it."

"You know what I can't stop thinking about?" Emmett looked around at us, a cautious expression on his face. "How did this Aro guy know where we were?"

"That's easy." Alice shrugged. "James."

"Yeah." He nodded slowly, thinking through what he was going to say. I couldn't help the small breath that escaped me when I heard what he was thinking. It made sense. "You agree?"

"It does make sense." I reasoned.

"What makes sense?" Bella asked, sounding frustrated and I felt my cheeks heating up slightly as I realised that not everyone here had the gift I did. "Not everyone can hear what's happening in Emmett's mind. _Some_ of us need verbalisation, here." _Did she know I was just thinking something along the same lines?_

_It's Bella, dude. She knows everything happening in your head whether you want her to or not._

_Can't argue with that._

It didn't escape my notice that I was talking to myself in my head, but I couldn't actually stop my little internal conversation. And what I was saying was true. If not, slightly insane.

"I think it's obvious that Aro knew where to find us because of James and James obviously followed us here." Emmett explained, looking around at the others as they listened to him. "But how did James know about Bella and I in the first place? I mean, there's nothing about us that screams 'I'm a witch' is there? So how did he know?"

"You think that he has to be hiding some kind of magic of his own?" Jasper looked between the two of us as we both nodded at the same time. "You're right."

"Oh, my God." Bella breathed, looking at me. "You guys _are_ right. He can't have known unless he has some kind of power of his own, could he?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders, feeling useless, without being able to come up with a proper answer for them. I know they said that it wasn't my responsibility to protect them all, but in my head it was. Call me screwy, but hey, I can't help the way my mind works. "I would like to think he can but also that he can't at the same time."

"Well that doesn't make sense." Alice deadpanned and I shot her a look. To which she flipped me the bird.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but it's what's going through my head at the moment." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Well, _no wonder_ it doesn't make sense." Bella smirked, kissing me softly as I pouted at her. "I'm kidding, baby."

"What I mean is . . . if he does have some kind of power, then maybe we can use it against him in some way, you know, cause it to backfire or whatever, but at the same time, if he does then he's even more dangerous than we thought." I explained as they all sat there in silence. "I mean, if he _does _have some kind of power we don't know how powerful he really is."

"I don't think that's something we really need to worry about." Rosalie chuckled and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously, Edward. Are you kidding me?" I shrugged, not seeing where she was going. "I think we've got all the fire power we need sitting right here." She gestured to me and I felt my jaw drop.

"_Me_?" I looked around at them all, realising that they were all thinking the same thing. "You guys are insane."

"Seriously, Edward." Emmett looked at me in a way that said '_are you fucking kidding me with this modest shit'_. "You made a crack in a _cliff_ and that wasn't the first time, if I recall correctly." I looked away, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks. "You're the most powerful one here, or _anywhere_ for that matter – well, that we know of anyway. And that's on your own."

"What do you mean?" _On my own? What were they talking about?_

"Well, I was thinking . . ." _He was?_ I had to smirk at the thought coming from Alice as she looked at Emmett with a small shocked expression on her face. "What if we all combine our powers?"

"What like . . . into a separate object?" Bella asked, confusion lilting her tone.

Emmett shook his head, his expression serious. "Not an object." He looked at me, his blue eyes dark. Darker than normal and it kind of freaked me out.

"Wait . . . you mean, in _Edward_?" Alice gasped, looking at Emmett as the rest of us were doing.

"I don't mean for no reason." He held up his hands as everyone glared at him. "I mean, if the worst comes to worst and this Aro guy is more powerful than we can handle on our own."

"But . . . in Edward?" Bella was obviously trying to rein in her emotions but I don't think it was working. I felt bad for Jazz right now.

_Thanks, man._ I looked over at him and saw that he was trying to control himself, obviously trying to placate Bella, which was not happening at the moment. _Now, if you could calm her down, that would be great, because she's blocking my power at the moment._ No wonder there weren't waves of calm washing over us at the moment. Bella was blocking it all.

I placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, pulling her back to me and she looked at me, worry in her eyes. "Calm down, love." I whispered in her ear, feeling her starting to relax a little.

"But he's talking about basically sacrificing you." She looked at me, the worry and fear in her eyes so palpable that I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and pull her close to my chest as Emmett started to speak again.

"No, I'm not." He sighed, thinking through how he was going to word what he wanted to say. "I'm not saying anything about sacrifice. That's why I thought that using Edward to channel our power would be the best bet-"

"How'd you figure that one?" I asked quickly, still not understanding where this was going.

"You know what Carlisle and the adults have been saying about you, Edward." He looked at me, knowing exactly what I would be thinking about, because he was thinking the same thing. Something that we had overheard just before he and Bella had left. I had thought over the years they'd been gone that it might have been the reason for Renee and Charlie deciding to leave, but the things I'd heard in their minds then disproved that theory.

_Flashback – Two years previous_

_Something was going on with the adults._

_We could all see it, but when we asked them about it, they all denied that there was anything wrong. We knew that it wasn't Bella and Emmett leaving, so we didn't bother bringing that up. It just brought up unnecessary hurt._

"_Come on, Ed." Emmett called quietly as I made my way down the stairs. The grownups were all in my father's office and Emmett and I knew that they would be talking about what was happening. What was going on with them?_

"_Are you sure it's stable, Carlisle?" I heard Carson's voice, thick with worry ask and from the sounds of it, it wasn't the first time in the last few minutes._

"_Yes, Carson." My dad sighed. "Billy put the blocks up himself. He told me that they'll hold until a time when he feels it's safe to bring them down Which he doesn't think will come."_

"_Will there ever be a time for that?" Renee asked, her voice panicking a little. "I mean, we won't ever need that kind of power, will we?"_

"_I hope not, Renee." My dad sounded stressed and worried._

"_You've seen how powerful he's been getting, Carlisle." Charlie was the one to speak now and I heard the creak of the leather of my dad's sofa as he stood up and I heard his footsteps close to the door as he paced on the other side. I looked at Emmett, who shrugged, not having a clue, like me. Of course I had a little more inside information than Emmett did. But all that was running through their minds was my face, me as a baby and the face of Billy Black, a Shaman friend of my parents that lived on the mainland. What was going on? "I'm not sure that the blocks Billy put in his mind are going to hold, you know?"_

"_I assure you, they will." Carlisle sounded like he was trying convince them all of something. It seems like there were blocks in someone's mind. And they obviously didn't know about it. "I can assure you, that the barriers Billy wove around the part of Edward's mind that controls the level of power will hold until he brings them down, which, as I said, he doesn't think he will ever do. Who knows what could happen if he did."_

_I felt my jaw drop as a gust of air flew out of my lungs._

_Did I just hear that correctly?_

_Did my father just say that he had put up blocks in _my mind_?_

_How could he do that to me?_

_~ End Flashback ~_

"Maybe it's time we do something about it." Emmett was still looking up at me, as I returned from my little visit to the past.

"Do something about what?" Bella asked, looking from me to her brother. I'd forgotten, we hadn't told the others about what we'd overheard.

"We need to find out everything first." I told Emmett and he nodded. I don't even know what Billy did. All I know is that there are barriers in my mind that don't allow me to access my full power. Not that I generally need it, but that's not the point, is it?

"What are you guys talking about?" The others were looking between the two of us as we conversed and I knew that we were confusing them.

"You'll see soon enough." Emmett told them as we stood up, the others exchanging nervous glances and following us out of my room and down to my father's office.

We stopped outside, and I looked up at Emmett. He nodded, and I sighed, knowing that if we wanted to be prepared for anything Aro had to throw at us, I had to do this. I knocked on the door softly, knowing that he would have heard it, especially since sound reverberates around that room. It was the complete opposite to my soundproofed room. Though the acoustics were awesome.

"Come in." I heard him called as I gripped the doorknob and opened the door to reveal my father sitting there behind his desk, his glasses halfway down his nose as he scribbled something down. "Ah, kids. What can I do for you?" He asked, taking off his glasses and placing them on the desk as he smiled at us as we filed into the room.

I took a deep breath, standing in front of him. "Okay." I sighed gently, earning a confused look from my father. "May as well just go for it." I closed my eyes, taking a moment before I looked at my dad. "I know about the barriers that you had Billy Black put in my mind when I was younger."

My Dad just sat there, a look of shock on his face as he processed what I had just said. I could feel the eyes of the others boring into my back, but I didn't care. I had done what I came to do and now I had to wait for the response.

"How?" He choked out finally, leaning backwards in his chair, seeming at a complete loss.

"Emmett and I overheard you talking about it just before they left." I admitted and he looked at me, mild disappointment in his eyes. "I want you to get Billy to take them down."

"No." He replied sharply and I felt my defences pricking.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, Edward." He stood up and walked to the window, running a hand through his hair. "It's too much power for you or anyone to handle. It's too dangerous."

"Says you." I retorted, knowing that behaving this way wasn't going to change his mind, but not really caring at that particular moment in time. "What right do you have to make this decision for me?"

"I have every right." He turned back around, his eyes blazing with a fire that I had never seen there before. "You are my son, you are my responsibility and I will not put you or anyone else in danger."

"We're already in danger, Dad." I reminded him, hoping that he would see the reasoning behind my decision.

"Not enough to warrant that." He shook his head, turning back to face the window and away from me. "I had Billy put the barriers up for a reason, Edward." He turned to look at me, a pleading look in his eyes. "I had a one year old that was more powerful than the most experienced witches in the world. You _are_ the most powerful witch in the world, even with the majority of your power locked away. I had him put up the barriers to make it safe for everyone. Having that much power . . . you wouldn't have been able to control it. And you still won't be able to. Not even now. The answer is no, Edward. The barriers stay up."

I felt my anger at him rising and I knew that if I didn't get out of there, I was going to do something – or someone – some damage and I really didn't want that.

Ignoring the confused looks from my family I pushed my way past them and made my way back up to my bedroom, locking it in the same way that I always did. The only one who knew how to get in through the small enchantment I had used was Bella, but I think she knew that I needed some time alone.

Why couldn't he see that we needed as much firepower as possible?

_**Carlisle**_

How had this happened?

How had I allowed this to happen?

Edward was never supposed to find out about the barriers that I had asked Billy to place throughout his mind, locking away the most powerful part of his powers forever. No one was supposed to find out. Not even Esme knew.

I had had to tell the parents on the street after Edward started to get stronger and more confident in his powers when he turned fifteen, but none of us had ever thought that he would overhear us talking about it. I had no idea what to do now.

I hoped that he didn't lose control of the limited power – even though he still outranked any of us on the street, or any witch I've ever known, in the power market – he _did_ have, as he had after they had located James. I did feel sorry for the poor cliff. The area around Forks has taken a beating from Edward when he's been angry.

I knew he didn't see why I refused to allow Billy to remove the barriers in his mind. He wouldn't have understood that that much power is impossible to control. I knew he didn't understand why I'd had Billy put them up in the first place. He wouldn't have been able to control them.

Even when Esme was expecting Alice and Edward, Billy had known that she was carrying a great power. We had thought that it was the two of them combined and that – being twins – their powers would be greatest when together. That's what he thought too.

But we were all wrong.

While Alice – like the others – was powerful in herself, Edward is unique in his power. He could take on an army and not have a scratch from the confrontation.

We had taken the two of them to see Billy after they had been born and even at a few weeks old, Billy had been terrified of the power Edward had possessed. We didn't think anything of it, but as he grew older we knew that what Billy had said to us was true. Esme wouldn't have agreed to Billy's suggestion, but I knew that there was no other way to protect my son and others around him. So I took him to Billy, where the old Shaman was able to work an ancient magic, delving into my son's mind and locking the majority of his power away.

I didn't think he'd ever find out.

But he has.

And now I have to answer for my decisions when he was a baby.

First I had to call Billy. He had warned me that Edward should never find out about the barriers – another reason for not letting him know – but he never told me why. He only said that it would only become a concern if he learned of them. Now I knew that he had, calling Billy was top priority. Knowing my son, he would go to La Push on the mainland where Billy and other Shamans lived and try to convince him to take the barriers down. Whether the old man would agree or not, I didn't know, but I had to warn him, just in case.

I picked up the phone and dialled his number, hoping that he was home.

"Hello?" It wasn't Billy's voice. It was Jacob, his son.

"Jacob? It's Carlisle. Is your father home?" I asked, hoping that he was.

"Yeah." I heard a door opening quietly on the other end and Jacob calling out for his father, telling him who was on the phone.

"Carlisle?" Billy's voice sounded urgent, worried. I only called him if there was ever any trouble in Forks and needed his assistance, as he did with us. We'd been helping each other for years so I knew that if I needed him, Billy would be there. "What's the matter?"

"Edward knows about the barriers in his mind." I stated simply, cutting to the chase.

"What?" Billy's voice was nothing more than a worried whisper. "When did this happen?"

"Apparently he's known for two years." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "He came to me a little while ago, wanting me to take the barriers down."

"Carlisle." His voice was strained, scared even.

"I told him no." I told him straight, making sure that he didn't think that I was calling to try to convince him to do it. I knew the repercussions if he did.

"That makes no difference." He sighed, sounding weary. "Now that Edward knows about them – or since he's known about them – they've started to crumble. That's why I warned you he should never find out about them. His knowledge of the barriers negates them. They are useless, Carlisle."

"Why didn't you tell me this, Billy?" I demanded, standing up thanking Esme for thinking to install a cordless phone. "Didn't you think that this was something I should have known?"

"It was unimportant at the time, Carlisle." He sighed, sounding defeated. "I should have made you aware as he got older, but he showed no signs of any knowledge."

"What do we do?" I asked, sitting down again, my shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I can re-erect the barriers. Stronger ones. More effective. Where Edward's knowledge of them does not affect their power. You need to bring him to me. As soon as possible." He told me and I nodded, even though he could not see me.

"Thank you." I whispered softly before saying goodbye to him and hanging up the phone. Why hadn't he told me about that before? He knew what would happen if Edward found out. Why did he not think to share this knowledge with me? I would have been more careful.

Now I had the difficult task of getting my son to La Push. I had a feeling I was going to need Emmett's strength for this.

_**Edward**_

I don't know how long I lay in my room, but I was aware of lying on my bed, occasionally dozing off and being awoken by the reminder of my father's refusal playing through my head. Didn't he see that by unlocking the power I had, we could easily get rid of Aro and James if it came down to it? We were unprepared for them. We didn't know if they had power or not. Which was something we needed to be prepared for, if you ask me.

I vaguely heard the lock click open and felt the magic surrounding the door dissipate as Bella opened it. I felt the electricity crackling around the room as she closed the door and made her way over to the bed, the mattress bowing with her weight as she settled next to me.

"Baby?" She whispered softly, placing her hand on my bicep and a soft kiss to my shoulder.

I turned around without opening my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me as I buried my face in her neck.

She giggled lightly at the sensation of my breath on her neck, but her arm slipped under my head as the other one wrapped around me and her hand started combing gently through my hair. It felt so good as I lay there, wanting it to never end.

Being locked away with Bella was something that could never be considered a punishment.

I could not say the same thing about being with my father at the moment, though.

"What happened, love?" She asked, her fingers gently moving through my hair, tugging on the ends. If she wanted answers she was going to have to stop doing that because it was making me sleepy, but I really couldn't find it within myself to get her to stop. "What were you all talking about in there? Only you, your dad and Emmett knew what you were talking about. The rest of us were lost."

I sighed, pushing myself further into her shoulder, keeping my eyes closed. "My dad had Billy Black – you know, Jacob's dad?" I felt her nod against me. "He had him put barriers in my mind when I was a baby. It stops me from accessing my full power. He said that it was too dangerous for me to have full access to them, as I wouldn't be able to control them."

"You could have learned." She whispered, rubbing my back gently. I felt extremely sleepy all of a sudden. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I sighed, feeling the pull of sleep tugging at me.

I heard her sigh gently as the hand attached to the arm underneath my head started to run its way through my hair gently as her other rubbed soothing circles on my back. She knew that I was stressed and needed some down time. And I couldn't love her more for it. It was as though she knew what I needed, when I needed it.

I heard the door open again and Bella shifted slightly, probably turning to see who it was. "I don't think he wants to see you right now." She whispered softly, her hands not halting for a moment. Her tone wasn't angry, but it had a finality to it. I wondered who it was at the door, but didn't at the same time. If you know what I mean.

"Well, I need to talk to Edward." It was my dad. Bella was right. I didn't want to see him at the moment. "Alone, please, Bella."

"But Carlisle-"

"Now, Bella." I had never heard Carlisle talk to one of us in that tone. In fact, the only time I had heard him use that tone was when he was pissed at one of the doctors or someone at work. Which in itself was rare as he was normally very docile.

I felt her shift beneath me and I strengthened my hold around her waist. She sighed, pressing her lips to my forehead, whispering something against my hairline before she gently pulled my arms away from her waist and slid out from next to me.

I opened my eyes a little, scowling at her and she giggled before looking to the side, kissing my temple again and darting out of the room.

I rolled over so that I was facing away from the doorway, and the man I didn't want to see at the moment.

"Edward?" His voice was softer than a minute ago, but I didn't care. "Edward?" His voice grew louder and more aggravated by an infinitesimal amount. Again. Didn't care. "Edward, look at me."

Knowing that I wouldn't be getting out of this one, I rolled over slowly, and opened my eyes, staring at him. "What?" I asked shortly, not wanting this at the moment.

"Thank you." He breathed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"For what?" I was confused. I hadn't done anything.

"Listening to me. Now, you will continue to do so until I am finished."

"Whatever." I mumbled, throwing one of my arms over my eyes and sighing. Let him do whatever he wants. Not up to me, is it?

"Edward!"

"What?!" My head snapped up and I glared at him.

"I would like you to pay attention when I'm talking to you." His voice was cold and stern. Not something I was used to.

"What do you want?"

"Some respect from my son would be a good start." I gave him a snort in response, covering my eyes again and he let out an exasperated sigh, not really knowing what to do with me. I know that I was being an ass, but at the moment, I couldn't really bring myself to care. We were both being stubborn, but then again, the two of us had always been stubborn. "Edward, I know that you're upset at the moment, but you don't understand how dangerous the amount of power you have is. Which is why I'm taking you back to Billy so that he can reinforce the barriers in your mind."

I shot up and stared at him. He stared back at me and I knew that he was completely serious.

"Not a chance!" I choked out and he sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Edward." He looked at me, trying to convey that message.

"Like hell I don't!" I shot back, sitting up properly, not taking my eyes off of him. "There's no way that that man is getting back inside my head. You can forget it."

"I _am_ taking you back to him, Edward." His eyes grew dark and I knew that he was pissed. "And those barriers _are_ being reinforced. And you do _not_ have a say, Edward."

With that, he turned and left my room, leaving my door open as I flopped back onto my bed. Everyone's thoughts were running rampant with different things.

Emmett was wondering what was for dinner, as per usual, but his mind didn't have the same eager tenor as it normally did when it came to my mother's cooking. There was something else going on in his mind, but it wasn't at the forefront of his mind, so I couldn't really pick it up. Not that I was looking to when it came to Emmett.

Jasper was worried about what had gone on between my father and I. There was no doubt he had felt the emotions coming from up here, but there wasn't any way that he could know the meanings behind it.

Alice was worried, not directly thinking about anything. She had had a vision, but didn't want me to see it. I had been so angry when my dad was up here, that I hadn't picked it up as I normally would. There was something going on, but obviously, I wasn't allowed in on it.

Rosalie was pissed at Emmett mostly. She wanted to know why the hell he hadn't told her what we had found out. But she wasn't really _too_ pissed with him, knowing that it was important to me that none of them know and that he wanted to protect me. She wanted to demand to know what had happened between my dad and I, but I knew that she wouldn't. She was too protective of me and respected Carlisle too much to directly confront him. She would wait until everyone else knew what was going on, but it would be hard for her to do so.

She and Alice were too much alike for their own good.

As usual I heard nothing from Bella. If I didn't trust and know purely because I knew _her_ that she would still be in the house, I wouldn't think that she was still here. It frustrated me more than anything to know that the girl I loved more than anything held the only mind I couldn't hear. I mean, I could hear non magical people if I concentrated. I just didn't like to listen to them. It gave me a headache. But Bella's mind was completely censored from me. Unless she let me in, that is.

My mother and father were thinking about things completely detached from what was happening in the house at the moment. My mom was running through things she needed to get from the grocery store, which didn't seem too out of the ordinary. Something told me she knew what my dad was planning on having Billy do to me, but didn't want to think about it. Never one for confrontation was my mother.

My dad on the other hand was actively keeping me out. He knew that I would be picking up on what he was thinking, looking for any slip up but he managed to keep me out by being forceful with his mind. He was giving me a headache but I think that was his plan, to be honest.

"Edward?" I looked over to my door, seeing my mother standing there with a mug of something steaming. "I thought you might like some camomile." She walked over to me, handing me the mug that I gratefully took. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Honestly?" She nodded, sitting down next to me on my bed and wrapping her arm around me, pulling me to her as I took a gulp of the tea. "I've been better. I'm guessing dad told you."

"Yes, he did, sweetie." She ran her fingers through my hair, pressing her lips to my temple gently. "Even though I don't like the way he's going about things, he might be right." I looked up at her, but she placed a finger on my nose. Her way of telling me she wasn't done. "We don't about your complete power, Edward. We don't know what could happen."

"You want me to go to Billy." I stated trying to move away from her, but she held me to her. Like Alice, she was surprisingly strong for such a small woman.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, alright, baby?" She whispered in my ear and I took another gulp of the tea, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you." I mumbled against her shoulder, not able to manage anything louder.

My eyes were starting to feel really heavy and couldn't concentrate on anything. I felt my mom take the mug out of my hand as my started to feel really heavy compared to the rest of my body.

I knew that something was wrong when my mother wrapped her arms around me, holding me close as I heard her mind whisper five words before I succumbed to darkness. I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by them.

_I'm so sorry, my baby._

* * *

When I broke free of the darkness, I knew that I wasn't in my bedroom even before I opened my eyes.

For one, I was sitting up.

I opened my eyes, groaning slightly at the glare of the sunlight filtering in through the front window of the car.

_The car?! What the fuck was going on?!_

My limbs were heavy and it was all I could do to move my head as my dad opened the door, a grave look on his face, strapping me in. He didn't look at me as he moved, closing the door next to me gently and walking around the front of the car and getting in himself.

"Wh-what . . .?" I couldn't even form a proper sentence. It felt like someone had performed a lobotomy on me while I had been out.

"I'm sorry, Edward." He looked gravely out of the front of the car, his hands tightening on steering wheel. "I had to." His voice was no more than a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear.

I looked out of the side of the car and saw Billy sitting there, a grave look on his face, with a confused looking Jacob standing there behind him, obviously asking what was going on. If I was confused before, I certainly wasn't anymore.

We were in _La Push_.

He had had Billy reinforce the barriers while I had been out. But _how_ had I been knocked out? Being honest, my mind wasn't really clear enough to work it out.

Instead I rested my head on the seat, and stared out the window as my dad drove away from La Push and back to Forks.

"I hate you."

My words were no more than a whisper, but I knew from the defeat in his mind that he heard me.

_**Love to my Shelb :D And I have decided you are my employee. Whether you like it or not heehee :D Love ya, girl!!**_

**_Don't forget to go and vote for Eternally Damned at the Silent Tear Awards. The link is on my profile._**

_**I**__** know that some of you are probably thinking that this chapter came completely out of left field, but this chapter is important to the story, so don't knock it. I've been building up to this for a while.**_

_**A couple of you have noticed the lines at the top of the chapters as being from the Wiccan Rede, and in conjunction with the length of the Rede, the story will be approximately twenty three chapters long. I have the whole thing planned, so don't worry about that.**_

_**And before you all start jumping on Esme and the others, they didn't know what Carlisle was planning. I'll explain Esme's thinking in the next chapter.**_

_**Leave me some reviews and some love. Edward could use some right now.**_

_**Tattward's up next. :D**_


	11. Choices and Realisations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

Oak in the forest towers with might, in the fire it brings the God's insight.

Rowan is a tree of power, causing life and magic to flower.

_**Esme**_

I knew when Carlisle came down into the kitchen that things had not gone well with Edward. Just as I knew he would, Edward had vehemently enforced the knowledge that he was _not_ going to Billy Black. At least, not of his own volition.

My husband's expression was grave as he walked into the kitchen and I knew that he had just made things harder for himself. The two of them were both extremely stubborn, but unfortunately when it came to Edward, Carlisle was fighting a losing battle here. I don't know how he planned to get Edward to La Push, but what I did know was that I wanted absolutely no part in it whatsoever. I was not going to choose between my son and my husband.

Even though I loved Carlisle dearly, for me, the choice would be an easy one. I just hope that I was not asked to make it.

When he walked into the kitchen, I told him, in no certain terms to leave Edward be for a while. To leave him to his own devices and let him calm down. He started to protest and I knew he was going to remind me of the danger Edward's powers posed. I knew he was only looking out for his son and the people he loved, but he had to see that his actions were only doing one thing at the moment.

Hurting Edward.

He was hurting my baby and that was something I wouldn't stand for. Not even from Carlisle.

I told him to stay put as I made Edward some camomile tea. It calmed him down and would relax him after his argument with his father.

After I turned around, finding Carlisle at the cupboard, taking a mug out of it just where I'd left Edward's tea, I had reached around him, taking the mug I had made for my son upstairs.

The walk up to Edward's room seemed to take at least twice as long as it normally did. Who knew what I would find when I got up there. I had asked Jasper as I passed the group of them, how he was feeling, and all he said was 'pissed'. I didn't approve of the language used, and scolded him for it as always, but it provided me with the information I needed. I just hoped that I would be able to comfort my son as I had done in the past.

"Edward?" I said quietly, opening his door. He looked over at me and my heart just about broke at the sight of him on his bed.

I knew that Carlisle wanted him to go to Billy again, but I don't think he could see what it was doing to his son to live in that knowledge. Carlisle always had to be doing the 'right thing' but sometimes, doing that skewed his judgement somewhat and I knew that this time, what he was doing, forcing Edward into going back to Billy, was wrong. I understood exactly where he was coming from, but hell, even though he's seventeen, Edward's my baby boy and I'm going to protect him. I made my way over to him slowly, not wanting him to think the same of me as he did of his father. I couldn't bear falling out with him. Either of my babies. My husband on the other hand was going to get an earful later on. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Honestly?" He looked up at me, his beautiful green eyes wide and cautious. I nodded as I sat down and pulled him close to me, breathing in his scent. The gorgeous smell of lavender and honey that always seemed to emanate off of him flooded my senses and I smiled to myself. He sighed as he took a gulp of the tea I had made him, closing his eyes slightly. "I've been better. I'm guessing Dad told you."

"Yes, he did, sweetie." Actually, Carlisle hadn't needed to tell me anything. I immediately knew what was going on as soon as he made his appearance downstairs.

I had been a little shocked when Bella appeared downstairs, looking slightly distressed. She told us that Carlisle had practically kicked her out of Edward's room, wanting to talk to him. I could see that it distressed her to be away from Edward at any time, but especially now, when he was feeling so vulnerable, she was hating it. It didn't matter that he was in the same building as she was. I could see from the both of them, that they were only placated if they were in the same room, with some sort of physical contact. They had always been that way. The bond between the two of them was strong.

"Even though I don't like the way he's going about things, he might be right." I sighed, pressing my lips to his temple gently and he looked up at me, shock radiating in his stare. He opened his mouth slightly to say something, but stopped when I placed my finger on the end of his nose. This was a little trick that I had honed into him and Alice when they were growing up. It was most effective because they both knew that Mommy was still talking and to be quiet. I was quite impressed to know that even though they were practically adults now, it still worked. They both still understood that a finger on the nose meant that Mommy was still talking and to be quiet until she was finished. "We don't know about your complete power, Edward. We don't know what could happen."

"You want me to go to Billy." He said softly, his tone accusing and full of hurt. I knew that he saw me as one person he could always rely on and he thought I was betraying him.

He tried to move away from me, but I tightened my grip on him, stopping him from moving anywhere. I needed the closeness with him at this moment. I don't know whether it was me or Jasper working overtime downstairs, but something in me was feeling extremely apprehensive about the upcoming few hours. What could that be about?

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, alright baby?" I whispered into his ear, the statement not needing to be any louder than that as I held him to me. Even though he and Alice were only two minutes apart, he was the baby in the family. And he was _my_ baby. It didn't matter how old he got, he would always be my baby. I would always need to protect him.

He took another gulp of the tea I had made him, almost finishing it and resting his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes again. "Thank you."

Seeing that he'd almost finished, I took the mug, knowing that his grip on it would tighten if he wanted to keep it. It didn't and I wasn't met with any resistance when I moved to put the mug on the side next to him. It seemed that my plan to relax him had worked and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him.

_I'm so sorry, my baby._ I thought as I ran my fingers through his hair gently. _I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I'm sorry about everything. If I could stop your father I would, but I can't._ I sighed with that last thought, hating myself for it. I knew Carlisle better than anyone and I knew that I should have been able to put a stop to him. I couldn't let him take Edward to Billy Black. Who knew what that would do to his psyche?

I gently rocked Edward back and forwards, humming a soft tune that I used to when the two of them were little. It felt good to be in this position again, although I'd like for better circumstances.

I immediately knew that something was wrong when I saw that Edward's hands had gone slack, just laying in his lap, palm up.

"Edward?" I whispered gently, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Edward?" I made my voice a little louder, though not much as I didn't want to startle him if he was just resting his eyes a little.

I settled him down on his back, looking at him again, and running my hand over his cheek. _What on earth?_ He was unconscious. _Wait a minute_. I looked over to the bedside table, glaring at the mug I had placed there as if it had all of the answers. _It_ didn't. But I knew someone who did.

Making sure that Edward was okay, I launched myself off of the bed and practically flew down into Carlisle's office, knowing that that was where he was.

"What the hell did you put in that tea?" I practically screeched at him and he turned around, his face calm as though we were having our nightly discussion. "What did you do to my son?"

"What needed to be done." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You think that it was easy for me to do that to Edward? You think that I _wanted_ to do that to him. No, I did that because I had to. He has to go to Billy. Without going to Billy's he will become dangerous. You're all acting like I'm the bad guy here. All I'm trying to do is protect my son and the rest of my family."

"You didn't have to drug him, Carlisle." I stressed and he sighed again, shaking his head as though I didn't understand. Which was true. I didn't. I didn't understand why my husband was doing this to my son. It didn't make sense.

"It was the only way to get him to cooperate." He replied, his voice low and remorseful. I knew that he thought he was doing what's right, but that was no reason to do this to Edward. He moved to the phone, picking it up and pressing a speed-dial button. "Charlie?" _Charlie was in on this too_?! "He's out. Yeah." He put the phone down and without looking at me, moved out of the room.

"Carlisle." I warned as he turned to go up the stairs into Edward's room. "Don't."

"I have to, Esme." He sighed, turning to face me. "I _have _to."

"No, you don't." I shook my head, walking towards him. "You said that his power has been growing?" He nodded sadly. "Don't you think that as it grows he would learn to control it? You know what Edward is like with his powers. Always experimenting, pushing himself. Don't you think that he would learn to harness them, rather than hurting people with them with lack of experience?"

"No." He shook his head slowly. "Billy says that the powers Edward possesses are too great for anyone to learn to control. He doesn't know how or why one individual received so much power, but Edward did. And he's genuinely afraid of what he could do with it. We've seen what happens when he gets angry. Billy told me that the evidence of Edward's anger are his powers trying to break free of their barriers. That's what affects him so much. And that's what makes him dangerous."

At that moment, Charlie appeared at the bottom of the stairs, but stayed there, seeing Carlisle and I in a gridlock. Carlisle nodded up to Edward's bedroom, and Charlie ascended the stairs slowly, not seeming too confident under my stare.

He disappeared into Edward's room and reappeared moments later, carrying my unconscious son in his arms. _Who knew Charlie was that strong_?

"Carlisle," I looked back at him. "If you do this, you can find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

He gave me a sad look and followed after Charlie, who was now tucking Edward into the front seat of the car, while Carlisle was climbing into the drivers' seat.

I asked not to have to make the choice between Edward and Carlisle. I said that it would be an easy one.

But that didn't mean that the after effect was easy to live with.

_**Edward**_

The car ride home was deathly quiet after my words. He didn't try to talk to me or reassure me. Even his mind was blank for once, which was good because I didn't think that I would be able to deal with what was going on in his head at the moment.

I didn't know what Billy had done to me, but I did know that I didn't feel right. I felt sort of . . . empty. As though I was missing something. As though I wasn't quite whole. I knew who was to blame for that, though.

As soon as we parked in the driveway, my door was yanked open and I was being lifted, quickly but carefully, out of the car and into my house. I looked up and saw that it was Emmett holding me and the others were following behind.

He took me up to my room, which I was glad about, because I couldn't deal with any of the parents. I didn't know whether any of them were about, but they would be sooner or later. I wondered if they were all in on what Carlisle had been planning. It was clear that my mother had been. What with the tea and everything. Yes, I'd worked out that it was the tea that had caused me to pass out. It probably had belladonna or something in it.

"Edward?" Alice's small voice broke through my slight haze. "Edward, what happened?"

"I don't know." I whispered, shaking my head. "One minute, I'm with my Mom, we're talking and then . . . nothing. And then, I'm in the car, Carlisle's strapping me back into the car and we're coming back from La Push. Billy was sitting there on his doorstep and Carlisle was driving us back to Forks."

"Esme was pretty pissed with him when he left." Jasper spoke up, wrapping his arms around Alice's waist.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. She had been the one to give me the tea, so she must have known about it. Right?

"I know what you're thinking, Edward." Bella wrapped her arms around my shoulders as she settled down next to me. "But Esme didn't know. Carlisle slipped the belladonna-" _Ha! I was right._ "Into your tea when her back was turned. The first she knew about it was when you passed out in her arms. She was furious. We heard her practically screaming at Carlisle before he took you to La Push."

"Why didn't she try and stop him?" I whispered, practically to myself but the others heard me. As they always seemed to.

"She did." Alice sighed, coming up on the other side of me, wrapping her arms around my hips and resting her head on my stomach. "Let's just say, Dad's not sleeping here tonight."

"What?" My jaw dropped open and I knew that I was on the verge of looking like a cartoon, but I really couldn't bring myself to care. "She kicked him out?"

"For now, yeah." Jasper nodded as he sat at the foot of my bed. Rosalie and Emmett were curled up together on the floor next to my bed, nodding in agreement. "We don't know when he's going to be let back in."

"Wow." I breathed, resting my head back on my pillows, closing my eyes. For the moment, I was glad that I didn't have their voices running rampant in my head as I normally did. I was guessing Bella had something to do with that. "Thank you." I whispered to her as I rested my cheek on her shoulder.

"For what?" She sounded confused and I opened my eyes and looked up at her.

"Blocking everyone." I said softly and her brow furrowed even further.

"I'm not, Edward." She said softly, her voice worried.

"What?" I sat up slightly, staring straight into her eyes.

"I'm not blocking anyone, Edward." She whispered again and I felt the others gazing at us. I could feel Jasper's shock at the words just spoken through his gift.

"Then what . . ."

"What's wrong, Edward?" Rosalie asked. She was standing up, as was Emmett next to her. The look on her face told me everything she was feeling and thinking. The worry and concern plain to see. It was there on all of their faces as they looked at me.

"I can't hear anything." I whispered, looking at them all. They all looked confused at my sentence, only Bella seeming to understand what I meant.

"What, like you're going deaf?" Emmett asked, sounding even more idiotic than normal. Who the hell is this guy passing high school? I'll never know.

"No." I shook my head, closing my eyes and concentrating on them. All of them. _Any_ of them. Just a whisper, but I couldn't get anything from any of them. "I can't _hear_ anything." I opened my eyes and looked at them all, realisation dawning on their faces. "Nothing." I looked around at them, hoping that one of them might have an explanation, but none of them did. "All of you. Think something, _anything_ at me. Directly at me, scream it in your minds if you have to."

They were all still and silent for a moment. Completely silent.

"Anything?" Jasper asked and I shook my head slowly, looking away from them, feeling the panic welling deep inside my chest. "What the hell has he done to you?"

"I don't know." I choked out, trying to stay calm and failing miserably. I felt a wave of calm crash over me and knew that Jasper was trying to ease my panic. "Stop it, Jasper." I whispered softly, but it didn't relent. "Damn it, Jasper, stop it!" The calm disappeared and was replaced by the panic again.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as I did when I was meditating, trying to find the centre, the source of my power from within me. I knew how to find it and I knew what it felt like when I did.

But today, now, it didn't seem to matter how deep I searched, or how hard I looked, there was nothing. I had . . . nothing.

What _had _he done to me?

He hadn't just blocked off some of my power.

He'd _taken it away_.

"I don't . . ." I couldn't breathe properly and Bella sat there, trying to calm me down. I knew that she wanted to yell at Jasper to calm me, but she also knew that I needed to deal with this. She was conflicted. I didn't need to be able to read her thoughts to know that. But now, as it seemed, I couldn't read _anybody's_ thoughts. "He's taken it away."

"What?" Alice's voice was full of tears as she watched from where she was on my bed, her arms like a vice around my waist, trying to hold me to her in whatever way possible. "What's he taken away?"

"Everything." Even to my own ears my voice was strained, forced. "He's taken everything away. I have nothing." I closed my eyes, a single tear running down my cheek.

I felt . . . empty.

Like there was a giant void, bigger than the one that had formed when Bella had left – though I would never thought that was possible – gaping in my chest. It felt as though I wasn't whole anymore. As if something more precious than any limb could ever be had been ripped out of my chest. Of course, what had been taken from me _was_ more precious than a limb. And I don't know if I'd ever get it back.

My magic.

It was gone.

I was powerless.

I felt a thumb wipe gently across my cheek and I knew from the touch that it was Bella. There wasn't even the slight hum of electricity that was ever present with her running through me anymore. I had lost even that. Had he left me with anything?

"Can I . . . um, have some space, please?" I asked quietly, not looking at any of them. "I need some time to deal with this. Alone."

"Okay, baby." Bella whispered, pressing her lips to my temple gently. "We'll be downstairs if you want us, okay?" I nodded, knowing how hard it would be for her to leave me here on my own.

The others left the room, slowly, watching me as they did so. After a minute or so, Bella reluctantly slid off of the bed, not before giving me another kiss and made her way over to the door.

"Can you not lock it?" I asked her quietly, knowing that she knew I meant in our usual way. "I don't think . . . I don't think I'll be able to undo it if you do."

The anger and pain that flashed across her features was heartbreaking to see. She hated that I was feeling this way and she hated Carlisle and Billy Black for what they had done to me. She and I were so closely linked in together that she could feel my pain through our magic. But unfortunately now, where she could feel mine, I couldn't feel hers. Only see it on her features, in her body language and speech.

"Okay, baby." She whispered after a few seconds or so. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered back and she closed the door slowly, the click signalling that it was secure.

As soon as I heard that click, I rolled over to face out of my window and let the emptiness wash over me. Because that's what I was now.

Empty.

I was now weak and vulnerable.

And I didn't know what to do about it. There was nothing I _could_ do about it.

I heard a knock on my door a little while later but as I heard it open, I remained still and closed my eyes. I knew it was my mother from the gentle way she ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because before I knew it, my eyes were forcing themselves open to my mother's voice calling me softly. Once she came into focus I saw that she was smiling a sad smile at me.

"Hey, sweetheart." She whispered, so close that I could smell her. She smelled floral, like the flowers and herbs she grew in the garden and also of the smells of the kitchen. Pancakes and baking. She smelled like a _mother_. "How are you feeling?"

How _was_ I feeling? I had no idea. All I knew was this emptiness inside of me, where one of the most important things in my life should be and yet . . . wasn't.

"Empty." I whispered and her arms were immediately around me.

"My baby, I'm so sorry." She whispered gently, her lips pressing to my temple as she took a deep breath through her nose. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." I whispered, my arms coming around her.

"I should have stopped him." Her fingers ran through my hair gently as her lips remained on my temple. This was how she used to hold me when I was little, comforting me if I was upset about something or had hurt myself in some way. "I should have put him straight."

"It wouldn't have stopped him." I told her and she shook her head.

"If you're not up for school today, then I'll call in and tell them you're sick." She pulled back and looked at me sadly. I nodded and she pressed her lips to my forehead once more before standing up. "I have to pop to Port Angeles to pick some things up today. Will you be okay on your own?" I nodded absently, staring out the window as she left the room. "Alright." She closed the door quietly and I took a deep breath, pulling the covers over my head, blocking out the world.

The others didn't come up today. I think Esme had told them to leave me in peace for this morning. Bella wouldn't be happy about that, but I would talk to her later. Let her know how I was. If _I_ knew by then, that is.

I heard them leave, their cars pulling out of their driveways as I lay in bed, eyes closed wishing the emptiness away, wishing I could hear even the faintest whisper of someone's _anyone's_ mind. Hell, I would listen to the mind of Mike Newton if it meant I could hear them again. I know, right?

After a while, the front door opened and closed and I heard my mother's car start up. She must be heading out to Port Angeles now then.

Closing my eyes, I felt myself drifting in and out of sleep, not quite asleep yet not fully awake. I wasn't aware of how much time had passed, but I was aware of the front door opening and closing downstairs. I figured that my mother was home and I should probably get up right now. If she was home that meant it had been at least two hours, if not three because it takes about an hour to get from Forks to Port Angeles, and vice versa. And my mother was always distracted by what she saw in shop windows, having to take a look inside before she moved on.

"Edward?" I hadn't heard the footsteps come up the stairs, but I knew now that they were not my mothers. Carlisle had come back from wherever he was staying last night. Probably either the Swans or the Hales.

When I didn't respond to him, he sighed and the duvet covering me disappeared, flooding my vision with light and pulling me out of my sleepy stupor.

"What?" I asked him coldly, my eyes scrunched against the glare that was coming in through my window. "What do you want?"

"To see how you are." He replied and I could tell, even with my eyes closed that he was still close to my bed.

I snorted, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. "Like I believe that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He sounded mildly offended at my statement and I sat up, turned and glared at him where he was standing. Looking at him you wouldn't think that he'd spent the night somewhere that wasn't his home. Without his wife and children in the same building as him. He looked as he always did. Calm and collected.

"You didn't care how I was yesterday." I replied, flinging the covers back and getting up, finding myself still in the t-shirt and jeans I had been wearing the day before. I couldn't really bring myself to care about that. Not when I had had everything that made me who I was taken away from me. And without my knowledge. "You didn't care how I was when Billy was taking everything away from me."

"You know it's not like that Edward. You know it's-"

"No!" I turned around and faced him, knowing that I probably looked a state, right about now. "I don't know anything about what you and Billy were concocting yesterday. I don't know what was going through your minds then, because you were doing everything you could to keep me out. And from what I'm experiencing now, there's no need to keep me out anymore. I no longer have that advantage over everyone." He looked at me, stunned as though he didn't know what I was talking about. "What? Didn't you know that? I can't _hear_ anything anymore. Obviously, Billy thought that it would be better if I couldn't hear anything. So thank you very much." I turned back to the window, gazing out of it without really seeing anything.

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

"I can't hear what people are thinking anymore." I replied flatly, turning to look at him, seeing a slightly stunned expression on his face. "That's right. No more telepathy for Edward. And as it seems, no more magic Edward, either."

"What does that mean?" He asked, moving closer to me. "Edward, what does that mean?"

"It means, that instead of 'locking away a portion of my powers' as you and Billy so eloquently and simply put it, he's taken them away completely!" I replied sharply, my voice laced with the venom I could feel running through me. I hated this man. I hated him and Billy Black. "So now, I have nothing! I can't feel anything. There's nothing but a huge hole in my chest where who I used to be was. Now that's gone and I have nothing. I _have_ nothing. I _feel_ nothing. My magic is gone."

The energy I'd started with had dissipated and I couldn't even finish my sentence without my voice breaking. I was just so exhausted mentally and emotionally. I felt like I wasn't me anymore and I didn't know what to do with that.

I was lost.

I was a lost witch without any magic.

Therefore, I wasn't really a witch anymore.

I don't think they even had names for people like me. Who had power, but don't anymore. Maybe I should invent one. But then again, I think I'm the only one in the world to have his father conspire to have his power taken away from him.

Because it _was_ gone. I knew that it was.

I was weak and vulnerable.

I was pathetic.

And I was ordinary.

I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I couldn't stay where I was surrounded by utensils and instruments I couldn't use anymore. Or at least, if I did, it wouldn't have any effect anymore. Nothing would happen as it did before.

I moved away from my window, heading down the stairs and out the front door. I wasn't aware of where I was going. I didn't know if my father was following me and I really didn't care.

All I knew was that I had to get away from the street for a while. Being there didn't feel right. It didn't feel as though everything was copasetic.

It felt like I didn't belong there anymore.

So I walked away from it.

_**Bella**_

When Edward asked us to leave his room, I didn't know whether I should listen to him, or whether to say screw you, you need someone to look after you and it's going to be me.

But, against what my heart was screaming at me, I went with what he wanted, leaving him in peace.

Emmett literally had to drag me home that night and my mom gave me something to help me sleep because I knew that I wouldn't be getting of my own volition. My mind was too overworked thinking about Edward to rest any time soon.

Emmett and I went over to the Cullens' this morning, and I was hoping to see Edward before I went to school. I knew that he wouldn't be going in today. So much had happened yesterday and I think all of us knew that he wouldn't be up to going to school, at least for a few days.

We had told Esme about what Edward had told us. About the fact that he couldn't read minds anymore and she had just about flipped her lid. We also mentioned that Edward told us he couldn't find his centre anymore, that he couldn't find the source of his magic inside of us.

Her reaction to _that_ news had been scary.

Once she had calmed down, she had told us that it would be best if Edward was left alone this morning, a statement that killed me to hear, but after seeing Esme just throw _that_ fit, I was not going to argue with her. I don't think any of us would.

Something told me that Carlisle would be getting the biggest ear bashing anyone had ever received in the history of the world.

"Hey," Alice knocked my knee gently with her own, smiling at me sadly as I played with my lunch, not actually eating it. "He'll be okay. He just needs a little time."

"I don't, Ali." I sighed, putting my fork down and leaning back in my chair. "I don't know if he will."

"I know what you mean." Emmett sounded grave and sad. Rosalie gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Jasper squeezed Alice to him. These small actions, even though they were completely involuntary for the four of them, made me feel even more alone as I gazed at the empty chair next to me, wishing that Edward were sitting next to me. "I mean, when Bella and I were in Phoenix, it was a practical deadzone for magic, but we still had that source there inside us and we could always feel it. Edward said that he couldn't feel his anymore and I don't know how that's going to affect him. We might need to watch him over the next few days."

"You don't think he's going to hurt himself, do you, Emmett?" Jasper asked, sounding shocked. I looked at him, my mouth open, probably looking like a fish, but I didn't care. He did _not_ just admit to thinking that he thought Edward might hurt himself.

"Not on purpose." He replied quickly, looking around at us. "I mean, he seemed so lost last night. I don't think he's going to be thinking straight for a little while and he might end up doing something while we're not there. I don't know. I know he wouldn't do anything on purpose, but I don't know what _could_ happen."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Emmett could be right." Jasper sighed and my gaze flicked to him. "When he realised that you weren't blocking us last night, all I felt from him was a devastation that was on a par as if someone had lost their entire world. Which to him he has. His magic means everything to him." His voice had dropped to a whisper only we could hear, so that no one could overhear what we were talking about. "Without it, I don't know what he's going to do."

I was about to say something, but at that moment, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out, my brow furrowing as I saw Esme as the Caller ID.

"Esme?"

"_Bella_?" She sounded worried and panicked. "_Edward's gone_." Now _that_ got my attention.

"What?"

"_He's gone_. _I had to go to Port Angeles to pick up some things this morning. I asked him if he would be okay on his own and he told me he would. I've just got back and gone to check on him and he's gone. Bella, do you have any idea where he would have gone? I know that if anyone would know, it would be you_."

As a matter of fact, I _did_ have an idea. But Esme couldn't find it. She wouldn't be able to. At least, I don't think she would.

"I have an idea, but I'll go look for him." I told her, standing up. "I think it might be better for him, if it's me who goes."

"_I guess you're right_." She sighed sadly and I knew that she was worrying about Edward. "_Let me know when you find him_."

"I will." We said our goodbyes and I looked at the others. "Rose, I need to borrow your car."

"Okay." She didn't hesitate in flinging me her keys, which surprisingly, I caught. I hadn't brought my car in, instead riding in with Emmett, while Rosalie had driven in on her own. She had some things she needed to sort out with her art teacher after school and knowing what a flake that woman is – the teacher, not Rose – she could be here for a good hour or two after school finished, so she decided to bring her own car. I felt a little bad for leaving her without any transport, but I knew that she cared a lot more about Edward than she did about her own way home. Turning around, I met the glare of Tanya and flipping her the bird, I walked out. The others would make up a story to get me out of trouble. Hell, they wouldn't need to say anything and I would get out of trouble.

I climbed into Rose's BMW, shoving the keys into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as I could.

I started making my way towards the street, but instead of turning left at the crossroads as I normally would, I carried straight on, not pulling over until about two minutes later. I pulled right up to the end of the dirt path, yanking the keys out, not really trusting the quiet calm that surrounded me at the moment and threw myself out of the car, grabbing the first aid box that Rosalie kept under the passengers' seat, as I had no idea what state Edward would be in once I found him. Tucking the keys into my pocket, I quickly made my way down the trail that led through the trees. These trees led up to the houses, but it would have taken too long for me to drive up to the houses, park and then make my way through the woods. Besides it was farther to walk.

I knew exactly where I was headed and hopefully, my instinct about Edward being here was right.

Where I was headed was the most magical spot on the whole island. Just standing there, you could feel the power rushing through you as water does the river bed. It was an incredible feeling, to be standing there, in the depths of so much power, to know that it was at the end of your fingertips.

It made sense for Edward to come here. If he felt like he couldn't connect with his magic anymore, coming here would provide him with the answer he so desperately needed. I just hoped it was the right one.

When I came upon the clearing, I saw that I had been right. Edward was standing there, in the middle.

His back was to me, but I could see from his posture that he was completely and utterly defeated. His head hung low, his eyes – if they were open – fixated on the ground. His shoulders were slumped forward, making him seem smaller and in a way, more vulnerable than normal. This wasn't the Edward I and everyone else were used to. We were used to a strong Edward, a quick, sharp and witty Edward. I knew that it would be far too much to ask anything like that from him now. He was broken at the moment, his trust in his father shattered, possibly forever and he felt like he had lost everything. He couldn't hear people's minds anymore. He had lost an enormous part of himself in discovering that.

As I moved slowly closer to him, I noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes or socks and his feet were cut up and bloody from his trek through the woods. There were cuts and grazes on his arms as well, so he can't have taken the trail worn down by hundreds of years worth of use.

"Edward?" I whispered softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond to my touch or my voice, other than to lift his head up slightly and open his eyes, the sorrowful gems gazing deep into my own eyes.

"You feel it, don't you?" He asked, his gaze moving from my own to sweep around the circle that had been formed hundreds of years ago when our ancestors had discovered this place. "The power?"

I hesitated for a moment, not really knowing how to answer him. I knew that if I lied to him, it would only hurt him more than the truth, because he always knew when I was lying. I wasn't very good at it apparently. "Yes."

He closed his eyes, his jaw tightening as his head dropped down again. I didn't know what to do. I had never had to deal with anything like this before. I hadn't ever had to deal with Edward not knowing what to do. He was always so sure, so confident in his abilities. Even when he wasn't sure about what to do, he seemed to radiate that air of confidence, and of course he was powerful.

But now . . . he had had all of that taken away from him. It was like he had been stripped down, bare and vulnerable for all to see, jeer at and mock. Though no one was mocking him, the pain in his eyes and the expressions flickering across his face told me all I needed to know.

He felt weak and vulnerable.

And that was something Edward was definitely _not_ used to.

He was used to knowing his power, knowing what he could and couldn't do. He would test himself as he got older, expanding his knowledge and trying out what he knew. Now . . . even though he still retained the knowledge, there was no power. Whatever Billy had done, whether he meant to or not, he had tampered completely with Edward's powers. And we had no idea if it was permanent or not. For all we knew, Edward might have to live the rest of his life unable to access the power that is rightfully his, because his father thought that he was protecting him.

And without Edward, who knew how long our lives were going to be.

We all knew that he was our main weapon against Aro and James. He didn't shy away from that responsibility. He wanted to do what he could to protect his family. But now, he couldn't do that. We didn't know what we were going to do. I knew that it was wrong of us to place all of our hope in Edward's hands, but due to his gift, he knew more about what was happening in the minds of Aro and James – apparently, for all their research, they hadn't discovered Edward's telepathy or Alice's psychic ability, which was good because it meant that they became targets if they did. He was privy to things that the rest of us didn't know.

We didn't have that anymore.

I would have to put that to Carlisle later on. Guilt trip him as it were. I had no qualms about doing that at this point in time and I don't think anyone else did either.

He looked up at me, his eyes glistening with unshed tears and I wanted to throw my arms around him, to heal him in my own way. "I don't." He whispered, his head dropping again. "I don't feel it."

Hearing him say that was like someone had punched me in the stomach as all the air rushed out of my lungs. This place had always called to Edward more than it had the rest of us. We didn't know why. He just seemed to have an affinity with it.

We were all connected to it in some way. This had been the place that I first told Edward I loved him. The place where we all became blood brothers and sisters. Where our complete unity began.

"What do you mean?" I asked, desperately wishing that I was Jasper, so I could know what he was feeling at the moment. I wished I knew what was going on in his head.

"This place . . . it's the most magical place on the island. When I came here before . . . it was like it was alive. It was as though the magic in the air was travelling through me, just as the blood in my veins does. It filled me. Completed me in more ways that I could ever imagine." He sighed sadly. "But now . . . I don't feel anything. There's just . . . nothing." He placed a hand on a tree that was next to him gently, sighing. "I used to be able to feel the hum of the trees, feel the power they each owned, feel the nutrients they were both delivering to and taking from the earth. I used to be able to feel the life that they bestowed on us and the creatures that dwelled within them. I used to be able to feel the life that buzzed under my feet in the soil, giving life to many creatures that depended on it, big and small. I used to be able to feel the moisture that provided the plants and animals with the precious water they needed to survive. But now . . . there's nothing. It's just . . . empty. I don't feel anything. I place my hand on this tree and it's just a lump of rough wood underneath my hand. They've taken everything from me, Bella. I don't even have basic powers anymore. I can't feel anything, I can't hear anything. I have nothing."

He turned to look at me, his eyes so full of sorrow that I couldn't hold back any longer. I dropped the first aid box and threw my arms around him, pulling him to me as his arms gently wrapped around my waist. I pulled him down to sit on the forest floor, though it was cold, dirty and most probably wet. I couldn't bring myself to care, if I'm being perfectly honest.

He buried his head in the juncture between my shoulder and my neck and I felt his lips gently brush over where I knew my birthmark to be. I looked down slightly, running my fingers over his own gently and he tensed, knowing what I was doing.

I could feel him shaking slightly in my arms, his tears of hopelessness and vulnerability gently soaking through my shirt. I wouldn't get him to stop. He would stop on his own, but first he needed to work through the pains running through him and the only way to do that at this moment in time, was to let it out through his tears.

After a little while, he pulled away from me, his eyes red and swollen, his face tear stained. I opened up the first aid kit, silently thanking Rosalie for her clean-freak tendencies. I pulled out a wet wipe and gently ran it over his cheeks, hoping to convey through my gestures rather than words that I was here forever and nothing was going to take me away from him.

I looked over his arms, thankful that there didn't seem to be any cuts that were too deep. Blood tended to give me the ick factor. I pressed a kiss to his lips gently before I silently urged him to let me take a look at his feet.

There was nothing too wrong with his feet. Just as with his arms, it seemed to be a series of cuts and grazes, none ranging too deep. Apart from on his left heel, there was an enormous splinter in his foot and I knew that I would be the one to have to get it out. Let's just say, Edward's a little creeped out by feet. It something that's always got him. Ever since he was little. Esme and I are the only ones able to touch his feet. Once Emmett tried to tickle his feet and let's just say, the fact that Edward's foot came into contact with something Emmett really didn't want it to, meant he wasn't going to try again.

I grabbed the tweezers from the kit and moved Edward's foot so that I could see it properly before attempting to grasp it.

It took me three tries, but I finally snagged the end of it, slowly pulling it out, not wanting to hurt him any more than it already appeared to be. How the hell he hadn't noticed it when he'd stepped on it, I didn't know. When I pulled it out the thing looked about a centimetre and a half long. I looked at him, shaking my head as I placed a small bandage over it, hoping that he would be okay to walk back to where Rose's BMW was sitting.

After I had made sure that there was nothing else wrong – though I was no expert on the subject, but I don't think the only doctor on the street would be welcome at the present time – with him, I pulled him into my arms, letting him know that he would be okay. That I wouldn't be going anywhere for a very very very long time. I just hoped he believed me.

Sitting there, in our own little bubble, it was as though the worries of the outside world had disappeared. Like there was no one else on the planet apart from us. When like this, we didn't need anyone else. All that was needed was Bella and Edward. Edward and Bella. No one else.

Though we both knew that this couldn't last forever. We needed to go back to the real world at some point. And we both needed to face the shit storm coming our way when we did.

I just hoped we were both ready.

_**Well?**_

_**In all honesty, that chapter was hard for me to write. Very hard. Though the Esme yelling at Carlisle bit was fun. Might have to do a little more of that later.**_

_**You know, I was walking through town today and I went into HMV and I saw the Twilight action figures for the first time today and let me tell you, they are fucking weird! Has anyone else seen them?**_

_**Anyways, leave me a review and please go vote for Eternally Damned. Voting closes tomorrow. Link is on my profile.**_


	12. Mistakes and Retribution

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

_Willows at the waterside stand, ready to help us to the Summerland._

_Hawthorne is burned to purify and to draw faerie to your eye._

_**Bella**_

The week following the blow out between Esme and Carlisle was tense to say the least. Edward hadn't been back to school and Carlisle hadn't been back home.

Edward had told us that Carlisle had been to see him while Esme had been in Port Angeles, but that was it. He was currently staying with the Hales, seeing as Renee and Charlie knew what Edward hurting was doing to me. They didn't want me to hurt any more than I was at the moment, and I was thankful for that.

I was barely functioning in school, even though I knew I should be. At least trying to, anyway. But I just couldn't. My mind, body, soul and heart was back on our street, with my broken boyfriend as the emptiness in his heart threatened to swallow him whole.

Jasper was finding it hard to be around Edward. He said that the despair coming off of him was just too much to handle. None of us could blame him. Jasper was so sensitive to the emotions of people around him, that the emotions running through us all must have been making him crazy. Seriously.

Going to school without Edward was hard. Not only knowing that he was back at his house, all alone, doing nothing but going over what had happened and what he had lost in his mind again and again. I knew that we needed to get him out of the house, but I just had no idea how to do it. It wasn't as though we could interest him in doing something we'd normally do, because most of the time, it was based around our magic.

I had never hated anyone as much as I hated Carlisle in that moment. I know that was a horrid thing to think about in regards to one of the men who had been like a father to me my entire life, but it was true. How could he have hurt someone like he had hurt Edward? Especially when it was his son.

It was Friday and I hated having to sit through that stupid class on magic through history. Like anything this asshat was spouting off was fact anyway. Clue dumbshit: really not!

"Hey," Jasper nudged me in the side lightly as I sat there, wanting to pack all my shit away and run home. "You okay?"

"Pretty stupid question coming from you, huh, Jazz." I replied and he turned back to the front, obviously hurt at my words. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I'm just freaking out here."

"I know." He sighed, turning back to me, glancing at the front to make sure that we weren't being watched. "But he's gonna be okay. He just needs time."

"We don't know that." I shook my head quickly and he glanced at the front again. "We don't know anything about what's going on inside his head. But I do know something about how he's feeling. Powerless. But the difference was, I knew that it was still there. Inside me. He's completely lost it. You should have seen him the other day, Jasper. When I went to him in the woods, it was like his whole world had just collapsed around him and there was nothing to hold him up anymore."

He sat there, thinking over my words, mulling them around in his head before he turned back to me, a resolved expression on his face. "I think we need to pay a visit to Billy Black."

"I think you're right." I nodded and we both turned to the front, a new resolve between the two of us. Even without words, it had been agreed that we would not involve the others in what we were doing. They wouldn't understand and I knew that they would try to talk us out of going through with this.

I knew what we were doing was a rash decision and I knew that Jasper did as well, but screw it. Edward was hurting because of what this man had done to him and we were going to make sure he knew the consequences of what he had done.

We were going to make sure he knew that he had devastated Edward, which had a negative effect on everyone on the street. He had essentially split up Esme and Carlisle, for if he had not agreed to Carlisle's request when Edward was a baby, he would not have been under the impression that it would work a second time around. Of course, Carlisle was not blameless in this situation, but you get the idea. He had practically destroyed the dynamics of the street and what's worse, he'd put us all in danger.

I know that relying on Edward's power to get us out of the situation with Aro and James was a bad thing for us to do, but Emmett's idea had had promise. None of us other than Edward were powerful enough to handle channelling the power from everyone else if needs be. He was the only one strong enough to do it.

Or at least, he had been.

"Where are you guys going?" Alice called after us as we made our way towards my Audi after school.

"We just have a couple of things to take care of." Jasper told her without missing a beat. I continued walking towards the car, knowing that she'd get it out of me.

"Jasper." Her tone held a slight warning and I became slightly worried.

"It's nothing to worry about, sweetheart. I promise. We'll be back later on tonight, okay." He gently kissed her forehead before joining me in the car, looking at me strangely. "How did she not see what we're doing?" He asked, curious as he belted himself in.

"I might have been shielding us completely." I shrugged my shoulders, smirking at him as I pulled out of the lot.

"You can shield from Alice's visions?" He sounded shocked and I remembered that the only one I had shared this information with was Edward. He had found it amazing as well. I nodded and he laughed, shaking his head and looking out of the window. "That's intense. When did you figure that out?"

"Well, when I realised that I could block your power, I wondered if I could block Alice's, so Edward convinced me to play with it a little bit and I guess, when Alice claimed that she couldn't see him anymore, it worked. I've been toying with my shields a bit recently, what with the whole James and Aro thing going on. I want to be prepared, you know?" I glanced over at him and saw him nodding.

"I think it's a great thing that you're becoming more powerful." He smiled at me and I knew that he was genuinely happy that I was discovering different advantages to my shield rather than just saying that to appease me. "You think it'll work against those two?"

"Well," I couldn't contain the sigh that broke free as we reached the Forks border before hitting the bridge that would take us to the mainland and La Push. "With Edward now out of the picture, we have to work with what we have and I know that sounds bad, like he was our only hope or whatever, but . . . he's the strongest of us all. Even Carlisle's said so. If there's any chance that we could have some kind of advantage over the two of them, then we need to take it. We don't have the luxury of sitting around doing nothing."

He nodded slowly, turning to look out of the window again as the ocean passed beneath us.

Thankfully, over this last week we hadn't heard anything from Aro or James. If we had this week, I think the reaction would have been the equivalent of a match hitting a powder keg. Tension was thick on the street, everyone's tempers were wearing thin and no one would have been able to withstand a blow-out with them. We didn't know if they held power and if they did, how much. They had to have had _some_ kind of power to have located us in the first place, or else they were just lucky upon coming across a whole coven. Must have been their lucky day.

"Have any idea what we're going to say?" I asked Jasper as we parked up in front of Billy's house. Jake's beaten up old Rabbit was nowhere to be seen, so I knew that he was probably at work by now.

"Not a clue." He shook his head once, grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculousness, even though this was one of the most serious situations I've ever been in.

We both got out of the car, not really knowing whether Billy was home, considering he didn't drive because of his paralysis. We knew that he could get a car that enabled him to get around on his own, but we knew that he didn't have one. Which made things awkward for us right now.

I followed Jasper up the three steps that led up the porch to Billy's front door, sighing gently as he knocked. I hoped that he was home, so we could have this out right now. I wanted him to give Edward his power back, because I didn't know what would happen to Edward if he didn't.

We were in luck. Sort of.

It wasn't Billy that came to the door, but Harry Clearwater, another Shaman and Billy's friend going on forty years or so.

"Hey, kids." He grinned at us and I looked at Jasper who shook his head, indicating that from what he could discern, Harry had no idea what was going on.

"Hey, Harry." I smiled at him, as best I could what with the situation and all. "Is Billy here? We need to talk to him about something pretty urgent."

"Sure." He stepped back a little, a small crease accompanying the wrinkles that had formed on his forehead. "Come on in." He motioned for us to enter the house and we did. I kept close to Jasper as we made our way through the house. I didn't want to be too far from him when the argument I knew was going to happen erupted. "Billy!"

"Who was it?" I heard Billy's voice come from the back of the house and it was clear he was on the back porch, pipe probably in hand. Jacob hated him smoking in the house, so he made him smoke outside.

"Bella and Jasper." Harry called as he walked towards the back of the house. "You know, from Forks."

"What do they want?" I heard the slight annoyance in Billy's voice and I couldn't help myself when I felt my anger starting to grow.

"Bells." Jasper put an arm around my shoulder but didn't attempt to quell my anger. He probably knew that I would just block any attempt he made anyway.

"What do you want?" Harry's voice called through the house and we walked towards it.

"We need to talk to Billy." Jasper answered quickly, keeping me slightly behind him as we saw the old man sitting in the wheelchair. "In private if that's possible."

"Well, it's not." Billy shot back, giving the two of us knowing looks. He knew exactly why we were here.

"Well, we're going to say our piece whether Harry's here or not, Billy." I informed him and he glared at us. "And we're not leaving until we've said what we've come to say."

"You know, I thought that you kids were brought up to have respect for your elders." Billy snorted, taking another puff of his pipe and settling himself back in his chair.

"We were brought up to have respect for people who deserve it." Jasper replied with more venom in his voice than I'd ever heard from him and I looked at him, stunned. He shrugged lightly and gave me a look that made me think my anger and frustration at Billy was fuelling his own. "And it obviously doesn't matter to you who hears what you did to Edward, considering Harry's still here, so we're going to say what we want to anyway."

"How could you do that to Edward?" I made my way past Harry and Jasper and out onto the back porch where Billy was sitting. Harry and Jasper were right behind me, Jasper glaring at Billy and Harry looking a little more than confused. It seemed that Billy wasn't one for sharing. "How did you think that what you did was okay?"

"What are these two talking about, Billy?" Harry's voice was uncertain, wondering what was going on between the two of us and the old man.

"Nothing of importance." He grumbled back, sticking his pipe back in his mouth and looking out across the land out the back of his house.

"Nothing of importance!" Now you'd expect it to be me that exploded at those words, right? Wrong. Jasper got there before I could. "What the hell do you mean, nothing of importance?! Of course, you would think that seeing as you just do your little job and that's that. You don't think of how it affects Edward or the rest of us, do you?

"You took Edward's life away from him when you took his magic. You realise, now he feels worthless, like he has nothing? Because of you. We don't know if we're going to come home to him anymore. He disappeared the day after you did it, and the only one who could find him was Bella! How can you live with yourself knowing that you've condemned him to a life without magic? Just because you think that he's dangerous?"

"He _was_ dangerous!" Billy spat back, his black eyes burning with a fire that I hadn't ever seen before. "Removing the source of the magic inside of him was the only way I could ensure the safety of the people on that island."

"What about our safety?" I asked him quietly, wondering how my father could be friends with this man. "Did you ever think about that? What about our safety?"

"We have hunters watching us. We have hunters working the town against us. Edward was our best shot at driving them out and because of what you've done, we have no idea what to expect. He was our link to knowing what was going on inside their heads. And now, we have nothing. We have no idea what's going on, because of what you've done." Jasper was seriously losing his shit at the moment, but hell, I was going to let him. Jasper rarely let out any emotion that was his and I could see that it was really getting to him, this whole situation. "You realise that if anything happens to any of us in any of our families, it's your fault, don't you?"

"You can't put that on my head." Billy snapped and I glared at him.

"Can't we?" I challenged him, stepping up next to Jasper, while a still confused Harry stood back, confusion still clear on his face. "With Edward's mind-reading, we would know whether they were close. He would be able to hear them within a five mile radius. That's gone. We won't have any heads up. Which means that they have the advantage now. So, well done. Thank you for that. It's much appreciated."

"You realise that because of you, Carlisle and Esme are on the verge of a split, right?" Jasper asked him quietly and I wasn't surprised when there was no reaction from Billy. "Carlisle hasn't slept under the Cullen roof for over a week. The only time he's allowed in the house is when Esme lets him in to get clothes or paperwork from his office. She won't let him anywhere near Edward or Alice. She's stopped working, wanting to be at home. Alice is a practically a shadow. You probably remember her as being light and bubbly and bouncy. Not anymore. All that life has gone from her eyes. She's not who she used to be."

"And Edward." I shook my head. "He's dead inside. There is nothing in his eyes. He won't eat, he doesn't sleep. He does nothing! And it's all because of you. You've destroyed a family because of what you believe is right. If Edward was _that_ dangerous, the Council would have intervened a long time ago. But they didn't. So it's clear that they didn't deem him a threat. And where do you get off taking someone's life away from them? What gives you the right to do that?"

"Because I had to protect the people around me." Billy repeated, glaring at Jasper and I. "You're just kids, you have no idea of the danger he posed to everyone around him. I did what I had to do."

"Billy," Harry's voice sounded from behind us and it sounded angry and betrayed. "Are you saying that what these kids are saying is true? You took the magic inherent in someone, wound in their very make-up away from them?" Billy didn't say anything, glaring between Jasper and I, before settling his eyes on the woods on the border of his land. "How could you do such a thing?"

"We have no idea what's going on inside, Edward's head." Jasper didn't give Billy any time to answer Harry's question. "For all we know, he could be thinking of ways to end it. To end the despair and emptiness that's clawing away at him. I know how he feels, because I feel it too. I can't escape it. But I can let you know what you're doing to him." I looked at Jasper, realising what he was about to do. "Bella, you said you can shield against my power, right?" I nodded and he sighed, looking back at Harry. "I need you to shield yourself and Harry." I nodded, taking a deep breath and feeling the elasticity of my shield, wrapping completely around myself and around Harry. I closed my eyes, thickening the shield what I knew I would need to block out Jasper's power and he nodded, indicating he couldn't sense what we were feeling anymore.

When Billy gasped and practically crumpled over in his wheelchair, I knew that Jasper was hitting him full force with what Edward had been suffering with each day since he had his powers stolen from him.

"You feel that?" Jasper asked, sarcasm filling his tone. "_That_ is what Edward is dealing with every single day. That despair, that anger, that emptiness. It's all because of you. And your stupid reasoning."

He held Billy in that vortex of emotion that Edward was locked in constantly for a few more moments before Billy sat up, his breathing heavy and his movements stiff.

"We want you to give Edward his powers back." I told him with finality and he looked up at me, stunned.

"I can't do that." He grumbled, shifting himself in his chair.

"And why is that?"

"Yeah, Dad." I turned to see Jacob standing in the doorway, a look of horror on his face as he processed what his father had done. "Why won't you give Edward his powers back?"

"How long have you been there?" Billy asked, his face contorting with the idea that his son knew what he had done.

"Long enough to know that you stole Edward Cullen's magic from him." He growled at his father, standing next to Jasper. "You've always taught me that magic is sacred, as are those born into it and practising it and all things to do with magic are to be respected. It seems that you're a fucking hypocrite, aren't you? I can't believe that you did that."

"You have to understand, that as long as he had those powers, he was danger-"

"No!" Jake cut off Billy before he could finish. "_You_ have to understand, that unless you give Edward back his powers, I will not be living here anymore. You will mean nothing to me."

With that, Jake stormed off into the house and I could hear his heavy footsteps as he ascended the stairs inside.

"Well, it's not just the Cullen family you've managed to destroy. It's your own." I whispered to Billy who glared at me for a moment before turning his gaze to Jasper who met it with a stoic one of his own.

We stood like that for a moment, before my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out and saw that it was Alice. She knew from Jasper's tone in the parking lot that we didn't want to be disturbed while we were here – not that she knew where we were, mind you – so it had to be important.

"Hey, Ali." I said softly into the phone, turning away from the three men who were glaring at each other for all it was worth. It felt like a territorial pissing match from where I was standing.

"_Bella_!" Her voice was panicked and she sounded like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Jasper's head immediately snapped in my direction, Alice being more important to him than anything.

"_They have Edward."_ She replied and I couldn't breathe properly. "_The last place I could see him was them making the decision to take him after seeing that he was on the beach on his own. I saw them making the decision to take him somewhere out of the way, but I don't know where they've gone with him. Bella, what do I do? There's no one else here. What do I do?"_

"Jasper." I whispered softly and he was at my side in less than a second, wrapping his arms around me, keeping me from falling as my legs gave out beneath me. "They have Edward." I whispered and he sucked in a deep breath, his head turning to face Billy.

"Happy now?" I growled as he led me out of the small house.

"What's going on?" I heard Jake call as we made our way to the front door. "What's the matter?"

"You know about the hunters in Forks, right?" Jasper asked him and I think he nodded, but then again I wasn't really focused on anything right about now. "They have Edward."

"Shit!" He growled, glancing at the back porch where I could hear Harry having a go at Billy, but I couldn't discern what he was saying. "You know where?" I felt Jasper shake his head against me and Jake sighed. "I'm coming with you. Before you say anything, Ed's like a brother to me. There's no way I'm going to sit here in La Push all safe and sound when I know he's in trouble. I'm gonna help you find him."

"Thanks, Jake." He looked down at me, running a hand through my hair. "Do you reckon you could carry her out to the car? I'm going to call Alice back and find out what's happened to him."

I felt the ground disappear from underneath me at the same time I felt my phone disappear from my hand and my keys disappear from my pocket. Jasper would be driving home. Maybe that was for the best though.

What had happened to Edward?

I didn't know the answer to that question, but I did know that it wouldn't have happened if Billy had left well enough alone.

We had to find him. We just had to.

I couldn't survive without him.

_**Edward**_

I watched out my window as the others pulled out of their driveways on the way to school, just as I had done every day this week.

I knew that I should probably be going to school.

I knew that my grades would be suffering.

I knew that I was effectively ruining my chances of getting into one of the best colleges in the States.

But even though I knew all that, I couldn't bring myself to care.

It was as though, without the essence flowing through me, the one that I had known my entire life, that I had loved, laughed and lived for, there was nothing else worth anything. I felt worthless.

I knew that the others were probably becoming pissed off with my behaviour at the moment. I knew that I would be were I one of them. But again, I couldn't bring myself to care.

But what I did know was that I couldn't bring the others down with me. I didn't really interact with them anymore, seeing as how I knew that being around them would only affect them negatively as well. Jasper already found it hard being around me, due to how I was feeling. It was only a matter of time until the others worked out that I wasn't worth being around anymore. And there was the one person I never wanted to hurt. Ever.

Bella.

I was hurting her. Me doing what I was doing was hurting her. I knew that, but I couldn't bring myself to pull myself out of this place that I was in. It was too hard.

I knew that I would have to at some point.

But right now, it was too raw, too fresh and I couldn't do it.

Even though I stayed separated from the rest of the world, I knew what was going on around me. Everything and everyone was falling apart.

My mother had kicked my dad out. He was now staying with the Hales. I didn't know how long it would take them to get back together, if they ever did. My mother had been hurt by my father's actions and it would take her a long time to get her trust back. If she ever gave it back.

Alice had lost her bounciness and bubbly personality that made her who she was. Every time I saw her make her way to the Hales' or into her car to go to school – because none of them went anywhere else anymore – her eyes were always downcast, her body language subdued. It was as though someone had reached into her and ripped away her personality. I knew they'd taken mine.

What Billy had done to me was affecting more than just me and my immediate family, but everyone else on the street as well. It wasn't as though we were all individuals that dealt with our shit on our own. We were all interlinked and felt each other's pain.

Well, I used to, anyway.

Now, I couldn't feel anything. From anyone. Not even Bella and it was that that really upset me. Normally I could feel every little flicker of emotion that ran through her, but this past week, her emotions have been as unreadable as her mind always was. I got nothing from her and I think that was one of the most upsetting things for me.

I wasn't _sure_ of anything anymore.

Looking out the window, I realised that it wasn't that bad a day outside and maybe I should brave the weather. I'd been sitting in my room for a week and I knew that I was worrying people, so going outside, even for just a little while would at least help them feel more at ease. Maybe it would help me a little.

Sliding on some faded jeans and a white cotton button down – considering the sun was out today – rather than the tatty sweats I'd been wearing since yesterday morning – yes, I'd had the sense to shower and change during my little mind space out phase thing – I made my way downstairs, knowing that no one was in because all cars were gone from the driveway.

I quietly closed the door behind me, as though the door being any louder would alert my parents or friends miles away and they'd all come dashing home to see the miracle that is me leaving my bedroom. Hell, this was a flipping miracle as I stood there.

I made my way down onto the beach, taking my time wandering over the dunes and taking in the sea air. This air used to be so full of life for me, but now, it wasn't . . . anything. I didn't know how to describe it now.

As I made my way along the beach, I noticed that the Bette Midler painting that had been marked on the cliff had completely disappeared. Mike, Tyler and Eric hadn't been able to get rid of every tiny mark on the cliff, leaving a slight stain, but it appeared that the rain and spray coming off of the sea had finished their job for them.

Being on the beach used to be something I loved, but now, as I walked along, my feet just avoiding the surf as it rolled in its waves, licking at the rocks embedded in the sand, there was nothing there. I couldn't feel the eons of life that permeated from the ocean in front of me as I stood there. The sand didn't allow me to feel the life that excelled beneath the surface, the tiny creatures that were dwelling beneath my feet right at this very moment.

As I walked, my mind flicked back to Eleazar Denali and the hospital. He had been released quite soon after I had healed his heart and I wondered whether that was a contributor to the fact that I was now powerless. Whether the three fold law had been working against me when Billy took my powers from me.

But then Charlie's words came back to me when I voiced my worries out loud when Alice and I had shared the vision of Aro appearing in town.

"_Edward. What you did in that hospital is nothing short of a miracle. Now, I know you're worried about the three fold law, but in respect to the law, the consequence of using said magic would not bring this upon on us. With the magic you sent out, the spirits can send back nothing but good."_

I couldn't help but believe what he'd said was true. I mean, saving someone's life counted as good, right? And if it didn't, what kind of a screwed up world were we living in?

_The kind of world where someone wants to take your life purely because you exist_. My mind reasoned and I knew that even though, in essence, I was talking to myself, what was going through my head was true. The world we called home was all kinds of fucked up and no matter how much someone tried to change it, it would remain the same. All someone could hope to do was make their small piece of it a little better for everyone.

Unless, you're people like Aro and James, that is. Where you condemn someone for being born. I will never understand people like the two of them. Where they come from. Why they do what they do. It will always remain a mystery to me.

"Well, well, well . . ." I turned around, hearing a voice that I really didn't want to hear, especially now and while I was on my own. "Lookie what we have here. Shouldn't somebody be in school?"

"Look who's talking." I shot back wondering where his little playmate was. Hoping he was far away from here.

"Well, you see, I've been excused from school due to family problems and responsibilities. Of course, I don't think they would have let me go for something like extermination, do you? I'll be going back once you vermin are dealt with." He smirked, slowly walking towards me, like a predator stalking his prey. What he didn't know was that that analogy seemed to be right in this instance. He was the predator and I was the helpless prey. "You on the other hand . . . won't be going back."

"Now, now James." I heard another familiar voice accompanied by a chuckle that sounded just plain creepy. "Don't go scaring him. We wouldn't want him to hurt anyone here now, would we?" _Phew, they don't know that I don't have my powers anymore._

I turned to see Aro standing there with an eerie grin on his face and I knew that there was something more going on here. If only I still had a way of getting in touch with the others. I knew that Alice must have seen what was going on down here, but I didn't know what time it was, so I couldn't be sure she was at home. Though, thinking about it, it wouldn't matter to Alice.

I didn't really have time to ponder that as something hard and heavy collided with the back of my head, causing me to cry out and sink to my knees in pain. I pulled my hand away from my head to find that it was coated with blood and even though, deep inside I knew I should stay calm, I couldn't help but panic.

Again, I didn't have time to dwell as someone grabbed me from behind, a cloth fastening itself over my face as I took a breath. I held my breath, knowing that there was obviously some substance on there, and I didn't want to inhale more than I had to, but it was too late. I had inhaled more than enough during that first breath and I could feel the depths of unconsciousness pulling at me as I struggled against James, who was laughing at his victory. I could only hope that Alice had seen this struggle and would know what to do with regards to finding me.

II could hear the both of them laughing as the blackness overtook me and I was released by James, falling backwards onto the ground, my vision and senses fading as he shoved the cloth back over my face, obviously making sure I inhaled enough to put me out for a while. I didn't have the strength to fight back against him as I lay there.

I didn't know what they were planning on doing with me, but I knew that there was no way that Bella was going to let this go. It wouldn't matter what they did to me or where they took me, Bella would be able to find me and that was one thing I was grateful for.

It was Bella and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that accompanied me into darkness as I fell, hoping she was not falling into her own.

**_Uh-oh, what's going to happen to Edward?_**

**_Leave me a review and you'll find out._**


	13. Getting Started

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight and all its characters belong to S. Meyer. Lucky cow.**_

_Hazel, the tree of wisdom and learning, adds it's strength to the bright fire burning._

_White are the flowers of Apple tree that brings us fruits of fertility._

_**James**_

I couldn't help but laugh as the proclaimed 'leader' of this little band of witches lost consciousness. But what I didn't get was why he hadn't fought back using his magic.

He was powerful enough.

Hell, the power of this one fucking kid was known throughout the world of witches. And therefore hunters alike. He was the one they wanted to keep safe and we wanted to do something completely different to. And now Aro and I had that chance.

I would have fucking done it as well. I would have shoved a knife through the little shits heart right there if Aro hadn't stopped me. He said that to get the right reaction, we had to evoke fear from the others in his little coven before we wiped them all out.

Because Aro was a sick fuck and loved to play games.

Which of course is why I stuck with him.

Other hunters weren't as willing to have fun with their prey. They were in and out kind of people, not wanting to spend more time with witches than they had to. Not that I blame them. Vile shits they were.

I smirked at Aro again before grabbing the kid on the floor in front of me and hauling him over my shoulder. Hell, this kid was light. What? Did he not eat or something? Who knew? Well, at least he wasn't as heavy as I thought he was going to be. Made it easier for me, at least.

We made our way along the beach, making sure that we hadn't been seen by anybody. Hell, if someone saw us with the little golden boy of Forks, we'd had it. We would have blown everything and had to start again.

Luck was on our side, it seemed. We made it back to Aro's dark grey SUV without anyone seeing us. But then again, this area wasn't really a place where the normal people of Forks go, is it? This was the witchy area of Forks. Everyone else in this pitiful little town was too intimidated or frightened to venture here. Which may have been good for them most of the time, but it wasn't boding well for little Mr. Cullen today, was it?

I practically flung him into the back as soon as Aro had the door open and his head cracked against the window.

"Careful." Aro scolded lightly, not meaning it at all. "We want him conscious when we play with him."

I couldn't stop the smirk that passed across my face. Aro might have been in it for the religious reasons, but I was only in this because of what had happened to my parents. Fucked over by witches they were.

Aro leaned over him, sitting him up and strapping him in, readjusting his head so that it wouldn't keep banging against the frame of the car as we moved. He pulled his hand back, rubbing his fingers together, tutting and shaking his head at me as he moved away from the car.

"James." He showed me his hand, which was now painted a deep red colour. "You damaged him." He sighed, looking back at the little fucker sat, unconscious in the back of the car. "You better hope that he doesn't lose too much blood. We want him to be in good shape for when the others arrive."

"Sorry." I shrugged, thinking about what would be happening when the others arrived in this dismal little town. If all goes well and those other little fuckers don't get in our way, that is.

We both climbed in the front of the car and Aro made his way back to the house we had been holed up in since our arrival. Aro didn't really like to live in anything smaller than a four bedroom place, but hey, we couldn't go around renting expensive hotel rooms at the moment. Not when there was something this big on the line.

I knew that the witches on the street they lived on thought that all we wanted was to get rid of them. But that wasn't true. Yes, we wanted to get rid of them, but we also wanted the power to annihilate their entire fucked up little underground world as well.

And the fucker in the back was the way we were going to do it.

We knew that he was the most powerful of them all. Even though he was only seventeen, he had a fuckload more power than any before him had ever had and any ever will have. He was the key to the destruction of witches. And their destruction would be coming soon.

We pulled up outside the house we'd been in. The one that they'd found me in before wasn't the one we were living in at the moment. We figured that one) we wouldn't be here much longer and b) _they_ wouldn't be here much longer, so we could afford to bring him here.

I climbed out of the car and grabbed the little witch, slinging him over my shoulder again, glad that we had found a place secluded and out of the way. There was no way we could do this if the house we had was in a cosy little cul de sac, like most of the houses were in this town.

"Where?" I turned to Aro was I walked into the house, the unconscious guy still on my arm and he pointed towards the stairs. I grinned, knowing he meant the attic. Of course it would be the attic.

I made my way up there, Aro following swiftly behind opening the door in front of me, before closing it again as I put the witch down in front of me against the wall.

"Shall I?" I motioned towards the shackles that were hanging off of the wall behind him and Aro grinned, motioning for me to proceed.

We couldn't let this kid think that he had even a chance of getting out of here, which is why we were chaining him to the wall in shackles that had been made impervious to any forms of magic. Yeah, we're a little hypocritical using magic against witches, but we have a fucking good reason.

The world was full of vermin, and we were the exterminators.

But soon, there weren't going to be any more vermin to exterminate.

Shit! I was going to have to figure out what I was going to do after they were all gone.

Hadn't thought of that.

Aro swiftly left the room, leaving the door open behind him, making it clear that he wanted me to follow after him. I stood up, looking back down at him as he sat there, dead to the world.

Or at least, he had been.

His face scrunched up slightly and his head moved, causing him to wince in pain at the movement. _So . . . little someone's awake, huh? Should have been out for longer than that._

"So . . ." I knelt down in front of him, smirking as his eyes came back into focus. "How's it feel knowing that because of you, each and every one of your kind will be destroyed. And it's all down to you." I stood up, stepping back and swinging my foot around, hearing the satisfying 'thwack' as it made contact with the right side of his face. He slumped forward again, bleeding slightly from a cut next to his eye from where I had just kicked him. "Night, fucker."

I was an asshole, wasn't I?

I really couldn't give a shit about that little asswipe and his kind.

They all deserved to rot in Hell.

_**Bella**_

Jasper broke pretty much every road law in the state of Washington on the short drive back across the bridge towards Forks. Jacob, of course, loved it. I, on the other hand, did not.

But then again I wasn't really paying much attention to the ride home. I was more concerned about the fact that Alice could see Edward. There must have been something affecting him meaning she couldn't see him. Edward couldn't avoid her like that himself.

We pulled up to the house and Jasper hadn't even killed the engine before I was throwing myself out of the car and up the Cullen's pathway.

"Alice!" I called once I got inside. She was sat on the sofa, her parents either side of her. It seemed that Esme had called a temporary halt to Carlisle's banishment from the house. Their son's safety more important than anything going on between them. She threw herself off of the sofa and into my arms, sobbing lightly as I held her to me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, pulling back from me slightly.

"What the hell for?" I asked her, thankful that I was out of Esme's reach, considering she wouldn't have let that go. Well, maybe she would have, considering the circumstances.

"For not being able to warn Edward," she sniffed, wiping her nose with a tissue. "I should have seen what was going to happen. It's my-"

"Alice Elizabeth Cullen if you dare say that it was your fault then I'm going to slap you six ways from Sunday." I growled out, much to the shock of the others in the room. "The only ones to blame for this happening are those that took him. Now, we just have to figure out how to get him back."

I took a deep breath, becoming even more fearful when I realised that I could no longer feel Edward's presence in my heart. Even after his magic had been taken from him, he was there. It was as though he had crawled into my heart and fenced a portion off, naming it as his. But now, I couldn't feel it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked suddenly and it took me a moment to realise that I had sobbed out loud.

"Holy shit." Jasper breathed and Esme glared at him for his language. Obviously still caught up in that habit.

"What?" Alice looked between us, confused as hell.

"She can't feel him anymore." He whispered and Alice looked at me, shock resounding in her features and I shook my head, feeling the tears that had been welling over again, spill over and down my cheeks.

"It's like . . . he's gone." I breathed, gasping for breath as I realised what this could mean. Alice couldn't see him. I couldn't feel him.

_No!_ He couldn't be.

I didn't have time to process anything before my world started to fade and I started plummeting towards the floor, darkness enveloping me before I reached it.

* * *

As daylight flooded my senses I couldn't help but groan out in discomfort.

"Oh, Bella!" I heard Alice's voice ring through the air, thick with tears and worry. Had I caused her to sound that way? "Thank God you're okay." Her voice was no more than a whisper as I felt what I was assuming was the bed dip underneath her weight as she sat down next to me.

Once my eyes started to adjust, I realised I was in Edward's bedroom, in his bed. I wanted what I thought to be wrong. I wanted nothing to have happened to him. But I couldn't feel him. My heart wanted to believe that he was fine, but my head was telling me that he was gone. That something had happened to him. I didn't know which one to listen to.

"What happened?" Alice asked softly, her fingers running gently through my hair. I jerked my head away from her, not wanting to seem rude or bitchy, but needing her to stop doing that. "What's the matter?" She asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Edward does that." I whispered, closing my eyes, my heart clenching at his name. "Anything?" I looked at her, searching her eyes. She shook her head sadly, indicating that they hadn't found him yet.

"We tried the location spell that Edward used, but it didn't work. Something's stopping us from finding him." Her voice was so lost and desperate, but she was looking at me as though I might know something. If I did, doesn't she think that I would have told her? I couldn't stand being without Edward.

"What?" I asked her, meeting her eyes, which were watery, puffy and red from the tears that had been shed over her missing brother.

"You have your own theory." She whispered and I looked away, closing my eyes. I nodded slowly and she sucked in a slow breath. "What is it? Bella?"

"I can't . . ." I whispered, shaking my head, unable to form the words she wanted me to utter. "Maybe the reason you can't see him and I can't feel him and that the location spell didn't work is because . . . because . . . he's not here to see, feel or find anymore." Alice drew in a deep breath, shaking her head quickly. "I know I shouldn't be thinking that . . . but . . . I can't help it. All the signs are there. I mean-"

"No." We both turned to see Jasper, Rose and Emmett standing in the doorway. "He's not gone. He's not _dead_." I flinched at the word, hating the sound of it, especially in relation to Edward. "Because even if he was, the location spell would have worked. It would have found him. That's one of the reasons it was created. In case of missing persons like Edward."

"You're right." I whispered, my head suddenly clearing slightly. I had _known_ that about the location spell. It had been created after our great-great-great-grandmother had disappeared for four days. Her mother had been so worried about her, she devised a spell that would find her whether she were alive or not, preferring to know if her child was lost to this world rather than spend a lifetime wondering.

The spell worked and she found her two days travel from here, alive, just cold and hungry, wanting her mother. Ever since then, the spell, and its story – just like all the spells in our legacy – had been passed down in case it should ever be needed again.

It had been needed.

And it had failed.

"There's something messing with Edward's essence, wherever he is." Rose sighed, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Then how are we going to find him?" I sighed, cursing Carlisle and Billy yet again. "If Edward had his magic, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"How do you figure?" Jasper asked, looking confused as he sat on the floor by Alice's feet, Emmett taking up residence on the end of my bed. "I mean, they couldn't know that he didn't have his magic, so they would have gone after him like he did."

"If he had his magic he wouldn't have been out there on his own while we were all still at school." I reasoned and they nodded. "If he had his magic, he would still be able to read minds and he would have known that they were coming and fought them off accordingly. It's obvious they don't know about his mind reading. Or else they would have planned for it."

"That's true." Alice nodded. She sighed in frustration and I could tell that she was still looking for her brother, hoping that something would come through, but getting nothing.

"It looks as if we're going to have to deal with things the old fashioned way." Emmett sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Emmett, for us, this _is_ the old fashioned way." Jasper rolled his eyes and Emmett smacked him around the head with a pillow. Surprisingly without any threats from Alice. Normally, that would have been followed by a dive-bombing pixie.

"I mean, the non-magical way." He appeased and we all nodded. We were going to have to search for Edward without relying on our magic. Something that was going to be hard for us to do. "Having the Chief of Police on the case will make things easier."

I nodded, knowing that Charlie would have the entire police force out looking for Edward until he was found. Even though this was surrounded by magic, all they needed to know was that Edward had been taken from near our homes and hadn't been seen since the morning. At least, what I thought was that morning.

"How long was I out?" I asked, slightly worried about how much time had passed.

"About an hour." Jasper replied, looking slightly solemn. "Carlisle was starting to get worried about you."

"Thank the heavens' that Jazzy caught you, huh?" Alice whispered, running a hand down his cheek. "He said that with how you dropped you would have hit your head pretty hard."

"Don't scare us like that again, Bells." Rosalie said softly, placing her hand on top of mine. "We're all stressed out as it is. We don't need to worry about whether or not you're wandering around with a concussion."

"I know." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "It's just . . . the thought that Edward might not be here anymore hit me so hard, that I don't . . ." I shook my head, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"We'll find him." Emmett promised me in the no nonsense tone that made me believe him. We _would_ find Edward. I knew that we would.

I slowly got out of bed and we made our way downstairs, where all of the adults were gathered, Charlie in his uniform, clearly still on duty by his demeanour. Everyone looked up at us and my mom was over next to me like a shot, her arms wrapped around me, holding me close to her.

"Mom, I'm fine." I whispered and she nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. "I think it was just the stress of everything happening." She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and we made our way over to where everyone else was sitting. "Anything?" I asked, my fingers lacing and fiddling with each other, wanting Edward's hand to hold. His touch made all the pain and worry go away and I wanted that serenity.

Charlie shook his head. "Nothing so far, sweetie." He sighed, his tone grave. "It would help if we had some kind of visual of these guys to go on, but Edward's the only one who's seen this Aro guy. If we knew what he looked like then there's a chance of us getting it out there and making people aware of what's happened."

I nodded, my brain working through something. "Wait." All eyes turned to me, a motion that would have embarrassed me before but at the moment, I couldn't care less. "Edward saw him at the school." I told them and they looked at me, dumbfounded. Or at least the adults did. Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett clicked to what I was getting at almost immediately. "The school has CCTV. He would have been caught on camera. Also, Principal Greene would have seen Aro, because that's where he met with Edward."

"That's my girl." Charlie grinned, though his eyes betrayed his thoughts that he should have reached that conclusion himself. He pulled out his phone and pressed some buttons on it, probably calling the station. "Rick? Charlie. I need someone over at the high school." He paused for a moment. "Apparently, this Aro guy saw Edward at the school. I want someone over there checking the CCTV disks for last week. I want them to involve Principal Greene as he can provide a positive ID if this guys been caught on film." He paused again, the occasional 'uh-huh' or 'yeah' being uttered. He hung up and nodded. "They're on their way there now. Apparently, teachers are still there for some meeting or whatever, so we got lucky with that one. If they hadn't been, it would have had to wait until Monday."

My heart clenched having to think of waiting until Monday to get some sort of grasp on where Edward was. We needed to find him and we needed to find him _now_.

"Everything will be alright." Esme whispered in my ear, pulling me close. I couldn't help but practically melt into her embrace. This woman was so strong, considering it was her son that had been taken. It was supposed to be her being comforted, not her doing the comforting.

I hoped so.

I didn't think I could carry on if it wasn't.

_Please be okay, Edward. Please. I need you._

_**Charlie**_

I could see how much Edward's disappearance was affecting everyone. It was as though someone had pulled the plug on the children's enthusiasm and all their life had just drained away. I had to do something about it. Now.

I had to find him.

I would be lying if I said that I could go straight into cop mode to find him, but that wasn't true. I couldn't switch off. Edward was practically my son and I loved him like one. I couldn't help but be emotionally involved.

I made my way to the high school, seeing that there were cars in the parking lot and lights on in the building. I pulled up next to the second cruiser in the squad, seeing Ethan Marks standing next to it, looking grave. I had informed him I was coming, so he knew to wait for me.

"You think we might have a possible lead?" He asked as we made our way up the steps and into the school.

"Possibly." I murmured, thinking back to what Bella had said. "Bella said that Edward was called to the Principal's office to meet this guy, which means that he would have been caught on CCTV at some point and Greene would be able to give us a positive match on him, confirming him as the man that met with Edward." Ethan nodded as we walked, knowing the story we had given him. Of course we had left out the magical aspect to the story, but you get the idea.

We approached a door from behind which I could hear chatter and murmuring, someone speaking as though addressing various people. I knocked on the door, not wanting to barge in unexpectedly. There was a muffled 'come in' from the other side and we opened the door, the two of us slipping inside.

"Principal Greene." His eyes widened as he saw me standing there. "I hate to interrupt but I would like to have a few words for a few minutes."

"Um . . . of course." He looked slightly confused as he made his way towards the two of us. I closed the door after him and led him away from the door, so that no one could overhear us. He directed us into an empty classroom, closing the door. "What can I help you with?" He looked between us, confused at what we could want with him.

"We need to have a look at your surveillance tapes for last week." I explained, diving right in. There was no point or time to beat about the bush with this one. "The ones covering the entrances and exits of the school."

"Of course." He nodded his head. "Can I ask why?"

"Long story short, Edward is missing." His mouth dropped open in surprise. "We believe that he has been kidnapped and that a man that met with him last week is responsible for that. Did he meet with anyone outside of the school last week?"

"Well, yes." He nodded, trying to remember. "It was in my office. A man, um, Aro Volturi, he said his name was," that matched up with what Edward had told us, "had come into the school stating that he was travelling the country looking for the brightest pupils and that Edward was one of them."

"I can inform you that he was lying." I told him and he nodded as if he realised this. He obviously hadn't thought that anything untoward was happening and I couldn't fault him. These hunters had access to various different areas and could come up with some pretty convincing paperwork if needs be. "We don't know who he was or what he wants with Edward, but we believe he has something to do with his disappearance. His friends say that he's been having some hassle from someone known to associate with this man, so we believe the two are interlinked." I was lying outright, though I knew it would be believed. Who wouldn't believe the chief of police? "Would you be able to identify this man, if you saw him again? On tape?"

"Of course." He nodded, seeming incredibly sure of himself. "He wasn't like anyone I'd ever seen before."

I nodded and requested he show us to the surveillance room the school held. I wasn't sure if this was standard now, but I thought every school should have one. It would make things a lot easier for us.

He requested a moment to apologise to whoever was in the room he was in before and that he would be returning after a short while. He returned to us in after a minute or two, leading us towards a less used area of the school, taking out a key and unlocking a pretty nondescript door. It blended in and looked like any other door in the school, apart from there was no small window in the top like the others.

He walked inside and gestured for us to follow him, as we did. He started going through a drawer full of disks, looking at the date on each one of them before pulling one out and slotting in into a tray and pushing it back into the equipment that lined one wall of the room.

Images suddenly flashed on a large screen in front of us, highlighting the various entrances to the school at midnight that particular day.

"We have different cameras that record onto different disks. This particular disk is linked up to all the cameras focusing on the entrances to the school. They all feed onto here, so he should be caught on this one." He twisted something on the board in front of him and the images started to fast forward. There wasn't anything until eight o'clock when teachers and pupils started to arrive. I couldn't help but smile a little when I saw Edward and Bella walking into the school. The way they walked together, hand in hand, their bodies so close and in tune with the other. I know it should have freaked me out, but I knew that no matter what my reaction was, the two of them would be together forever. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"He arrived at the school at about nine thirty, during second period class." He stopped fast forwarding when the time on the screen reached nine fifteen and we watched, his finger poised over the pause. "There!" He hit the pause button as a small man appeared on the screen.

He wasn't very big, smaller than anyone on our street, but I assumed he was the brains behind the situation and not the brawn. He had that kid James for that. I never trusted that little shit.

The angle of the camera gave us a clear view of his face and I asked Principal Greene to make me a copy of the shot. The equipment allowed him to print a copy of the paused shot and I sighed as I took it from him.

"What are you planning to do with it?" He asked, taking the disk out.

"I'm planning on making people aware of this man." I waved the print out slightly and he nodded. "Speaking of which, do you have a DVD player in the room you were in. I want as many people to know about this man as possible." Yes, I hated people knowing the secrets of the street, but this was something they needed to know about. The more people who were aware, the larger the chance we had of getting Edward back.

"Yes." He nodded, sounding unsure as he slipped the DVD back into its case.

"I would like to have a few minutes to explain the situation to the people in that room, try to get the ball rolling on finding this man and Edward." He nodded quickly and handed me the disk.

Ethan and I followed him down the corridor and back into the room, where he asked for the attention of everyone inside. I handed him back the disk and he started to set it up for the shot I needed.

"I know you're all probably confused as to what I'm doing here at the moment, but I'm not going to take up much of your time." I addressed the people in the room. There were probably about twenty to thirty people here, which would be enough to get the ball rolling. I had sent Ethan to have some copies of the photo shot made in the school library. Principal Greene had explained how to get the machine working again and he said he would be back in a few minutes. I hoped that this would help us get somewhere on finding Edward. "I'm going to cut right to the chase here. Edward Cullen has gone missing." There were a few astonished murmurs throughout the room and I help up my hand to silence them. "We believe that he may have been kidnapped and we on the police force are drawing a blank. We have managed to identify one of those involved as a man named Aro Volturi. He's not from around here and we have CCTV footage of him entering the school, where he first met Edward."

I turned to look at Principal Greene who was searching for the image of Aro, pausing it on the same shot we had seen before.

"This," I pointed to the screen behind me. "Is one of the men we believe responsible for Edward's disappearance and my colleague will be back in a few moments with some hard copies of that particular picture. We need your help on this one. Take more than one copy if you must and give them to your friends and families. A child is in danger and we need to do whatever we can to find him before he gets hurt. If you _do_ see him, or one of your family members or friends see him, remember, he's extremely dangerous and do not approach him. Make sure that they know that as well. Phone the station with your location and his and we'll deal with him. Do not try and take him on yourself. He might not look like much, but he and his accomplice managed to overpower Edward, who is not the smallest of teenagers." They knew this, most of them probably knowing him through their children. Edward was strong, not as strong as Emmett, mind you, but he could hold his own. And I think they knew that. "So please, if you spot him, call the station. Do not play the vigilante."

The murmurs started as Ethan re-entered the room and handed the copies to me along with the original.

"If you see this man please, don't hesitate to call the station." I handed out the copies and people eagerly took them. If there was one thing that brought a community together, it was a missing child. Even though said child was seventeen, that was how he was viewed to those around him. He wasn't legal therefore he was a child.

And a much loved one at that.

We thanked them for their time and I knew that with the people of Forks keeping an eye out for Aro, there was a larger chance of finding him.

As I drove home, I hoped that I had done the right thing in informing others that Edward was missing. It could only be a good thing, right?

Pulling up to the drive, I noticed that all lights on the street, apart from those of the Cullens' were out. I climbed out of the cruiser and walked the short distance to the house, hearing nervous and worried murmurs as I walked in.

"Dad?" I turned to see Bella standing there, her eyes full of unshed tears as she watched me. "Anything, Dad?"

I wrapped my arms around her and led her back into the living room, feeling everyone's eyes on me as I sat down with my daughter.

"Charlie?" Renee's voice sounded softly in my ear as I felt her hand come down on my shoulder gently. "What's happened, Charlie? Is it Edward?"

"No." I shook my head, earning disappointed sighs and looks from those around me. "We haven't heard anything about Edward, but we have got a mugshot of Aro entering the school. There was some kind of meeting going on, so I've made it public knowledge that Edward is missing and handed out copies to the people there."

"A missing child." Cariad whispered, running her fingers through Jasper's hair. "One of the things that can bring a community together." I nodded in agreement.

"With people on the look-out for Aro, there's a larger chance that we'll find him and that he'll lead us to Edward." I explained and Bella looked up at me, her large brown eyes still filled with tears.

"You think it'll work?" She asked and I held her closer to me.

"I hope so, sweetheart." I sighed, resting my cheek on the top of her head. "I hope so. For now, it's all we have. We still have no idea where they've taken him, the ocean having washed away any footprints that could have given us a general direction." Not that that would have helped had they had a car, but I didn't want to crush them completely.

"Nothing we've been trying has been working." Alice sniffed, looking up at her mother, who held her tightly. "None of the location spells we've tried. I can't see him. Bella can't feel him anymore. It's like he's vanished."

"You believe they're using some kind of magic themselves?" Carlisle asked her and she nodded. The kids all looked at us.

"How else would they be keeping him hidden from us?" Jasper shrugged, leaning into his mothers embrace. They were right, of course. How did we become blessed with such smart kids?

"It's going to be harder than I thought to find him." I mumbled and Bella stiffened having heard me.

"Dad." She looked up at me, her eyes stern and confident. "We _will_ find him."

"We will." I nodded, knowing that with our determination we _would_ find Edward.

I just didn't want to think about what state he would be in when we did.

_**Sorry it's not that long but that's where it naturally ended.**_

_**Let me know what you think?**_


	14. Captive

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight and all its characters belong to S. Meyer. **_

_**I can't remember if I've said this before but this story will be approximately twenty-four chapters long, including an epilogue.**_

_**WARNING: The subject matter discussed at the end of this chapter may be disturbing to some readers.**_

_Grapes grow upon the vine, giving us both joy and wine._

_For does mark the evergreen, to represent immortality seen._

_**Edward**_

The throbbing of my head was the first thing I was aware of as I came to. I couldn't help but wonder why it hurt so badly. And then I remembered what had happened on the beach.

James.

Aro.

Being hit on the head.

The chemical filled cloth.

I blinked a couple of times, realising I was in complete darkness, only being able to see about an inch in front of my face. Not even that far really.

I tried to move, but my body was still sluggish from whatever drug James had drenched the cloth in and it didn't really want to cooperate at all.

I blinked lightly, cringing as the side of my face erupted in pain. What the hell had caused that?

I tried to think, coming up empty before the memory of James' voice sounded in my ears, remembering the taunting tone of his voice as I lingered in the abyss between the waking world and unconsciousness. And his foot heading towards my face. That was all I remembered before it became dark again.

What was it he had said to me?

"_How's it feel knowing that because of you, each and every one of your kind will be destroyed. And it's all down to you." _

What did he mean by that?

Part of me didn't really want to find out the answer to that question.

The fact that my eyesight hadn't adjusted to the blackness surrounding me, I surmised that there was nowhere for any light to seep in. It was still pitch black.

I couldn't hear anything either and to me that was even more disconcerting than not being able to see anything. Even in the dark, if there's movement, you know it's there. You know that there's something or some_one_ there. It might be frightening, but at least there's the reassurance that there's someone else there with you. Not being able to see _or_ hear anything, it was as though someone had stripped away even my basic senses. I couldn't tell if I was alone in this place or whether my captors were in the vicinity at all. I didn't even know if they were anywhere near me, considering I didn't have my telepathy to fall back on. At least, if I'd had access to that particular power, I would know one) why I was here, two) what they were planning on doing with me and three) if they were nearby at all.

As it happened I knew nothing about the answers to all three of those questions buzzing through my brain at the moment.

Something told me that I was going to be finding out the answers soon though.

And that I wouldn't like it when I did.

After a moment, I became aware of a weight on my wrists and moved my arms to find that they were shackles. I had been _chained to the wall!_ What the hell was going on here?

They had chained me up.

Obviously they were not planning on letting me go any time soon.

_Yeah right, Edward. _I mentally snorted at my own stupidity. _The only way you're getting out of here is in a body bag._ I knew that was true, but somehow there was some hope that I might be found.

I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my head on the wall behind me, knowing that there was very little chance of a rescue. Even from a magical family.

They couldn't track me through my magic, since I didn't have any anymore and I had no idea whether or not Bella and I were still connected at the moment. Maybe that was just something that was there as evidence of our magical birth. I didn't know and I certainly didn't want to be the one to bring it up. What if it was?

I shook my head, cringing in pain again, knowing that I couldn't start doubting my love for Bella and hers for me. I just couldn't do that. Not even under normal circumstances. It wasn't something I could do.

I wasn't programmed like that.

She meant everything to me.

If not for myself, I would get out of here for her.

I sighed gently, opening my eyes again, disconcerted by the lack of change in the brightness, or lack thereof in the room. I could see nothing with my eyes closed or open. Just black.

I wondered what day it was, what time it was. Had anyone noticed I was missing yet? Were they still in school and at work, completely ignorant.

I couldn't think of what they would be going through if something happened to me before they noticed I was gone. I didn't want to think of putting my family through that. Mom. Alice. Dad.

Even though if you think about it, my being in this situation was his fault, I think I could see what my father was worrying about. He didn't want anything to happen to me, but in trying to ensure my safety, he put me in danger.

I couldn't help but think back to his reaction to when I had told him what Billy had done to me.

"_You didn't care how I was when Billy was taking everything away from me."_

"_You know it's not like that Edward. You know it's-"_

"_No!" I turned around and faced him, knowing that I probably looked a state, right about now. "I don't know anything about what you and Billy were concocting yesterday. I don't know what was going through your minds then, because you were doing everything you could to keep me out. And from what I'm experiencing now, there's no need to keep me out anymore. I no longer have that advantage over everyone." He looked at me, stunned as though he didn't know what I was talking about. "What? Didn't you know that? I can't hear anything anymore. Obviously, Billy thought that it would be better if I couldn't hear anything. So thank you very much." I turned back to the window, gazing out of it without really seeing anything._

"_What are you talking about, Edward?"_

"_I can't hear what people are thinking anymore." I replied flatly, turning to look at him, seeing a slightly stunned expression on his face. "That's right. No more telepathy for Edward. And as it seems, no more magic Edward, either."_

"_What does that mean?" He asked, moving closer to me. "Edward, what does that mean?"_

"_It means, that instead of 'locking away a portion of my powers' as you and Billy so eloquently and simply put it, he's taken them away completely!" I replied sharply, my voice laced with the venom I could feel running through me. I hated this man. I hated him and Billy Black. "So now, I have nothing! I can't feel anything. There's nothing but a huge hole in my chest where who I used to be was. Now that's gone and I have nothing. I have nothing. I feel nothing. My magic is gone."_

Those were the last words I had said to my father before I had stormed out of the house that day Bella found me in the circle in the woods. I knew that no one else would think to look for me there and I didn't want them to. I wanted nothing but Bella. No one but Bella.

My mother hadn't allowed Carlisle to come into contact with Alice and myself after that day. I knew that Alice hated the conflict happening between Mom and Dad. Between Dad and I. But me on the other hand, well, I couldn't really bring myself to care anymore. I had stopped caring about anything really.

I knew that my behaviour at the moment was hurting others but they didn't know how I felt. The only ones that had some semblance of understanding were the Swans. Considering the dead-zone for magic they'd said Phoenix was.

Still, that didn't compare to how I felt. I think they understood that.

Nobody had pushed me into doing anything and for that I was grateful. My mother had made sure that I had eaten and was okay physically, but I think she knew in her own mind that it would be up to me to sort myself out mentally and emotionally. I just couldn't figure out how.

I knew that I had to somehow. I had to get back to them.

But how?

I don't know how long I sat there in the darkness but I knew that they would definitely have noticed I was gone by now. I couldn't help but wonder what they were doing about it.

My head shot up as I heard a slight movement coming from where I guessed the door to wherever I was being held was. It sounded like a key scraping in a lock. Like they needed to lock the door. I'm chained to the frickin' wall here, locked door, not going to be any use. It wouldn't matter if they'd left the door wide open. The size of these chains, I'll never be able to get them off. If I still had my magic on the other hand.

"Well, well." I cringed away from the light as the door to the room swung open and Aro walked in, something in his hand as he sauntered towards me. "Finally woken up, hmm?" I could hear the smug smirk in his voice as I slowly opened my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light after the constant darkness.

I glared at him as he stood in front of me, dropping the paper bag in his hand at my feet, shrugging at it nonchalantly.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at it warily, not wanting to trust him but unable to ignore the ache in my stomach as it reminded me I needed sustenance.

"A vegetable pasty thing from that bakery in the town." He shrugged and I looked up at him, wondering why he would actually think to spend money on me. "We don't keep food here." He told me, his cold stare meeting my glare. "Eat."

I didn't trust him. I didn't trust that he hadn't done something to the food in front of me, that happened to be torturing me now that I knew what it was. But my distrust for this fucker overpowered my hunger and I ignored the bag in front of me, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Hmm . . ." He leaned in towards me, grabbing my chin in one of his hands and turning my head to the side. I tried to get my head out of his grip, but it only intensified and his other hand grabbed the side of my face, trapping me where I was. He clicked his tongue a couple of times before turning his body, not releasing my face. I really wished he would because the skin of his hands felt extremely weird and I didn't like the fact that he was touching me at all. "James!"

I winced at the sound of his raised voice ringing through my head, intensifying my headache about tenfold.

I heard him clunking up the stairs, obviously put out at Aro's calling of him, but knowing he had to make an appearance lest he be made to do something unpleasant. Like watch the prisoner.

He smirked at me, the hate clear in his eyes as he crossed the room towards Aro, standing off to the side of him, yet slightly behind as Aro kept my head in place, his gaze now on James who was standing there as though he was king of the world.

"Yeah?" His tone didn't let out any unease either and I wondered if he knew that Aro might be extremely pissed with him for whatever he seemed aggravated at on the side of my face.

"What. Is. This?" He growled, shaking my head a little. I couldn't contain the slightly sound of discomfort as he moved my head in ways that my neck wouldn't really allow under normal circumstances. Not that it wanted to allow them now.

"A bruise?" James shrugged, clearly not getting where Aro's anger was coming from. Actually, neither was I. I didn't really understand why he was getting so uptight about James inflicting bodily harm onto someone he considered 'vermin' – his words, not mine, remember? – when he had already professed to wanting nothing more than me and my families dead.

What was this guy on?

"Yes, it's a bruise." He rolled his eyes, releasing my head violently, causing it to jar backwards and hit the wall. I bit the inside of my cheek to cease any sound that wanted to make an appearance as Aro stalked up to James. "But what I want to know . . . is where it came from."

I had to admit, for such a little guy, he could be intimidating. Even though James might exude confidence and serenity on the surface, his eyes told me that he was afraid of the man standing in front of him. That he would do what he threatened. There were very few men in the world that exuded that persona, but Aro was definitely one of them.

"He woke up." James shrugged, still nervous as Aro stared him down. "I put him back to sleep."

I heard Aro click his tongue in annoyance as I closed my eyes, thankful that the pain in my head was slowly ebbing away. As I opened my eyes, I saw Aro turn and look at me with disgust in his eyes, evaluating me as I sat, chained and captive before him.

"At least there was no blood spilt. We can't have that before the time is right, can we?" His tone was dripping with disdain and I felt my curiosity piquing again. _What the hell were they talking about?_ James nodded towards me and Aro smirked, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter if he hears. What he knows. His family will never know. It's not like they'll be able to find him. Not while he's wearing the chains."

What had they done to the chains that was preventing my family from locating me?

"You used magic." I didn't need to phrase it as a question because it wasn't one. I knew it and they knew it.

"It was necessary." He sighed, the hate glowing in his eyes.

"Bullshit!" I hissed, the anger coursing through me negating the awareness that I was the vulnerable one in the situation. That didn't matter to me.

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows shot up as he turned to face me fully, his features etched with aggravation and mild amusement.

"You heard me." I practically growled back. "What right do you have to persecute others for using magic when you're doing the same thing yourself? You think you're _so_ self righteous in your little vendetta. What does the Bible say? The _sixth_ commandment, I think it was, well, depending on your faith, because they vary, don't they? 'Thou shalt not kill'. Wasn't that it?"

"How dare you utter any words even symbolising the work of the Lord!" Aro seethed, stepping up in front of me, his eyes furious and glittering almost venomously in the limited light the bulb from the hallway allowed us. He knelt down in front of me, his fingers running down my cheek. I turned my head away from him, cringing lightly in pain as I moved and he chuckled. Grabbing my face, he forced me to look at him again as he smirked at me. "Exodus 22:18: _Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live._ You and your wretched families are nothing but vermin. You need to be eradicated. And _you_ . . . are the instrument of their demise."

"What are you talking about?" My voice was nothing more than a harsh whisper as I fought the urge to cringe away from his reeking breath. Seriously, has this guy never heard of a toothbrush? Or mouthwash at least?

"All in good time, my young friend." He chuckled, releasing my head, shoving it to the side viciously. "All in good time."

With one last glance he turned and exited the room, James following after him, a smirk on his face. He was enjoying my pain and I had no idea why. At least now I knew that Aro was a religious nut who took the words of the Bible too far, probably making it his own personal mission to purge the earth of 'heathens' as they were known to by nutjobs like him.

What were they going to do to me?

What were they going to do to my family?

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me as I was plunged back into darkness, hearing the key scrape in the lock as I was sealed back into this damned room.

Something in me wondered why James was going along with Aro. It didn't seem like he was in it for the religious reasons Aro was. Maybe he just thought that terrorising innocent people seemed like a good time and he'd come along.

_That_ seemed more his style.

I was still unaware of the time or even the day, but I knew it must have been getting late. I had left the house at approximately ten in the morning after the run in with my father and I knew that some time had passed between then and now.

But who knew how much?

Were they looking for me?

Were they worried?

How close were they?

With these shackles on my wrists, I knew that they couldn't find me. Alice wouldn't be able to see me at all. Who knew if Jasper would be able to feel my emotions? Maybe not, considering that would clue him in to where I was. But only if they were close.

What I wouldn't give to be at home with my family. With my mother. My brothers and sisters. Even my father who had wronged me on so many levels throughout my life. I could see where he was coming from with his decisions though. He wanted to protect those he loved and there were no words or actions that could erase that sentiment.

If only he had gone about it in a different way.

It would have been so much easier and we . . . well, _I_ wouldn't be in this mess right now if he hadn't gone to Billy that day. If he'd left well enough alone, I _know_ that I would have been able to control my powers. I had been doing so up until that point in time, right? And apparently, the fact that I knew about the barriers negated their effect, so why would it affect their efficacy just because Dad and Billy knew that I knew about them?

I shook my head, wanting rid of all the thoughts buzzing through my brain. It was as though a swarm of bees was trying to invade my mind and I hated it. Maybe it was a side effect of the drug they had forced into my system. Who knew?

I didn't and I didn't _want_ to know.

As I sat there, I thought about everything that had transpired in the last week or so, realising how out of it I truly was.

I didn't know what was happening at school.

I didn't even know what was happening in my own _home_.

I had needed my space and everyone had given me that, but now it was as though someone was taking that request a little too far.

After closing my eyes for a moment or two, I was surprised to hear footsteps coming up the stairs, towards the door that was blocking the rest of the world from me. I heard a key being placed in the lock, squeaking slightly in the silence surrounding me as it turned.

It was James.

I immediately tensed up, preparing myself for more violence from him. After all, I had figured out that he was most likely the brawn behind their little escapades. I couldn't see Aro getting his hands dirty for any reason whatsoever.

He flipped on a light, causing my eyes to burn intensely with the light that invaded them. I closed them quickly as I heard him chuckle. How could someone be so sadistic? Easing them open I saw that he was standing in front of me, another bag in his hand. He dropped it in front of me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Apparently, I'm supposed to feed you." He muttered, his tone indifferent and frustrated. Obviously, he didn't want to look after the captive. "So, go on. Eat up." His tone was mocking and sarcastic as I stared at him.

"What the hell would make you think that I would _ever_ trust you?" I spat at him and his expression became slightly amused.

"Well, either you eat or you starve to death." He shrugged, really not caring.

"I'd rather starve." I muttered and he chuckled. An evil sound emanating from his chest.

"Up to you." He glared at me, muttering something I couldn't hear and shaking his head.

"Why do you do it?" I asked him and he looked at me, his eyes cold and calculating. "There must be _some_ reason you go around killing innocent people."

"Innocent?" He laughed, his head thrown back as he mocked my words. "That's a good one." He pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye before turning his eyes back to me, hatred and anger flaring in them once again. "No. You people aren't innocent. _You're_ not innocent." He looked at the door before back at me, smirking. How I wished I could hear what he was thinking at this moment in time. Though normally, I would detest the notion of knowing what was going on in his mind, it seemed rather crucial at the moment. "You want to know who was innocent? Huh? My _parents_." What? "_They_ were innocent. Until one of you decided to use them in a sacrifice." The hate in his eyes was palpable, as though he blamed me and me alone for the death of his parents.

"So this is a revenge gig for you?" I asked, confused. Why would he hate us for something no pagan would have ever done? "Why take it out on us?"

"Because it was one of you that killed them, you stupid fuck." He hissed his eyes never leaving mine.

"That's impossible." I answered him and he laughed loudly, a sound deafening to my ears, that until now had become used to the silence.

"Impossible, you say?" He laughed, though I could tell that he was less than amused. "Well, seeing as I was the one who found them – at aged eight, I might add – I can tell you, that it was _not_ impossible."

"No pagan would ever harm another human being." I replied quietly, my eyes never leaving his. "The one thing we value above all else, is life."

"Well . . . it doesn't fucking seem that way to me."

It couldn't have been pagans that murdered his parents. There was no way. Paganism and its sub-religions didn't allow harm to come to other beings. That was the main fabric of the belief.

"No." I shook my head, not believing his words for a moment. "You profess to know so much about our religions and traditions, but yet you seem fairly uneducated in the basics. If you weren't, then you would know the main rule for our people."

"And what would that be?" He asked, his tone disinterested as he crouched down in front of me.

"'_An ye harm none, do what we will_.'" I replied calmly, trying to gauge his reaction from his expression. He wasn't giving anything away and I hated it. If only I had my powers. But then again if I'd had my powers, I most likely wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. "As long as no creature is harmed, we can do as we please. That's pretty much a cardinal rule for us."

"Right." He chuckled, sitting down in front of me. "So then, what would you say if I told you I walked into my childhood home to find both of my parents dead? Their stomachs cut open and their hearts ripped out? Huh? What would you say to that?"

I thought for a moment, recognising that instance of killing from something I had learned a while ago.

Due to the fact that so little was known about us, my parents had made sure that Alice and I were well versed in the cultures of others. Something about what James had just said sparked something in my mind and I couldn't remember what it was.

"No answer? I didn't think so. It doesn't surprise me, though. You're all dumb shits. I would have thought you'd leave all your traditions and crap back in the ancients where it belonged."

_Ancients?_

Ancient civilisations.

Ancient civilisations were much more at ease with human sacrifice. Of course now, it was considered murder. A capital offense, but back then, it was nothing more than honouring their deities.

But what people sacrificed in that way?

Mayans?

Egyptians?

Greeks?

Aztecs?

My head snapped up . . . the Aztecs!

It was an Aztec ritual to honour their gods. It would be performed in a temple, needing more than one person, usually five priests. The victim – or sacrifice – would be sliced through the abdomen with a ceremonial flint knife, puncturing the diaphragm. Their heart would be ripped out and the body thrown down the temple steps.

"That's an Aztec ritual." I told him and he glared at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" His words were laced with venom as I dared to oppose what he thought he knew. Jeez, some people really are ignorant.

"What you just described is an Aztec ritual." I repeated and he scoffed. "Look it up, it is an Aztec ritual. It was a way of sacrificing to the god . . . oh what was his name? Um . . ." I had to think for a minute to try and pronounce his name. "Huitzilopochtli." I think I had said it right.

"I don't know what the fuck you're trying to pull, but it's not going to save your ass." James snarled, standing up and glaring down at me. "None of you are getting out of this town alive." He bent over, grabbing my hair and yanking my head backwards. "And I'm going to enjoy watching you fry, witch!"

He slammed my head backwards as he released my hair, causing it to smack into the wall behind me. I winced in pain and he laughed as he made his way towards the door.

He slammed it closed, locking it behind him as I was plunged into darkness yet again.

What had just happened here? And more importantly, what was going to happen to my family? I didn't care what happened to me, but I wanted my family safe.

But before I could ensure that, I had to find a way out of here.

_**No offense to anyone of the Christian faith or any kind is meant in this chapter. The language with regards to Aro is meant to highlight that he's unstable, believing that he's doing God's will in eradicating witches and pagans from the earth.**_

_**Again, no offense intended.**_

_**Huitzilopochtli was an actual Aztec God and many were sacrificed to him in the way described.**_

**_Sorry the chapters are shorter at the moment, but there's only so much I can put in each without repeating myself and rambling. There will be longer chapters coming, so don't worry._**


	15. The Past Uncovered

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

**_This chapter started writing itself, as has the next one, which is well underway. The next chapter should be up soon._**

_Elder is the Lady's tree, burn it not or cursed you'll be._

_Four times the Major Sabbats mark, in the light and in the dark._

_**Bella**_

It was unbearable.

Waking up in the morning, feeling heavy and waterlogged, my pillow wet from the tears that had been shed, even in my sleep. Knowing that Edward was out there somewhere, and that we had no idea where he was.

It had been five days since Edward had disappeared and it was as though the street had become its own personal world. More cut off than usual. As though the small lifeline that connected us to the rest of the town had been severed.

Esme and Carlisle had reunited in the wake of their son's disappearance, their grief over their missing child more important than the fight they were currently engaged in. In my opinion, it was Carlisle's fault that Edward had been taken in the first place.

He had explained to us all that he had been reassured by Billy that the ritual was completely safe for Edward and that he would be able to continue practising as he had been. That his power levels would not be at the height they had been, but still remarkably strong.

He had been lied to.

It appeared that Billy had not been telling Carlisle the truth about what he was going to be doing to his only son. He had been under the impression that it would not affect Edward's mind reading or his general powers at all.

Needless to say, his trust in Billy had been shattered, as had our trust in him.

Jacob, utterly disgraced and angered at his father's actions, had taken up a pretty much permanent residence in our household. He was as dedicated to finding Edward as we were. Edward was one of Jacob's best friends and he would do anything to make sure that he was safe. Apparently, it had been Edward that had given Jacob the confidence to ask out Mae. I couldn't help but smile at his words, knowing that Edward was the compassionate soul I'd always known him to be. Time hadn't changed that.

Gazing out of my window, watching the rain pour, streaming down the glass that separated me from the outside world, I desperately clung to the hope that we would find him and that it would be before anything terrible happened to him.

But there was always one part of my mind that was asking: what if we're already too late?

"Bells?" I turned my head to see Emmett standing wearily in the doorway. He made his way over to me, kneeling down next to me and placing his head on the cushioned bench I was sitting on. "Mom says we have to go back to school tomorrow." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"What?" We had to go back to school? Why? How could we go back knowing that Edward was still out there somewhere, feeling lost and alone, cut off from everything and everyone he knows?

"That's what she says." He looked up at me, his expression saying everything he didn't need words to say. He didn't want to go back to school. To him, going back to school, to daily life, was as though we were giving up on Edward. Even though we all knew that Charlie wouldn't allow the police to stop searching for Edward, it felt that by returning to normalcy, we, on the street, were.

"I'm not going." I replied, looking back out the window, trying to see out through the droplets that ran down the pane of glass inches from my face.

"I don't think we have a choice, Bellsy." He pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his embrace.

"I don't care." I shook my head, looking up at him. "I'm not going back to school. Not until we find Edward."

"I don't want to either-"

"Then they can't make us." I shot back before he could even finish his sentence. The look on his face said everything he wasn't saying. He didn't want to go back to school. To the normalcy that would be exuded by that simple act. He wanted to stay at home and work on ways of finding Edward. He felt the same way I did. That nothing would be the same without Edward there.

Even being sat at home, his presence was missing. During the short time our family had been back in Forks, everything had returned to the way it was before we left. Each of us constantly round the others houses, taking up residence wherever we wanted to be in our spare time.

But without Edward here, nothing was the same. It was as though, somehow, he was the centre that grounded us all. I knew it was wrong of us, but we all looked to him for some kind of guidance, no matter what it was. But the fact that he had relished that role made me smile a little. He was always helping people, no matter who they were, whether they were one of us or not.

The incident in the hospital with Eleazar Denali proved that much.

He was kind and caring and I couldn't imagine any harm coming to him. But without my ability to feel him at all, I didn't know what was going on with him.

The bond between everyone on the street was strong but with Edward it was as though I had some insight behind Jasper's and even Edward's gift. It was as though I could feel every emotion pouring through him, know what was going through his mind. Even with my shield in place, he seemed to know what I was thinking, even though that was a distinct impossibility. It never seemed to dissuade him though.

But now it was like I was floating in limbo. I didn't have the tether that Edward provided, allowing me to cling to the world. It was like I was only half a person, a shell, my heart and soul having disappeared when my ability to feel Edward had vanished. Not even being in Phoenix had created this much of a chasm in my very being because I knew that he was there, in Forks, waiting for me to come back as we all knew that we would.

I needed Edward back.

"You coming downstairs?" Emmett's soft voice broke me out of my musings and I shook my head, closing my eyes. I knew what he was doing. He wanted to try to get me to interact with the others again.

But I couldn't do it.

I couldn't sit there and watch the others together. They all had their loved ones, their soulmates with them while mine was out there, alone, probably scared, not knowing what was going on. Without his gift he would feel even more cut off from everything and everyone than he had before his disappearance. The not knowing what was going to happen to him would weigh on his mind, it would burden him and I hated that I was not there to try to ease his fears.

I couldn't be around the others.

"You need to eat something." He sighed, resting his forehead on my shoulder. I looked around at my oaf of a brother. He seemed so lost and broken and I didn't know how to handle that. "Bells, please. Just eat something, please. I hate seeing you like this. So do the others. It's like . . . it's like we've not only lost Edward, but we're losing you too."

His words almost broke my heart, if it's possible to break something that's already been shattered. I closed my eyes, a lone tear running down my cheek. I didn't want to look at Emmett, knowing I wouldn't be able to handle the broken expression on his face. I never could. It wasn't often that Emmett broke, but when he did, it was catastrophic.

"I can't, Em." I whispered softly. "I can't be down there. Not now. Not without Edward. I know it sounds pathetic but seeing all of you, together, it hurts to know that . . ."

"I know, Baby Bells." He pressed a kiss to my temple before unwrapping his arms from around me. "Mom's going apeshit downstairs. I think she's considering coming up here and force feeding you. Please. For her sake. And for Dad's."

I let out a breath, staring out the window for a moment before nodding slowly. I turned to face him, standing up slowly. I knew that I must be hurting my family, locking myself away, but it seemed to be such an instinctual thing to do.

Emmett and I made our way downstairs and I tried to ignore the relieved glances and sighs that manifested with my appearance. I sat down at the island and my mother immediately placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. A silent plead to eat something.

I picked up my fork and slowly started to eat, even though my stomach was protesting wildly. It felt so foreign to have something in my stomach and I wondered how long it had been since I'd eaten something. It must have been a while considering everyone was getting worried about me.

As I ate, I made the mistake of looking around at the others. They were all melded together into their couples. Even Esme and Carlisle looked like the picture perfect couple, even though there was so much going on inside. If it wasn't for the stricken looks of worry and grief of their faces and the broken lights in their eyes, you would never know that there was anything wrong. Carlisle had taken a period of leave after Edward had been taken but even so had been keeping in close contact with the hospital, making sure that if Edward was brought in, he would know about it instantly.

Even though he'd made mistakes when it came to Edward and his powers, it was clear that the love Carlisle felt for his son was epic.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had never felt as alone as I did in that moment. I knew it wasn't a conscious decision on their part, but I felt isolated and cut off without Edward near me.

Grabbing my messenger back, which had a spare jumper and my phone in it, in case they needed to get in contact with me, I slipped out of the kitchen and out the front door quietly, wondering if the others had noticed I'd disappeared. They would probably notice in a matter of minutes, but for now, that was enough.

I made my way down to the beach, listening to the harsh waves that died out the closer to land they got. Normally, the beach calmed my ever flurrying thoughts, but now all it did was make them even more chaotic. This was where Edward had been taken. More or less in the very spot I was standing.

I walked along, making my way towards the lesser used area of the beach. Where not even our families frequented often. The last ones to be here had been Edward and myself the afternoon we had given ourselves to each other again.

I smiled slightly, remembering his smile and the look of adoration on his face as he made love to me in the sand. Walking further on, I stopped at the large crack in the cliff side. Running my fingers over the gaping hole, something caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

It was the small clearing the others and I had waited in, wanting Edward to blow off some steam before we approached him. After his first meeting with James in that godforsaken house-

_The house!_

Practically running, I made my way up towards the dunes and through the thick grass that grew around them, coming out onto the road that led away from the street. I could still see the houses and I knew that the others would have noticed my disappearance by now.

I didn't know if my hunch could have anything substantial about it, but I didn't want to waste an opportunity. The thought that what I was doing was completely stupid, dangerous and reckless flitted through my mind, but the desire to find Edward drove it away.

I began running again, the want and need that came with finding Edward encouraging me on. I directed a small amount of energy to my legs, allowing me to push myself faster than normal and I was glad that this was a deserted road, because I was certainly going faster than anyone would deem possible. That _might_ attract some unwanted attention and questions.

I slowed as the house came into view. It looked the same as it had the last time we were here. I mean, _exactly_ the same. The door was still in it decimated state from Emmett forcing his way through it upon his arrival.

Slowly, I made my way up the steps, taking a deep breath before stepping over the threshold and looking around.

You know when you can tell that somewhere is nasty? When you can instantly feel the anger and hate seeping out of the walls? That is what this place was like. It was evil. I knew it wasn't the house itself, but the last presence to have been in it.

Like ours on the street, this house was several centuries old. From what I had been told, it had belonged to William Good, husband to Sarah Good, who was tried and hung during the Witch Trials in Salem. He and his daughter, Dorcas – who had spent time in jail with her mother for allegedly biting the girls afflicted and 'naming names' at the time of her mothers' arrest – had moved with the original Cullens, Hales and Swans, not realising that he was moving away from the hunt along with the only true witches in the town.

The house had been long since abandoned, in the late eighteen hundreds, I think, when a descendant of Good's married and left the island. The house was in an ill state of repair and seemed fitting for a hunter to dwell. Apart from the fact that William Good had accused his own wife of witchcraft, the house was just creepy as hell.

There had been a few that left Salem during or just after the Trials, the most worrisome being the Putnams. They had followed us across the country after the Trials had ended in 1693. According to our records, the Putnams had arrived in Forks in the November of 1693 and settled on the other side of the island with a few other families. They had spread over the island, marrying and multiplying with each other and the few outsiders that arrived on the island, looking for solace and a place to start over.

The only ones left with pure blood from those times was the ones they had moved to try and escapes.

The witches.

Us.

Not that they had realised that, of course.

I made my way across the creaking floorboards, trying to make out the different details around me. It wasn't going so well. Even though it was daylight outside, the windows had been boarded up long ago and it was dark inside the house.

Needing light to see by, I was glad when I spotted a candle sitting in a holder across the room. It may have been a few centuries old, but it was better than nothing.

Picturing the flame in my mind, the candle burst to life and I picked it up, having to wiggle it for a minute to try and get it free. It finally came loose in my hand and I turned towards the stairs that seemed questionable in their safety. I reasoned that I would be okay and I could easily break my fall, should anything happen at all.

Perks of being a witch, I guess.

I slowly made my way up the stairs, not wanting to hold onto the banister, considering it looked as though there was several inches of dust gathered there. Well, maybe not that much, but you get the idea.

Reaching the first floor, I slowly made my way down the hallway, peering into the bedrooms. There was nothing. Not at least that could be of any help to me. Everything in the rooms was dated – as it was expected – and looked undisturbed for the hundred or so years that it had stood alone.

The last room on the corridor was locked, which I found odd, considering all of the other rooms in the house were open. What could possibly be in here of such importance?

Focusing on the inner mechanisms of the lock I was satisfied to hear and feel the clicking of the lock as it turned, opening. Grasping the handle, I pushed the door open to find myself in a study.

Making my way inside, I made my way over to a bookcase, holding up the candle and reading the spines, shocked by what I found there. They were _all_ volumes on witchcraft. Journals by William Good during the trials were also situated here and there, nestled in between the different, thickly bound books.

I moved over to the desk, sliding open one of the drawers carefully, hoping it wouldn't break in my hand. I set the candle down in one of the holders on the desk before lifting out what was in the drawer. I opened one sheet of paper, yellowed with time, carefully, setting it down in front of me.

It was a list, made by William Good himself, of all the books he had on his shelves.

I picked up the candle again, in the holder this time and carried it over towards the shelves, reading the list and finding the correlating book to go with it. I was drawn in. There were so many journals here, most of them only focusing on the period of the Trials in 1692 to 1693. I wondered if it would be considered stealing if I took a couple of them back for everyone on the street. Firsthand account of the persecution of our ancestors.

Whether it was wrong or not, I slipped a couple of the journals off the shelf and into my back, thankful that I'd bought it. Hopefully, I wasn't going to get into heaps of shit for doing this, but I figured no one had been in here for years, so no one was going to miss them, right?

My eyes scanned the list once again, stopping on one particular line.

_Number Sixty-four: June 1695 to April 1696: The Cullens, Hales and Swans._

He'd written accounts on our families?

I scanned the lower shelves, freezing when I noticed an empty space a little lower down. Crouching down, I placed the list in my bag and ran my finger over the empty slot, lifting it up to reveal nothing. Not even a speck of dust.

That meant that that book had been removed recently. As in the last day or so.

I _wasn't_ the only one who had been in this house.

I felt and heard my breathing pick up as I realised that the whole time, someone else had been in this house before me, had found the same things I had, but hadn't been bothered with the rest of them. Targeting what could be detrimental to us on the street. But why?

_"I think that he's aiming for a repeat of Salem."_

Edward's words rang through my head and I came to an instant realisation. He was going to use whatever had been written in that journal to turn the town against us. Who knew what that would do for the search effort for Edward? If people suspected us of witchcraft, would they still continue to help us? I mean, I know it was a practised a lot more out in the open – well, people believed it was anyway – but would they be so supportive if they believed that real witches dwelled in their town?

"Witchy, witchy, witchy, witchy." I froze, sucking in a breath as I heard the whispered threat behind me. I stood up and turned slowly, seeing James standing there in the doorway, effectively blocking my exit. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella Swan. Doing a bit of trespassing, are we?"

"Where's Edward?" Jeez, I wished I were as confident as I sounded right about now.

"Somewhere you'll never find him." He smirked and I felt my anger at him rising with every passing second. "Maybe you'd like to join him." The threat was there, evident in his tone and I knew he was enjoying having me trapped like he did. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? To see your little fuck of a boyfriend, again? He's not doing so well. I think he misses his family. What a shame, don't you think?"

"Do you ever shut up?" His face was shocked at my words and I knew that wasn't what he was expecting. "Just so you know, we _will_ find Edward. Just you wait."

"Oh, no, Bella." He chuckled, making his way towards me. "You won't find him. And even if you do . . . you'll be too late."

Taking Edward was enough to make my blood boil, but effectively threatening his life like that was enough to make me want to explode. It was as though someone had wound an elastic band so tight within me that it was moments away from bursting. I dropped the candle, snuffing it out with my mind before directing all the anger and the hate I had for James through my hands, sending him flying away from me.

He flew across the room and through the door on the other side of the hallway, smashing it to pieces and landing on the other side of the room. I would have preferred it if he'd gone a little further and flown out the window, but we can't have it all, can we? The shockwaves from my outburst had sent the shelves in the room shaking, the objects on them rattling.

James stirred in the room across from me and I knew that I only had a limited time to get away from him. I flew out of the room and down the stairs, not giving a shit if they were sturdy enough to hold my weight.

I flew out of the front door, coming face to face with a dark grey SUV. Clenching my fist shut, I worked on a ball of energy, tied directly into my centre. Knowing that I would feel it if it were close, I affixed it to the underside of the car, watching it melt down into a thin sheen on the metal that made up the floor of the car. It wouldn't be detectable to regular eyes, not even that of hunters and whatever magic they had wouldn't be able to pick up on it either.

I hoped it would work as a sort of supernatural tracking device, leading us to Edward. I took down the vehicles license plate as well, storing it mentally and telling myself to give it to Charlie when I got home. It could be helpful to us.

I noticed that it had gotten darker while I had been in the house and I knew I had to get back quickly. For one thing, James would be stumbling out of the house soon and I didn't want to be around when he did.

Directing the same energy I had on the way here through to my legs, I pushed myself towards the beach, taking the same route back. I ran along the beach, too caught up in what had just happened to take any notice of anything around me for the moment.

I didn't slow until I arrived on our mainly used area of the beach. The houses, other than the Cullens were dark, indicating that everyone else was in there.

I ran into the house, startling everyone else in there. They all turned to stare at me, stunned at my sudden appearance, frozen for a moment before my mother launched herself at me.

"Bella, where on earth have you been?" She looked me up and down, obviously searching for injuries of any kind. "We've been so worried about you."

I made my way past her and into the living room where everyone else was.

"I went to William Good's house." I stated, wanting to get it out into the open. "It wasn't planned, I just ended up there."

"How?" Emmett looked angry at my actions and I couldn't deny that I would be acting the same way. "What would possess you to go in there? It's not structurally sound for one thing."

"Who's William Good?" I hadn't noticed that Jacob was sat there as well. He was looking between all of us, a confused look on his face.

"William Good was one of the accusers in Salem." I explained quickly. "When his wife Sarah was accused, he told the people that he was frightened of her and that she'd been partaking in acts of witchcraft, basically condemning her. After the trials he followed our families out here, along with some of the other families wanting to escape the area they believed witchcraft to be at its highest. He built a house a little way down the beach."

"My question is, what were you doing there in the first place, Bells?" Charlie walked up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Originally, I just went for a walk down the beach and I ended up at the cliffs," I looked at them all and they all nodded, knowing where I had ended up, "and my thoughts went to James and the house. I thought that somehow, there might be clues as to where Edward was in there."

"Were there?" Alice sounded hopefully, her face lit up, dropping when I shook my head.

"But I did find something else." I opened up my bag and pulled out the journals I'd taken. "These are the journals of William Good. Starting from the beginning of the trials, when Tituba was first accused up until he moved out here." I handed the journals to Charlie, taking out the list that told me the basics of what was in the journals. "This is a list of what was on his shelves. An inventory I'm guessing. It was written by William Good, I think, considering it looks a good few hundred years old." I handed the list to Carlisle, who had come to look at the journals I had given Charlie, pointing to the one that had been missing. "Read what it says."

"'_Number Sixty-four: June 1695 to April 1696: The Cullens, Hales and Swans'." _He looked up at me, shocked. "He wrote about our families?"

"It looks like it." I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "The only problem is, that particular one was missing."

"What?" Carlisle looked up at me sharply and I nodded.

"It was missing." I repeated. "And from the looks of it, it's been taken recently. As in the last week, considering there was no dust build up from where it had been."

"You think either Aro or James took it?" Rose whispered and I nodded.

"Considering James appeared behind me while I was in there, I'm guessing so." I was expecting the shocked and angry looks I received from the others. They were all looking at me as though I was insane for having gone into that house and maybe I was. "I'm alright. He just took me by surprise, but I managed to get out okay, obviously. I also managed to put an energy tracker on the car he's most likely using and get the license plate number. Hopefully, he'll think that I just bolted and continue to use it. I'm not holding out much hope, but it could be useful, right? It could help us."

"Of course it could, honey." Renee wrapped her arms around me, holding me tightly to her. It was clear that she was worrying about me. "Don't ever do anything like that again. Especially on your own. We can't lose you too." I nodded as she placed her hands either side of my face, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"What you did was incredibly brave, Bella." Esme approached me and wrapped her arms around me after Renee released me. "But your mother's right. We can't lose you as well."

"Why would they have taken that journal?" Emmett wondered aloud and we all looked at him. "I mean, what could they possibly gain from it that they don't already know. I mean, they know that we're witches. Otherwise they wouldn't be here. So what was the point?"

"Because I'm guessing that in it is information about our ancestors. The ones that moved here during the Trials. Maybe . . . William Good knew that the real witches had escaped and noted it in his journal. If you look at the list, it's the last journal on there, so I'm guessing that he died before he could let anyone know about his findings or theories."

"But if he's got details of our ancestors, they could really hurt us." Alice looked at all of us, fear in her eyes.

We were all silent for a moment before Charlie asked me for the license plate on the car. I told him everything I'd noticed about the car and he went off to make a call to the station, coming back a few minutes later.

"The boys'll be out searching." He sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Right, it's been a long day." Esme sighed, sitting down next to Alice, hugging her close. "You kids are going back to school tomorrow. No arguments." It was as though she knew we were all going to protest to that idea, so she put a stop to it before it could manifest. "So why don't we all go and get some sleep."

None of us were going to argue with her, considering it would get us nowhere, so we all trudged back to our own houses, the thought of what could be coming in the next few days weighing on us heavily. What if the journal _did_ have something about the magical tendencies of our ancestors written in it? What would that mean for us?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I wanted to be anywhere else to where I was right now. I didn't think that anything else could be worse than school at the moment.

People were staring, which wasn't anything unusual, but we knew that it was solely because of the fact that the news of Edward's disappearance had spread. It was what we had wanted, but nothing seemed to be happening.

Posters of the shot of Aro had gone up around the town and school, giving people the police line to call if he was seen, warning people not to approach him at all.

I hated the looks of pity that were coming our way all day. If I had to sit through one more class of even the teachers sending me pity looks, I was going to scream. By lunch, I'd had enough. I could feel the looks boring into my back as I stood at my locker and I wanted to turn around and tell them to fuck the hell off and leave me alone.

"Bella?" I turned to see Jessica, Lauren, Angela and Ben standing there, looking as though they didn't really know what to say. "How're you guys doing?"

I took a deep breath, wondering how to answer that question. "We've been better, as you can imagine."

"Does your dad have any leads?" Angela asked, her eyes wide and imploring.

"No." I shook my head, wishing that he had more than anything in the world. "Nothing yet, but we're not giving up hope."

"We just wanted to let you know that we're going into Seattle tonight and that we're going to be handing out those posters your dad printed out." Lauren told me, a small, reassuring smile on her face.

"You guys don't have to do-"

"We know we don't." Ben cut me off, holding up a hand. "But we're going to anyway. We want Edward found and we're going to make sure that happens. Everyone here wants him back, Bells. Everyone's rooting for your dad and the others cops to find him."

"Thank you, guys." I felt the telltale prick of tears behind my eyes, but I didn't want them to fall. I knew that Edward was loved in this town, but I had never thought people would go so far out of their way to help find him. It just goes to show how little you can expect from people.

"Bella." Jessica stepped towards me, glancing around as though making sure that no one was listening. "We also thought we should let you know that people are spreading things . . . about you guys."

"Like what?" _Shit!_

"It's stupid, really, but we thought we should let you know. They're saying that you're . . . witches." A disbelieving look crossed her face and I let out a laugh.

"Who's saying that?" She shrugged, shaking her head.

"I don't know who started it, but apparently there's proof that your . . . ancestors, I think they said were witches." _So he did have his facts right after all. _"Like I said, we thought we should let you know."

"Don't worry about it." I gave them a small smile, which I hoped came off as convincing. "Thanks for letting me know, anyway, even if it is a load of shit."

I said bye to them and made my way towards the cafeteria. I spotted the others sitting at our usual table and made my way towards them, completely bypassing the lunch line. It wasn't as though I could eat anything anyway.

"We have a problem guys." I stated as I sat down. They all looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "It looks as though Good _did_ find out that the real witches escaped Salem."

"How do you know that?" Jasper asked, sensing my anxiety as I glanced around. Sure enough people were watching us. Some with expressions of pity and others with curious glances, most likely having heard the rumours and wondering if they were true.

"Because Jessica, Angela, Lauren and Ben just came up to me and told me that they thought I should know what people are saying." I explained and they nodded.

"Do you think they believed it?" Rose asked, glancing over at the table where the four of them were sat, along with Mike, Eric and Tyler. I knew that the other three were more likely to condemn us than Jess, Lauren, Ang and Ben were, but we couldn't take any chances.

"Well they seemed to find it amusing." I shrugged, sighing gently.

"At the moment, they're finding it ridiculous." Jasper informed us. "Mike, Eric and Tyler are feeling pretty sure of themselves, which means that they most likely believe what they've heard."

"Great." I ran my hands through my hair roughly, wishing, not for the first time today that Edward was here to tell us what people were thinking. Even though it would have caused him to have to concentrate on other people more than he usually would, he would do it.

God, I just wanted him back.

But it appeared that we had our own situation to clean up here first.

_***~*~*~***_

**_Other than the information stating that they later moved to Forks, based on accounts from the time the facts about the Goods in this chapter are true. Sarah Good was arrested under the accusation of witchcraft on March 1 1692. Her five year old daughter, Dorcas, was also imprisoned after the afflicted girls accused her of biting them. William Good testified against his wife stating that he was afraid of her, that she was an enemy of God and that he believed she was a witch. She was hanged on July 19 1692._**


	16. Retribution

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

**_Hello? Hello out there! I know it's been absolutely forever, but I still haven't got my computer back. I'm using my mum's at the moment. I can't guarantee when the next update will be coming, but I'm hoping to have my laptop back sometime soon, so fingers crossed._**

**_I hope there are people still reading this, that is._**

**_I hope I haven't lost anyone. Anyway, here's the next chapter._**

**_*WARNING* Any spells in this story are tried and tested by experienced pagans and witches and are not to be repeated. All magic is dangerous in the wrong hands. Don't practise if you don't know what you're doing._**

_As the old year starts to wane the new begins, it's now Samhain._

_When the time for Imbolc shows watch for flowers through the snows._

_**Bella**_

Being back at school was one of the most pointless things in the world to me at the moment. There was no way that I could learn anything. Not when my mind and everything else I had in me was elsewhere.

None of the comforting words of the people around me sunk in. I couldn't even bring myself to be bothered by the pitying looks of my classmates or teachers.

We had been back at school for two days and it was clear that the 'rumours' about us on the street were still circling. We didn't pay it any mind, hoping that if we ignored it, everything would go away and things would return to how they were.

But we all knew that until we found Edward, there was no chance in hell of that happening.

Walking out of History and that goddamned 'Magic through the ages' shit they were trying to pull, I was about ready to curl up in a ball right where I was and cry.

"I wonder how long it takes for everyone else to catch on and run you lot out of town." Came the most annoying voice from behind me. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before turning around to find Tanya standing there, smirking at me.

"Catches on to what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her, giving her a smirk of my own. This was one individual I didn't need to have Edward's power to read. There was nothing going on in her head. Well, nothing substantial anyway.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about." She stepped closer to me, flipping her hair over her shoulder, attempting to be intimidating I'm sure. _Note to Tanya: not working!_ "I doubt you'd want the fact that you're witches to get out, would you? Oop! Did I just say that out loud?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her idiocy. "Do you know how stupid you sound right now?" I shook my head, taking a deep breath. People were starting to watch the two of us as we stood there in the hallway. Clearly, they were waiting for whatever drama there was to unfold. A confrontation between the current and ex-girlfriend of Edward Cullen was surely something you didn't want to miss.

Yawn!

Her smirk transformed into a scowl and I laugh again. "You really have no idea, do you? Reading too much Harry Potter or watching too much Sabrina, lately? Because they're the only places you're going to find witches. Or maybe you're finally old enough to watch Charmed!" I could hear the patronisation in my own tone and was quite proud of myself actually. I wasn't sure that I could achieve anything more than a monotone mumble before now. Maybe it was just Tanya that got this reaction out of me. Whatever it was, I didn't care. If it got her to shut up, it was worth it. "Tanya, why don't you grow up, quit listening to fucked up rumours and get the hell away from me. And not necessarily in that order."

I turned away from her, heading towards my locker. Clearly she didn't understand when an argument was over, because I hadn't taken more than two steps before she tried her hand at a retort, picking the wrong subject entirely. "Well, no wonder Edward's gone." I could hear the smugness in her tone. "Why would he want to stick around with you? I mean, _anywhere's_ got to be better than being here."

I froze, turning around slowly and I swear, I could hear a collective gasp from those watching us. They knew that was the one subject you didn't bring up with me at the moment. Especially not in the context she was aiming for.

I stepped towards her, trying to control myself before I launched myself at her. _Fucks' sake! Where's Jazz when I need him?_ Needless to say, I wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"You . . ." I pointed at her slowly, keeping my voice low, trying not to scream at her. "Have no idea what you're talking about. You have no right to talk about, even _think_ about Edward in any way, shape or form. Do you understand me? There is nothing between you and Edward. There never was. You were just filling in for me until I got back. You were the _rebound_, Tanya. Oh . . ." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "And I know that you and Edward never slept together. Mmm . . ." I mock pouted at her, pretending to feel sorry for her. "Too bad. Obviously, you just don't have the skills you think you do."

"And what would you know?" She sneered back at me, standing up straight. As if her being taller than me would scare me. Right, sweetheart. Like that's going to work. "Of course he's not going to admit it, is he? He wouldn't want to upset you."

"Oh, right. Is that it?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking at her once again. "Well, I happen to know, that Edward doesn't dole out love lightly and he wouldn't partake in _that_ particular act unless there was love involved. I guess you just didn't cut it, did you, Tanya? I guess that was why he dumped your skinny little ass in the middle of that hallway at school rather than waiting until you were alone. You see, I've known Edward since he was born, because you know, being just that tiny bit older than him, so I know him _very_ well. Better than you could ever hope to know him. Let it go, Tanya. You're yesterday's news."

I knew I was winding her up and part of me wanted to see what her reaction would be. She stood there, slowly getting redder and redder as I spoke, her lips, coated in that nasty coloured lip gloss were pulled back in a snarl. All in all, she looked quite pathetic.

Not really caring what she or the others around me thought, I turned and made my way out of the school. Being there without Edward hurt too much for me to stay. I heard the others following me as I left, their footsteps echoing through the parking lot after me.

"Bells!" I stopped, turning to face them all as they stopped in front of me. Emmett's arms were around me instantly, knowing that it was too much of a struggle for me to stay in school at the moment. "You wanna go home?" He asked quietly and I nodded. I knew the others would come with me. A united front against the rest of the world.

And at the moment, that was all we had.

. . . . . .

I woke up the next day, determined to change what our lives had turned into. We were powerful and yet someone outside our circle had managed to break us apart. I couldn't let it carry on.

He was destroying everything. We had lived in peace on this island, secure within our own little cocoon on the street for years, ever since the trials and now, because this one little man says so, everything our ancestors built and everything we have sought to preserve was to come burning down to the ground.

I woke up, knowing inside my head that I would not be with the others today. There was something more important that I had to do. Something that might cause James to slip. Even if it didn't, it would make him aware of the devastation he was causing.

After I'd showered and dressed, I made my way down the hallway to the guest bedroom where Jake had pretty much taken up residence. He hadn't been able to deal with what his father had done to Edward, so he had moved in with us for the time being.

My parents loved him like one of their own so they didn't mind.

I knocked on his door quietly, not wanting to alert anyone else in the house to what I was up to. There was no way they'd let me do it if they knew. I knocked again before I heard some kind of movement from the other side of the door.

Jake appeared at the door, glaring at me sleepily. It didn't really have the impact he wanted it to.

"Bella?" He rubbed his eyes, leaning against the doorframe. "Why the hell are you up and dressed at . . . six thirty on a Saturday?"

"Because there's something I need to do and I need your help." I answered honestly. He would want to know why but I wasn't going to risk telling him in the house and having him not agree to help me or have someone else overhear and stop me from doing this. I needed to. For myself and for Edward.

"What is it?" He sounded a little more interested, if not more awake but I couldn't risk it.

"I don't want to talk about it here." I glanced down the hallway towards the other bedrooms. It wouldn't be long until my parents were up. I could still hear Emmett's thunderous snoring from where I stood, so I knew he was still out or the count. My dad on the other hand was an early riser, so I needed to get Jake on board like, now! "How quickly can you be ready? I need to go to the shop."

He nodded and said to give him ten minutes. I sat downstairs, wringing my hands as I waited for him. Honestly, I thought it would take a lot more to convince him to come and help me.

Nine minutes later we were in the car and on the way into Seattle.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on in that little head of yours?" Jake asked about half an hour into the journey.

"Just a little revenge." I muttered and he looked at me warily.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, sounding a little apprehensive. Not that I blamed him. "Revenge is black territory, Bells. Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely." I glanced at him before averting my gaze back to the road. "I want the assholes doing this to us to feel the pain we're feelings. Who knows? It might make them slip."

"It's still dangerous, Bella." He didn't sound convinced.

"I know what I'm doing, Jake." I sighed, shaking my head. "I just . . . I can't sit around and do nothing while they have Edward. I can't do it, Jake. And if I can somehow get them to feel the pain we're feeling, it'll be worth it."

He nodded, biting at the nail of his thumb. He hated that Edward was in trouble, in danger and that he couldn't do anything about it. Edward was one of his best friends and they had done a lot for each other over the years.

I think it was Edward that introduced Jake and Mae.

"So . . ." he sighed, looking back at me. "Any idea on what you're going to do?" I nodded and quickly outlined what I had planned in my head. He didn't put up any major objections to any of it, knowing that it was safe for us to use the ingredients needed and that it wouldn't have any ramifications that would harm the others. "So . . . you're planning on turning what they've sent out to us back to them?" I nodded and he smirked at me. "That's ingenious. You send back what's already been sent out and it negates the three fold."

"Exactly." I smiled at him, glad he was on board with my idea. I needed his help with getting into the shop. I glanced at him, hoping I'd won him over. "So . . . will you help me?"

He let out a breath, chewing on his thumbnail as he watched the scenery fly by out the window. "Yeah, Bells. I'll help you. Purely because I love both you and Edward as though you were my brother and sister. Hell, you've taken me in when I couldn't stand to be around my dad anymore. I owe you guys so much, Bells. So yeah, I'll help you get him back."

"I don't know if it's going to get him back, but hopefully it should aid us in finding them." I sighed, shaking my head. "Honestly, I have no idea what the long term outcome of this spell is going to be. It might make them feel the shit we've been feeling since they took Edward, it might make them feel it but multiplied, it might force their hands so they slip or it might even turn them against one another. I don't know what it's going to do. There are so many different outcomes."

"But you know that it's going to work, right?" He didn't sound so sure after my admission. I know I sounded like I didn't know what I was doing, but I really did. I just wasn't one hundred per cent sure about how it would affect them.

"The spell will work, Jacob." I said with as much conviction I could put into my voice. "It _will_ work, but the _way _in which it will work is fairly impossible to predict. It always is with spells like this. But trust me. It will work."

He nodded, looking back out the window. He knew I was able to control my powers and I could see he was confident in what I was doing. I just wish that I knew exactly how all this was going to turn out. But if I could see that, then I wouldn't have had to sneak around to do this.

There was no doubt Alice knew what I was up to by now. I was just surprised she hadn't called yet. Or maybe she had and I just hadn't heard my phone.

"Jake, can you take a look at my phone and tell me if anyone's called?" I asked and he nodded, grabbing my bag. He knew I always kept it in the side pocket, so it didn't take him long to find it.

"You have thirteen missed calls from Alice." He chuckled, looking over at me. "Let me guess, little pixie's onto us, huh?"

"Would seem so." I laughed, taking my phone from him and placing it on the holder I had attached to the dashboard. I quickly pressed speed-dial two and the speakerphone without taking my eyes off the road.

"Finally, she calls me back!" Alice's exasperated tone seems too loud in the quiet of my car.

"Hello to you too, Alice." I sighed and she let out a huff, clearly not pleased that I hadn't informed her of my plans. Not that I needed to, she knew everything anyway.

"Bella, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I rolled my eyes at her completely redundant question.

"You know what I'm doing, Alice." I sighed gently, shaking my head a little. "Now, my question is, does anyone else know?"

"No." She said softly and I heard a door lock click from her end. I had the feeling she'd locked her bedroom door. "Do you want me to tell anyone else?" She voice was small, timid and worried. Something you'd expect from her size, not her personality.

"Not yet." I was glad she hadn't told anyone. It meant that I wouldn't necessarily have to deal with the wrath of the parents when I got home. They hated anything like this. Technically, it was black magic and it was dangerous. But that the moment, I, at least, felt it was necessary. After all, they do say that there's always a little darkness in light and vice versa. "Are you going to be okay keeping this to yourself?" I knew how she could be with secrets.

"Bella, do you really think I'm that incapable of keeping something to myself?" She stopped for a moment but spoke before I could even open my mouth. "Don't answer that!"

"I know, I'm sorry." I sighed, pulling over outside the shop. "You don't see anything going wrong, do you?"

She was quiet for a moment, probably scanning the immediate future. "No, nothing goes wrong. But the outcome is fuzzy too." What did that mean? "It seems like the two of them are at such odds anyway, that it won't take much to break them apart, but there are so many smeared lines. It's like they both have their own ideas about how they want to do things but they haven't exactly discussed them."

"Doesn't surprise me." Jake muttered and I nodded.

"Ali, I'll talk to you later. I really want to get this sorted. If anyone asks, can you tell them Jake and I have just gone to pick something up from the shop?"

"What should I say it's regarding?" Shit, we'd need a reason for heading to the shop.

"A new locator spell we want to try out." I shrugged and she was quiet again.

"Yeah, that works. They buy it." She let out a small sigh. "Be careful. We don't want anything to happen to either of the two of you as well." The sadness in her voice was overwhelming as I knew she was thinking about her brother. That's why I'm doing this Ali, so we can bring him back home safe and sound.

"I'll talk to you later." We said our goodbyes and Jake and I went into the shop. We made sure that the blinds were all down and there was no way for anyone who happened to walk by to see inside.

"What do you need?" Jake asked, turning to face me.

"I need a black figure candle, a black cloth and thread, dried blackberry thorns and leaves, a pen and some paper and a hammer." He nodded before moving to the other side of the room.

"Gender specific?" He asked and I nodded. He grabbed a male black figure candle and placed it on the counter. I found an unopened bag of black cloth. It was an alter cloth and entirely too big but I looked at Jake and he nodded, indicating that I could rip it to the size I needed. He produced some black thread that I knew they didn't sell and I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged, grinning at me before placing a hammer on the counter next to the candle.

"Dried blackberry thorns?" I asked and he pointed towards the herbs. It took me a few minutes to find them, but I did eventually.

I gathered everything up and placed it all on the floor. Jake sat down opposite me, holding the pen and paper in one hand. "Anything I can do?" I looked at him, biting my lip.

"Yeah, actually there is." I looked down at the pen and paper in his hand, biting my lip. "Can you write down what you want to send out to them? The more we have, the more it'll affect them."

"Okay." He nodded, resting the paper on his knee as he started writing. I laid everything down in front of me, making sure I had everything I needed before I waited for Jake to finish.

He handed me the paper and I bypassed what he'd written, knowing that it was personal to him. Instead, I started my own small list.

_I want you to feel the pain you've caused Edward._

_I want you to feel the sorrow you've caused his family._

_I want you to feel the pain in my heart at losing him._

_I want you to feel the despair and confusion that reigns over the street at his disappearance._

_I want you to feel the anger harboured for you._

_I want you to hurt._

I straightened up, picking up the candle and wrapping the paper around it, the writing facing in. I then wrapped the blackberry thorns around the figure, securing it all in place with the painful spikes. I wrapped the figure up in the black cloth, tying it together with the thread before laying it on the ground in front of me and picking up the hammer. I looked at Jake and he nodded just the once before I brought the hammer down and smashed the figure.

I lost count of how many times I hit the figure with the hammer, but what I did know was that by the end of it, I had tears streaming down my cheeks and Jake was holding me, comforting me. The figure was probably nothing more than dust now, but that was good. The more decimated the candle was, the faster the spell would take effect and the more potent it would be.

There was just one thing we had left to do.

"What now?" Jake asked in a soft tone."

"We bury it." I sniffed, taking the tissue he offered me and wiping my cheeks and nose. "It needs to be buried in a cemetery. Preferably under a tree."

"Here or Forks?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Here." I leaned back, away from him, picking up the bundle in front of me. "In Forks there's always the risk of one of the others sensing it and digging it up. In Seattle, those here aren't going to know what's going on with it. They're more likely to leave it alone." He nodded and stood up. "I think Lake View is our best bet."

He nodded, disappearing for a moment before emerging from the back with a small trowel. He locked up the shop behind us and we drove the distance to Lake View Cemetery. We stopped off to buy some flowers before we got there to make sure it looked as though we were visiting one of the graves. We made our way towards one of the larger trees in the cemetery before kneeling down.

I made sure that the hole was deep before placing the bundle inside it and covering it over. I stood up as I brushed my hands off and looked Jacob. He stared back as I nodded once.

It was done.

We made our way back to Forks in complete silence, neither of us needing to talk about what we had just done. It was something you could really say anything about anyway.

What was there to say?

As we drove back into Forks, I couldn't help but give in to all of the memories and pains of what had been happening to us lately. There was so much going through my mind and it felt like it was tugging me in all different directions.

"Umm, Bells," Jake sounded kind of confused. "Where are we going?" I shook my head a little before realising that we weren't headed towards the street. We were headed in the opposite direction. Strange. Then it hit me that the battle I was facing wasn't an internal battle tugging me in different directions. It was something more. Something physical and as soon as the car pulled out in front of us I knew what it was.

The bundle of energy I'd attached to James's car.

It worked!

"Jake, take my phone, call my family." He looked confused as he scrolled through my contacts looking for my home number. "That's James's car."

He looked at the car a few in front of us – I'd allowed a couple of people to slip in in between the two vehicles so not to draw attention. The look on Jake's face was murderous as he talked on the phone to my dad. He snapped the phone shut before turning to face me. I had parked at the end of a long road I knew to be practically deserted. There was one house at the other end and that had to have been where they were keeping Edward. The road was a dead end and lead straight off into the woods. There was no dirt path down there the right size for a car.

"The house down here?" Jake asked, knowing the same things I did. I nodded, keeping my eyes locked on the end of the road. "He said they were on their way. Your dad's rung through to the station as well. Seems like there's going to be a police party soon."

"Good." I practically sneered. They deserved what they got.

"The other families are on their way too." I nodded, before closing my eyes and resting my head on the headrest behind me. "You okay?"

I nodded before facing Jake again. "Long day is all." He nodded in understanding, gazing out of the window. We sat there for a few minutes in the quiet I knew wasn't going to last very long. "Bella!"

My eyes shot open at Jake's loud call. He was staring out the window before quickly climbing out. I followed his gaze as I climbed out of the car myself, a small scream escaping my lips.

From inside the woods, where I guessed the house must have been was thick plumes of smoke. They couldn't have been doing what I think they were doing, could they?

"They're burning it down." He whispered before looking at me. We both took off in the direction of the house, not caring what lay in wait for us. If Edward was in there, we had to get to him and quickly. Those old buildings were made of wood and went up quicker than dried grass.

_We're coming, Edward._ I thought, hoping that we were. _Hang on, baby_!

_**James**_

I'd been feeling off all day. Who knew what the fuck was going on with me. Maybe it was all the take-out crap we'd been eating for the last few weeks. Although it was becoming increasingly difficult for Aro to go out anywhere anymore. Not since those fuckers put up those fliers. I'd been pulling as many down as I could but they were fucking everywhere.

I pulled up to the house and quickly got out, taking the steps two at a time before letting myself into the old wooden shithole.

"Aro?" I called out and I heard him moving around in the large sitting room. There was still a whole load of furniture in this place. It was definitely old and who knew how much it was worth? Might have been some cash in there if we could hock it.

I saw that Aro had moved the furniture into the centre of the room, piling the tables and shit onto the chairs. I stood there for a moment, fucking confused as hell.

"Um . . . what?" I gestured to the pile he'd made and he sighed, sounding bored.

"I've had enough of this dismal little town. We're finishing this tonight." He smirked evilly at me and I felt the grin spread across my face. Hell, yeah! This is what I'd been waiting for. Chance to decimate some witches.

"What the fuck are we doing with all this then?" I motioned towards the rest of the house and his smirk grew. "And with him up there?" I thumbed up to the attic where our little 'guest' was staying.

"Burn it." He snarled and I nodded, pulling out my lighter.

I'd miss the lighter, but losing it was worth the price of putting some rodents to sleep. I threw it on the pile Aro had made before walking out of the house. We stood back, knowing that we wouldn't be able to stand here long before the fire trucks appeared, but these old houses were so shit and dried out that it would be gone in minutes. So would the little shit inside.

Good riddance to the lot of them.


	17. Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

_**Thought I might as well utilise the time I have on the computer, considering I have no idea when I'll next get on one.**_

_**Here'e the next chappie. Again, don't know when the next one will appear but hopefully it won't take three months.**_

_When the wheel begins to turn, soon the Beltane fires will burn._

_As the wheel has turned to Lamas night, power is brought to magic rite._

_**Edward**_

The last couple of days they had allowed me to have some light flow into the room. They had affixed wooden boards onto the large windows that were in the attic. For some reason they had removed the top two to allow some light in.

Maybe it was to torment me with how many days were passing by with no contact from my family.

I think they were trying to drive me insane.

They were close to managing that.

They were really close.

It seemed that without the two boards on the window, sounds from outside were able to seep through as well. I could hear dulled voices as people passed by chattering to one another. It was always about inane things, like whether they'd turned the stove off or how much something was costing lately but it didn't matter. Even though there was probably no way I could get anyone's attention without drawing the two I didn't want near me up here, I stayed silent, revelling in the fact that there was still civilisation around me.

Although, the fact that I could hear Aro mumbling downstairs at the moment wasn't something I was happy about. Him, I could deal without.

At least James wasn't here at the moment. He had gone out for something. I had no idea what and I didn't really care. All I was expected to do was sit here and behave. I had so little energy at this point, that was all I _could_ do.

I had refused to eat anything they had given me. I didn't trust that it didn't have anything in it. Well, if you were in my position, would you? Unfortunately, that meant I hadn't eaten in around a week, leaving me with no energy and the possibility that I was losing weight. Not something I wanted to do but I figured it was better than being poisoned, right?

Maybe.

I had no idea how much longer they were going to keep me here. It couldn't be doing them any favours either. There was no way that they could be coming and going freely. The others on the street knew what the both of them looked like and Charlie would have put out an arrest warrant for the both of them. There was a very good chance that he would have informed the town as well.

They wouldn't be able to hide.

It's not like Forks was huge. You saw people you knew everywhere. Everyone knew something about somebody in this place. I'd always found it amusing how we'd managed to stay hidden all this time. Oh well, I'm not about to out us.

Literally.

I still felt empty as though I was missing my heart and soul. But it wasn't as deep and painful as before. Maybe it was because I was acclimatising to the feeling of not having any magic. I wondered if that was it and that thought saddened me because it meant that I might never be getting my powers back. The only one that could give me the answers to the questions I needed answering was Billy Black and I wasn't really wanting to talk to him any time soon, no matter how much I needed to.

It wasn't like I had the choice anyway.

I lifted my wrists again, trying to work the cuffs over my hands, stopping when it became too painful to try anymore. I had already cut myself, nearly taking a slice of my skin off. The fact that I hadn't had any nourishment since I'd been chained up didn't help either. I was losing strength, and that was not a good thing when I was already outnumbered.

I looked out the small sliver of window I'd been given, watching a few birds as they flew past. What I wouldn't give to be those birds right now. To be free to do whatever I wanted. To soar above everything that lay below. To shit on the people I thought deserved it.

Were they still looking for me or had they given up by now? Were they seeing it as a lost cause or would they carry on until they found me? I had no idea what was going on beyond the walls of this attic and it scared me. While I wanted to think, to hope that my family would never give up on finding me, there was a tiny seed of doubt that was whispering in my ear, telling me that they had given up and I shouldn't blame them for that.

It wasn't like I was any use to them now, was it?

I looked towards the door as I heard footsteps coming towards the attic. The key scraped in the lock making the most horrific sound. Why they chose to lock the door was beyond me. It wasn't like I was going anywhere anytime soon, was it?

I fought back a cringe as I saw Aro standing there, an evil smirk on his face. He walked towards me slowly, the noise his black dress shoes was making echoing around the room. He knelt down in front of me and I moved away from him.

"Poor little boy." He crooned, a smirk on his face. "No one cares about you, do they?"

"They will come for me." I wish I was as confident as I sounded.

"No, they won't." He chuckled, shaking his head. I wish I could hit him but I didn't have the energy to do so. "And even if they do, there won't be anything for them to find."

He watched me for a moment and I found myself getting extremely creeped out. What the hell was he waiting for?

"You belong to your father, the devil, and you want to carry out your father's desire... When he lies, he speaks his native language, for he is a liar and the father of lies." He muttered, not finishing the direct quote. I knew he was speaking from the Bible. I knew most of that book by heart. Yes, I had read it, as had the others. We had all wanted a grasp on the other religions of the world, not wanting to be biased and cornered into believing our faith was the only one worth practising.

We wanted to know all about the rest of the world as well as our own small piece of it.

"You're filth and the world needs to be rid of you." He snarled at me, the smirk from a moment ago gone, his eyes filling with a hatred that ran deep inside him.

"Who are you to make that judgement?" I challenged him, wanting to know why he did what he did. "Who are you to decide who lives and who dies, purely because of their faith? What about those who follow Buddhism or the Muslim faith? Are you going to destroy them as well? They don't believe in your manifestation of God. They have their own. There is nothing that gives you the right to be judge, jury and executioner. You have no more right than anyone to make that decision."

"Well, it seems that you're wrong at the moment." His hand flew out and he grabbed my neck, slamming my head back against the wall. "At the moment, it seems that I do in fact have the authority to make that decision, especially where you're concerned. Because there's no way you can go anywhere and there's no way for your little friends to find you. You're going to die all alone. Remember that as you burn." He slammed my head back against the wall again as he stood up and left the attic.

_Remember that as you burn?_ What the hell was he talking about?

I heard a car door close and I guessed that James had returned from wherever he'd been. I hoped he didn't come up here. I couldn't deal with him as well as his psycho boss today.

I leaned my head back, closing my eyes as I listened for their movements downstairs. If it was quiet enough, I could hear where they were in the house. It was disconcerting and kind of comforting at the same time. At least I could tell when they were coming up here.

I breathed in through my nose slightly, freezing as I smelled something burning. I lifted my head up, inhaling again, my eyes widening as realisation hit me.

_Remember that as you burn._

They wouldn't have, would they?

Who am I fucking kidding, of course they would! They're psycho's who kidnapped you, remember? This is totally something they'd do.

They'd set the fucking house on fire!

They weren't kidding when they'd said they were going to make it so nobody found me. I was going to be fucking ashes before anyone got here.

I started to panic as I tried to get the chains off me, not caring about how much it hurt anymore. I didn't care about scraping the skin off my hand. I knew there was one way that I might have been able to get them off, but it would hurt like hell and I could only do it with one hand.

But as the smell of smoke grew stronger I knew there wasn't really any other choice.

Cringing slightly at the thought of what I was about to do, I grabbed my thumb and without really thinking about it, yanked it away from my hand. The pop and pain shooting through my hand told me I'd been successful and as soon as I willed myself to see through the pain now shooting from my thumb up my arm, I started trying to pull the cuff off my hand.

Yes, I'd just dislocated my thumb.

Why hadn't I done that sooner, you ask?

Because it fucking hurts, that's why!

I sucked in a breath as I wriggled the cuff around my hand, trying to stay calm as smoke started to creep underneath the door. Shit! I was running out of time, majorly. The next thing I knew, the house would collapse with me in it.

I managed to get the cuff of, letting out a breath as it fell to the floor with a loud clanking noise. Now, I had to work on the other one. The only problem was, whereas I had already dislocated my left thumb once before, I hadn't with my right. So I didn't have that leeway. I'm sure they said that it was easier to dislocate something that had already been dislocated once before. Not that it mattered now. It seemed like the only choice I had of getting out of this was breaking my thumb on my right hand.

I sucked in a breath, holding it in as more smoke filled into the room, starting to cloud my vision and make my eyes sting. I tried focusing on the cuff around my wrist, but my lungs were burning and my eyes were watering. I slid down the wall and onto my back, trying to get as low as possible but it didn't really make any difference. I let out a breath, quickly drawing in another as I wrestled with the cuff but it wasn't budging.

Even though there was no one around to hear me, I let out a small whimper at the pain in my lungs. The smoke was thickening extremely quickly and I knew that if I didn't get out of this mess right now, I was a goner.

I heard something crash downstairs and wouldn't have been surprised if the house was starting to fall apart. It wasn't going to last much longer as it was.

I could feel myself losing my grasp on consciousness as I heard panicked voices and someone shouting. I couldn't decipher what they were saying but I hoped they were trying to get to me.

I chastised myself for the wishful thinking. No one knew I was in here. And the only ones who did were not likely to come up here and rescue me when they were the ones to trap me in here. No one was coming for me. Aro was right.

I was going to die alone.

And with that last thought, I felt a tear run down my face as I slipped into unconsciousness.

_**Jacob**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing as I ran. The house that Bella and I both knew was just up the road was going up in flames and there was a good chance Edward was inside. Who cared if the ones who had taken him were around? We needed to get to Ed. He was the most important thing to us at the moment.

"Oh!" Bella stumbled a little, her hand over her chest.

"What is it?" I asked, making my way over to her, wanting to keep going. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I feel him." She whispered, a new determination in her eye. "I can feel him. He's alive."

I nodded, pulling her up and we carried on running. The downstairs of the house was pretty much engulfed in flames. If Edward was in there, we had to get him out quickly. I let go of Bella's hand and stepped towards the house.

"Jake, you can't go in there." Bella sounded torn whether trying to get me not to go in there and wanting her love to come out safe and sound.

"Bells, I have to get Edward. He's in there, isn't he?" She closed her eyes for a moment before inhaling and nodding. I knew she could feel him again. How she could feel him after getting nothing from him since he was taken was a mystery. One I didn't have time to figure out. "I'll be back, sweetheart. And I'll have him with me."

"Wait!" She closed her eyes and pressed her hand to my heart, whispering something so quietly and so quickly, I couldn't hear or understand what she was saying. She opened her eyes and nodded, tears making her brown eyes seem enormous. "Okay."

"Don't worry. I'll be back." I turned away from her and practically threw myself through the door. It flew off the hinges and landed across the room. I made my way into the house, expecting to be forced back by the heat of the flames or the intensity of the smoke, but neither of that happened.

The smoke didn't reach me. It was as though it was hitting something surrounding me and drifting off in different directions. It was the same with the heat from the flames. It wasn't hot but pleasantly warm. Like a radiator that had been on all day, just cooling off.

Bella.

She had put a protection spell on me outside. Bless that girl!

"Edward!" He was in here. I knew he was. Even without Bella being able to tell me he was here, I knew it. "Edward, answer me!"

Where the hell could he be?

I made my way up the stairs, shouting his name. I walked up and down the corridor quickly, aware that there was a large chance the building could come down at any moment.

There was absolutely nothing in the rooms on the first floor and I was beginning to completely freak out when I noticed another set of stairs leading up. There was another door up there and I figured that must be the attic. Hell, if I was going to keep a hostage, that's probably where I'd keep them. Not that I make a habit out of kidnapping people or ever plan to in the near future but you get the idea.

I raced up the stairs and grabbed the handle. It was locked so I stepped back and threw all of my weight onto the door. It flew open and I nearly went ass over tit as I stumbled into the room.

"Edward!" He was here. He was unconscious, lying on his back. He had one hand splayed out next to him, looking as though his thumb was broken and the other was . . . chained to the motherfucking wall! From the marks around his other wrist I'd say that both his wrists had been chained up. That's why he'd not escaped. Because he literally could.

I grabbed hold of the chains, closing my eyes and directing all the strength I had into my arms as I yanked the chains apart. As I'd hoped, the chains came apart like tissue paper and Edward was loose. We'd work out how to get the cuff off him when we got him outside and to safety. Maybe to the hospital. Who knew how much smoke he'd inhaled?

I lifted him up, swearing he'd lost weight. I mean, Eddie's never been huge anyway, but lifting him was like lifting a fucking feather. I'd worry about that later. Right now, getting him out of the burning house would probably be the best thing.

I quickly made my way back down the way I'd come in. I noticed that there were even more flames than before and I was even more grateful to Bella for casting that spell before I came in here. I would have been toast by now if she hadn't. I sped up as a couple of beams fell behind me, no longer able to stand up with the destruction.

I raced towards the door, Edward secure in my arms as I ran outside. I held him close to me as I knelt down, instantly being surrounded by the rest of them. It appeared everyone had turned up while I had been in there. Either I'd been longer than I thought, or everyone else had practically flown.

It was probably the latter.

"Oh my God." Esme was at my side, tears running down her cheeks as she gazed at her son. He was still unconscious but I hoped he'd wake up soon. "Thank you, Jacob."

She kissed my cheek as I looked over at Bella who was on the other side of Edward, next to Carlisle who was examining Edward. She had tears running down her face and she looked like her world was now complete again as she looked up at me.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling at me.

As I looked around at the Cullen's, Hales and Swans, that was all I needed.

They were complete again.

_**Bella**_

Thank the Goddess for Jacob!

Edward's alive and he's safe because of Jacob. If he hadn't been brave enough to go in there and find Edward, there was no telling what would have happened.

Everyone was surrounding us as Carlisle examined Edward. I looked down at him, his beautiful face even paler than it was before, smeared with soot and ash from where Jacob had brought him down. He looked as though he had lost weight as well, his collarbones slightly more pronounced underneath the t-shirt he was wearing.

What had they done to him?

"Is he okay?" Esme sobbed, taking holding of Edward's hand, gasping slightly when she noticed the angle of his thumb and the back of his hand. It was broken and the skin had been scraped off. What had happened to him? There were marks around his wrists as well. Deep cuts and bruises, like he had been restrained. I looked down at the hand next to me and saw that there was still a large metal cuff surrounding his wrist. I took his hand in my own, squeezing it gently, hoping he would register my touch.

"He was chained to the wall." Jake muttered, shaking his head and I felt my anger growing.

We all turned as the building creaked behind us and we watched in horror as the entire thing caved in. It was like watching a slow motion film. The middle just started to drop and then collapsed, the sides caving in on each other, no longer able to support the weight of the building. Just a few minutes later and the two of them wouldn't have made it out, even with the spell I'd put on Jacob to protect him.

I felt my brow furrowing as I looked up, feeling the air become chilly and the sky darken. There were deep, dark storm clouds and they were rolling in much too quickly to be natural.

I looked down at the cuff around Edward's wrist just in time to see it snap in two and fall to the floor, broken and useless. There was a heat surrounding my hand as I held Edward's and Esme looked up at me in alarm. Apparently she could feel it too.

It took me a moment to realise that it was Edward creating the heat. Somehow, he was producing his own body heat and transferring it to us.

His powers had returned!

The euphoria I was feeling with that knowledge disappeared as Edward suddenly arched off the ground, his eyes flying open, dark as pitch. Completely black. I had never seen anything like it and from the look on his face, neither had Carlisle.

The storm clouds thicken and thunder rolled around us and I understood. It was Edward manipulating the weather again. He was a master at that.

We all turned as a flash of lightning flew across the sky before another drove itself down into the trees. We all looked on, curious as a bright blue glow lingered in the woods.

"Emmett!" My dad called, gaining his attention immediately. "Come with me." The two of them and Jasper disappeared towards the glow while the rest of us stayed with Edward. I looked down at him and he was lying flat again, his eyes slowly opening to reveal that beautiful emerald green some part of me was convinced I'd never see again.

"Hey," I whispered as tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Hey," his voice was hoarse and he winced slightly as he spoke. He must have been in a lot of pain. "You found me."

"Oh, baby." I brought my free hand up as gently brushed his hair away from his eyes. "I will _always_ find you." I looked up at Esme who had tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked upon her son. She seemed to be too emotional for words.

We all tried to get him to lay still but he wouldn't have it. He sat up, resting his head in his hands as his face scrunched up slightly. "Why is everyone being so loud?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"No one's saying anything, Edward." His father, rested a hand on his shoulder, making sure he was supported.

"What?" He looked at me and I shook my head. No one had said anything for about a minute. Hoping what I was thinking was right, I removed my shield, speaking to him with my mind.

_Edward?_ His eyes widened as he realised I hadn't opened my mouth. _It would appear you have your powers back._

"I have my powers back." He grinned at me, clearly pleased with the new development.

"Yes, you do." I said softly, squeezing his hand with my own. "And you know what?" He shook his head, looking confused as I smirked at him. I pointed upwards and he followed my finger, his eyes widening at the clouds looming above us. "That's you."

"Thank God." Alice whispered, falling to her knees behind her dad. "We were so worried about you, Eddie."

"I'm alright, Tink." He whispered, smiling at his sister. "Actually, that's a lie." He wasn't alright? Was he really hurt? What was the matter with him? "I'm better than alright. I'm back with my family and friends which is amazing in itself, but what makes it even better is that I have my powers back."

"Yes, it appears you do." We all jumped, startled by the unfamiliar voice behind us. Carlisle stood up immediately and the rest of us shrank back a little, moving in around Edward, wondering what they were doing here?

Jane, Alec, Marcus and Caius.

The Witches' Council.


	18. Safe

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

_Four times the Minor Sabbats fall use the Sun to mark them all._  
_When the wheel has turned to Yule light the log the Horned One rules._

_**Edward**_

I was alive!

By some freakin' miracle, I was alive.

And I had my powers back.

Apart from the fact that I had nearly burned to death, today was a good day.

I had my mom and Jake on one side and Bella and my dad on the other. Alice, Rose, Renee and Cariad were all kneeling not too far away. I couldn't see Emmett, Jasper, Charlie or Carson anywhere though, and that made me nervous. Who knew where James and Aro were? They probably split after they set the house alight.

It seemed as though we had bigger problems to deal with at the moment, though because standing in front of me were four figures I'd heard about many times but never actually met. I had never wanted to meet them either.

Jane, Marcus, Caius and Alec.

The Witches' Council.

"Marcus." Dad stood up, making his way over to the four cloaked figures with ease, not worried in the least by their presence. That was odd. Everyone knew that you were in trouble if they turn up on your doorstep.

"It appears young Edward has been found." Caius looked at me and I shrank back a little into my mom's arms. She had wrapped her arms around me when they appeared and it didn't look like she was letting go anytime soon.

"Yes, not ten minutes ago." My dad smiled, still completely at ease.

"You know where the kidnappers are?" Marcus asked, watching me as well.

"We have an idea." My dad turned and gestured towards the woods to the side of us. I looked to where he was pointing, my eyes widening at the deep blue glow emanating from the trees.

"Looks like a binding shield." Jane muttered quietly, her eyes flicking from the woods to myself and back again. "It seems he's regained the use of his powers as well."

"Yes, thank the Goddess." My mom whispered in my ear, pressing a kiss to my temple. "May I ask, without sounding disrespectful, what your business is here?"

"We came as soon as your husband called upon us to help locate your son." Marcus gave us all a small smile. I think it was supposed to be a comforting thing. "But it seems that the powers of your youngsters has beaten us."

"We couldn't not come." Jane said softly, her gaze wandering over me as I sat there. "Not when the most powerful witch in the world is vulnerable."

"But I wasn't when I was taken." I told them, hoping they understood that. "I'd had my powers taken from me. That's how I wasn't able to fight back. How they got me in the first place."

"No, young man." Marcus shook his head, seeming amused at my words. "Your powers were never taken from you. You cannot remove what is inherently yours. It is embedded into your very being. If your powers had truly been taken from you, you would have no life source left. It would have killed you. No, your powers were only suppressed. The one who performed the ritual may have believed he was removing your powers but to do so would have been like one man trying to move a mountain. Impossible."

"So I had them the entire time?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing? I hadn't lost my powers. I'd had them the whole time? Then how come I felt so empty and desolate? As though there was nothing worth anything anymore? "Then why did I feel like they'd been ripped from me?"

"Because they had been sent to a place deep inside you where you could not reach them at that time." Caius explained. "You would have regained them in time. The events today put such a strain on your body, you regained control of the entirety of your powers at once, rather than gradually."

"He has his entire power?" My dad looked at me, wary and looking slightly scared.

"Do not fret, Carlisle." Alec, who had been silent up until now tried to reassure him. "Edward has always had control of his powers. Mother Nature gives out power where She sees fit. She would not have given him such power had he not had the ability to control it. We understand you were looking to protect your son but he has always been able to control what is inside him. It is his gift and his responsibility to harness the great powers he's been given. It always has been."

"So . . . there was never any danger?" My mom's voice was small, as though she wasn't entirely sure whether to believe them or not.

"There never was." Jane smiled down at us. The tiny woman was incredibly deceptive in her appearance. To an outsider, someone not in the know, she looked like nothing more than a twenty-something, five foot two, blonde-haired girl who wouldn't say boo to a ghost. Her bright blue eyes shimmered with the reflected firelight, making her look as dangerous as she was.

Jane and Alec, they were the two powerhouses of the Witches' Council. If there was something or someone that needed physically restraining, Jane and Alec were the ones to do it. The two of them had powers that were the exact opposite and yet equally debilitating. Alec could completely cut off someone's senses. I'd heard that it was as though someone was being wrapped from head to toe in cotton wool. I'd heard that his powers could cut of your sight, hearing and any other sense you relied on to get through the day. Jane on the other hand had a power that was completely overpowering in another way. She could create a pain inside your mind that none other could compare to. It completely overwhelmed every other thing going through your mind and body, locking down your muscles so you couldn't move. The only one I could imagine her gift – and I use that term lightly – not working on was Bella. Her shield would prevent either of them from working their gifts on her.

"I've been such an idiot." My dad murmured, his forehead coming to rest on my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"No, dad." I shook my head, not wanting him to feel any guiltier than he had to. "You didn't know."

"I should have taken the time to find out." He looked up at me, guilt and anger at himself in his expression. He was berating himself severely in his mind and I nudged him, jarring him momentarily.

"Dad." I shook my head, wanting him to stop with the self-deprecating thoughts. "You didn't know any different."

"I'm sorry, son." He whispered and I let out a breath, knowing to let him work out his guilt and frustration on his own.

We all turned to see Charlie and the others emerging from the forest, smug looks on their faces. They stopped in front of us, all giving me grins. Well, apart from Emmett who raced towards us and practically shoved the others out of the way before he grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder, spinning in circles.

"Emmett!" I pounded on his back, making him and everyone else laugh even harder than they already were. "Emmett, put me down!"

"Where'd that come from?" He asked, turning to face everyone, making out like he didn't know where I'd gone. I hated this game. He always spun round so many times and it made me feel like I was going to throw up. "Where'd Edward go?"

"Emmett, put me down!"

"You hear that?" And round again. "Eddie, where are you?" And again. "Ed?" I swear if he didn't put me down right now . . .

"Emmett, I'm gonna puke!"

That one worked!

He put me down in front of him, a huge grin on his face as he looked at me. "There you are, Eddie!"

"Don't do that again." I muttered as I sat down again, shaking my head.

"Are you okay, baby?" My mom was next to me instantly and I nodded a little.

"Yeah." I let out a breath, closing my eyes. "Just feeling a little queasy, that's all. You know how I am with motion sickness. I'm alright." I looked up at Emmett, who was grinning down at me, his arms folded over his chest. "You," I pointed at him and he feigned a look of shock. "Are an asshole."

"Me?" He mocked hurt, his hand moving to cover his heart. "You cut me deep, Eddie. You cut me real deep."

"Shut up, idiot." Jasper laughed, walking over to us.

"Not that this little reunion isn't entertaining." We were brought back to the moment in hand by Caius's words. We all looked over at him, seeing a little smirk playing on his lips. Maybe he did find us amusing after all. "But do you have any idea where the hunters are?"

"Yeah, we do." Charlie nodded behind him, towards the forest, which was still being lit by the blue glow. It was incredible. I couldn't help but wonder where it came from. "And they're not going anywhere. That pretty blue light is a binding field and they're smack bang in the middle of it. Seems little Eddie here didn't want them getting away."

Come again? "Huh?" I looked at him, wondering what the hell he was on about. "_I_ did that?"

"You sure did." He nodded, smiling down at me.

"It was kinda scary." Bella said softly, kneeling down next to me again. "Your whole body kind of arched off the ground and your eyes went completely black. It was like there was a fire blazing inside you. I could feel it through your hands. It was scary. Don't do that again."

"The heat you mentioned would have been his powers breaking free of their binds." Marcus explained, walking closer to us all. Up until now they'd kept a safe distance away, considering Emmett and his little 'swing the Edward' game a few minutes ago. "The stress on Edward's body, due to the pressure being placed on his powers, keeping them confined, the stress of being kidnapped, away from his family, the fire and the subconscious knowledge that those responsible for all of that hurt were getting away, his powers would have broken free of their own volition."

"Is that why he seems fine?" Alice asked, looking me over. I looked down at myself, seeing that other than a few black marks from smoke or whatever it was, I was fine. I would have been sure that there was some kind of mark on me, but no. Apparently not.

"It is." Jane nodded, stepping up next to me. Having her in such close proximity was making me a little nervous but I gathered that was the whole idea, right? "As his powers returned, his body would have regenerated and healed itself." Just as the last words came out of her mouth, I felt my chest tightening slightly and a large coughing fit made its way out of me. "It might be worth it taking him to the hospital, just in case. To be safe. It'll also keep up appearances."

"What do you mean?" Renee stepped forward, sounding a little pissed at the idea of keeping up appearances when I'd just been found.

"The whole town knows that Edward was taken," my dad explained, looking at me closely, watching my reaction. "Jane's right. It would raise questions if we found him, in a burning house no less, and didn't take him to the hospital."

"Speaking of the burning house, there's gonna be fire trucks and ambulances appearing any minute." Alice looked around at us all. "We need to get rid of the blue glow and the psycho's in the woods."

"Right," Charlie nodded, moving into cop mode once again. "If you'd like to come with me." He motioned for Alec, Marcus, Caius and Jane to follow him and the others. "Will you be able to bring down the barrier once we get there, Edward?"

"Why don't I just come with you?" Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say seeing as my mom only latched onto me harder, shaking her head.

"No, Edward." I looked at Alice who was also shaking her head. "The ambulance is coming for you. They're going to ask questions if you're not here and everyone else is."

"Right." I nodded, not liking the idea of being taken into the hospital, especially knowing that I was physically fine.

"I'm guessing you have your telepathy back, Edward?" Charlie asked and I nodded. He let out a breath and nodded once. "We'll let you know when we've got them and then you can take the force field down." I nodded, knowing that there was no other way for this to happen.

Charlie, Carson, Emmett, Jasper and my dad led Jane, Marcus, Caius and Alec to where I guess where Aro and James were. We all watched them go, disappearing into the forest moments before emergency vehicles pulled into the area. There were police cars, fire trucks and an ambulance as well. All we needed now was a coast guard and we'd be set.

They all stopped and there was a flurry of movement everywhere. The others seemed as shocked as I was. Other than Alice of course, but then again, she knew everything.

"Mrs Cullen?" I looked up to see an EMT standing over my mom. She looked up at him before looking back at me. "We need to look over your son for a few minutes, ma'am."

"I feel fine, honestly." As soon as he shook his head I knew that whatever I said would fall on deaf ears. They weren't going to listen to anything I had to say.

The others moved away and I saw someone over with Jake. It seemed he was telling them he was fine as well but was having the same problem I was. They weren't listening to him. How they knew he was the one that got me out, I didn't understand. At least that was until I noticed the black marks on Jake's clothes, indicating that he had in fact been in the burning building, or at least standing too close.

". . . to hospital for to check him over." I shook my head, hearing those last few words. They were sending me to the hospital.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little tired, honestly." I let out a breath, closing my eyes as they laid a stretcher down next to me. I looked at my mom and she shook her head, indicating that I had to go with them. I had never felt so stupid as when they lifted me onto the stretcher and put me in the back of the ambulance. I was fine! The Council even said the same thing.

Before I knew it, I was being admitted and the nurses were 'settling me into a room for the night' at the hospital. The doctor had come in and run whatever tests he felt necessary but said they wanted to keep me overnight for observation.

"Hey, baby." My mom walked in, along with my sister. They both had small smiles on their faces as they approached me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I told the two of them and I could tell they didn't believe me. "I'm just a little tired and hungry, that's all."

"I guess they just want to make sure you're okay." Alice sat on the edge of my bed, while my mom took the chair next to me. "I mean, I guess they just want to make sure that there wasn't anything harmful in the food they were giving you or anything, right?" She looked at mom, who nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't eat anything, isn't it?" They both looked at me, shocked. "What?"

"They didn't feed you?" My mom's voice was calm and collected and both Ali and I shrank away from her a little. We'd heard that tone before and it still frightened the both of us, even now. "Are you saying that they didn't feed you?"

"No," I shook my head, realising how she could have misunderstood what I'd said. "They gave me food and everything but do you really expect me to have eaten it? I wasn't gonna touch that stuff. Not a chance."

"So you haven't eaten in nearly a week?" Alice asked, her eyebrows inching up as I shook my head. "And you're only a 'little hungry'? How the frick does that work?"

I shrugged and my mom shook her head. "Well," she stood up, pressing a kiss to my forehead, ruffling Alice's hair, making her moan and me laugh. "I'm going to see if they have anything half decent in the cafeteria-"

"They don't." Alice sighed, shaking her head, making me laugh. "Sorry, looks like you're going to have to go out." She didn't sound sorry at all and if I hadn't seen what Alice had about the state of the hospital cafeteria, I would have thought that she was messing with her to get some food. As it turns out, she wasn't.

"Alright honey, what would you like?" She asked, looking at me. I could see that she was thinking it had to be something high calorie or she wasn't going to get it.

"You know what I miss?" I looked at the two of them. They shook their heads and I grinned. "Take N Bake." They both knew that that was my favourite place to eat in the whole of Forks. It must have made sense to them that I was going to ask for something from there.

"Regular cheese?" My mom asked and I nodded, grinning.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, I'll be back in a little while." She gave us both another kiss and swiftly left the room.

I looked at Alice, to find her sniffing gently next to me. "Hey," I called softly, but she didn't look up at me. "What's going on? I raised my hand, hooking my finger under her chin, forcing her head up. She had gentle tears running down her cheeks, and it looked like she was trying not to smile. "What's all this?"

"They're happy tears, Eddie." She whispered softly as I raised my arms, wanting a hug from my twin. "I just . . . I'm so happy that we've found you. Some part of me was expecting the worst while the rest was hoping for the best."

"Well, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her. "You're stuck with me for the rest of your life, Sparkles."

"I don't care." She grinned up at me. "I'm quite happy with that actually."

"Where are the others?" I asked, wondering why the others hadn't bombarded the room yet. "And where's dad?"

"The guys are sorting things out with the Council." She rested her head on my chest, her tiny fingers gripping the hospital gown I had been forced into. "Apparently, there's got to be some sort of trial for Aro and James before they can decide what's going to happen to them."

"Okay."

"And the others are in the waiting room." She sighed, her warm breath soaking into the gown. "They wouldn't let them back here. It didn't matter that Carlisle called in to give them access, they weren't allowed back. Only mom and I were."

"We'll let them know they can come in in a minute." I said softly, feeling a little guilty about making the others wait, but I wanted some time alone with my sister. We hadn't had a lot of that recently and I missed it. I tightened my hold on her and she gripped onto me with more force. We lay there for a few moments before I felt the gown getting wet. I looked down at Alice to see she was crying again. "Hey, little bit, what's the matter?"

"I just . . . thought we'd lost you, that's all." She sniffed and I pulled her tighter to me. "When Jake put you down and you just lay there . . . you weren't moving . . . I thought that we were too late. That we'd lost you."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm alright." I pressed a kiss into her hair, knowing the worry she'd felt. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't felt the same thing. "I'm here and I'm not going away. You'll have to do a lot more than that to get rid of me."

"That's good to know, because I don't want you to go anywhere." She whispered before kissing my cheek gently, settling her head back on my chest.

I don't know how long we lay there, just comforting each other in silence but eventually, the both of us drifted off to sleep. I wasn't sure how long it was before I was awakened by the smell of pizza wafting through the air, but I opened my eyes to find my mom and dad sitting next to the bed, watching Alice and I, with nothing but unadulterated love in their eyes.

"Hey, honey." My mom placed the pizza box on my legs as Alice stirred a little. "How are you feeling?"

"How many times are people going to ask me that today?" I asked, sitting up, jarring Alice back into the real world. She shook her head, sitting up and I couldn't help but laugh at the way her hair was sticking up on one side. She ran her hands through her hair before sleepily sticking her tongue out at me, making my parents laugh as well. "I'm fine, honestly."

"Alright, well . . . eat something and then we'll see." My dad nudged the pizza box and I rolled my eyes but grabbed a slice anyway. It was my favourite pizza so there was no way I was letting it go to waste.

Alice grabbed some as well and I noticed she had put her hair up into that little half up half down thing that girls do. How did she do that so quickly? I'll never know because I'm not going to ask. I'm not that stupid.

"What is it going to take for you to listen to me?" I asked, swallowing my pizza.

"We're not taking any chances until we have you home, baby." I nodded, knowing she was right. They wouldn't let up, even then. My mom would fret over everything I did when I was out of her sight. She probably wouldn't let me out of the house for the next week and would then spend god knows how long worrying about me when I went back to school. Dad would do his protective thing as well. My dad was as controlled over his panicky ways as my mom was. He just knew how to panic when there was no one else around. He had to be seen as being the strong one in the family. Anything less wouldn't suffice.

"Can I see the others?" I asked, wanting to know if I could see Bella again. I didn't want it to seem that I wasn't happy the others were there for me but deep inside, I needed her. She was my lifeline and now that I had access to her again, I didn't want her to be anywhere I wasn't.

"We sent them home, baby." My mom said softly, her fingers running through my hair gently. "It took the others practically wrestling her out of here, but we made them all go home. Bella included. She's had a hard week, just as you have. We nearly lost her too."

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing that there was something my mom was hiding behind the overwhelming thoughts about what to make me for my meals now I was back home. She believed I'd become too thin in the time I'd been held captive and it was her new mission to get me back to the weight I was.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." She replied in the tone that said she understood I wanted to know but the topic of conversation was closed for now.

I didn't argue with that tone.

No one argued with that tone.

Even though Aro and James had been apprehended and were now being held by the Witches' Council and I was surrounded by my family. Even though the others in my family and on the street were no longer in any danger at all, I didn't feel right. It was as though this was just the calm before the storm. It made me wonder if there was more in store for me than just this.

I was supposed to feel safe surrounded by my loved ones, right?

Well, I didn't.

And I was sure I wouldn't until we got home tomorrow. I wouldn't feel safe until everyone was there. Until I had Bella in my arms, her form pressed against mine where I knew nothing could happen to her. I had missed her so much when James and Aro had had me chained. It wasn't just her physical presence I craved. It was the feeling inside me, knowing that she was there, somewhere, waiting for me to find her. I wanted her. I wanted to feel her skin beneath my fingertips.

I knew as my eyes closed on me again that I wouldn't feel safe until I was back on the street in one of the houses.

I wouldn't feel safe until I had Bella in my arms.


	19. Moving Forward

___**Disclaimer: Sadly for me, I don't own Twilight. But manipulating Stephenie Meyer's characters is one of my favourite passtimes**_

___**I know it's been a long time, but I do have a valid excuse. My mum and her boyfriend were in a car accident about six weeks and did suffer some quite bad injuries. They're both going to be absolutely fine but I've had to take some time off from everything else going on and take care of them since. And unfortunately for all of you that have been waiting so patiently for an update, that means that my writing has been put on the back burner for a little while.**_

___**For the time being I will be focusing on finishing Under Your Spell but I'm also taking part in something else. You can read more at the bottom of the page.**_

___**Thanks for bearing with me and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_In the spring, when night equals day, time for Ostara to come our way._

_When the Sun has reached its height, time for Oak and Holly to fight._

_**Edward**_

I had never thought that I would be so happy to get home. Never ever in my life would I be so happy to see my bed, able to flop down on it and not worry about anything else apart from how soft it was.

My parents told me that the rest of the town now knew that I'd been found and they'd been getting calls all day from people asking how I'd been, was I alright and did I or they need them to bring us anything?

Thankfully the answer to that last question was a resounding no.

According to the others, quite a few people at school were believing into Aro and James's story that we were witches. Something the parents were not happy about learning. They wanted to talk to us all about it tonight after Charlie finished at the station with the local newspaper. They were going with the story that Bella and Jake had been driving back from Seattle and seen the smoke caused by the flames, called Charlie while making their way towards the house. Apparently, I had been shouting for help. Well, that was the official story anyway. We all knew that I hadn't called out for help and it had been my connection to Bella – slightly enhanced by the removal of the cuff from my hand – that had led the two of them to me.

"Come on," Bella said softly from where she was nestled into my side. She lifted her head off me, her fingers tracing light patterns on my t-shirt covered stomach. "We've gotta get downstairs."

"No." I moaned, not wanting to move at all.

"Come on," she sat up, moving away from me and I didn't like that at all. I stuck out my bottom lip, pouting at her and she giggled lightly, giving me a chaste kiss before getting off the bed. "You know they want to talk to us."

"Meeting time?" I asked and she nodded, letting out a short breath.

"Meeting time." She confirmed and I sighed, rolling over onto my side before placing my feet on the floor.

She grabbed my good hand and I frowned at the knowledge that while my powers had healed the scarring the smoke could have caused to my lungs, it hadn't healed my hand. Apparently, my thumb was quite damaged and that had earned me a disapproving look from my parents. At least until I explained it had been the only way for me to get my hand out of the cuff.

That had shut them up.

We made our way downstairs where everyone was gathered and they all grinned at us. I didn't like the thought that Bella had been in pain, whether physical or emotional, while I had been held captive. The way they were showing her in their minds, it was as though she had lost the will to fight. She had stopped eating, barely leaving her room unless forced and I hated having that knowledge.

"Right, now that everyone is here." Charlie stood up, looking around at us all. "The official story that we're going with in regards to James and Aro is that they split after they set the house on fire. We haven't been able to find any trace of them other than the abandoned car." We all nodded, assuming this was what they would be settling on.

"So what's actually going to happen to them?" Mom asked, her gaze flicking to me for a moment before focusing back on Charlie. She wanted to know that the two of them wouldn't be able to get to any of us again.

"According to the Council, they've been searching for Aro and James for a while now." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked stressed and it didn't take me long to find out why. I sucked in a breath at the images running through his mind and he looked at me. His expression showed exactly what was in his mind. "The two of them have been travelling the country targeting those practising witchcraft and wicca for a few years now, ever since James's parents were killed. The things they did to their victims . . . I don't want to explain it . . . hearing it once was enough."

I could vouch for that.

"So what are you saying?" Alice sounded worried about what that could mean.

"It means that Edward was very lucky." He sighed and I nodded, closing my eyes and trying to will away the images in my head.

"How many?" Emmett asked quietly and we all looked at him. "How many did they get?"

"One hundred and twelve."

"Oh my god." Bella's hand flew to her face and she gripped me tighter. "And to think . . ."

"I could have been next."

"You nearly were." She looked up at me, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "We nearly lost you. We were so close." The tears broke free and streamed down her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her so close to me that there was not an inch of space between us while she cried. The entire room had gone quiet, not really knowing what to say or do as Bella broke down.

"Hey," I whispered, running my fingers through her hair. I pressed a kiss to her forehead as she sniffed and looked up at me, her eyes watery and huge. "I'm here. I'm okay. Everything's okay."

"I know." She sniffed, resting her head on my chest and sighing gently. "I'm sorry, I . . . I just . . . when I think about what could have happened . . ."

"Could have. But didn't." I reminded her and she looked up at me again. "Nothing happened to me." She glanced down at my hand and wrists, a sad look on her face. "Well, nothing I didn't do myself." She wasn't amused. "Look, I'll admit, I was terrified that nobody would find me. That there wouldn't be anyone that could stop them. And when I smelled the smoke, yeah, I was scared. I honestly thought that I was going to die. But . . . you saved me. You and Jake. I know that I'm probably going to need some kind of therapy or something like that, I know that, but it's not going to help if I keep thinking about what _could_ have happened rather than what _did_ happen." I brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "You need to do the same thing, love. Focus on what actually happened rather than the could have's."

She sniffed again, burying her face in my chest. "I know I'm being stupid and I should let it go. I should focus on the fact that you're here, back home with us and not . . . but some part of me doesn't want to believe that this real. Some part of me believes that this is a dream and I'm going to wake up any moment and you're not going to be here anymore."

"I'm afraid of the same thing." I whispered, burying my nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. "I'm afraid I'm going to wake up any moment and still be locked in that attic, not knowing what's going on or when I'm going to get out of there."

"I think we're all afraid of that, son." I looked up, suddenly remembering that the rest of our families were there.

"But you are here and we're not letting you go again." Carson placed a hand on my shoulder and Bella's grip on me tightened, silently agreeing with what he was saying.

"Charlie, are you saying that they killed one hundred and twelve innocent people?" Alice asked, horror in her voice, bringing us all back to the topic at hand and the reason for us all being here in the first place.

He nodded, giving me a small smile as he watched Bella and I hug each other tighter. "It seems that they've been taking out anyone even seen to be practicing any kind of magic. Whether they be true witches or not. One girl wasn't even a practitioner."

"What?" My mom sounded shocked and I can't say that I wasn't far behind her.

"Bree Tanner." He shook his head, looking for all the world like he was going to break down and cry. Not a sight I wanted to see. "She was only fifteen. Her family was devoutly Catholic and her boyfriend had given her a necklace for her birthday. A rose quartz." One of the stones symbolising love. "They must have seen it and come to the conclusion hat she was a witch. They killed her two days after her fifteenth birthday."

"Monsters." Rosalie whispered and I was right there with her.

"Please tell me the Council are going to do something about them." I closed my eyes, trying to control myself. I could feel the stinging of tears in my eyes but also the rage that they could do something so brutal was trying to claw its way out.

"They're holding them at the moment." He sighed, shaking his head. "They're being transported to Salem."

"Massachusetts?" Everyone seemed kind of concerned about that information. It was where the most famous witchhunt in the world had taken place but oddly enough, it seemed fitting to have the two of them disposed of there.

"Yes. They're gathering all the true witches in the world to bear witness to their trial. Which means that we are required to attend."

"No." We all turned to look at my mom, who was sitting stock still, a look of determination on her face. I'd never seen her like that before, but apparently, the others had. When my dad had slipped the belladonna into my tea. Scary. Enough said. "I am not letting Edward or any of these children close to those monsters again. I will not allow it."

"Esme, it's required by the Council." My dad said softly, taking hold of her hand. "I don't like the idea either, none of us do, but it's what we need to do in order to get them sent away. At any rate, they may want a testimony from Edward."

"What?" My voice might have flown up a few octaves, earning me a raised eyebrow from Bella as she looked up at me. I shrugged, not knowing what had happened. "Are you serious?"

"Extremely." He nodded, not happy with what the Council required from me. "Of all the victims they've targeted, you are the only one to make it out alive. The trial will be witnessed by every true witch in the world, which isn't actually that many, and then they will be sentenced as they see fit."

"So you're saying that what happened to me will make sure that they're dealt with?" I asked and both my dad and Charlie nodded. I let out a breath, closing my eyes for a moment before nodding. "Okay." I whispered, opening my eyes again. If that's what's needed then I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Bella obviously didn't like the sound of that and I nodded, knowing that it was something I needed to do. I had to make sure that they weren't able to hurt anyone else again.

"It'll also give some of the other families a bit of closure as well." Charlie said softly and we looked over to him. "What the Council are doing is holding the actual trial in private sessions. The families will be notified that those who murdered their loved ones were caught but that none of them are permitted to attend the trial. I'm not sure what reasoning they're giving but somehow I'm sure they'll get away with it. But those of them that can will be permitted to attend the verdict reached by the witches. To the families, it will seem like those passing judgement will be nothing more than an ordinary jury, although, everyone else in the room will know otherwise."

"Do you think it'll work?" Alice asked, burrowing further into Jasper.

"Let's hope so." My dad sighed and I nodded.

"When is it?" Emmett asked, his fingers curling into fists at the thought of seeing the two of them again. Had to make sure that Jasper was in close contact with Emmett when the time came.

"We don't know the exact date but sometime around mid-August." Charlie said softly and we all nodded. That gave us around two months to prepare for seeing them again. Not that that would be enough time but in all honesty, I don't think that any length of time in between would be enough time.

For now though, we would just forget about the impending trial and enjoy the summer.

_**Bella**_

Having Edward back had brought a sense of peace back to the street and as it seemed the rest of the town as well.

Being the tiny town at it was, everyone knew what happened, where it had happened and the fact that those responsible had been caught.

Obviously we'd had to modify the story a little to account for the magic that had taken place and we'd had to make both Edward and Jake look slightly injured to pull it off but the town believed the story.

With a little glamour to pull it off mind you.

Jake was the hero of the town and everyone told him so. I knew that none of us would ever forget what he'd done for Edward and by connection, the rest of us on the street.

He didn't let the praise he received get to him – well, maybe I did see his ego inflate a little bit – but he took it all in stride and just said that Edward was like his brother and anyone would have done the same thing. I think he knew Edward would have done the same thing had their roles been reversed.

Jake was still living with us as he refused to go back to live with his dad until he admitted that he had been wrong, which we all knew wasn't going to be happening any time soon. My mom and dad didn't care. They loved Jake and were happy for him to stay with us for as long as he needed. Of course they wished that he could patch things up with his father but they also knew that he would approach Billy once he was ready.

The only problem was that between Jake and Emmett, there was never any food in the house.

We also got to meet the much talked about Mae, who was nothing short of adorable. Her slightly olive skin that she had inherited from her Sioux mother made her bright blue eyes stand out amazingly. Apparently, her family hadn't been too happy when she married Mae's father because he was from outside their tribal family and she had feared the prejudice her unborn baby may face so they left before Mae was born, which meant that Mae had never met her mother's side of the family. Mae said that she didn't care. She said that if her mother felt that she had to leave because they didn't accept her choices in life, then she didn't want to know them.

Which made sense.

I didn't really know anything about the Sioux tribes and their customs and I could tell that, even though she tried to brush it off with a nonchalant attitude, that Mae really wasn't comfortable talking about that side of her family, so I didn't really want to push anything with her.

Her relationship with Jake meant that she was at the house a lot, which meant that a lot of the time, it was an even footing between the boys and the girls. Which also meant that we won practically every argument there was seeing as the boys could never deny us anything.

Girl power at its greatest, I think you'll agree.

Edward was back to his old self. He was laughing and smiling more than I had seen him do since I got back and it was amazing to see. There was a point where I though I would never see him smile again and even though I knew he was having nightmares about the time that Aro and James had him captive, he was still able to flash that crooked grin of his. And every time he did, I felt my heart lift a little.

Watching him messing around with Emmett and Jasper in the sea made it easier to forget the hell that we had all been through only a short while before. It made it easier to forget that we all had to travel to Salem in a few weeks time for the hearing to decide what would happen to James and Aro. It made it easier to forget all the shit we'd had to deal with recently.

It didn't take it away completely but it made it easier.

I wasn't sure about the others, but I personally found it to be poetic justice that the two that had been hunting us and aiming to hurt us were being sent to trial in the town that made history for its persecution of witches. Wouldn't you agree?

"What the fuck?" I looked over at Rose to see her glaring at the cliff with a menace in her eyes that I hadn't seen for a few weeks. In all honesty, it scared the shit out of me. "Who the hell is that?"

I looked over at the cliff and saw what she meant. There were two figures standing there, seeming to watch the six of us.

"_Suil."_ I whispered, closing my eyes for a moment before reopening them to see that everything was magnified, more intense.

I directed my gaze to the figures on the top of the cliffs above us and let out a squeal when I saw who they were. I ran away from Rose and Alice, who were calling my name behind and towards the pathway that would lead me to the top of the cliffs.

"Chels! Gianna!" They grinned at me, running over towards me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling away from the two of them.

"Surprise!" The two of them giggled, before Gianna answered me. "There was some kind of leakage problem at school, so they ended the semester a week early."

"So . . . we thought, why not surprise our Bella by going to see her for a couple of weeks!" Chelsea laughed and I pulled the two of them into another hug. "We've missed you, Bells."

"I've missed you guys, too." I admitted. I really had missed the two of them. They were light-hearted and fun to be around, always seeing the good in a situation rather than hanging on the doom and gloom side of something like others would. They had truly been amazing while I was in Phoenix and I really felt bad when I thought about the fact that I hadn't been able to keep in contact with them over the past few weeks.

But then again, with the whole Aro and James taking Edward thing, it was kind of understandable.

"Not enough to write back to our emails, though." Gianna huffed but I could see by the slight glint in her eyes that she wasn't really mad.

"I know." I ran my hands through my hair, looking down at the beach to see Edward pelt Jasper and Emmett with a save of sand, making me smile. Those two were never going to learn that they couldn't beat Edward in a game of Sand Wars. It had never happened and was never going to happen. Yet, they refused to give up. "It's just . . . it's been so crazy since I got back and . . . I just haven't had time. I'm really sorry, guys."

The two of them smiled gently and nodded, looking down at the beach. Emmett and Jasper had now given chase, trying to catch Edward. Again, another thing that will never happen considering he was the fastest out of all of us, even without magical assistance.

"Of course we understand, Bells." Chelsea motioned toward the beach and the others. Alice and Rose were still watching us while the boys messed about behind them. I knew that they would be in trouble if they got too close. "These guys, they're your family and you hadn't seen them for two years. Of course we knew that you were going to want to catch up with them."

"I'm still sorry, though." I said softly and they laughed, shaking their heads. I glanced down at the figures on the beach, biting my lip as I looked back at Gianna and Chelsea. "You wanna meet them?"

"Of course." They replied instantly and I laughed, wrapping an arm around their shoulders and pulling them towards the path that led down to the beach.

"Don't worry, they don't bite. Well, physically, anyway." I saw them exchange a worried glance at my words, which made me laugh. "Rose and Alice might prove to be a bit of a challenge at first but they're really amazing once you manage to hammer your way through the tough exterior the two of them have. The boys are easier to get on the good side of. Of course you know Emmett anyway, but still."

"Um, Bella?" Rosalie chuckled as I walked towards her. I knew that Gianna and Chelsea had fallen back slightly, probably slightly wary of the Amazonian blonde and the scary pixie standing in front of them. "Who the hell are they?"

"That's Chelsea and Gianna." I explained and I saw a look of realisation flash across their faces. "Their school had some kind of problem and they started their summer early so they came to surprise me with a visit. Though I'm guessing my mom knew about it considering they knew where to find us." I could see that the two of them were still sceptical about my friends from Phoenix and I smiled. "Don't worry. I trust them. They're Wiccan so the magic stuff we have around our houses won't bother them at all."

"Wiccan?" Rose raised an eyebrow and I nodded, smiling slightly.

I turned around an motioned for the two of them to join us and they did. "Chelsea and Gianna, this is Rose and Alice, my two best and oldest girlfriends. Alice, Rose, be nice. They're the best friends I had in Phoenix so they're good people."

"What do you mean 'be nice'?" Alice gasped in mock surprise as she laughed.

"Hey, Em!" I shouted, getting the attention of my dimwit brother who was now standing waist high in the sea. He looked over, confused at the fact there were now five of us on the beach when Jasper was standing next to him and Edward . . . actually I wasn't sure where Edward had gone. He was probably hiding somewhere from the two maniacs. "Look who's here?"

"Is that Gianna Chambers and Chelsea Ingram I see standing before me?" He bellowed as he walked out of the ocean. The two of them laughed and waved at him. They screamed and laughed as he wrapped his arms around the two of them – still soaking wet, mind you – giving them one of his enormous hugs.

"Don't you even think about it, Jasper Hale." Alice warned as I saw Jasper approaching with a wicked smile and a glint in his eye. "You know the consequence if you do." With that he stopped.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, looking around for him, worried when I couldn't see him.

"Right here." He whispered in my ear, making me jump about a foot in the air. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Did I scare you?" By the humorous tone in his voice, he knew he had so I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yes, and you know I hate it when you do that." I answered smugly. "And the next time you do, it won't be your stomach that gets elbowed."

"Noted." He wheezed slightly and I grinned to myself. He rested his chin on my shoulder gently and chuckled softly in my ear. I looked at his, raising an eyebrow and he smirked at me. "The two of them are thinking that they can see why you wanted to come back here." He whispered softly in my ear.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" I replied smugly. "I mean, my friends are here and the scenery, although raining most of the time, is beautiful. And of course the place is full of magic. I mean why wouldn't I want to come back." I smirked at the pout he had on his face. I couldn't resist that bottom lip sticking out the way it did and he knew it. I gave him a quick kiss and he smiled again. "And of course, I would _have_ to come back to the one place that holds the love of my life, wouldn't I?"

"Damn straight." He mumbled, pulling me tight against his chest.

I knew that no matter what, there were going to be times in the future that tried the six of us. I mean, we were all going to college soon enough, a year would pass so quickly and before we knew it we would be leaving Forks for a time. We knew that there weren't going to be people around that accepted our beliefs and the way that we lived but that was their problem. We had that now and we were getting through alright.

Watching my friends from both Forks and Phoenix laughing and joking around together I knew that two completely different places could meld together and work together. It was just a point of finding that common ground.

But before we could really move on with that next stage of our lives, we had to deal with the rest of this one first. And that was not something I really wanted to do.

We all had to travel to Salem, Massachusetts and face Aro and James again.

But in actual fact, the more I thought about it, the less afraid I was. After all, it would be the entire population of true witches in the world versus two hunters. We didn't really have that much to be afraid of to be quite honest.

Bring it on, I say.

_**I know there's not really much going on in this chapter, but it's meant to be a chill-out, them getting back to normal transition. I've had Gianna and Chelsea's visit planned for a little while now, so it's not something out of the blue.**_

_**There are about 5 chapters left of this story, so hopefully it shouldn't be too long before it's finished.**_

_**I am also taking part in the Countdown to 2012 hosted by Breath-of-twilight. Let's see if you can all figure out which one is mine.**_

_**Until next time, whenever that may be.**_


	20. Trials of Strength

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I JUST ENJOY MESSING WITH THEM IS ALL.**

_**Sorry it's been such a long time.  
Working 50hour working weeks along with volunteering at local charity branches are not really conducive to writing. Though I've been attempting to write new chapters for my other stories as well.  
**_

_Harvest come to one and all when the Autumn Equinox does fall._

_Heed the flower, bush and tree by the Lady blessed you'll be._

Having Bella's friends from Arizona staying with us on the street didn't seem to cause the same kind of tensions as Royce and Tanya did.

Maybe it was because they believed in magic.

They embraced our ways and asked questions about the different magical items we had in our different houses. Even though they were very naïve about the workings of true magic, it was clear that they were eager to learn. From each of us it seemed.

They didn't find it strange when Alice drifted off into one of her visions, subsequently pulling me with her and they laughed when Emmett said something stupid such as the lodestone/hematite debate.

They soaked up everything my mom told them about the different herbs she had growing in the garden and the various greenhouses she owned for when it got too cold to keep her stocks replenished in the garden areas. She delighted in having someone new to teach about the magical and medicinal properties of each herb, having taught of us as we were growing up.

But Chelsea and Gianna drank it all in. At the end of each day their minds were buzzing with what they'd learned and where would be the best places to buy their herbal supplies and so forth.

Of course, Bella loved having them here. She was over the moon at having the opportunity to take them down to the beach and telling them as many embarrassing stories as she could about all of us before one or all of us shut her up.

Which was easier said than done.

Even Alice and Rosalie were accepting of the two newcomers, which I daresay, surprised all of us. Not that we were expecting the two of them to be bitches or anything but we knew that they were incredibly protective of their families. So to see them so accepting was a bit of a shock.

And Emmett had to be the one to vocalise that sentiment.

Earning himself a smack around the back of the head from Rose for doing so.

But while I loved my friends and family more than the world, it was when I was alone with Bella that I was most at peace.

Unfortunately, since I'd been found, we hadn't had too much time alone, what with our parents always wanting to know where we were, what we were doing, who we were with and all of that. I could understand why they were so worried about all of us but that didn't make it any less frustrating. For any of us.

Bella had explained to Chelsea and Gianna what had happened with the kidnapping – leaving out the entire witch hunter thing – and the two of them were shocked to hear that someone they knew – albeit someone creepy (their words, not mine) – would be able to do something like that.

But sitting with Bella on the top of the cliffs at twilight, watching the tide come in was one of the best moments of the summer so far. And I knew the remainder of it would be far less favourable or relaxing.

But watching the tide come in, trying as it may to cover the last little mound of sand in the middle of the beach before it covered the entire shore, with Bella leaning against me, I had never felt more at peace.

"I'm going to miss them," she said softly ad I pressed a kiss to her hair. Gianna and Chelsea had left to go back to Phoenix earlier on in the day and it was clear that Bella was going to miss her friends.

"I know," I whispered and she let out a sigh. "You'll see them soon enough."

"You think so?" She asked, shifting to look up at me with those huge brown eyes that were always a huge part of her charm.

"Of course, baby." I was sure that she'd see them again. Possibly soon if the two of them had anything to say about it.

She sighed, leaning back against me and I glanced down to see that she had her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. "I don't want to go to Salem." She whined softly and I smiled against her hair. "Can't we stay here?"

"Until it gets cold." I replied with a slight smile and she scowled up at me.

"You know what I mean." She grumbled at me and I laughed quietly, pulling her closer to me.

"You know we can't, baby." I said softly and she sighed, clearly not happy that we had to go. "Hey," I pulled her chin up so that she had to look at me. "You know I don't want to go either but if we want to put a stop to Aro and James we have to go."

She huffed, glaring up at me with a playful scowl. "Always the voice of reason."

"One of us has to be." I chuckled and she shook her head.

"Not necessarily."

"We have to go, love." I sighed, resting my cheek on the top of her head.

I knew why she didn't want to go. She was scared. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't. I was dreading seeing the man that had put me through hell and then tried to burn me alive. It wasn't something I was looking forward to.

But I knew it was something I had to do to put a stop to the both of them.

We had to keep everyone safe from those two maniacs.

Unfortunately, the week before our trip to Massachusetts passed too quickly and before I knew it we were making the drive from the airport to the hotel that the Council had completely rented out for our visit. I had no idea how many were coming in for the trial but from what I could see, it was quite a few.

We hung around the lobby as our parents checked us in. There were quite a few people milling about in the lobby and I wondered if all of them were here for the trial. I knew that quite a few of them were, considering their thoughts were coming through, loud and clear. It was kind of unnerving, having so many witches – _natural_ witches – in one place.

_Just think, of all the witches in this place, you're the most powerful_. I rolled my eyes at Emmett's thoughts. With some of those in the building being as experienced as they are, I doubted his ideas were true, but then again, Emmett did generally live with his head in the clouds.

_Don't roll your eyes at me. You know it's true._ Just to spite him, I rolled my eyes again and he huffed, clearly not liking my response.

Our parents called us over and we grabbed our bags and made our way over to them.

"Now, each set of twins will be sharing a room and there will be under _no_ circumstances, _any_ switching and we _will_ know about it so don't even bother trying." I had to admit, seeing the look on his face, Charlie kind of scared me in that moment.

We nodded, fearing for our balls, if not our lives and followed our parents towards the elevators before they stopped and my dad smiled at us.

"There's a meet and greet happening tonight in the main dining hall." The look on his face told us all instantly that attendance was mandatory. "Starts at seven."

After that we were left to our own devices, well, everyone else was. I, on the other hand, had to deal with the fashionista pixie-witch that masquerades around as my twin sister.

I was tempted to mute her until we had to be downstairs.

Not too sure that would go down well.

"Come on, Eddie." She whined while I sat there studiously ignoring her. Which she hated by the way. "Eddie! Eddie! Edward!" I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"What, Alice?" I sighed and she scowled at me, not liking my attitude.

"You can't seriously be wearing that tonight." She had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face and I knew she was deadly serious.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing, Alice?" I asked, turning back to the book on my lap as she huffed, all the reasons for why my outfit wasn't acceptable running through her mind. "Alice it's not like we're going down to impress these people. It's purely to meet the people involved in the trial."

"That doesn't matter, Edward." She rolled her eyes at me and I inwardly smirked at the thoughts in her head. There was no way she was changing my clothes. "We'll wee."

"Not happening, Alice." I sighed and she flopped down on her bed, pretending to sulk. It never worked. I was the sulker of the two of us and she knew it. She was the one to get everything she was feeling out at that moment in time.

She kept glaring at me as we got ready to go and meet everyone else that had travelled to Salem for the same purpose as we had.

. . . . . . .

"I'm kind of scared to be honest." Bella said quietly as we made our way into the main dining room.

"Well, witches and trials, it's that whole Salem thing." I shrugged and she glared up at me. What was it with all the women in my life being pissed at me today? "It'll be fine, love."

There were close to a hundred people in the room already and it was barely ten past seven.

"Are you hungry?" She asked and I shook my head. "I'm going to get some food." She paused, watching me closely, able to tell when I was one hundred per cent with her. "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" I shook my head, trying to clear it but not having much luck considering the thoughts running through it weren't actually mine. "Yeah. It's just, there are so many thoughts running round my head. It's a little disorientating."

She nodded in understanding, leaning up to place a kiss on my cheek. "You'll be fine, baby. Let me know if it gets to be too much and I'll help you out a little." I smiled down at her, silently thanking her and she grinned before making her way to the buffet.

"She's cute." I turned as I was addressed, seeing a man in his twenties, I would guess, watching Bella as she walked. "She your girl?"

"Yeah." I replied, not trusting this guy. It seemed that even though he now knew that she was my girlfriend, he was still imagining her in his bed. "You can stop that right now."

He raised an eyebrow in question, smirking. He may have seemed confident on the outside but in his head, he was wondering how the hell I could have any idea what was going on in his mind.

"What are you talking about?" He wondered, clearly trying to work me out.

"Word of advice: don't perv on the girlfriend of a telepath." I smirked as Alice's voice cut into the conversation – or semi-conversation – that we were having.

His eyes widened at Alice's words and he looked over at me in surprise. I smirked, raising an eyebrow and he had the decency to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry, man." He shrugged, shaking his head, slightly, looking down at the ground. "I didn't know-"

"That I could hear your thoughts?" I cut in and he flushed at my words. "Keep that in mind."

He nodded, clearly understanding my words.

"So now, if you're sufficiently scared of the telepath, maybe we could know your name?" Alice asked in that sickly sweet voice as she knew it would get her way every single time.

And trust me, for those who couldn't see what was happening inside her head, it did.

"Oh, um, Peter. Peter Ashford." He smiled at her and I noted Jasper's subtle movement to mark Alice as his. A message that got through.

"Well, Peter Ashford, my name is Alice Cullen and this is my brother, Edward. This is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale and his sister, Rosalie and that little off-the-market beauty you were eyeing a moment ago is Bella Swan and this is her brother Emmett." I swear his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets at the size of Emmett.

"Wait…" His mind seemed to click at the names he'd just heard. "As in the descendants of the witches that lived here during the trials?"

"The very same." Rose smirked and his eyes flicked over to me, sudden recognition flashing in his features. He took a step back, knowing who I was.

"You're the only one to…"

"Survive?" I raised an eyebrow and he gulped visibly. "Yeah, I know. Knowing that there were a hundred and twelve other people that didn't survive kind of takes away from that but they've been caught now, so hopefully we can get some kind of justice for them."

"We definitely will." Emmett's voice rang with conviction and I didn't doubt that there would be a major revolution if they didn't get the outcome they wanted. And they could sure as hell pack a punch when they wanted to.

I looked at the others to see that they were wearing matching expressions of determination. Even Peter was standing there with a pissed off expression on his face.

Maybe it was the whole witch unity thing.

We stood and chatted with each other for the next half an hour or so, along with others that joined us. It was kind of worrying how many kids and teenagers there were here but then again, _all_ true witches across the globe were required to attend.

I just hoped that the little ones wouldn't be present throughout the trial. That wasn't something that they should be going through at such young ages.

One could only hope, right?

We all looked over towards a set of large doors across the other side of the room. We all saw Caius standing there watching all of us at the gathering in front of him. The doors behind him opened and he turned, the request to follow him clear and we looked at each other before following him. No one else moved until we did and it seemed to click that Caius was one of the good guys.

We followed him through the doors to find that they immediately led down some stone steps reminding me of something I'd seen in a movie somewhere.

Caius stopped at the head of a ring of stone chairs. He saw us standing in front of him, the others following us down the stairs. The doors above closed with a hollow bang, echoing off the stone walls around us.

"Your confusion is understandable," Jane's voice sounded as she appeared from the shadows behind Caius, accompanied by Marcus and Alec. "This place is a place of magic built by the original witches of Salem, Massachusetts." My eyes widened at the new information. That means that our ancestors had built this place and imbued it with their power. "It was created to answer to their bloodlines alone with means that these seats belong to their descendants. She smirked at the six of us in front of her. "And only the latest in their bloodline can access the power in this place."

"We will not need to access the power of this place until the trial." Marcus said softly, his voice seeming louder in the confined area.

"You mean, you're bringing _them_ down here?" Someone sounded disgusted at the thought of them being in this place of power.

"No." Caius smiled softly, stepping around and placing a hand on the back of the largest chair. That thing was huge and apparently it belonged to one of us. "This is one of the last sacred places we have left in the world. We're not going to jeopardise this place and risk it because of them." He looked around at all of us, something I couldn't quite place glimmering in his eyes. "The witches that built this place went to great lengths to protect it. The only way in is through those doors and is only accessible to those with the power. Those without cannot even see the doors that are so easy visible to all of us in this room."

That was why this place was able to function without any questions from those who stayed here.

_I was wondering how they kept that hidden._ I looked at Bella to see her glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. _Apparently our ancestors were more powerful that we'd ever thought they were._

"There were more of them then, as you could imagine." Caius looked over us as though this was our own personal history lesson. The lesson of our family. "It wasn't just the Hales, Cullen's and the Swan's that were the original families but that's a story for another time." Whoa, what? He was just going to stop there? What the hell was that about?

_He wants to hold as many of the cards as possible. _I didn't react to my father's voice in my head. _Even though he is on our side, they're not the heads of our world for nothing. They want enough knowledge to remain in control and to know that you're going to want answers._

Well, if that was what he wanted, I had ways of getting answers that they couldn't hide from me. I could wait though. I would let the others know that we didn't need to go to Caius and the other council members for answers. We would get them on our own.

"So this place is why they weren't caught during the trials?" A voice came from the circle that had spanned the room, not that I had noticed them moving.

"It is indeed." Caius sounded smug as though he had thought of the idea and weaved the magic himself.

"It's just unfortunate that so many innocent people were killed in the search for them." A slightly older woman sighed, shaking her head. "And again with these two monsters."

"What's their story?" The voice of a teenager rose from the back of the room.

"Aro is a very disturbed man who believes that he was placed on the earth to rid the world of witches by God's will." Marcus sounded disgusted with the words he was saying. Maybe it was the fact that he'd spoken Aro's name out loud. "As for the boy, James, we're not entirely sure where his involvement came from."

"His parents were killed." I answered the unspoken question. "He believed it was pagans that killed them and I think that kind of set him off."

"How did you find that out?" I turned to the right, seeing a kid of about thirteen, fourteen at the most, standing there with his arms crossing, challenging what I knew.

"Because for some reason he decided to share that little bit of information with me while I was chained to the wall just before he and that nutcase decided to set fire to the house with me still inside it." I kept up eye contact with him as I spoke and his eyes registered as he realised what I meant. Apparently, everyone here knew about my experience with Aro and James. Maybe that was because I was the only one to survive an encounter like that with them. "Does that make me qualified to know what's going on?" He swallowed, nodding silently. "Okay, then."

"Edward is the only known survivor of one of their attacks. And he's very lucky to be alive." Jane voiced and I felt all eyes turn to me and all thoughts turned to what they believed had happened to me. Some of them weren't far off actually.

"What's going to happen to them?" The woman asked, holding her child close to her.

"That's why we're here." Caius answered before clapping his hands together. "But, that will be addressed tomorrow. For now, let us return above and we shall meet tomorrow and deal with the unpleasantness that shall become our lives for the next few days."

Unpleasantness.

That's what he wanted to call it?

Whatever.

We all made our way back up to the main area of the hotel where there was a woman arguing with the woman at the counter. Apparently this wasn't a good day for anyone.

"But I called up two weeks ago and requested a room." She had her hands on the desk in front of her, trying to lean over it. She didn't seem to understand that she wasn't tall enough to really get in the woman's face but that wasn't really something that seemed to compute.

"And we advised you then that there were no rooms available and we provided you with contact information for three other hotels in this vicinity." A man's voice came from behind the cash desk and I guessed that the manager or someone had appeared from that sneaky little room they always seemed to just pop up from.

"Hey, um, Edward?" I turned my attention away from the scene that was happening in front of me to find the kid that had challenged me earlier. "I just um . . . wanted to apologise for what I said earlier."

"I know why you said it. But listen, you've got a lot to learn. We all do. And this isn't the time for challenging other witches. This is the time for us to stand strong and know that we can trust each other, even though we might not know each other." He nodded, understanding where I was coming from. "Don't try and pick fights, alright?" I squeezed his shoulder before walking away.

_Especially with someone who can crack a cliff._ I heard Emmett's voice in my head and rolled my eyes. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Not a chance, Eddie." I sighed, shaking my head as I chuckled softly. I wrapped my arms around Bella as we walked back out into the restaurant area of the hotel, noting that instead of there being a buffet like there had been earlier, there were set tables and people taking orders.

Quick change of pace.

"Kids," we turned to see our parents all standing together, much like we were. "We're going to sit with some of the other adults. Will you be okay on your own?"

"We'll be fine, Mom." Alice grinned but my mother didn't seem willing to believe her.

"Seriously, Mom, we're surrounded by our own, inside a building which, from what I can feel, is protected by every charm, spell and enchantment ever known. I know you're scared but nothing's going to happen. We won't leave the building." I promised her, hearing the grumbling of the others behind me. Most of it came from Alice, who wanted to at least take a look at some of the stores around. "We'll be fine. Go and talk with some of the other parents. Go complain about how hard it is to raise teenage witches and that regular parents have it easy."

"How did you know what the topic of conversation was going to be?" My Dad grinned and I tapped my temple, causing the both of them to laugh. Even though things weren't back to how they had been with my father, they were getting there. I don't know if it would ever be the way it had been before any of this happened but we had to try.

I made my way over to where the others were sitting with some other teenagers laughing at something or other.

"Well, hi there." I looked over at a blonde girl who was smiling at me as I sat down. I heard a southern accent and guessed she was from Texas. Or somewhere around there. "And what's your name?"

"Edward." I glanced at Bella who was smiling contently at me as she leaned on one of her hands. I took her other hand in mine as I smiled at her.

"I'm Sasha." I could see what she looked like through the rest of the tables minds' eye and it was something I'd seen time and time again through Tanya. I didn't want to go through that again.

"Good for you." I said softly, not taking my eyes off of Bella as she giggled. "They got anything good to eat?"

"Having a hard time, choosing actually." She admitted, shrugging her shoulder.

Everyone at the table seemed to gel really well, which was a good thing, I guess. It seemed that it didn't really matter that we were here for one common reason. All of that was pushed aside as we ate and talked about where we were from, what we wanted to do with our lives and general things about ourselves.

We all knew that there were outsiders around – the waiters and hotel staff, for example – so whereas, if it had been just witches around, everyone had to restrain themselves when it came down to magic. As well as talking about it.

It was hard for us to do considering that was why we were here.

"Oh my God, today's been a long day." Bella moaned, flopping down onto the sofa. The others followed us into the room, flopping onto whatever surface there was available.

"Well, tomorrow's going to be a longer one so we might as well get some sleep so that we're ready for whatever comes our way." I suggested and Bella moaned, both verbally and in her mind, telling me that she wasn't going to get up without a fight. "Wanna bet?" I leaned over the back of the sofa, grabbing her arms and pulling her up. She squealed, giggling as I hooked an arm underneath her legs, carrying her to the room I knew was ours. It had surprised me to learn that our parents had switched our rooms from the two beds for 'each set of twins' as Charlie had put it to one big one that allowed us all to stay in the same suite rather than having us room up boys and girls only style.

I know. Surprised me too.

"Well, Mister Cullen, all you had to do was ask." She giggled as I gently dropped her on the bed.

"Nuh-uh, not tonight." I laughed and she pouted at me. "We both need to sleep. The next few days are going to be long and tough and we need to sleep."

"That's not fair." She mumbled and I chuckled, knowing what she was trying to do. We both got changed into our pyjamas. Bella had a hard time concealing the yawns that were escaping and I laughed as she scowled at me. She knew that I was right.

And she didn't really like it.

It didn't take long for the both of us to fall asleep and before I knew it, I was being woken by sunlight streaming in the window, marking the arrival of a day I both wanted never to start and to be over already. I sat up, watching Bella as she slept, peaceful in her dreams. I wished that she didn't have that god-awful shield around her mind. I wanted to know what was going inside her mind at all times but that wasn't possible unless she allowed me.

Sometimes I hated the fortress her mind. But then again, it came in handy sometimes.

I looked over towards the door as there was a knock. I called for them to come in and my father poked his head into the room, letting us know that we were wanted downstairs.

I gently woke Bella up and she gave me the usual 'five more minutes'. I laughed, tickling her and she wriggled away from me, scowling at me as I stood up, getting dressed.

"Come on, baby." I whispered and she sat up, her hair looking like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards. It was amusing to say the least. According to her though, it wasn't that funny as she glared at me, trying to pull a brush through her hair with as much dignity as possible.

Needless to say, it didn't really work that well.

Half an hour later, though, the two of us were ready to go, meeting up with the others out in the lounge area of the suite. We all looked at each other, knowing what was coming.

Witches and trials.

Not something that sits too well with us.

Thankfully, this time, it's not us on trial.


	21. TWCS

**_As I'm sure you're all aware FF is deleting stories like crazy and as you all know, I deal with various sensitive subjects within mine so I have a feeling that it's only a matter of time before mine fall victim to the cut._**

**_I'll be posting all of my stories on The Writer's Coffee Shop so if you create an account over there, you can read them all._**

**_I'll be continuing to post updates on here until there comes a time when FF decides it doesn't like me anymore and then they'll still be updated over at TWCS._**

**_I'll be rewriting 'Saving Edward', 'Alive Again' and 'Protecting Him' because I feel like my writing has changed in the three years I've been posting on here so keep an eye out._**

**_This chapter will be replaced with an actual update soon._**

**_See you over there!_**


End file.
